Dear Sister
by Demonatron
Summary: Many months have passed since she turned against every thing she's ever known to bring an end to the war, but peace never lasts. When evil rears it's ugly head once again, she meets the threat head on to defend whats precious. Sequel to The Guardian.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The bell rang, a single long note that echoed through the three-story high school. It met many things to the number of kids crammed inside, such as death in the morning and life in the afternoon...

He stood back, taking time to wipe a damp paper towel over his desk to clear the smudges of pastels and chalks. He watched with a sense of amusement as the other kids shot up out of their seats and exploded out the door like the devil himself was on their ass.

Tensing slightly, he cast a quick glance at his tiny art teacher when she put a hand on his back. She would've aimed for his shoulder if he hadn't been so tall. She smiled up at him, "well mister James, it looks as though you have a blossoming talent on your hands."

He sent her a small smile as she lowered her gaze to look at the work he'd turned in today. It was a soft piece, in different shades of reds. Abstract in a way, it portrayed spread angel wings. They were tattered and torn, but still held high and proud. Strength radiated form their posture. Imperfect, but still beautiful.

"Thank you," he told her, getting her attention again, "I learn a lot in here...at home, my mom helps me."

She blinked, now curious, "oh? Is she an artist?"

"she builds things," he answered, throwing the dirty paper towel away, "like inventions and working statues out of metals."

"How interesting..."

She moved away when another senior poked his head in and snapped impatiently, "get your Picasso-loving butt out here, Pockets!"

"I'm coming," he promised. He slung his pack over his shoulder and stepped out, brushing past his friend. He raised a scarred hand to push through his thick red hair, green eyes scanning the halls. His gaze fell upon a group of awkward freshmen who froze and gaped when he faced them. _Why are they STILL staring?_

Ever annoyingly loyal, the other senior stomped his foot down and raised claw-shaped hands in the air, "_scram_ you little meatless snacks! Don't make me start up a barbeque in the middle of the hall!"

With a yelp, the kids scrambled like headless chickens. Ignoring the weird looks they got from everyone, the smaller of the two relaxed and shot him a scowl, "damn, Pockets, you're like a friggin god here."

Pockets shrugged, answering without a thought, "it's the scars."

When the scowl didn't disappear, he raised a brow, _"What_, Rex?"

Rex lifted his hands to straighten up his blond faux-hawk, crazy chocolate-brown eyes narrowing to slits at him, "nah, man, the scars attract chicks, which is good. _really_ good, in fact you're a lucky bastard because of that. It's the fact you're a fucking ginger Sasquatch runnin' around that's got the locals scared out of their frigging minds."

Pockets snorted.

In truth, he _was_ a big guy. He was hitting six-foot-two and two hundred pounds sophomore year, and he hadn't stopped growing since. He was a senior now, and as his mom put it, a 'fragging identical clone of his father'. He was easily the biggest human in school, aside the varsity foot ball coach-who was _still_ trying to bribe him onto the team-and was pushing it at six-foot-five this year.

So, naturally, he was the image of every freshman's nightmare. Really, everyone kept their distance, like he was some wild animal.

And the long, jagged scars on his face from a fight he'd gotten into at a park two years ago didn't help. Neither did the wide scars on his knuckles, which he'd earned in the same scuffle. _It was worth it...those bastards deserved the beating they got for threatening my brother like that..._

The only one who had gotten around his size and appearance was the skinny little twit walking beside him.

If Pockets was the giant warrior, Rex was the crazy little fan-like-follower.

He was about as tall as Pockets' chest, thinner than a whip with wild brown eyes and blond hair that was always carefully styled in a faux-hawk, and was almost permanently stuck to his side. Like a bad stink. He had his own scars, like the one at his hairline where he'd cracked his head open where he'd fallen face first on the asphalt as a kid. He had been trying to jump from roof to roof like some stupid super hero. Personally, Pockets wondered if the landing had scrambled his head or something, because the guy was freaking psycho.

For example, he'd gotten the name 'Rex' because he was constantly eating. He'd gotten it at Pockets' house after eating two entire cheese pizzas before anyone else could even get a plate out of the dishwasher. Pockets had wondered then if his mom would have hurt him or something, but she only gave him this amused look, and said, 'damn, kid, you eat like a freaking T-Rex'.

The name stuck, following him to school where he stomped around and started snapping his teeth and threatening to eat any freshman that dared to look in his direction. _Weird ass dude..._

"...hey! Hey Home Fry!"

Pockets shot a glare down at his friend when a thin pale arm flew up and whacked him across the chest, "I'm talkin' to you, Big Foot!"

_Do you ever stop talking? _But Pockets didn't really mind. He actually enjoyed the company, however twisted it may be, since he started losing his friends when he refused to join the football team and grew a couple of feet above the norm.

"I says," Rex motioned wildly with his arms, "that if you don't get me a date with that smokin' fine-as-hell sister of yours, I'm gonna cook your ass next!"

Pockets blinked, actually stopping in the hall-way. _What the hell? _He sent Rex a crazy look, "why do you want to go out with _her_?"

"Because she's _HOT! _Dumb moron,_" _he argued, "I mean, _come on,_ she's got the finest legs I've ever seen! And those black leather boots she always wears and that long dark, shiny, soft hair...and oh my _damn_, her _hands_ when she's working through the gears..."

He seemed to melt there in the hallway. Pockets looked around the hall, seeing a number of freaked out stares fixing on them. He rolled his eyes when Rex finished, "...and she drives that Charger like a friggin pro...do you have any idea how hot it is to see a girl work a car like that?"

_You are __so__ clueless..._

"She's my _sister_," Pockets reminded, reaching down to haul his friend back to his feet, "and besides, _Rex,_ she'd eat your skinny butt alive, claws and bad personality and everything."

"_Rawr_," he purred in a manner that almost had Pockets gagging, "you promise?"

Pockets laughed. He pushed his friend lightly towards the exit, "C'mon, _man-eater,_ lets get out of here."

Rex grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>:3 Yay! Sequels up! I know I said late tonight...but, as usual, everythings rolling nice and smooth, so...<strong>

**Anyway...it bugs me that Pockets only has one friend, but thats ok...the one he does have is a handful. And he's a big guy that doesn't do sports! He likes art! *hugs him* I LOVE guys that are like that!**

**Tell me what you guys think about Rex! :D I really like his character so far...crazy-ass...**

**Anyway...I hope you like it.**

**Demona, Gears and her family and friends, and the story belongs to me. Transformers does not. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The two mismatched seniors managed to make it to the front of the building alive and in one piece. Despite Pockets' frightening build and Rex's strangeness, it was still a difficult task. Well, considering every student in the building had decided to charge through the front doors at one time, resulting in a few of the larger ones getting stuck...

"It's like a friggin herd of cows in here!" Rex shouted, "move your ass before I chomp on it! And I'm _hungry_!"

Pockets spared him a weird look before he managed to push through and pull his still-yelling companion outside. Rex was shaking his fist at some of the underclassman when the not-so-subtle roar of an engine drew _everyone's_ attention.

_There she goes again, showing off...Little metal shit..._

Pockets was grinning when he fixed his eyes on a certain 2010 Dodge Charger as it pulled up to the curb and put it in park. He noted that the noise and motion around them had paused to fix on the beautiful, _fierce_ car. The afternoon sunlight reflected off a flawless paint job the color of red rose petals. Not a smudge or a scratch on the thing. He reminded himself to tell her later how badass her choice of car was.

Beside him Rex let loose a long whistle, "I don't know which one I'd tie down first...the beastly car or the sexy chick inside..."

Pockets slapped his forehead, "Gah, Rex, you're twisted."

"_Mmm_...look at her," the other growled, "just _waiting_ to be pounced on..."

The driver's door opened and a rather tall girl of nineteen or twenty years old stepped out in black leather boots. Her dark, dark red hair was loose and lightly curled around her shoulders, framing an almost elven looking face. She leaned against 'her car' and folded her gloved arms over the roof. Pockets sighed when Rex nearly buckled beside him. Rex put his hands together in a mock prayer and turned his brown eyes up to the sky, whispering, "Thank you God I says, for blessing me with this _fine _maiden and her steel steed."

An amused look slapped on the driver's face, and she raised an eyebrow at him. Pockets knew without a doubt that she was hearing _every_ word. There was even a small smile working at her lips. Her attention turned to him when he raised a hand and called, "Hey, sis!"

Her dark eyes softened and the smile grew, shining in her gaze, "Hello, Pockets," her eyes turned back down to his extremely happy friend, "Rex."

Pockets rolled his eyes when the skinny senior let a happy squeal slip, "Hey, Demi!"

"I heard you needed a ride," she continued, making a show of jingling her keys in one hand, "I thought we'd go down and pick up some dinner so mother doesn't have to cook..."

"Sounds great," Pockets agreed, taking a step. He stopped when a thin white hand wrapped around his wrist. He lowered his eyes to Rex, seeing an almost hopeless look on his face. Pockets bit down the groan that threatened to escape.

"Rex can come too," she said, pushing away from the car, "as long as he _doesn't_ touch my dash again."

"_Aw_! Don't be like that, Demi!" Rex said, stepping ahead of the other, "you can't drive something like that around and _not_ expect to have it worshiped by unlucky underlings..."

Again, the amused look, although it was now more pronounced.

Pockets approached the passenger door and raised his hand in time to catch it when it swung open on it's own. He peeked at Rex to make sure he hadn't noticed, but the moron was too busy staring at the car's butt to notice, and then sent a pointed look at her. She shrugged.

He couldn't stay mad at her though, so he was back to grinning when the seat belt slid over him and clicked on it's own. He felt a small hand pass through his hair, and marveled at just _how much_ she had changed since that first day he had seen her two years ago. She said softly, "How was your day today?"

"_Awesome_, now that you're here," Rex cut the larger off, plopping down in the backseat after shutting the door. He leaned forward, "And I know what I want for dinner..._Rawr!_"

Pockets covered his face with his hands and leaned back in the warm, comfortable seat. The temperature was just right inside, and he felt the chair mold to his body until he was almost sinking in it, which was an_ amazing_ feeling after having to walk around three stories of hell all day.

He laughed out loud when his sister said, leaning forward to start the car again, "Down, boy. I don't mingle with 'unlucky underlings'."

_I have the most amazing adopted sister in the world..._

As if she could read his thoughts, she sent him her special small smile before they started off.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there she is...and we get a taste of the relationship that's developed between 'brother and sister' since book one... For those of you who didn't catch it, Dear Sister is two years after The Guardian! So, technically, we're in RoTF time here. Updates will probably be the same-two to three chapters a day...if you're really lucky, maybe four.<strong>

**I like Rex and his 'prayer of thanks'. ;) **

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed! Much love to you!**

**Demona, Gears and family/friends, and the story belong to me. Transformers does not.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The red armor shined under the artificial light. She pressed the bent piece to the steel frame, testing it's shape to make sure she had altered it enough to comfortably fit. Small, experienced fingers pressed along the curves and seams until she eased the plate into it's place. A smile graced her face as she leaned back, wiping her hands on her grease-stained jeans.

The artist leaned back, putting her hands on the cool concrete behind her, to take in her newest creation, green eyes scaling over battle-worn armor.

A red creation stood raised on it's rear legs, three-toed feet spread to hold it's weight. A half-finished tail curled around it's feet and a dark gray belly led up to an armored chest and grasping fore-claws.

Gears smiled as she pictured the finished product in her mind-a rose red dragon posed to defend.

The smile turned into a full grin when she heard the sound of a raising garage door behind her. Sure enough, a familiar voice called, "I says, hi misses James!"

Gears turned to face them as the Dodge Charger rolled inside her newly rebuilt shop, now taller and wider to accommodate her growing family. A certain skinny blonde was half hanging out the back window, a big grin on his face, "Demi and I brought you home some grub so you don't have to go slay a goat or anything...I'm not complaining about your cookin' or anything, trust me. In fact, I'd eat Pockets here if you stuck him on the stove! You're _that good_!"

Pockets unfolded out of the passenger side with a little scowl on his face, "Hey mom."

"Hey babies," Gears pushed herself up and walked closer. Her oldest met her halfway and wrapped her in a hug that almost swallowed her whole. She kept on smiling, sinking into it. She reached up and kissed him on the cheek when he let her go, then reached out blindly to grab her daughter so she could drag her closer and kiss _her_ on the cheek, "Dem, thank you for picking them up."

She gave her a small smile and eased away when her dark eyes fell upon the sculpture with a hint of wonder, "It's coming along, isn't it?"

"Yeah, what the hell is that?" Rex questioned, reluctantly sliding out of the car. He walked over and parked himself between Pockets and Demona, notably closer to the later.

_Poor kid has no clue what the hell he's crushing on. My girl could step on 'em flat. _Gears joined them, crossing her arms, "It's a sculpture, Rex. Our own little mascot. It's not finished yet, but it'll be a dragon."

He squinted at it then stepped closer, reaching out like it was some booby-trapped relic. His skinny fingers scaled over the red metal, and his eyes widened, "What the hell kinda metal is this? That ain't no stainless steel."

Gears watched Demona tense slightly. The girl came up with a quick answer, "It's a special kind of alloy, a rarity. Someone dropped a pile of it in the junkyard and mother decided to make it into something."

"Huh," Rex blinked, then turned back to Gears, "I'm friggin' starving. If we don't eat that chicken soon I'm gonna find me some man-flesh."

Gears rolled her eyes, "Alright, set it on the table."

A huge grin spread across his face and he rushed back towards the Charger. Gears snorted when he suddenly froze halfway to fix his hair before he started up again to retrieve some fried chicken out of the back seat.

Gears cast a glance at Demona, "Hey, Dem," those dark eyes immediately fixed on her, soft, "your baby brother should be up from his nap in-"

She cut herself off when an excited squeal echoed through the building, "Bubba! Sissy! You're _home_!"

And before anyone could process it, a colored blur had streaked across the floor and slammed into Pockets' thick leg in a tight hug before unwrapping to fly into Demona. With her he actually climbed his way up to sit on her hip, immediately turning to braiding her long dark hair.

Demona was completely at ease with it, and put an arm around him to secure him. She smiled sweetly when Pockets shot her a look. Gears' oldest son grumbled something along 'playing favorites'.

Gears chuckled softly, "C'mon, kiddos, let's eat."

* * *

><p><strong>X.X wow guys, sorry for a short crappy chapter...But I just got back from a<em> huge<em> family reunion where I was hugged and glomped by a bunch of old people I've never met before and I'm tired...**

**Anyway, a bit of home-life for the family...And keep an eye on that sculpture *Hint, Hint. Wink, Wink*. For my action-lovers, there won't be much for a few more chapters...just trying to get a family thing situated here...and we will be seeing the autobots soon...**

**Anyway, I'm about to pass out...love ya guys. **

**Demona and her family and the story belongs to me. Transformers does not. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Gears raised an eyebrow, watching in silent amusement as the senior, thin as a bean-pole with even skinnier legs, went to work. It _still_ amazed her how fast he could put it away, and honestly, it almost frightened her. The boy was eighteen years old and had the body of a really tall, really crazy little kid, but food disappeared around him like cakes at a Weight Watchers' convention. Either he had some seriously jacked up metabolism or he just wasn't getting fed right at home.

_Something_ was off about him, she knew, and it wasn't the first time it came to her attention.

Rex devoured the bucket of chicken in one breath. He wiped his mouth with one hand and reached for a biscuit or five with the other. She almost laughed out loud when her daughter, still awkward with some terms, asked worriedly, "How can a human boy of your size consume so much at one time? My pro-head tells me that it's not healthy."

_Careful, sweetie._

He paused and gave her his signature psycho, wide-eyed look before he straightened and puffed his chest out like he was about to start bustin' heads, and growled, "A Tyrannosaur has to eat, gorgeous."

"You ain't no _Tyrannosaur,_" Pockets started, "you're a chipmunk on crack that got stuck in a tree and hung down until it's body stretched out."

Little Critter cackled, happily seated between his big brother and sister. He kept one hand wrapped around Demona's beneath the table. The other he used to sneak a tender off of Pockets' plate. Gears caught it and grinned. When Pockets turned back down to his plate he sent a narrow-eyed look at the smaller, who smiled sweetly and hugged him tightly around his thick middle, "I love you, bubba! You're the _best_ big brother in the whole world!"

_Sucker,_ Gears thought as she watched her oldest melt into a warm pile of sweet lovable goo. He lowered a huge hand and ruffled Critter's already wild hair.

"Hey, I says misses James," Rex called, still scowling at his best friend, "I says if I can maybe stay-"

"Yeah, Rex," Gears interrupted, watching as his brown eyes lit up. She added as an afterthought, "you can stay the night, as long as you keep your hands _off_ Dem's Charger."

Gears felt Demona tense up the slightest beside her. She knew the girl was reliving the memory. Rex put on an innocent look, "Aw, c'mon. It's just a car...a fine-ass car...okay, a _really_ fine-ass car...I won't ever have one, why can't I touch her every now and then?"

"Because it makes sissy feel funny," Critter spoke up, unwrapping himself from his brother to give Rex a blank look, "she doesn't like anyone touching her there."

"Well it's not like I'm grabbing _Demi's_ ass," he muttered. Gears sent him a sharp look and he sat up a little straighter, "_butt_, I said butt."

Critter looked like he was about to say something, expression turning annoyed. Gears shut him up by slapping some more potatoes on his plate before he blew the number one family secret. He beamed at her and started into them.

Pockets rolled his eyes, "You disrespect Sister's car, you disrespect Sister...You know how hard she worked to get it. You wouldn't want anyone groping it if it was yours, either."

Rex seemed to think about it, stuffing a biscuit down in one cheek. He rolled his eyes up to the ceiling in thought, "Yeah...you got a point there, Big Foot."

Critter giggled, "Big Foot?"

Rex grinned, "Yeah, kid, I says Big Foot. That's what breed of monster your brother is. A ginger Big Foot, his hobbies are making blind children cry and scaring the women-folk into their early graves."

Gears pressed a hand to her face as Demona and Critter stared blankly at him. Pockets glared flames, willing the blonde to burn and die before him. Rex made a face back, and held it without faltering until Pockets eventually returned to eating.

A big, stupid grin spread across his face when Demona asked, completely confused, "How is it possible to make a blind child cry if he can't see?"

With a laugh, Gears sent a smile towards the Dodge Charger, noting how it seemed to give off the same waves of misunderstanding.

* * *

><p><strong>:) Some more cute family time...SO SORRY for another short chapter after most of the day...I'm still worn out from the reunion and I hit some serious bumps in Dear Sister's story line that I have to smooth out before I get too far into it...<strong>

**:( Updates probably won't be as often because of this so sorry again...**

**...And yes, Rex was caught grabbing Demona's ass in her alternate form once. ^^ Poor girl. Probably gave her nightmares.**

**Demona and her family and the story line belongs to me. Weight Watchers and Transformers does not. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Demona smiled, the expression showing up on her holoform's face, when tiny hands pushed through her 'hair'.

She lowered her gaze to him when he said, "Your hair is so pretty, sissy. It's so dark and soft..."

She raised a hand, hesitating for just a moment as she considered her choice of action, before she carefully threaded her holoform fingers through his bright red curls. She made a note in the back of her processor to compliment Ratchet on his work-these holoforms truly were something else...

The sparkling beamed up at her, but looked confused when she abruptly stiffened, fake optics going dark.

_Fragging moronic human..._she thought darkly as she felt a, as much as it disgusted her to say it, _familiar_ hand on her alternate form's side.

Usually, a touch didn't bother her. The first couple of times Gears had stopped to wipe at a smudge or hand print on a door, it had made the femme jump. That fragging woman had laughed at her, of course.

Then, Pockets had started giving her a pat on the hood or a brief touch on her roof when he passed by, his way of reminding her that he cared for her, as he'd explained one day.

And, of course, the youngest was constantly hugging her, holoform and real body alike, so she had become 'desensitized' to organic hands...but she had made it a point to tell her new 'family' which places she _wasn't_ comfortable with being touched on, such as her side mirrors or past the seam of her back doors or certain parts of her dash. They had always respected that, which she _greatly_ appreciated...

But here this slagger was, as much as they had come to think of him as part of the family over the past two years, completely ignorant to these little boundaries. And _he_ thought he was simply admiring a good car, and _she _couldn't move her form away or tell him that his attentions were _not _appreciated _without _blowing her cover.

..._Get your hands..._She sent a glare at him with her holoform as his long fingers glided down her armor and over a light to wrap around the edge of her rear..._off my aft!_

A shot of hot anger curled around her spark, but it wasn't just because he was groping her, rather the fact that she could do _nothing_ to break this rapidly developing habit of his.

_Primus, if I could get my hands on that piece of..._She growled in her processor when he started working his other hand on the left side. A worried prod from her bond with a certain soft-sparked mech poked at her spark, reacting to her sudden discomfort. His voice reached her, _'Demona...?'_

Out loud, Demona snapped, using her fake form, "Hey!"

The skinny blond boy jumped, lifting his wide, crazed optics to her. He put on a real big, sweet, innocent smile, "I says hey to you too, Demi!"

His voice drew Critter's attention, who let an indignant huff out, and warned, "you better be nice or sissy's gonna come beat you up!"

Demona sighed when the boy's eyes lit up with excitement, "_Rawr,_ well I says I can take her...wanna try, Demi?"

"Please take your hands off my," she paused when she realized she was about to say '_my slagging aft_', so she corrected, "car."

_'Please let me step on this one, __just__ this one,' _she pleaded distractedly. She didn't realize she had opened her bond to him so he could hear the thought until amusement reached her from his side.

Prime was completely aware of her 'situation'. When she had come in to see Ratchet to be equipped with her holoform, it had been right after the first time Rex had grabbed and then _squeezed_ her aft, and she was in a rather foul mood because of it. When Prime couldn't get an explanation out of her, Gears had shared the whole story with a big grin on her face. _Fragging red headed woman..._

She may have once been among the Decepticon ranks, but she was _still_ a femme, and she _still_ didn't care for having males grope her like she was some fragging toy. She couldn't help it if it made her so mad.

She had to force down laughter when he said, mirth radiating from him, _'try not to leave tire marks when you drive over him so they can't identify your alternate mode.'_

Of course, the two of them knew she didn't have the spark to cause the sparkling, however annoyingly brave and moronic he was, harm.

Demona narrowed her eyes at him, "get away from the Charger."

He waggled his eyebrows, and just when she thought he couldn't get any fragging stupider, he reared back a hand and smacked her.

This time, she couldn't stop it.

Rex leaped up at least two feet into the air with a yelp when she revved her engine, it's roar filling the remodeled home. She grinned when he landed on his butt and skittered backwards as fast as he could with a, "WHAT THE FRIGGIN' _HELL_ WAS _THAT_?"

Pockets was there in half a second as tiny Critter exploded into a fit of laughter that shook his entire frame. He spilled out into her holoform lap.

With an amused look, the older of her two brothers reached down and wrapped a big hand around Rex's arm to haul him up, "We told you _not_ to touch the Charger, aside from being a badass ride, it's got..._problems._"

The laughing in her processor died and she sent the boy a narrowed eyed look. _Problems? I'll give you problems..._

Pockets sent her a huge grin before he pushed a shaken Rex towards the couch on the other side of the big building where Gears was sitting, a smile on her face and in her green optics.

But Rex recovered fast. He stopped and bent slightly to raise his hands and fix his hair, brown eyes slits and focused on her alternate form, "I says, I can do that too..._RAWR!_'

"...And nobody even had to grab your cheek-less butt," Pockets said, raising an eyebrow. Demona just stared, shocked into silence at the kid.

She told Prime, _'These humans never fail to amaze me.'_

_'Me too, young one.' _He agreed softly.

She wrapped her arms around Critter as Prime became serious, alerting her of the eventual arrival of a new Autobot.

_'He will be landing in an area within the state you're taking residence in,' _he informed. Demona thought for a moment and promised him, _'I'll speak to Gears about letting him stay here until retrieval.'_

There was a squeeze of gratitude from his side, _'Thank you, Demona.'_

She tugged lightly at his spark, _'No thanks required, Prime.'_

Prime retreated but kept the link open, like always, so he'd know the second something went wrong.

Demona smiled softly into Critter's hair when he whispered, "That was really funny, sis, did you see how high he jumped when you scared him?"

"I didn't know you humans were capable of jumping so high," she told him quietly, "if I'd scared him any more he might have gone through the roof."

Her smile softened when he broke down into a shivering ball of giggles and the occasional cackle. He reached up and grabbed the braid he'd just made out of a part of her 'hair', "I love you, sissy."

"And I love you," she told him, feeling peace hum through her.

* * *

><p><strong>:) Okay, aside from finally seeing things from Demonas eyes-err, optics-we're finally getting somewhere...Wonder who the new guy is? (don't think you'll have to wonder too hard...)<strong>

**Rex, you're horrible.**

**I thought the conversation between her and Prime was kinda cute. :D**

**Anyway, I finally got something up that's over the 800-word marker...sorry it took so long to get things turning. I've just about fixed the problem that made me stop for a while...I'm pretty excited about the plans for this sequel... :D**

**Anyway, love to my readers. **

**Demona and her family/friends and the story belongs to me. Transformers does not. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"I'm going whether you like it or not!" Gears hissed, pausing to toss a look over her shoulder at the couch across the room where Rex's prone form was spread out.

_Damn kid, of all nights...We gotta go rescue a freaking twenty foot tall alien robot and we've got the town moron in the garage..._

She ignored the glare Demona's 'human form' was sending her, standing a short ways away with her arms crossed over her chest.

Gears waited until she was absolute damn sure Rex was still asleep before she whipped around and waved her arms in a wild, quiet gesture. She had to bit her tongue to keep from yelling. So, a strained whisper left her lips, "Do you remember the _last _time you went by yourself to pick up some neighborhood-friendly aliens? Those stupid girls nearly shot your big red ass down! It took what, Prime _and_ Ironhide to convince them to chill out and trust you?"

Indeed, the last time they'd been asked to 'house an autobot until retrieval' had been a complete disaster. At first, Gears had been kind of excited because they were more _females, three _females. Maybe they could be Demona's friends or something...but _hell-to-the-freaking-no. _

They couldn't hardly stand Demona, and one of them made a huge effort out of letting her daughter know it. It was all of that decepticon crap she'd been raised into, and it just ticked Gears off. She and the autobot boys all knew what Demona really was, _they_ didn't treat her like evil trash.

Demona's holoform seemed to falter in her anger. Gears saw a crack in her armor and went for it, "I don't mind them hanging around here as long as they _behave_, but those three...were just _hostile_. Seriously, Dem, I was about ready to weld their eyes and mouths shut so I didn't have to watch them glare and snarl at you the entire time..."

She turned her back to Demona's real form, tense and raised on her wheels. She continued, "Thank God Prime got there as soon as he did...or I would've done something nasty to their pretty little paint jobs. _Nobody_ talks to my kids like that, _nobody_."

Gears planned on ranting some more but she was forced to let it go when the rose red Charger rolled forward and ever-so-gently bumped into the back of her legs. A tiny smile showed up on her face that she couldn't get rid of, no matter how freaking hard she tried, and she leaned against her girl and drummed her fingers softly over the warm hood. She cast a 'sorry, kid' look at the car, "I'm going with you. No telling what you had to go through with those three-bitching-amigos on your way home...so sorry, no solo mission this time. If they wanna hurt momma's girl, they'll have to get through momma first."

The car slowly eased back down on her axles, a soft hum emitting from her body. Almost reluctantly, Demona agreed, "...Fine, but stay close."

The door swung open and Gears slipped inside. She settled down in the seat as the seat belt slid across her body and clicked. Demona's holoform cast her a soft look from outside and flickered out of existence. The engine started with a quiet rumble, and Gears settled back into the seat. She smiled again when it changed to fit her body, and patted the steering wheel, "Wake me up when we're there, babe."

The smile grew, and she felt her eyes soften when the reply reached her, "Yes, mother."

* * *

><p>The climb out of the crater tested his limits.<p>

The landing had gone wrong, that was painfully obvious. He'd come in too fast, too hot, and bounced and rolled through a field of yellowed vegetation until his pod had buried itself in the side of a small hill. His systems were straining, status reports and alerts coursing through his processor. He sent out a quick distress signal, leaving it open to any of those in his faction that were on this odd planet.

Relief flooded through his spark as a reply was quickly issued. A voice he had heard only a few times but easily recognized as belonging to the Prime asked for his designation, which he gave without thought, and then informed him that someone was already on their way to him.

So he let his exhausted body sag into the organic sediments on the planet's surface. Training kicked in, telling him to tend to his injuries _before_ he rested, but _Primus..._he was so _tired. _

He resigned himself for waiting for help, tuning up his sensors so he'd know as soon as the unknown mech came in range.

Time passed, but it wasn't long before he raised his half-lit optics to fix on a swiftly approaching form. His processor noted that the signature was indeed cybertronian, although it didn't feel like any autobot he knew.

A sleek, almost dangerous looking alternate form rolled to a stop a short ways away. A quick scan and a hack into the World Wide Web told him that the alternate was a Dodge Charger, year 2010. He watched with mild curiosity as the passenger door swung open. Just who was this mystery mech?

A female member of the planet's dominant species stepped out and said something in her native language. Quickly, he looked it up and filed it away into his memory so he would understand. She fixed organic green optics on him and put her hands on her hips in a 'all-business' posture he'd often seen the Autobot Medic Ratchet take.

The cybertronian shut his door before beginning to transform right beside the fragile femme.

Then it hit him that the signature was slightly off, not as powerful or dark as a mech's usually was. His processor stuttered and his spark warmed, _Wait..._

His suspicions became real as the bot shifted forms in a liquid-smooth motion that nearly captivated him. He'd never seen someone change shape so gracefully, or rapidly, for that matter. An arm appeared from the twisting and dancing mass of red and gray alloys, reaching over the human to land on the earth beside her. The human femme herself was completely at ease, as if she'd witnessed the transformation many times and was no longer shocked or afraid of something so alien to her species. As if she completely and wholeheartedly trusted this bot with her life.

He watched until the stranger was finished, and found himself gawking at a _decepticon femme_, of all things.

Battle routines started up with a kick, urging him to attack first, but something stopped him from carrying out the action.

His optics focused on her, dropping down her form. A_ femme_. A living, whole, _beautiful _femme. Her armor, like the rest of her decepticon allies, was all menacing points and sharp edges. But, the angles were almost elegant, and what curves she _did_ have were soft and lovely. And that red color...

_Primus._

She was rather big for a femme, his size even with odd, powerful legs and thick bands of armor around her arms that were spinning softly in thought. Despite her height, she still held that feminine shape, carried herself with that same flawless grace. She simply radiated strength and calm, an utterly _perfect_ creation.

He'd laid eyes on femmes before, his spark had run hot for them before, but _she_ was...

A loud snort broke the spell and his optics flew down towards the human female, who looked annoyed but amused. She raised a thin red brow at him and lifted a hand to rest against the femme's thick toe-claw, "Close your mouth and put your eyeballs back in your head. You act like you've never seen a beautiful girl before."

The decepticon femme cast the human a soft look before she moved. Again, he found his optics locked on her...and _Primus_, she was _walking towards him. _

Then, she spoke, a soft voice that was sweet music to him, "My designation is Demona. Prime sent me here for you."

_What...? Prime sent her...?_

She must have noted his confusion, because she stopped in front of him and spared him a small smile that had his spark spinning, "Don't worry, I'm as far from being a decepticon as you are."

She knelt in the dirt and plantation in front of him. Up close, he could _really_ look at her, into her light red optics. He studied the intricate details of her face, the black outline of an Autobot symbol on her helm.

Her optics were soft with concern, tainted only by a ghost of wariness that was quickly fading. He knew then, deep in his singing spark, that she was no foe.

Her optics ran down his arms and sides, taking note of his damage. She voiced, "You're injured..."

He vented, struggling to get a hold of himself and say something, _anything_! But it was so _fragging hard_ with her _so close_. Finally, he mustered up the strength to look away from her, "Poor landing."

The organic chuckled and stepped closer, drawing his attention, "So the boy speaks...crash landing, huh? We know all about crash landings, don't we, Dem?"

"It tends to happen," she answered. His spark jumped when she pressed her small hands against his shoulders, "damage isn't fatal. I can mend what I can here, but I can't promise that Ratchet won't weld you down in his med bay when he gets his hands on you later..."

He couldn't bite down the grimace that came from the idea, but he couldn't focus on it anymore, or anything, for that matter, when she went to work. Every touch was soft, like a breeze on his tortured armor. She was bringing soothing comfort as she went about sealing cables and rewiring. Time passed and the sharp pains began to diminish into the occasional dull ache.

"Start searching for an alternate mode on the web," Demona instructed as she pulled back, "you should be strong enough to transform and travel. Home is not far away, and Prime should be here some time tomorrow."

She paused, focusing on his face, "What is your designation, mech?"

Trapped once again, he found it hard to form an answer. He just stared back for a long minute until it sunk in that she was waiting for a reply. He said, unable to keep the weariness out of his tone, "I am Jolt."

* * *

><p><strong>Hah! It's Jolt, NOT Sideswipe or Sunstreaker! :3 And he is totally head over heels with her...<strong>**I thought it was kinda cute how everything just dropped around him when he saw her... :D**

**Ha Ha! Gears!**

**Anyway, love to my readers...**

**Demona and her family/friends belong to me. Transformers does not. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Jolt chose a deep blue Chevy Volt as his alternate.

He tailed behind Demona, close but leaving enough space between them that they were still comfortable.

Honestly, after going through _another_ embarrassing groping from that insane human sparkling, Demona appreciated the distance. She had checked in with Prime to inform him that, although slightly damaged, Jolt was in one piece and online. He had thanked her, _again,_ and given her the estimated time of his arrival for tomorrow afternoon.

Demona had relayed the news to Gears, and then had picked up speed as much as she dared with the injured mech, eager to get home so she could recharge for an hour or two before she had to take her brothers to school. When she caught a flash of the rich blue armor, her processor had turned to him, considering. Since the fall of Megatron, eight autobots had come to earth, including Jolt.

There were two sets of twins that were, from what she could feel with her bond with Prime, slagging _insane_. Then there had been the femmes, Arcee, Flareup, and Chromia, who had despised her the second they'd laid optics on her. And, of course, now there was Jolt. She hadn't met either of the pairs of twins yet, since both times she had been in after their arrival, one was locked in the brig and the other was running around the island, wrecking havoc for Prime to clean up later...which angered her. Greatly.

She hadn't had a chance to try to make allies with the femmes yet, since they had only been on earth a few weeks now, and she wasn't due in the med bay for another month or so.

"He has to be the most interesting one I've seen so far," her adopted femme creator said, pulling her from her thoughts, "and did you see the way how he was staring at you, like you were some goddess?"

Demona hummed softly, an action she knew would help soothe the woman into recharge since she hadn't had much lately, either. But Gears was wide awake, one hand on the steering wheel but in no way trying to take control, "Damn, Dem. It was like you were the only thing he could see...I would kill for a guy to look at me like that..."

Demona knew what she was getting at, and struggled to come up with an effective way to change the topic.

"...And you're not interested, huh?" Gears saved her from the effort.

Demona answered honestly, "I have a family to protect, brothers and a parent. There are still decepticons roaming the earth, I can feel it in my spark, we are all _still_ at risk. 'Love' is not an option right now."

"But the wars over, babe," Gears blinked at her, "your evil, crappy dad went down with a bang, thanks to you. A faction will fall apart without a leading point."

"...Yes," Demona agreed slowly, "but.."

Gears shifted, sitting up in her seat. She settled her organic green optics on Demona's dash, "You don't think it's over."

"...No," Demona answered almost sadly, "there is always darkness, Gears, light cannot be without it."

Gears thought about it for a long moment, then softened her eyes, "Demona, I know you're our own God-sent Guardian Angel, but you need to have your own joy here."

"You and your sparklings are my joy," Demona told her in a confused tone, "I would not be who I am without you."

"I know, sweetie, and we wouldn't be who we are without you...but I want you to keep growing, Demona, and that might mean settling with some freaking fine-as-hell mech and, more importantly, giving me some cute little red grand-babies to cuddle."

Demona almost swerved off the road in her shock. _Sparkbonding _AND _sparklings? Is the woman TRYING to give me a** slagging spark-attack**!_

Gears grabbed on to the seat and sent her an amused look, "and honestly, he's-" she paused to gesture towards the back where the Volt had seemed to slow down in his worry, "-pretty _fine_. I mean, that blue is a really _hot_ color, and he's got those cute little door wing things that Bee has, and he's got an awesome set of horns on his head. And he looks _young_, like _your_ age."

_I can't BELIEVE I am having this conversation..._A thought muttered in her head. She tried to get the woman's attention, "Gears."

"...I mean, he looks really awkward, you'll have to break that shiny blue ass of his in, might have to crack that whip a few times..."

"_Gears."_

"...and that damn boy is way too shy, you'll have to train him, too..."

With a huff, Demona changed tactics. She almost growled, "Woman."

"...who knows, maybe you can break him into a house-cleaner, have him do all the work when you get home from work so you can chill and watch the soaps..."

"_Fleshling!_"

"..._and then_ you can send him to _my_ house to clean so _I_ can chill and watch the soaps..."

"_Fragging_ red-headed woman!"

"...and if you two had kids, would it make them purple? Please give me a little baby girl, I want my first grand-baby to be a little girl. Then you two can have as many Jolt-Juniors as you want running around..."

"_MOM!"_

Gears fell silent and sent her the biggest grin she could summon. Demona then realized she had done it all on purpose to get a rise out of her, and slaggit, it had _worked_. She vented sharply, which had the woman cracking up in the driver's seat.

Demona straightened out on the road when Jolt opened a communications link with her to ask if she was alright. She answered him a little too quickly, and she sensed him pick up speed like he was ready to pull out in front of her until he was absolutely sure.

"I'm just joking, babe!" Gears managed to get out, "I'm not being serious!"

Demona said nothing else in fears of being baited into something else. _Of course. She's paranoid about Pockets meeting some girl and bonding with her...she wouldn't be in such a hurry to send me off..._

Gears was still laughing when they found their way into the junk yard, Demona keeping the link open to give Jolt directions when he lost sight of her a few times.

She rolled inside, noting the absence of Rex, who had probably woken up and headed off to the house to recharge in the spare bedroom. So it was safe for her to open her door herself once she pulled into her usual space. Gears tumbled out, gripping her stomach. She shot the mech a grin, "Damn, Dem, you're just _way too fun_ to torture."

Demona slammed her door shut loud enough to make the woman stop laughing and jump. She smirked to herself when Gears shot her a halfhearted scowl, "You _know_ it'll happen one of these days!"

Demona formed her holoform, crossing her arms and leaning against her real body. She sent her adopted mother a cold look, "Not any time soon."

"My line of brilliant, adorable grand-babies will have to start somewhere..." Gears hinted. Demona rolled her fake optics as the woman walked past, stopping to kiss her holoform on the cheek, "you know I love you, sweetie."

Demona let out a small sigh, "It's not without torturous teasing, however."

Gears laughed again and tugged at the part of her hair that was still braided, "get some sleep, kiddo. I got work early tomorrow, so I need you to take the boys to school...and be _nice_ to Rex."

Demona sent a glare in the direction of the house, but the expression disappeared when she sensed the new mech park beside her real form. She cast him a quick look before turning to Gears who had kicked off her boots and was making her way towards the door. The woman called over her shoulder, "Jolt, it's not much, but please make yourself at home...if you need anything, Demonas right there."

The blue car gave a little rev before the engine cut off. The mech stilled as he immediately fell into recharge.

Demona let her holoform die before she sunk down on her wheels, letting herself drift away. _Spark-bonding my AFT...slagging twisted human..._

_...did she call Jolt cute?_

* * *

><p><strong>BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Okay, seriously, I'm sorry for the corniness of this chapter...It just sounds like a Gears thing to start up on that sort of crap when she catches an 'interested boy' eyeballing Demona. I like the 'crack that whip' line. :D Anyway, sorry about that...I thought it might be a little fun...<strong>

**Next chapter should start getting us somewhere, I'm hoping...much love to my readers!**

**Demona and her family/friends belong to me, Transformers does not.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

A calloused, warm hand passed over her roof, pulling her from recharge.

Demona's body warmed up as her systems started onlining. When the fingers drummed softly along her armor, she gave a little growl from her engine to let him know that she was awake, just recovering from a much needed recharge.

"Damn, sister," Pockets' voice said beside her, lowered to a whisper, "you must have been out late if it's taking you this long to get going...is this the new guy?"

Demona tried to get her processor turning, and managed to get out a, "Yes, designations Jolt."

She sunk lower on her wheels tiredly and cast hidden optics towards the blue Volt on her right, close enough she could feel the mech's heat. The new autobot was still lost in the bliss of recharge, something she envied him over.

"Looks like an interesting dude," Pockets continued. He leaned down and into her open passenger window, tapping at a safe area on her dash, "I came down here to get you up and ready before Rex comes stomping down...he's eating our kitchen right now, so you've still got a few minutes."

When she took her time forming an answer, his green optics took on a confused expression, "You okay, girl?"

"...Long drive. Crash landed. Lots of damage. Had to mend. Long drive back..." she more or less explained her lack of focus to him in incomplete sentences, which had him grinning. Again, he put his fingers on her dash, "Can you handle driving us today, or do you want me to take us?"

"...I'll drive," she answered, tensing as she forced everything to start up, "I'll be ready by the time it's time to go."

"Alright," he left her with another pat to her roof. He quietly skirted around the Volt, since he had squeezed between them to get to her, and got out without touching the mech. He walked out of the shop.

Demona vented softly, _It's absurd how early these human schools have the boys waking...It can't be healthy to sparkling bodies to get so little sleep._

She set the routine for her holoform into action, fake body appearing in front of her to lean against her front. She crossed her arms and waited.

Naturally, she didn't have to wait long before the one human she _didn't_ quite want to deal with threw the door open and sang, "I'm here, Demi! Don't worry, I says, cause I'm here!"

She shot him a nasty glare when the blue mech's form gave a little startled jump. Demona tried to will him back into recharge with her thoughts, but refused to dignify the moronic organic with a spoken response.

Unfortunately for her, that only made him _walk _towards her, hands raised to fix his hair. He turned and leaned his skinny aft against her hood, looking at her holoform. He opened his mouth to say something but stopped when he spotted the Chevy Volt parked on her right. She watched his eyebrows rise, a bad feeling curling around her spark.

Before she could really stop him, he pushed off and was in front of the mech, leaning over to consider him with narrowed optics. He asked, throwing a wild-eyed look at her, "What the frigging hell is this?"

Demona left her real form and grabbed his arm by the wrist when he raised a hand to touch, "Belongs to a friend of mine..._Do not touch_."

"What is it with you guys and being so defensive about your rides? They're _just_ cars, I says...I mean it's not like I'm gonna piss 'em off or anything."

"Just...get inside, boy," Demona said through clenched dentals. She turned him and gave him a light shove towards her alternate, "And _don't touch anything!_"

"_Rawr,_ I love a forceful female," he purred as he complied, opening her passenger door to settle inside. She used her holoform to shut it for him once she knew his fingers weren't hanging out or anything. He hung out her window, tracing circles on her armor with his long skinny fingers, "you sound like you're tired, girl. What's your problem?"

"Long night," she answered, then mentally groaned when his eyes lit up. He pushed, "Long night doing _what_ exactly?"

_Devising a plan to step on your skinny psychotic organic aft..._

She glanced back at the mech when her tuned audios receptors caught the slightest rumble from his engine, signifying that he was awake. She opened up the link again, _'I have to take the human sparklings to their school. I won't be gone long, just wait here and rest some more.'_

By the time he responded, sounding as worn as she felt, Pockets had reentered the building with a yawning Critter in his arms and both school bags slung over one shoulder.

_'...How long?'_

She sent him a small smile, _'No more than thirty minutes. How are you feeling?'_

_'I'm functioning at least, thanks to you...are you...a medic?'_

_'No,' _she replied, opening her back door when she was sure Rex wasn't looking for her brothers. She made her seat soften to Critter's little body when he was gently set on the backseat, and drew her seat belt over him. Her hidden optics on her true form gentled when he smiled with closed eyes and leaned back, murmuring, "Good morning, sis..."

_'I am not a certified medic, but I've had to take care of my own wounds all my life, so I know a thing or two...'_

_'Thank you.'_

_'No thanks required. I was taking care of an ally.'_

She had to close it when an argument broke out. Pockets was glaring at his best friend, "_Out_."

"No way, Big Foot, I never get to ride in the front seat!"

"Because you're always touching things! Out you go!"

Demona bent her holoform beside Pockets and sent the blond a cold stare, "Pockets is right. In the back seat."

He snapped a sharp look at her, "I says why you gotta be hatin'?"

"We ain't hatin'!" Pockets snapped, "Now move your ass or I'll pull you out through the window!"

Grumbling, the smaller slid back out and folded down into the back seat with a scowl. Pockets rolled his green optics, "I swear, man, you're like some crazy little kid..."

"Let's go, I don't want you to be late," Demona encouraged, pressing a hand to her brother's shoulder to ease him towards her alternate. He settled inside. She closed the door and slid the seat belt around him before she walked her holoform to the driver's side and stepped in.

She cast Jolt one last look before she made a show of putting it in reverse and rolling out of the garage.

* * *

><p>Jolt felt her absence immediately.<p>

The human structure felt too large, too empty and cold without her.

_Primus, what am I..._

He trailed off as he remembered last night, the way how she had slid through the transforming sequence with complete graceful ease. Despite realizing her obvious decepticon upbringing, he hadn't been afraid or worried. War-made instincts told him to attack, but his Spark had simply _shined_ at the sight of her...

He _knew _she was a deadly force, he could sense that she had an vast strength within her. She was a warrior, and probably a slagging good one. But she was..._gentle._ As if she had a spark that could not be broken by such a long, painful war.

_A war that's over._

They could all settle now, find a place on this planet and live out the rest of their existence in peace. Something he had never known, considering he had been created sometime during the war, but he had still dreamed of it. In his darkest moments, when he was sure he wouldn't make it, he had let himself drift to such a place...he had always wanted a solid home and peace, but even _more so_...a family.

It was a common dream among battle-worn mechs, he knew, but he couldn't help but hope for it all the same with his entire spark. Then word had reached his team that Megatron had brutally attacked the femmes and sparklings alike, crushing that dream in his energon-stained hands. Jolt had resigned himself to a lonely future...

...but here she was.

And she was strong, and beautiful, and gentle...

He vented softly and eased down on his wheels, processor taking a dark turn.

_No. It's not possible. She must be bonded to someone already. Surely Sideswipe has won her attentions..._

Too many times life had presented him with something precious, something he yearned for with every ounce of his being, only to have it torn away. This femme, Demona...she was far more _precious_ than anything he'd come across before, so surely she couldn't _ever_ be his.

It just _wasn't_ possible.

But _Primus, _he wanted nothing more than to have her there again, if only to feel her presence.

Jolt had very few dreams, and none of them would come true...this one was no different.

So he sunk back into a rather uncomfortable recharge, the realization twisting his spark.

* * *

><p><strong>:( Poor Jolt...<strong>

**Demona and her family and the story belongs to me. Transformers does not. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Prime's massive alternate form crossed Demona's path on her way back, nearly nine hours later, from picking up her brothers.

She felt him tug lightly on their bond in greeting, but no words were exchanged. He pulled an impressive maneuver with that large form of his and ended up right behind her, followed by a familiar yellow search and rescue vehicle.

"Look, bubba!" Critter explained, stretching to look out her back window, "it's Optimus and Doctor Ratchet!"

"Yeah," the older said, twisting enough in his seat to see them, "they're going to come home with us to check on...Jolt?"

He sent her a curious look, and her holoform nodded. Pockets settled back into the seat, smiling when she let it form to his body, "What's he like, anyway? He was still asleep last I saw him."

"He's..." Demona tried to come up with a word, processor automatically going back to the time she had spent with him during the eight and a half hours the sparklings were at school. He had seemed...awkward, and shy. He _had_ tried to get a conversation going out of her though, and he had seemed reluctant to let it go when recharge had called to them both.

She learned that he was a medic in training, Ratchet's own student, and that he had originally been grouped with the twins designated Sideswipe and Sunstreaker in space until they became separated in a random decepticon attack.

In exchange, she had told him, skipping the part that told who her mech creator was, about being raised into the decepticon faction to despise all autobots. She told him how her life had completely flipped when she met Gears and her family, and came to know the same mechs she had been taught to hate. Demona had also left out the fact Prime had become her adopted creator, unsure of how he would react to the information.

Finally, she answered, "He's a quiet mech."

She smiled when Critter chimed in, "I bet he's shy too, because he hasn't ever seen someone pretty like you before!"

Pockets played along, waggling his eyebrows, "Oh, so it's like _that_..."

Demona chuckled softly, spark warming as she sunk into the playful teasing of her family. Years ago, she would never have imagined a couple of organic beings wrapping their hands around her spark. She sent Pockets a soft look, and told him, "You're beginning to sound like your mother. I doubt he thinks anything of me...I _do_ look like a decepticon..."

"What do _you_ think about him?"

She shrugged her holoform shoulders, "He seems kind enough...he didn't try to shoot me like those three femmes did when he saw me."

Pockets grimaced at the memory, "That was...bad."

The rest of the drive back to the junkyard was silent.

She rolled inside, parking on Jolt's other side this time so Prime and Ratchet had more room to get inside. Demona found herself, once again, grateful for the effort and time Gears had put into remodeling the shop. Before she would've barely been able to fit inside, but not only was there room to spare now, the roof was tall and the door was high enough to let Prime pass comfortably.

Pockets got out, shutting her door carefully, "Thanks for coming to get us, sister."

Demona sent him a small smile before she let her holoform die. She opened her back door so Critter could spill out. He had a big grin on his face as he dropped his back pack on the smooth concrete and slid his way over to the two new arrivals, "Hi Optimus! Hi doctor Ratchet!"

Both trucks seemed to relax. Demona watched as her little brother hugged one then the other before making his way back over to her. It was then that he noticed the blue Volt, and his green optics widened. He said, "You must be Jolt! Hi, I'm Alex, but everyone calls me Critter...Pockets is my big brother, and Demona is my big sister! I _really_ like your car form, blues a neat color...but reds still my favorite." And with that, he reached up and hugged her alternate. Her spark hummed.

The new mech seemed to radiate confusion as he considered the child. Demona rolled back a few feet when Ratchet started to transform, followed by his leader. Pockets moved with her, leaning against her hood and watching with awe as the vehicles reshaped into the two powerful mechs.

He reached down and picked up Critter when the boy tugged on his pants. Pockets set the boy on Demona's hood, where he happily laid back and started tracing pictures with his fingers over her smooth armor. He started chattering away to her, telling her all about his day at school like he did every time he came home.

Demona listened, throwing in her own thoughts here and there to let him know she was paying close attention. She was aware of it, though, when Ratchet instructed Jolt to transform so she moved forward enough to make Pockets sit down before she shifted back quickly so neither of them could be hurt by the transformation.

She trusted Jolt, of course. He was an autobot, and he seemed to value life, but she wasn't sure if this was the first time he'd shifted forms around organics before, and was worried for their safety.

Thankfully, neither of her brothers argued and were happy enough to be out of range. Pockets leaned back over her with Critter and faced the sparkling. He took charge of keeping him occupied.

Jolt laid back, obeying instructions, as his mentor bent over him to check his wounds. Demona quietly, and slowly so she didn't disturb her two charges, made her way around the two to idle at Prime's side, who was sitting down.

Despite the new, larger building, it was _still _not tall enough to house a Prime without having his head break through the roof, but he didn't seem bothered by it. His blue optics landed on her as she settled there. He watched as the two human boys talked back and forth, sharing stories.

Critter broke down into peals of laughter when Pockets told him about Rex dropping his fork in the trash can in the cafeteria. The older described, hamming it up for his brother, "He had to stick half his body in there because it was _way_ at the bottom, and then he had to dig through sloppy-joe juice to get to it."

"_Ew_! That's_ gross_!" Critter exclaimed, curling up in his amusement, "did he get it?"

"Yeah, but he smelled pretty bad when he came back up...it was great because he walked up to some mean girls and tried to give them a hug after."

Again, the child started laughing.

Once that fit died down, Critter rolled to his stomach and turned so he was looking at Demona's wind shield, "How was your day, Demona?"

"Well enough," she answered.

"Well, what did you do?"

"I recharged," she answered, "since I was up the majority of the night."

He blinked, then gave her a look, "That's not fair! We don't get to sleep in class..."

"I think she deserved it," Pockets said after a moment, "after dealing with Rex and then having to get up in the middle of the night to go bring someone in...good thing he trusted you...Mom would've killed him if he'd tried that same crap those chicks did..."

"Your situation has been explained to Arcee and her sisters," Prime said, voice lowered, "they wish to personally apologize to you for their actions."

"...It's...okay," Demona started slowly, "they didn't do too much damage."

"I keep forgetting your big red butt is made out of something better than iron and steel," Pockets muttered, "they probably couldn't get through it, anyway..."

Demona started to correct him, that yes, under the right circumstances they _could_ get to her, when the medic called in his, what Gears called, 'no-crap' voice, _"Demona_!"

Pockets smirked when he felt her jump. She kept her voice steady though, "Yes, Ratchet?"

"Get over here, that little incident with Arcee and Chromia may have knocked loose repairs."

Demona vented sharply, which got a smile out of Prime and a laugh out of her bigger brother. Pockets scooped up Critter, "C'mon, we better let her go."

Critter scowled, but didn't fight. Demona pulled away and approached, transforming half way without stopping. And then, before Ratchet could get an order out, all cybertronians in the room froze at the sound of human cursing outside. _NOT Gears..._

Demona strained to listen, trying to recognize it as each mech folded back into their alternates in a graceless rush. With a glare, she followed suit when she finally realized _who_ it was. The last plate of armor pulled down into the seamless car when the door flew open to reveal Rex, who was still spouting profanities.

Pockets straightened after putting Critter down on Demona's hood again, "What the hell man? Have you _not_ heard of knocking?"

Rex had the grace to send him a semi-apologetic look. His brown optics widened when he took in the two new arrivals, parked so innocently beside Demona and Jolt.

So, naturally, the first words out of his mouth were, "What the friggin hell _is this_? A damn_ truck stop_?"

Pockets opened his mouth to answer, but the skinny little pest was already across the room and scraping his squinted brown eyes down the semi and Hummer. He blinked when he realized what the later was. He pointed a finger and sent Pockets a look of disbelief, "What the crap is a fuckin' search and rescue vehicle doin' here? I know you and your mom are _good _at fixing things, but you _ain't_ _that_ friggin good!"

Demona settled down on her wheels in annoyance beside the blue mech, and formed her hologram. She stepped out of her alternate and slammed the door shut with a glare, "_Don't_ touch _anything._"

He sent her a defiant look, "I can _touch _whatever I freaking want to! Now you've got some explaining to do, so _spill_ it!"

Demona leaned against her own form, crossing her arms. She raised an eyebrow at him, "I've got _nothing_ to explain to you."

"And why are you being so hateful? It's just a car, man!"

"Okay!" Pockets snapped, "Rex, now is _not_ the time. Out."

Demona tensed as Rex skirted around the larger boy to come closer to her, "There is _something_ going on here-"

"They belong to family," Demona said, cutting him off, "just stopping by."

He searched her gaze for any hints of a lie, and she met him with a level stare. Finally, he seemed to deflate. He threw his hands up in the air, "you guys...are friggin weird."

"So says the kid who stomps around threatening to eat the poor freshman," Pockets muttered. He started to push the boy towards the door when it opened _again_. But this time, relief flooded through Demona instead of dread.

Gears cocked an eyebrow at them, taking in varied expressions of annoyance and stress. Then her green optics fell upon Rex who was still glaring at Pockets for his latest comment. She whistled to get their attention, kicking the door close after letting her big black dog inside, "Oookay...Rex, I thought you weren't coming back over...?"

"I says I left my phone in Demi's car," he said, walking around his friend to head towards the Charger, "can't go home without it. Mom will fry my ass..."

"Then get it."

Demona let him open her back door, forcing herself not to rev her engine or smack him in the aft with it to spook the fragging kid. He dug around in her seats before he pulled out what he was looking for and retreating, once again casting a strange look at the two trucks...to find two more holoforms there, watching him almost curiously.

He yelped, "Where the hell do you guys come from?"

The oldest looking, sporting the doctor image with wire framed glasses and styled hair, sent him a sharp look. The other was average looking, dressed in boots, jeans, and a form-fitting t-shirt.

"Whoa..." Rex said, eyes widening when he took in the regular looking one. His eyes flew back to Demona's holoform, then back to him.

Demona rolled her eyes as he put their similarities together.

Naturally, Demona's holoform and Prime's both had the same dark, shiny hair and eyes, though his were tinted blue instead of red. The shape of his eyes was similar to Demona's. Like her, his body was tall and well built, though still lean. He had long legs, _like her_, and tended to share some of her expressions. Either Ratchet hadn't been too creative when he made their holoforms, or he wanted them to simply be identified as relatives when looked upon.

Rex pointed a finger at the amused autobot holoform, staring at Demona, "What the..."

"Uncle," Demona, Gears, and Pockets all said at once. Gears added, "Not dad."

He seemed to relax, "He looks like your freaking_ clone_, Demi! Is he overly protective of his ride, too?"

"Dude," Pockets sent him a look, "just respect the wheels, okay? I don't care how much you like 'em."

Rex shrugged, "Like I says, home fry, I ain't ever gonna have a fine set of wheels, so I'll just enjoy the ones I can."

"Why are you always grabbing the butt?" Critter asked from his spot in Pockets' arms, "that's not really nice."

Demona sighed, leaning against her real form again as he said, "Because it's a _nice _butt. At least I'm not grabbing your sister."

Pockets pressed a hand to his face, "You have no shame, man."

Gears raised a brow again, "I'd invite you to dinner, but I don't want you groping Dem's car anymore. It's got your hand prints all over it's rear and we're getting tired of having to get them off. It's hard work keeping that damn thing so clean and shiny."

"Momma, we don't have anything to eat for dinner," Critter informed. Demona felt Rex tense beside her, hand still resting on her door. Gears took on a suspicious expression, "Of course we do, baby, I just went to the store yesterday."

"No, we don't, Mom," Pockets put in, "because Casanova over here ate it all."

"Gee, it's like four something, better get home before it gets dark!" Rex said, stepping away with a frightened look on his face as Gears fixed a glare so hot on him it made hell-fire look cold. He started off quickly, pausing to fix his hair with one hand. Demona felt his gaze on her again. _You wouldn't dare you little slagger..._

Sure enough, his hand flew back and then slapped against her rear, right across the middle. He darted off before she could get her holoform hands on him. Cackling manically, the human shot out the door like Megatron himself was on his aft.

"...Did he just...?" Gears asked slowly, staring with wide eyes.

Demona stood beside her violated alternate mode, almost trembling with her rage.

"...Yeah, that little shit just did," Pockets said back, just as slowly.

Demona turned her fury on the human female when she exploded with laughter. Demona crossed her arms, "It's not even mildly amusing, _fleshling._"

The woman kept at it though, managing to choke out, "_You poor thing_! And _after_ I put you through all of that 'grand-baby' crap last night!"

"You wouldn't be laughing if it was YOUR_ SLAGGING AFT_ he was groping all the time!" Demona shot.

She vented sharply when Pockets started up, laughing so hard he couldn't hold himself up. He hit the ground and rolled on his side while his femme creator leaned against Prime's alternate for support, gripping her sides.

"_Slagging moronic human..._" Demona growled, letting her holoform fizzle out of existence. She couldn't stop the hidden smile, though, when Gears made her way over and flopped down on her hood, "Oh my God, Dem, _sweetheart_, I _love_ you _so much_! I haven't laughed this hard in _years_!"

* * *

><p><strong>O.O Long freaking chapter...<strong>

**:D I LOVE this one. I hope you guys like it.**

**Much love to you guys!**

**Demona and her family and the story belongs to me. Transformers does not.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_Saturday..._

Pockets blinked up at the ceiling, trying to clear away sleep. It was _finally_ Saturday.

No waking up at an ungodly hour. No having to rush to get dressed and fed. No having to get his little brother up, even though he didn't mind, or having to get _him _going. No having to wake up Demona. No having to go to that three-story piece of hell. No having to deal with scared freshman and desperate football coaches. No having to deal with a certain skinny blonde that loved grabbing his sister's ass...

He turned his head when his door pushed open with a soft creak, seconds later his little brother was climbing his way up and curling up beside him.

"...Moms not up yet," Critter whispered, "what are we gonna do today, bubba?"

"Probably stay home," Pockets answered, lowering his voice too, "I think everyone's tired."

"A nap day sounds nice..." Critter told him, drifting off. Pockets dragged the blanket over him and tucked it in around his thin legs, "Yeah, it does."

Pockets waited until he was asleep before he carefully pushed himself up and rolled out of bed. He walked out of the room after checking to make sure the younger hadn't woken up.

"Good morning," his mom said when he walked into the kitchen. She sent him a small smile, "how are you feeling?"

"Tired," he answered truthfully, "we going anywhere today?"

"Nah. Demona took me back up to the store after she got back from seeing the guys off Wednesday. We've got everything we need...unless you had plans to go somewhere?"

Pockets shook his head and reached over her head to grab some fresh muffins. She went to smack his hand but he pulled back too fast, "I'm gonna go check on sister."

And then he was out.

The dark red Charger was still, low on her wheels in her favorite little space. He could tell she was still asleep or else she would've called out or revved her engine in greeting.

So he took time to pull off his shoes before he went over in his socks, brushing his fingertips over her hood as he approached his mother's latest piece.

She had worked on it every spare minute she had. He remembered when she first started, having Demona help weld the steel frame together months ago. At first, he had had no idea what she was planning to make out of a bunch of Demona's old, broken armor, and she wasn't about to share...

But he could see it now, and he wasn't in the least disappointed.

The dragon was the size of a dog. His mom had finished bolting the thick red plates of armor on it's spine and added the head, although it could still use some work. The only thing left was to finish the tail, add wings, and work on the details.

He reached up and touched a piece of scratched armor, eyes softening as he reflected back on the battle two years ago, when they had lost Demona. He had barely known her then, compared to his mom and brother, but now he completely understood why they had been heart-broken.

He turned his eyes back to the object of his thoughts, still out cold. _If we had lost her then, what would we be today?_

His adopted sister gave a little startled shake when their big black German shepherd started with his thunderous barks outside.

"It's eight something in the morning," he grumbled, walking away from the sculpture and back to the door. He opened it and stuck his head out in time to see the big dog take off with a snarl, disappearing in the mounds of old vehicles that made up their yard.

Pockets sent Demona an apologetic look, "Go back to sleep, sister. I'll see what's going on."

The Charger complied with a soft rumble, easing back down tiredly.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Pockets pulled his boots back on and headed outside, calling for the dog as he went.

He followed the barks until he had worked his way to the front of their property. He reached down and put a hand on the dog's bristled man to get his attention, "Easy, boy."

The angry bellows quieted down to a rolling growl. Pocket's lifted his gaze when someone said, "Nice dog..."

His eyes widened.

* * *

><p><strong>...Kinda brain dead today. I rewrote this thing like ten times, still not happy with it...anyway, wonder who the new guy is...<strong>

**Love to my readers. **

**Demona and her family and the story belongs to me. Transformers does not. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

At first, all he could see was the horse.

It looked like a strong animal, with powerful legs and a muscled chest and a round belly. It's coat was a silvery white, so shiny it almost gleamed like Demona's armor. There was touches of soft pink around cream-colored hooves and on it's velvet nose. It was tense, all four feet on the ground with rigid legs and a raised head. The ears were pricked and turned towards him and the dog, who was still growling beneath his hand.

The creature sported a simple leather bridle and saddle, the reins were braided. As the german shepherd gave a sudden bark, the horse jumped up on it's back legs a little and skittered back a few steps before it's rider could calm it down.

"Are you Alec James?"

His eyes raised from the large, expressive black gaze of the horse.

She was a tiny thing, shorter than his mother with a bit of weight on her, but was in no way unattractive. She had tanned skin, with loose blonde hair that fell in big spirals around her small shoulders. She was dressed in a old blue flannel shirt and dusty wranglers that were tucked into a pair of scarred square-toed boots.

Her face was soft, and _damn..._she had the _deepest_, _darkest_ blue eyes he had _ever_ seen.

He stood there, like a moron, and gawked until she raised a thin eyebrow. Realizing that he was shamelessly staring, he cleared his throat and made his eyes shift back to her mount, "Uh...Yeah."

When she extended her arm for a handshake, he gave their dog a good shove back towards the house and ordered, "Crixus, settle."

The dog, almost grumbling, stalked away a few steps but remained close to his human. Pockets walked up to her and took her hand, which was less than half the size of his own. She said, effortlessly keeping eye contact, "Jo Andersen."

"What can I do for you?" he asked, giving her a small smile as they drew back. She lowered a hand to pat her horse on the neck, "I just moved out here a few weeks ago...We're neighbors, actually. Our pick up broke down...someone told me that you and your mom were the best with that sort of thing."

He blinked. _Well someone thinks highly of us..._

"I'd have brought it down myself, but it's the only truck we have and, well, it's down."

"That's fine," Pockets told her, "we've got a truck and a trailer, but mom might want me to come down and look at it first."

She nodded, "Fair enough."

He stepped back when the horse let out a good stomp, giving a little toss of it's beautiful head. She chuckled at his reaction, "Don't worry about Falak, she's a good girl, she just isn't used to the area yet."

"She's pretty," he complimented, "what kind of horse is she?"

Because, even though he'd been sheltered in the junkyard his entire life, he knew a thing or two about the animals. So he had a vague idea of what she was talking about when she seemed to beam with pride, "She's my little Arab."

"...Arabian, right?"

She nodded.

"A desert horse. Huh."

A look of mild shock crossed her features when he said that last bit. She tilted her head, "So when can you come down to look at it?"

"Whenever," he answered.

She tilted her head a little, "Is tomorrow too soon?"

"Nah. I can be over around noon. Is that okay?"

She nodded and gave him her address before she informed him that her mother would be livid if she wasn't home for breakfast. She left with that, turning her silver mare away and setting her off at a brisk trot.

He watched her go, wondering just what the_ hell_ fate was planning...

* * *

><p><strong>Bet you guys weren't expecting that... ^^ Sorry for the short chapter...will it help if I told you that we're about to see some action <em>real<em> soon?**

**Love to my readers...**

**Demona and her family, Jo and Falak, and the story all belong to me. Transformers does not. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Demona tensed when she sensed Rex's heat signature outside the door. She vented sharply, _What the slag does that human want now..._

She waited for him to come exploding through like usual, with a big stupid grin on his face and a loud, _"RAWR!"_

...But he just _stood_ there.

Successfully gaining her full attention, she focused on him and began to notice that something was..._off_. With new haste, she formed her holoform and made her way over, unlocking the door with a flick of her hand and opening it. She focused her fake dark optics on him, "Rex?"

He blinked and turned unusually tired brown optics to her. He spared her a shaky grin, "Hey, Demi."

"What's wrong?"

He dropped his eyes and rubbed at his wrist. Immediately, her gaze fell down and fixed on a poorly made bandage, blood seeping through to make a dark crimson streak. Without processing what she was doing, she reached down and took the injured limb, turning it so she could get a better look.

"Hah.._.interesting_ story, really...I ran in to some jocks from high school, and they says they're gonna beat me down if I don't beg, and I says that I'd rather eat their fake asses...Demi, I'm _really_ stupid."

_I could have told you that,_ a dry voice whispered in her mind. She narrowed her optics at his face, detecting a certain stress in his voice that altered the pattern.

"I know I pissed you guys off, but..." she let his arm go when he pulled lightly. He stuck the hand in the pocket of his jeans. _Blood-stained _jeans. There was also splatters of liquor on his clothes, giving off a scent so strong it nearly made her processor hurt. _It's not him, though...he's not inebriated..._

Wordlessly, she took hold of his uninjured arm and guided him inside, shutting the door behind him, "Mothers busy watching a movie with Critter in the house, and Pockets went outside because we had a visitor. Stay here...where else are you damaged?"

He sent her a strange look and she pushed him towards the couch, _Injured, Demona, Injured...NOT damaged..._

She vented silently. Rex didn't fight her, and sat down on the worn cushions. Demona paused to rake her optics down his form to scan for anymore wounds, and noted a number of fresh bruises that were just beginning to darken. There was several small cuts and another bandage on his side. The human boy also appeared..._smaller_, she could see the raised ridges of his ribs through his damp shirt, and Primus he was _so_ pale...

"Nothings broken?" she continued, she lifted her gaze back to his face when he shook his head. He looked at her again, expression full of exhaustion. She pressed her hands against his shoulders and coaxed his body into turning so that he could lay down on his back, "rest, Rex."

"I couldn't go home..." he whispered, the sound so pained that it tore through her spark, "...mom wouldn't let me stay home..."

"You are safe here," she promised him, lowering her holoform hand to cover his brown optics, for once missing that gleam of insanity. She stayed there and waited until his body relaxed and his breathing slowed, then stood and turned her eyes towards the door when it opened again.

Her brother stepped in with a bewildered look on his face, green optics almost shining. Pockets stopped when he focused on her, and in a matter of seconds he had registered the grim look on her face and the thin body on the couch.

He was over in a flash, dropping to a kneel as he bent over Rex. He whispered, turning a wildly concerned gaze back to her after taking in the injuries, "What the _hell_ happened, Demona?"

"Go get your mother," Demona told him, lowering a hand to rest on his massive shoulders, "do it now, Alec."

He cast one more glance at Rex before he was gone. Demona waited, sending a reassuring squeeze through her bond with Prime when he noted her concern. Before she could send an explanation, Gears was rushing in, running over and freezing when she saw him. Her optics widened, "What on earth.._.What the hell happened_? Is..Is that _beer_?"

"He is not inebriated," Demona informed, "he has no serious injuries to his insides that I can detect, nothing fatal..."

"Did he say anything? When did he get here?"

"He arrived minutes ago. He told me that he got into a fight with a group of 'jocks' from the school."

Gears looked back up at her when she caught the edge to Demona's tone. She raised her eyebrows, hands hovering over Rex's injured arm, "What are you thinking, Demona?"

Demona reached down and took her adopted mother's hand to place it over his chest so she could feel his ribcage. She watched as the woman's optics doubled in size, holding fear and shock. Demona told her, "I think...that he is lying. I think that he has been lying to us this whole time."

Pockets pushed his hands weakly through his hair, worried stare locked on the teenager's still face, "_What the hell, Rex?_"

* * *

><p><strong>:( Poor kid. <strong>

**Ugh, sorry for not answering to my reviews, I haven't had time to sit down and go through all of them...I will do so tomorrow. **

**Love to the readers.**

**Demona and her family belongs to me, Transformers does not. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Pockets jumped to awareness when he heard the rumble of a powerful engine. A small hand landed on his shoulder when he opened his eyes, and he found himself staring at his adopted sister's human form.

Her dark eyes were on Rex, still passed out on the couch. She looked at him when he yawned and said, "What's up, sister?"

"His condition hasn't changed since he came," she informed, "I can't stay and monitor him. There's a decepticon in the area."

Pockets felt his insides grow cold, "Like, here?"

"Yes," she answered, "I'm going to take care of it now."

"_Please_ be careful," he told her, "I know you're tough, but still..."

Her eyes softened and her fingers passed through his hair lightly, "I've alerted Prime, Pockets. He's sending help."

Pockets relaxed slightly, "Good."

"Tell Gears, and try to stay inside today," she stepped away. He watched as the holoform flickered then vanished. The headlights on the red Charger lit, and she backed out once the door was raised.

Pockets yawned again, stretching out on the floor.

Gears had made it clear last night that she wasn't going to leave Rex by himself in the shop, despite Demona reminding her that she wasn't going anywhere. His mother had wanted to stay in there herself in case he became sick or something, but after a lot of shoving and arguing, Pockets had managed to convince her otherwise.

Pockets sent one last look at his friend to make sure he was still asleep before he crashed again.

A hand shook him awake later. On impulse, he swung an arm out and hit the person, who fell back with an 'oof'. A smaller limb smacked him back, "Damn, Pockets! I says I was just trying to get your overgrown ass up!"

_...Rex?_

Pockets opened his eyes and blinked up at the scowling blonde, who was rubbing his chest. He just stared for a minute, taking in the ugly dark bruise on the side of his face, "What the hell happened to you, man? We've been worried out of our freaking minds!"

"Can we skip the whole 'Rex you look like shit' part?" Rex snapped. Pockets glared, "Dude, just...tell me what happened."

"I got jumped by the football team."

"...Right." Pockets sent him a 'no-crap' look, "we're not stupid, Rex. I can see your damn bones and you're paler than my mom's legs. That shit don't happen overnight."

The blonde seemed to hesitate, staring back uncertainly. Seeing a crack in his act, Pockets softened his expression, "You know you can tell me anything, Rex. I'm your friend."

And just like that, the skinny smartass he had come to know over the past two years snapped back into place. Rex sent him a crazy look, eyes narrowed to slits, "I says I hope you ain't expecting a friggin' hug or anything...I don't swing that way, Big Foot."

"Geez..." Pockets pressed a hand to his face.

"No, seriously. I'm fine, home fry...I just need a place to stay for today."

Pockets looked at him again, "So you're not going to tell me."

"My problems, not yours."

Pockets got to his feet and hauled the smaller up with one arm, "Okay, you stubborn-ass brat, let's head to the house for some breakfast. I got to tell mom something anyway."

Rex brushed himself off shakily, tossing a glance towards the parking half of the shop. He squinted, "Where the hell is your sister? It's like seven in the morning."

"Ten," Pockets corrected, "there was an emergency at work. She was called in."

"Huh," he blinked and headed towards the door, "I'm friggin' hungry. Wonder what misses James is cookin' up..."

"Something good," Pockets assured.

They piled into the house and sure enough, his mom was up in the kitchen making pancakes and eggs.

"I says it smells good, misses James!" Rex exclaimed, making her jump about a foot in the air. She sent him a sharp look, "Rex! What did I tell you about-"

She cut herself off and was across the room in a second when she remembered just _how_ he had gotten there. She put her hands on his face and turned it so she could look at his bruise, "Damn, Rex, how are you feeling?"

"Uh, good, misses James. Just a little tired is all."

She released him and put her hands on her hips, "You have some serious explaining to do, kid."

"You're not going to get anything out of him, mom," Pockets saved him, skirting around her to check on breakfast, "he's keeping it to himself."

He caught an agitated look on her face but she dropped it quickly, bending to pick up Critter when he came in to the room. Pockets took over at the stove, "Sisters gone."

"Did she say where to?" she asked, fixing the youngest a glass of water.

"She was called in to work early this morning, she says to be careful if we're going anywhere today..." She tensed as she caught the hidden meaning to his words.

With a sigh, she asked, "are you going anywhere today, babe?'

"I was asked to look at someone's truck today. I didn't get her number so I can't call and cancel."

Immediately, Rex perked up. He grinned wickedly, "A girl, huh?"

"...And she would totally stomp you, man, seriously. I get the feeling she doesn't take crap from anyone." Pockets warned, "So behave."

"Oh! I can go?"

"Yeah, Rex."

"Not until you eat and clean up!" His mom cut in, "breakfast will be ready in a few."

An hour and a half later and they were pulling out of the driveway in his mom's little black mazda. Pockets could feel Rex's gaze on him as they followed the drive out of the junkyard and made a right turn to get on the main road.

"Man, I'm sorry."

Pockets almost swerved right off the road. Rex grabbed the seat and sent him a glare, but continued, "I know you're worried, and I get it, I really do...but you gotta understand that it's something I just can't talk about."

"Can't or won't?" Pockets pressed. Rex huffed, "I says why you gotta make it hard on me, man?"

"_Because_, for some reason that's a mystery to me, you are _still_ my best friend, the_ only_ one I have. I'm sorry if it bothers you, but I'm worried like hell about you right now."

Rex was quiet, leaning back and crossing his arms, brown eyes fixed on the passing scenery. Pockets was sure the conversation was over when Rex said, voice soft, "Thanks, Alec."

"...For what?"

"Caring."

Pockets sent a quick, bewildered glance at him.

The usual crazy light was gone from his eyes. He just looked like a tired kid, his eyes were half-closed and dark with whatever horrors he was hiding. Pockets was beginning to realize that he hardly knew Rex at all.

* * *

><p><strong>I know I promised action...O.O We'll be seeing Jo and Falak again next chapter...not much to say.<strong>

**Love to the readers.**

**Demona and her family and the story belongs to me, Transformers does not.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

That new side of Rex, the one Pockets had never seen before, vanished the second he pulled into a long gravel drive with a pipeline fence on either side. Buildings and cars gave way to open green land, the occasional horse or donkey dotting the area.

"What the hell is this?" Rex asked, sitting up and staring out the window, taking it all in, "the land that time forgot?"

"It's a ranch," Pockets murmured, "right next to the city..."

"This is just friggin'_ weird_..."

"What's wrong, Rex? Don't like cowgirls?"

Pockets smirked lightly when Rex actually considered. The blond nodded slowly, "I says I might like it here..."

Eventually a little green house with a wrap-around porch came into view. He pulled up in an empty space up front, glancing at an old ford that was settled nearby, "Must be the truck."

"There better be some fine-ass chicks here, Big Foot, or I'm hanging you over a bonfire..." Rex warned as he opened his door.

Pockets took the keys out of the ignition when the front door opened, allowing a big cattle dog to scatter through with a bark. He got out and greeted, fixing his eyes on the blonde woman, "I'm Alec James. Jo asked me to come by and look at the truck."

The woman blinked soft brown eyes at him, her long blonde hair half pulled back. She was dressed in red sun-dress, tiny and curvy like Jo with a blonde baby boy on her hip. She finally repeated, curious, "Alec James?"

He nodded. She gave him a sweet smile, "I'm Alli, Jo's mother. I'd invite you inside, but the house is a complete mess."

_You ain't seen a mess until you've seen mom's room..._he thought absently. He nodded, "That's fine."

"Jo's down at the barn. If you go around to the back of the house and look, you'll see it. It's a long walk, but she doesn't have her phone on her and I've got mouths to feed..."

"Thank you miss Andersen," Pockets inclined his head. When he raised his eyes to her again, her expression was soft.

Pockets gave Rex a little push to get him going, and arguing quietly with one another, they made their way around and headed down towards the metal barn in the distance.

Jo was standing on the right side of the building, which was surprisingly clean for a barn, one hand on Falak's neck and the other running down her back. She was wearing the same dusty jeans tucked into the same scarred boots.

Rex gave a loud, almost rude cough.

Jo put her shoulders back and turned like she was about to give them what-for with a scowl on her face. She stopped when she saw them, and blinked.

"Hey, Jo," Pockets greeted, "your mom sent us down here...and you forgot, didn't you?"

He grinned when she shot him a sheepish smile, "Sorry, Alec."

"It's fine."

"Ahem," Rex started beside him. Pockets' grin grew when Jo completely ignored him, "I just got back from riding, you can hang here or go back up to the track. I won't be long."

"We'll just stay here," Pockets told her. She nodded, "Did you have any trouble finding the ranch?"

"No...it kinda stands out."

"AHEM," Rex tried again. Pockets swung an arm back to elbow him in the gut. Jo raised an eyebrow, "I think your friend has a problem."

"...Friggin' ass-" Pockets cut Rex off with another jab, saying, "He's got more than one."

"I'm Jo," she said, finally paying attention to the skinny blonde. Rex wheezed out, "The names Rex."

Jo went back to brushing down her silver mare with a small smile.

"I says you're still in school, right?" Rex asked when Jo was walking her horse past them to let her loose in the pasture. Jo nodded, "Home schooling."

"Ah...lucky chick."

"Don't walk behind her," Jo warned when they followed the pair out, "unless you want your face splattered all over the walls...don't ever put yourself behind a horse's back end, Falak especially. She'll kick anything that's in range if its behind her."

Rex made a face but moved over real fast, "I says what kinda friggin' name is Falak anyway?"

"Its Arabian, means 'star'," Jo answered, leading the group down to the gate, "she's my little star, my pride and joy. Had her since she was a filly."

Pockets fell behind when a cold hand fisted around his stomach. He stopped completely and turned his eyes up.

"What the hell is a filly?" Rex asked. Jo explained, but Pockets drowned it all out. He kept watching the skies, that tension inside him only growing.

"..._Hey_!" A thin arm flew up and whacked him across the chest. He tore his eyes back down to the two, both staring at him. Rex glared, "What you staring at, Big Foot?"

Pockets opened his mouth to speak, but cut himself off to look up again when a sharp whine filled the air. A shape shot across the sky. His green eyes went wide as he realized that it was rapidly descending, and heading _straight for them._ Beside him, Rex whispered, "What the hell is that?"

"Oh no..." Pockets breathed when the aircraft came close enough to identify. _Not one of them..._

Falak gave a frightened squeal, skittering back and pulling at the lead rope.

None of them had time to react before the F-22 Raptor sprouted legs and arms in a twist of scarred metals, and dropped down long enough to wrap his clawed hands around them before he shoved himself back up into the air.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there you go. Finally got something goin' on. Tell me what you guys think...<strong>

**Love to the readers, as always...**

**Demona and her family, Jo, Falak, and her family as well as the story all belongs to me...Transformers does not.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Prime vented sharply.

He stood in the hangar at NEST base, blue optics turned towards the rapidly assembling group of humans that would accompany him and whatever autobots he could get a hold of to Demona's territory.

Mudflap and Skidz were locked away in the brig. _Again.  
><em>Ironhide was at the Lennox residence.  
>Ratchet was tending to the <em>other <em>set of twins, who had been damaged in a prank gone wrong. _Again.  
><em>Arcee and her sisters were scouting the territory Sam was living in.

….which only left Jazz.

"Don't worry, Optimus," the smaller mech encouraged, "we can take 'em."

"Demona senses more than one," he informed, "and she's almost sure one of them is Starscream."

He crossed his arms over his chest when the human Will walked over and informed, "We're ready, Optimus."

_...Are we?_

"Very well," Prime gave a single nod. He pulled at his bond with Demona to get her attention. Like always, he didn't have to wait for a response. She pulled back almost timidly. Honestly, it grieved him that she was still not over the abuse her mech creator had put her through. She was still awkward with the bond, always expecting some kind of reprimand or punishment.

_'We're leaving base,'_ he told her, _'meet us at the docks. Do NOT pursue the decepticons on your own.'_

_'Yes, Prime.'_

He walked forward, preparing to set the transformation routines into action. Jazz had already shifted down into his small alternate.

Prime stopped when a someone called for him. He turned his full attention to Jolt, the newest member of their earth-based team. _Of course. _How could he have forgotten about the mech?

"Sir," Jolt said, standing straighter, "permission to speak."

"Permission granted, Jolt. It's good to see that you're well again."

The mech's stare hardened, "take me with you."

Prime studied him. He'd never had Jolt under his command before, even though he was the only student Ratchet had ever taken. They had been separated long before the journey to earth. He had yet to make judgment of the mech's character.

But there was something in Jolt's electric blue optics that Prime had seen only in a few of his soldiers. It was a rare breed of determination, one that he recognized immediately.

Jolt had something to protect. He had the optics of a mech that had found something precious, and was willing to do anything to keep it. A friend, a family, a femme...

Prime blinked at him, processor trying to put the pieces together when the answer presented itself for him. He felt a small smile tugging at his lip plates when he felt a subtle brush of anxiety through his 'adoption' bond.

_Demona._

"Transform, Jolt. We're happy to have you with us."

The blue-armored mech almost looked relieved and did just that.

* * *

><p><em>Something is wrong.<em>

Demona vented sharply, on her way to the docks to meet with the autobots. Her spark was twisting in her chest with fear and dread. It was telling her to go back, to return to her home and guard it and her family.

_Something is very, very wrong._

Her processor struggled to spin out an answer of some sort for the sudden anxieties. She ran a check on her systems, and found everything functioning correctly. So it wasn't something that had to do with her...

Then she felt it, a sharp tug on her spark that opened her, if only briefly, to someone's raw, consuming fear. She slammed to a halt, tires squealing and smoke rising from the street. Humans swerved around her form with a honk and shouted profanities, but she didn't care.

_That was NOT Prime._

The alien fears were gone, but were rapidly replaced with her own. The claws around her spark squeezed painfully, and before she could process what she was doing, she shot backwards at an angle and into the grass where she made the sharpest turn she had ever attempted and went speeding back towards the junkyard.

_Not Prime. Not Prime. Not Prime._

_Somethings wrong. Somethings wrong. Somethings wrong._

She felt Prime reach through the bond with new concern, wrapping a gentle hand around her in an attempt to ease the unbridled emotions coursing through her. He lowered his tone, _'Demona, what has happened?'_

_'I can't meet you at the docks.'_

There was a startled pause, and she felt him stiffen on the other end. She was traveling recklessly, clearing away the miles that separated her from her family. _I'm not that far. I can be there in ten minutes if I move..._

_'Demona, return to the docks.'_

Without processing it, without realizing that she was not only telling her adopted creator so, but her superior as well, _'No.'_

_Did he say he was going anywhere? Did Gears mention anything?_

Prime was lost in his shock at her open disobedience. She could feel him prodding at her, trying to understand, but there was too many turbulent emotions encasing her spark for him to read.

By the time she was weaving around old piles of vehicles and junk, he seemed to steel himself, _'That was an order, young one. There is more than one, I won't risk you taking the chance of offlining.'_

_And THIS is my fragging family! _She kept the thought to herself, sliding to a stop in the gravel in front of the house just as the front door swung open and Gears spilled out with a worried expression. The woman asked, "Demona? What's wrong? Why are you shaking?"

"Where is Alec?"

Gears blinked, "He and Rex left a while ago to go to some girl's house. She wanted him to look at her truck for her."

_No..._

Understanding flashed through the woman's organic optics, and suddenly she was right there, leaning over Demona's front with her hands on her hood, "Demona! What's wrong?"

A sudden sense of failure pushed through Demona, and she sunk down on her wheels weakly. Gears' eyes widened and she stepped back. Demona watched as she shifted expressions in half a second, rage filling her gaze. Gears snapped, "They put their hands on my boy! I'm going to cut them off and use them for scrap metal!"

Demona let loose a dark snarl that had the human jumping. She promised, "I _will_ find my brother, and I _will_ return him, even if it destroys me."

"Demona, you watch your ass out there! And bring those boys home!" Gears called as she put it in reverse and swung out of the driveway.

Demona shot out of the junkyard, and finally responded to Prime, _'They have Alec, I will NOT risk his life for the sake of my safety. Forgive me, Prime, but this is something I must do.'_

He tried to calm her down with a strong wave of peace, but it did nothing to her. He told her, almost tiredly, _'Be careful, Demona.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Prime's POV...yikes.<strong>

**Demona knows now, and we can only imagine how pissed she really is inside...(Aw, she's got such a strong bond with her family she felt Pockets' feelings! :D)**

**Uh, real quick note on Jolt-one of my awesome readers mentioned that he was a plant kinda guy that was like the older twins...I really don't know much about him, considering he's not an original G1 character and they only show him like three times in ROTF. I DO know, however, that he WAS in some of the newer shows, but he was a minicon, such as Hot Shot's partner in Armada...He's always been described as a quiet, hardworking guy, but there's just not enough on him to really know WHAT he's like...So I'm kind of borrowing things (like the fact he's a medic in training) from rumors. However, I really, honestly, truly see him as more of a gentler, quieter, younger guy that's just been hammered by the war...(not that way, geez). I did a TON of research on him before I slapped him in there, and I couldn't find anything to support the theory that he was a medic or that he had the hots for grass and trees. So really, I'm kinda just building him as I go, like I've been doing with Demona...So...**

**I'm on a roll tonight folks, so if you see me pop out a few more updates, don't be too surprised...**

**Anyway, love to the readers.**

**Demona and her family and the story belongs to me. Transformers does not.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"OH MY FRIGGIN' GAWWWD! WE'RE GONNA _DIE_!"

Pockets clenched his teeth, struggling to keep from crying out as one of the sharp metal claws bit into his side. He forced his eyes open, wincing when Rex wiggled in an attempt to get free, still screaming his lungs out. Over the roaring winds and his best friend's girlish crying, he could make out the frightened squeals of a trapped animal.

"I know I never told you, man! But I love the hell out you, Pockets! _You're my bro_! You're _my fucking bro_!"

It was at that point that Pockets freed an arm and swung it back to slam his elbow into Rex's side, effectively shutting him up. Pockets glared at him, "LISTEN to me, Rex! We are NOT going to die!"

"_What the fuck is it_? An **_alien_**?" Rex cried, raising wide brown eyes to the snarling metal beast, "Anal probes, man! ANAL PROBES!"

_Freaking moron..._He thought. He tried again, "REX!"

"He's gonna _EAT_ OUR ASSES!"

Pockets gasped and nearly passed out as the hand around them tightened so much that he felt his bones bend. A harsh voice above snarled, "_Silence_, useless fleshling!"

With an audible squeak, Rex shut up.

Pockets leaned back, unable to hold himself up as sudden exhaustion overtook him. He looked down at the earth, passing by so quickly it made him dizzy. _Where the hell are you, Demona? Damn..._

Pockets forced himself to stay awake, keeping an eye on Rex who looked like he was on the edge of being hysterical. His eyes were big and round, like dinner plates.

Pockets tried to turn then, twisting his body painfully to try to look across to see if Jo had made it. He met the girl's dark blue eyes, her body squeezed against her wiggling mare. He could see the fear in her face, but she didn't make a sound, only tried to soothe the animal with pats and strokes along it's neck. _That is one tough freaking chick..._

He turned back to his friend, who was now staring up at it. Despite the wind, he heard it when Rex asked, voice trembling, "What the hell _is it_, Pockets? _What the hell_..."

He broke off into another scream when the decepticon suddenly angled his entire form down, the air around them rushing past so fast it felt like blades of ice on his skin. He put a hand over Rex's mouth to shut him up when his squealing rose in octaves.

The landing hurt like hell, a huge jolt that was powerful enough to knock their bones loose. Pockets snarled, biting down into his tongue. He wrapped his arm around Rex when he felt the smaller give a rattled shout of pain. He yelled, "Jo!"

"I'm alright!" she called back.

"Don't be so sure, _fleshlings_," A chilling voice from the left rasped. Pockets went cold down to his core, and twisted his head around to see a second decepticon that had taken the disguise of a Raptor. This one was a dead silver though, with big black markings all over his armor.

"THERE'S _MORE_ OF THESE FUCKERS?" Rex exploded, "Shit!"

The second one shifted closer in a silent motion, lowering so he was eye level with them. A slow grin spread across his face, one that just _oozed _evil, "I've waited a long time for this..."

"Look man, I don't kiss on the first date-" Pockets cut the skinnier off, "_Dumb-_ass! Shut up!"

"...She will fall right into my trap," he continued, "because she can't _stand_ the thought of one of you pathetic humans in danger..."

"Demona's going to kick your ass!" Pockets snapped, glaring. There was a little voice inside of his head that was reminding him that this metal bitch was about a thousand times his weight. _This must be him, the one that grabbed her at Hoover Dam..._

"When did you get your wings back, _Starscream_?" Again with that little voice, _You freakin' moron! One good stomp and you're alien toe-jam...Mom's gonna freakin' kill you..._

The decepticon's face darkened, the grin vanishing. He snarled coldly, "I will have my revenge on that useless slagging femme!"

"_You_," Pockets pushed, "can't do a damn thing to her. She's already torn your dense metal ass apart once, what makes you think she can't do it again?"

"Okay, Pockets, stop taunting the big-bad-anal-probe-alien!" Rex whispered.

"I underestimated her, a foolish mistake I won't make again," Starscream straightened, "Put them away, Thundercracker."

They were jerked around again as the one holding them moved forward and then painfully dropped himself and Rex into a crudely made roofless room, all four walls poorly welded bars or strips of metal. Pockets hissed when he hit the ground. Rex just rolled to his side and curled up, wrapping his arms around his head. He whimpered, "This shit is _so not happening_..."

"OW!" Jo snapped, landing in a heap between the two of them. Her eyes widened when Thundercracker almost tossed Falak outside of the room, where she hit the ground with a scream.

"She should be arriving _soon,_" Starscream hissed, "and we will crush her family before her optics before we take her..."

Both of them pushed off the ground, folding back down into their jet forms. They shot away.

Pockets focused his eyes on the horse as she slowly stood up, shaking out her long mane. He bit back a yelp when a rock collided with his head, and turned hell-fire eyes upon Rex, who was glaring right back.

"What the HELL is happening, Pockets! I _swear_ to any living gods that if you say you don't know, I will _eat_ your muscle-head ass _right here, right now_!"

Both boys ignored the weird look Jo shot them. Pockets didn't answer, leaning back and stretching his body experimentally. A sharp pain shot up his side. _Cracked ribs? Or just big-ass holes? Oh __**hell**__..._

_"_And don't think I missed the way how you brought your damn _sister_ into this! There is _something_ going on here, and you're going to tell me what it is _now_!"

Pockets countered, "Oh, _I've_ got _something_? Who the hell is putting those bruises on you, Rex? The _same person_ who's_ starving_ you and _throwing beer bottles _at you?"

The blonde fell silent, and that darker side of him appeared, eyes growing pained and lost. Immediately, Pockets felt horrible for bringing it up. He huffed, "Man, I'm sorry...We shouldn't be trying to tear the hell out of each other right now..."

"Don't _ever _bring that up again," Rex whispered, settling back down on his side. He seemed to lose focus for a minute then his 'I'm-effing-pissed' expression died. He just looked confused, and scared, and tired, like Pockets himself. He tried again, "Pockets, if you know anything..._anything at all_.._.please_ tell me. I think I have the right to know."

"_Just_ you?" Jo snapped, glaring, "I've only known you morons for thirty minutes and then we get kidnapped by giant alien trashcans and dropped in the middle of _flipping no-where_!"

Rex sent her a glare and opened his mouth to start some serious crap, but Pockets interrupted tiredly, "They're called decepticons."

"Dick-dah-cons?" Rex repeated.

"_Decepticons._" Pockets sent him a look, "Bad-ass-evil mofos that want to enslave the human race and turn our technology into more bad-ass-evil mofos."

"..._What_?"

Pockets raised a hand to point in the direction the Raptors had gone, "The gray one is called Starscream, and my family knows him, especially sister. They've been hanging around for a few years, started shit in oh-seven in Mission City, nearly blew the whole place to pieces-"

"_Wait,_" Jo cut off, pulling herself closer, "your _sister _knows that ugly-ass thing? You've _known_ about them this whole time? No wonder you weren't screaming like MISS Hannibal the Cannibal..."

Rex puffed up, "Well, fuckin' 'Calamity-Jane' over here, all kung-fu like with a _damn horse!_ You were more worried about that thing than us!"

"_Listen_," Pockets cut off. He looked at Jo, "_Yes_, my sister knows them. Let's skip the long story and just say she's a _really_ good fighter and _kicked_ his ass in the big battle two years ago."

"Wait, so Demi _fights_ these things?" Rex squeaked, "is that, like, her _job?_"

"Yeah," Pockets answered, "this morning she was gone. She left early to go hunt _those _things...Guess she's having a hard time picking up a trail."

He waited for the blonde to freak out or demand more answers, but all that came out was a purr, "_Mm_, must be good with her hands."

_You're freakin' twisted, man. _Pockets smacked his forehead, and Jo actually found a stone and chucked it at him. Rex squealed and rubbed the new sore spot on his forehead, "_What the hell_, man?"

"Take your pornography somewhere else!"

"Well, _toots, _I would love nothing more than to get away from you two psychotic morons but gee..._WE'RE STUCK IN AN EFFIN' CAGE!"_

Jo rubbed at her temple before she fixed her blue eyes on him, "So, _again, _they're 'decepticons' and they're evil, right? What are they, experiments gone wrong? Weapons?"

"Aliens."

"Anal probes, man, anal probes," Rex muttered, forcing himself up to his feet to start poking around at the walls to search for a weak spot.

Silence spread between them like a thick blanket. It was Jo who asked the winning question. Her voice lost that cool, collected edge, and was just as shaken as they all felt, "So...what do we do now?"

"We wait," Pockets answered, pressing a hand to his side and raising it to see wet blood running down his fingers, "and_ hope like hell_ my big sister gets here _soon_."

* * *

><p><strong>Thundercracker snatched them, not Starscream! Good guess, though! (sorry for all the cuss words...but that's Rex's character, so...)<strong>

**Demona, you better get your ass over there fast...baby brother's wounded. :(**

**Love to the readers. **

**Demona and her family, Jo and Falak, and the story belongs to me. Transformers does not. (Neither does anal-probes :P)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"Any luck?" Jo asked quietly from her spot in the corner of the structure.

Since it was only a set of walls, nothing was saving them from the overwhelming heat of the sun, just now reaching it's highest point in the sky. In an attempt to save their skin, they had all squeezed into whatever shade they could find. Rex, however, kept testing the walls.

Pockets was leaning against them, keeping a large hand pressed to the gashes on his sides in a futile attempt to make the pain stop. He had his head tilted back, green eyes half-closed and following the skinny form of his friend as he made his twentieth round, checking the same places over and over again.

"This is a crappier job than _even I_ could do," Rex mumbled, "there has to be _some _weak spot..."

"You're wearing me out just watching," Jo commented, "sit down for a minute, Rex. Rest."

"We're prisoners to a couple of-" he glanced at Pockets, "-'bad-ass-evil mofos' and you want me to_ relax_?"

She snorted and he went back to his self-appointed duty after sending her a glare. Pockets blinked, focusing on the part of the cage that was made of bars. He squinted to see better since his sight was fading, and raised a hand to point, "you see that hole?"

Rex darted over there so fast he was a blur, dropping to his knees to eyeball a little space in the bottom of the corner where one of the bars had been severed. He studied it then sent a 'are-you-effing-retarded' look back at him, "What the hell, Pockets? We can't _fit_ through there!"

"_We _can't," Pockets lowered his eyes to little Jo, tucked in a ball of jeans and flannel in the corner. She blinked back at him, "You want me to...?"

"Go get help," Pockets told her, finally shifting from his spot to move closer to her, "Falak is still here...She's standing, so none of her legs are broken."

Jo sent him a confused stare, "You want me to _abandon_ you?"

"I said," Pockets sucked in a sharp breath as pain lanced through his body, "_go get __**help**__._"

She stared, "And you think I have even the slightest idea of where we are? How am I supposed to get help if I don't know where I'm going?"

"She'll show you the way home," Pockets promised, looking at the silver mare. The arab was watching them quietly, like she knew they were talking about her. He stared into her dark eyes, "she's a desert horse, remember? She can carry you through this...It's in her blood..."

There was the sound of boots scuffling on hard-packed dirt, then a tiny hand on his forehead, "What about you, though? If he comes back and sees me gone..."

"You're..." he paused again, letting his head fall back, "Demona doesn't know you. To them, you're expendable because of that...might kill you later...anyway..."

"Pockets?" Rex started, dropping down beside him with a panicked edge to his voice. Pockets glared at him tiredly, "What?"

"Oh, _fuck_..." Rex whispered, eyes dropping down to his side to fix on his bloody fingers, "you're cut open..."

"_What_?" Jo leaned closer, blue eyes wide, "he's..."

"_Go_!" Rex snapped, turning on her, "Get the hell out of here and go get help!"

But she just sat there, frozen. She lowered her trembling hands to Pockets' and pulled it away to reveal a pair of deep tears in his flesh, shredded muscle and organs protruding out of the blood.

"_No..." _she whispered. Rex put a hand on her shoulder, and for a moment Pockets was afraid that he was going to shove her as hard as he could, but the skinny senior shocked him. He shook her lightly, but it was enough to get her attention. He narrowed his brown eyes, "_Listen _to me, Jo. _I'll_ stay here and take care of him, but _you _can get away, and _find_ someone. Now, get the fuck out before I _throw_ you out!"

Jo held the wide-eyed look of fear for a moment longer before it molded into something completely different. She narrowed her eyes and grabbed Rex by the collar, "If something happens to him, I'm going to brand your ass with a hot iron."

"If something happens to him, _I'll_ bend over and _let_ you."

She turned away then, gliding across the ground to drop and crawl, although it was a tight squeeze even for her, through the small hole. Falak stepped away from her, startled, but readily came back when she called.

Pockets watched as she spoke soft words to the animal to calm it down. Then she grabbed hold of the mane and swung up on to the mare's bare back with practiced ease. She cast them one last look before starting off.

Pockets watched her go, turning away from her retreating form only when Rex pulled off his shirt and folded it up almost neatly, lifting his own to press it against the wound. Hissing, Pockets tensed.

"Dammit, Pockets," Rex whispered, "I'm supposed to be the one that gets beat up and tossed around, not you...You're supposed to make it to find some fine-ass lady-friend and have a bunch of juniors...You're supposed to make me an uncle, man."

Pockets squeezed his eyes shut when Rex applied my pressure, still talking, "You're supposed to be bombproof..."

"Zach..." Pockets said, using his real name for the first time in two years. Rex tensed beside him but shut up. He finished, "why'd you...why didn't you run from me like everyone else, back in school?"

Rex blinked at him, "Because I wasn't afraid of you. I looked into your eyes and I saw this...I don't know...you just weren't bad, you know? There was something good there..." He shifted his hold on the now-red shirt, "why didn't _you_ run from _me_?"

"I don't know," Pockets answered truthfully, "because, honestly, you're weird as hell."

Rex smirked, "Aw, thanks, Big Foot!"

But the mirth was gone before it could sink in. Rex spoke up again some time later, "Gah, Pockets, I'm so fucking scared..."

Because he was losing energy, Pockets simply tilted his head in Rex's direction. When had Rex _ever_ admitted to being scared?

"We're stuck in the middle of this, you know? It's like a war...people _die_ in wars, Pockets...hearts are broken and families are all torn to hell..."

"I won't cry if you won't," Pockets whispered, "if one of us goes before the other..."

Rex bowed his head and pressed a red hand to his head, the color staining his blonde hair. He breathed painfully, "Promise?"

But Pockets was sinking into an inky blackness, dull green eyes drifting shut. He couldn't feel anything anymore, and had lost all strength or focus to speak.

* * *

><p><strong>:'(<strong>

**Demona and her family, Jo and Falak, and the story belongs to me. Transformers does not. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Falak moved smoothly like she always had, head raised and ears pricked. She was alert, dark eyes forward. Jo couldn't remember the last time she had been this proud of her little arab. She was still afraid, Jo could feel it in the tension in her back, but she was moving. She was still responding to signals and commands, powerful legs carrying them across a foreign territory.

_Where are we? _Jo spared a hand to push her hair from her face. She had been riding since she was little, had seen a lot of land, but_ nothing_ like this wasteland.

It was hot, and dry. The dirt was packed down, and there was no life forms in sight. Falak's hooves almost 'clacked' on the ground, in a steady rhythm that soothed Jo's raw nerves. It was a familiar song, one that she adored.

_He's not going to make it._

The dark thought came out of nowhere, an image of the big red head filling her mind. A deep sadness twisted around her heart. _He's not going to make it. The wounds too deep..._

It had looked like something out of a horror film, with all the glistening gore and organs poking out. _How _they hadn't noticed it before, she had no idea. _Why _he hadn't shared that he was spilling his guts out of a hole in his side, she had no idea.

_Stupid males..._

She slowed her mare down to a walk when she spotted some shade not too far away. Guiding Falak with her legs, they made their way over to rest for a few minutes. Swinging a leg over, Jo dropped down and gave her a long stroke along her arched neck.

"Good girl, Falak," she soothed. With a little shake of her mane, Falak dropped her head to nose the ground for grass.

Jo scanned her eyes over the area. The 'effing cage' was no longer in sight.

They were alone, and she couldn't turn back. They were depending on her.

_I don't even know what way we're going..._

Falak raised her head and nuzzled into Jo's shoulder, like she was telling her to suck it up. Jo ran a hand up between her eyes, "You're taking us home, right, Star-Light?"

The horse offered no answer, only stared back with impossibly deep eyes.

Jo was preparing to mount again when the mare abruptly skittered back, head high and eyes wide. Fear taking hold of her, Jo immediately tore her eyes up to the sky. But the sound that reached her _wasn't _the whine of a aircraft. It was the thunderous roar of a powerful engine.

Her eyes widened when a streak of rose-red came slicing across the earth, moving so fast it left a tall, lingering cloud of dust in it's wake. The air broke over it's form and hit her like the fierce winds of a storm.

Falak stepped away and reared with a cry.

Jo watched as the car shot away, staying in sight for mere second before it was gone. She wasn't a car-buff, but she was pretty sure there was no such thing as a ground-vehicle that could cut through the miles _that _fast.

She remembered Alec's-or was it Pockets?-explanation about the 'bad-ass-evil mofos', and how he had mentioned his sister who would be 'fraggin' pissed off' once she got there. Jo remembered his answer to her question, _"we wait...and __**hope like hell**__ my big sister gets here __**soon**__."_

_Is that her?_

"Hurry," Jo whispered, hoping to God that it _was_ the woman, even if she heavily doubted that she could take on _any_ of those things, "he needs you."

* * *

><p><strong>Really short, and really CRAPPY...sorry guys. <strong>

**Love to the readers. **

**Demona and her family, Jo and Falak, and the story belongs to me. Transformers does not. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

He felt it when she was close.

Distantly, he was aware that Rex was freaking out again, having just enough sense left in him to stay with Pockets and keep applying pressure. A huge shadow fell over them, that same rasping voice demanding where the 'slagging human femme' was.

Pockets managed to force his eyes open, feeling like he had been asleep for days. His sight was blurred, and he could hardly keep them focused. His body felt numb and far away. He reached for Rex when a huge silver hand swept down and snatched him, the decepticon demanding, once more, "_Where is she_, fleshling!"

Rex did what he did best-he spouted out round after round of cuss-words and insults.

Pockets dropped a hand to the ground, spreading his fingers. He tried to force himself up to save his friend, to fight, but he just didn't have it in him anymore.

A sound like roaring thunder reached them, starting out as a quiet rumble. The two arguing morons fell quiet. Pockets grinned weakly, trying his damnedest to stay awake.

Rex was dropped like trash. Instead, the jet-decepticon leaned further inside until he was almost face-to-face with Pockets, snarling, "And _what_ do you find so amusing, _boy_?"

Pockets let out a light, broken laugh, "I'm _amused_ because I know you're about to have your big metal ass handed to you on a silver plate. You fucked with the _wrong_ family, and you're about to pay for it."

The claws reached for him with the intentions to crush but shot back when the roar increased and the ground actually _trembled_. Rex's eyes got as big as dinner plates when the jet swung back with a snarl.

Pockets' grin softened to a smile when a rose-red arm appeared and slammed spinning claw blades into the chest of the decepticon, sending him reeling backwards. For a brief second, bright red eyes landed on him and softened. In that one second, the soft look finished and filled with one of rage when she looked down at the blood around him. He watched her eyes change color, shifting to an untainted glowing white.

With a snarl, she turned away and tore into the bastard.

* * *

><p><em>We don't have time, <em>Demona's thoughts snarled, _He's lost too much fluids...slagging moronic femme, why didn't I see it? Of course it was a trap!_

A horrendous shriek broke through her thoughts as her claw blades connected with a wing, cleanly cutting the tip off. She lifted her other hand to wrap around his chest armor and yanked him closer. She spun her body and plunged her claws into his back to tear them down.

The mech let out an agonized shout, trying to pull away.

_I'm not done with you yet, seeker. _Demona bared her dentals at him and rearranged her hand into a cannon, blasting a hole through his chest armor, the impact missing his spark by mere inches. With a sharp whine, he collapsed.

Demona immediately sheathed her blades and deactivated the cannon, turning her optics on her brother and Rex. Her spark dropped when she realized that Pockets was unconscious. Hesitantly, she reached down into the cage to retrieve them. Rex started up, "WHOA WHOA _WHOA_!"

She sent him a sharp look.

"Who the _hell_ are _you_?"

"A friend," she answered. His organic optics nearly popped out of his head, and he squealed in a voice that she thought could only be achieved by female sparklings, "_DEMI_?"

Demona gently scooped the two of them up in one hand, curling her fingers around them so they couldn't slip off. She straightened and transformed down, ignoring the hyperventilating boy who was clinging to Pockets like he was the only solid thing left.

Demona situated them so they ended up in her backseat. She warned through her dash, "We don't have time for this, Rex. Hold on to Alec, don't let him fall."

Rex stared at her like she'd grown three heads but he obeyed. Demona took off, moving as fast as she could, tearing back across the wastelands.

_'We've arrived, Demona,' _Prime informed, _'heading towards your location.'_

_'No time,_' Demona told him, _'Alec's near offlining-'_

A sharp sense of concern and pain reached her through the bond. She paused, _'-he's seriously injured. Taking him to the nearest hospital. I've immobilized one of the seekers, but Starscream still haunts the sky-'_

She yanked back from the bond, cutting herself off when Rex said, "Oh shit, man, his...he's spillin' out back here...Demi, _do_ something!"

She spared a glance back at them and felt her spark go cold.

Pockets was very pale, his body relaxed as if he could no longer feel. Rex had both hands pressed to his side, having dropped the soiled piece of clothing when she lifted them from the structure. Pockets' insides were beginning to slide out of his wound, piled in Rex's hand who looked horrified and crushed at once. Rex began to shake, whispering, "He's dying...Alec, he's..."

_I won't let him die, _she made a spontaneous sharp turn, rushing up a steep slope. Rex grabbed the seat with one hand, but didn't start shouting or cursing. He just looked..._lost_.

Her alternate form airborne, Demona set several routines into action at once, entire body shifting and rearranging around the two humans. She took her aerial form, one she hadn't used since the battle with Megatron two years ago. Before the last plates of armor had settled in their places, she was blasting away. She had yet to find an earthen aircraft that was suitable, so she still took on her cybertronian form, even if it favored her mech creator greatly, which was the _exact _reason why she had refused to use it since. _No time to be discreet...have to get him to safety..._

"I can't stay," Demona started to explain to Rex, "I'm taking you both to the nearest hospital. Use false designations and do NOT use a phone or any other device that they can track. Stay hidden, make up a believable story."

She cleared distance much faster this way, and soon her powerful optics could see the lights of a city in the distance.

"Wha..what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to tear them apart," Demona promised, "and I'm going to set their mangled remains ablaze."

Rex stared with wide eyes, "You're...you're really one of them."

"No," she answered, "I am _nothing_ like them."

Demona transformed back into her ground alternate several feet above the hospital parking lot. Whatever humans that were out walking back to their vehicles jumped in shock when the earth shook with her landing. She activated her holoform and jumped out of the front seat, opening her door to help Rex pull Pockets out. Channeling some of her real strength into the projection, she managed to support her adopted brother while Rex scrambled out and took his other arm over his shoulders.

"_HEY_!" Rex shouted at the top of his lungs, "Get your asses out here!"

A few of the nurses stopped at the glass doors, eyes widening at the sight of the trio. Demona lowered a fake hand to press against his torn side to keep organs from falling out again. People in scrubs piled out, rushing to meet them and take some of the weight.

Demona fixed her eyes on Pockets' face, finding his organic optics half open and dazed. She whispered to him, "It's alright, brother. We made it, they can help you."

People started shouting, Pockets was pulled from her hands and was supported by a number of men, some of them civilians. Rex inserted himself in the mess, keeping a hand on Pockets' arm the entire time as he was taken inside.

Nobody was left outside, so no one saw when the holoform flickered out of existence, or when the Dodge Charger morphed back into the alien aircraft and lifted back into the sky as the sun began to disappear behind the horizon.

* * *

><p><strong>O.O okay...<strong>

**I'm not really that educated on injuries and crap, so if it's unbelievable...Whoops. Oh well, Pockets is a big, tough guy. **

**Demona and her family and the story belongs to me...Transformers does not.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Demona dropped down from the sky, transforming into her bipedal form. Her toe-claws spread in the gravel, one foot narrowly missing a '67 Impala. The only creature still inside the junk yard was the dog named Crixus, who sent her a single look before returning to his guarding. She had made contact with Gears before arriving to inform her on the situation, and before they had even cut off the connection, she was in her truck with Critter and was pulling out.

That had been a few hours ago.

Demona clenched her fists, feeling the presence of enemies swiftly approaching.

_They knew I'd come back..._

Demona almost snarled when she caught the distant glint of alloys in the sky, the rising moon's light reflecting off the shining wings of an alien jet. Her claw blades slid out with a round of '_shinks_', curling around her hands. There was a small ache in one of her wrists, but she easily pushed it aside as the mech grew closer and closer.

_Not Starscream._

She bared her dentals as the Raptor, painted a dark purple, abruptly pulled up and spiraled it's way up a few hundred feet before becoming enveloped in some kind of shield, a thick, clear ball around his body. She watched as it swelled around him, then seemed to implode...but he was no longer there.

Snarling, Demona strained her senses to pick him up, but couldn't find him anywhere. _Slagging impossible! _

She forced all of her attention on the situation, but despite her efforts his attack was still completely unexpected. The bubble materialized beside her, and before she could turn to face him, his claws were buried deep between the plates of armor on her stomach.

Demona swung her claws back and managed to shear the tips of his fingers off before he jerked back and vanished again.

Demona's processor went into overdrive, trying to spin out a solution. In her distress, she had opened herself to Prime, who took firm hold of it in attempt to ease it, _'Demona, tune up your audio receptors and listen-you can hear when he's-'_

Before he could finish or she could take his advice, the seeker appeared mere feet before her with a twisted grin on his face. He swung for her, but she knocked his hand away and plunged her blades into his shoulder. She clenched, locking her hold on him, and pulled his entire body up into the air and sent him over her shoulder.

There was a loud rumble that sounded as his body smashed into a tall stack of vehicles. He sprung back to his feet, and once again warped elsewhere. Demona followed Prime's instructions, raising the sensitivity on her hearing. Sure enough, she caught a light pop in the space above her, and threw her spinning blades up on impulse.

They tore and ripped through alloys. She tensed to pull him down when a second seeker shot out of the darkness to slam into her, sending the both of them tumbling through the debris of the junkyard.

She wrapped her hand around the new mech's head and let a savage smile pull at her lip plates, "Hello,_ Starscream_."

She recovered first, taking hold of one of his mended wings and tossing him back. The purple mech warped to her left and sent her back a few steps, closer to Gears' shop. She shifted the plates of armor around one arm to form her cannon. She fired at him, but he warped out of the way and the shot ended up in Starscream's face.

"_Skywarp!_" He roared, staggering away.

_Morons. _

Demona heard the one designated Skywarp when he, once again, showed up above her. He swung down first this time, shaping a blaster out of one arm. She didn't have enough time to dodge, so she raised her arms to protect her head before the blast impacted and felled her.

The walls of the building crumbled beneath her and down went Gears' shop, Demona's home. A fresh round of anger coursed through her as her processor registered it, and she pushed herself up to a knee. She didn't get any further though because Starscream landed beside her and sunk his claws into her shoulder, "You're _mine_ now, femme. I will make you _suffer_ for what you have done..."

Demona's blades spun sharply, and she swung blindly. She made contact, severing through armor to plant deep into his insides. He gave a strangled yell and yanked back, pushing her away. Demona took a few quick steps away, standing in the middle of the garage, right over Gears' unfinished sculpture. She stretched out her blades on one hand, feeling the small pain buried deep in her wrist come free. A piece of alloy spiraled down, touching the guarding red dragon.

Demona fixed her eyes on him, "You will regret the hour of your creation, Starscream." Then she raised her cannon to fire before the seeker could retaliate, a searing shot of heat burying itself in his already torn chest.

Skywarp materialized behind her, and she sent him back with a good kick. Starscream sent her a frozen glare before he pushed off into the air, "I'll come back for you, femme."

Skywarp followed him, and the two took off into the black night.

It wasn't until her battle routines slowed to a stop that she registered the agonized screaming on the shattered concrete at her feet. Shocked and curious, Demona lowered her optics, and nearly glitched.

There, clawing at the ground in it's suffering, a tiny cybertronian sparkling with rose red armor twisted and screeched, it's bright red optics flickering. It fixed it's stare on her and opened it's tormented new-born spark to her in hopes of finding a creator bond, gaze suddenly full of soaring hope when it found her.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah...can't have our three amigos without, well, all three amigos...so Skywarp got tossed in there, the douche...We'll see how she does when she's faced with all three of them later.<strong>

**How many of you figured that the statue would get 'frankensteined'? ^^**

**Anyway, don't come chase me with a fire-poker or anything, but I might(or might NOT) stop updating for a little while...something came up...sorry...****Love you guys, you're all awesome...**

**Demona and her family, and the little sparkling, and the story, all belongs to me. Transformers does not. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

_Primus, it's...so small..._

At first, all she could do was stare at it. The little dragon that Gears had been working on, made out of her own old armor, stared back. It was waiting for her to accept the bond, even _pushing_ for it, like it already believed Demona was her creator.

After she overcame the first shock, Demona scanned her optics over the sparkling, and felt her spark sadden.

It was falling apart, because it wasn't built right, there was no engine or energon-lines or joints..._It's just supposed to be a statue...it's not..._

As if it could understand, the sparkling edged closer before it collapsed into a heap of more painful shrieking, trembling violently as it's spark tried to control an unresponsive body. Demona knelt, drawing back her claw blades so she could touch without causing harm. She scooped the little one up in her hands, very gently, and lifted it closer so she could see better, taking in the amount of damage.

Distantly, Demona felt Prime's sudden awareness, felt him nearly swerve right off the road he was currently traveling on. There was shock and a ghost of joy. He could _sense _the sparkling, like every other in their faction. The joy gave way to fear, and he opened himself to her unintentionally, so she could hear the thoughts rushing through his processor, _'...Sparkling, Where? Where is it? Find it before...'_

The optics dimmed and she felt another desperate yank on her spark, which told her to _reach back_, to take the creation as her own. _Offlining...it'll offline if you don't give it a spark to hold on to..._

Demona passed a finger lightly over the heaving sides, the shining plates of armor that used to be her own. _My armor..._

_You're going to let it die? _The dark voice whispered through her head, _you finally find a new life in this war, and you're going to let it fade?_

Demona shuttered her optics and vented sharply. Could she give the sparkling what it needed? Could she be a decent 'mother'? _Look how Megatron turned out...I'm his creation, would I really be any different?_

The smallest claws she'd ever seen wrapped around one of her fingers, and she opened her optics to look down at the subject of her conflict. Bright, beautiful red optics stared back, lost between a desperate plea and an already rapidly developing adoration. _Whether or not I accept, I've already been chosen...believes that I'm the one..._

So when the sparkling reached out again,_ persistent_, she pulled back.

The new bond almost hurt it was so intense, on a completely new level compared to the other two she'd experienced. Immediately, she was flooded by foreign senses of great, spark-wrenching pain and fear. But they were overcome with a great, innocent love that was _outshining_ _**everything**_. A silent '_I found you' _reached her, and when the little one leaned into the bond and towards her spark, Demona let her, giving her the strength she needed, even if it was the _weirdest _fragging feeling.

The sparkling seemed to relax, uncurling and onlining her optics again. She kept her tiny claws wrapped around Demona's finger, eyeballing it almost curiously before she arched her long, pretty neck and tilted her head back to stare up at Demona. There was brief look of relief before her entire body convulsed.

Without thinking, Demona transformed her free hand into a set of medic's tools and settled in the wreckage to save her new sparkling's body.

The entire time she worked, between spouts of sharp pains, the sparkling tried her best to let Demona know just _how much_ she loved her already, fearlessly wrapping herself around her spark and holding on. She was constantly pulling for more strength, but only a little at a time. There were moments when the sparkling almost sung in her new found peace, and there were others where she would prod back at Demona's feelings and thoughts, like she was checking to make sure she was okay.

The little femme's emotions were _so slagging strong_...it was all so overwhelming...but it was..._right._

Demona shut her thoughts down as she slowly took the sparkling apart piece by piece, but never in a rushed or frightening way. Every time she took some useless chunk of scrap out, she replaced it with working cybertronian technology.

Soon the sparkling femme had full use of her tail and had it wrapped around Demona's thumb, delighted in the sudden new control she was experiencing. Her wide red optics stayed trained on Demona's moving hand, captivated.

It wasn't until the first rays of daylight shot through the darkness that Demona slowed. The sparkling was recharging now, still wrapped around her fingers almost possessively. She watched the resting femme, and felt her expression soften as the sparkling's dreams flitted through her mind through the bond. She was dreaming of her 'mother', who she had waited _so long_ to find...and she was dreaming of flying beside her, singing in the morning light.

The familiar baritone of Prime's voice reached her, _'Demona...what has happened?'_

_'The body wasn't built right,' _Demona told him softly, letting him inside so he could see the resting sparkling through her optics, _'the sparkling was offlining, but was insistent on having me as a creator...'_

_'...you made the bond.'_

_'Yes,' _she clarified, _'I did, and the little one lives.'_

She smiled softly when he squeezed her spark almost lovingly, _'What is it?'_

_'A femme,' _she put away her tools and cupped her other hand over the sparkling, _her _sparkling, to keep the sunlight from rousing her again, '_a red femme.'_

_'And your designation,' _Demona whispered through her new bond with the small wonder in her hands, '_will be Sundance.'_

The living dragon gave a little squeak, curling up against her palm, flexing her new toes happily, testing her new body even in her dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY, NEVER MIND with the problem...stayed up late and cleared it up...and look! I got another update in! Just for you guys! *hugs*<strong>

**:3 OMG you have no idea how long I've waited to put this little miracle in the story! She's been a key part since the very beginning, in fact, picking out her name and how she would come into being was why the story started kind of slow, because I was so focused on it...And Demonas a momma! 8D WOW a sparkling is going to make kicking decepticon-aft difficult...But Dem can handle it. ^^ Wonder what the G-Ma has got to say about that? :D I'm so happy I finally got to write this chapter! **

**Also, real quick, if you read The Guardian, then you know that Demona was the one to put the all spark in Megatron's spark, so thats how a shard of it got caught up in her claws. By some miracle, it came loose and fell in the course of battle, right on top of Gears' sculpture. All spark sliver + pretty red dragon sculpture= Sundance! :D**

**...Sundance totally won her over when she grabbed her finger in her itty-bitty claws. I mean, COME ON...**

**Demona and her family belongs to me, along with the story. Transformers does not. ^^**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Falak stumbled beside Jo with a soft grunt. Jo stopped walking, watching her silver mare recover with a shake of her now-dusty mane.

"Easy, girl," Jo said softly, giving her a moment to rest. She cast blue eyes over the territory. Above, the sky was turning blue, dotted by gathering soft clouds. A soft morning sun shined down over them, throwing it's warm light over the territory. _I know this place._

The realization sent a flood of relief through her. _Finally, _after countless hours of walking and riding, they had been given a break. Jo couldn't stop the small smile from appearing on her dirt-streaked face. She patted her companion, "Look, Falak...We know this place. We know it."

_Dad took me here to camp a few years ago...I know this place. _She lead her little arab up an incline so they could get a better look, standing on it's flat edge and above everything else around them. Jo squinted, the smile turning into a grin when she spotted the distant glow of city lights in the distance. She wrapped her arms around her mare's neck, "Good job, girl, you brought us back."

Falak dropped her head some, flicking her tail to scare off a fly. Jo pushed her fingers through her soft mane, straightening out as best as she could without a comb.

Her good mood dropped when a shrieking whine broke through the night silence. Falak tensed and stepped away, head raised high and eyes rolling. Jo raised her eyes in time to see the silver jet diving towards them, a new, purple one spiraling to the right.

"No," Jo hissed, instinctively tightening her hold in her mare's mane, "No, no, no, no-"

An arm appeared, with clenching deadly claws. It swung out and connected with their bodies, sending them both tumbling off the edge. Jo screamed when, as they both rolled, the immense weight of the animal landed on her legs. She didn't have time to feel the pain, because she hit her head on a rock and went numb.

She hit the bottom with a weak gasp and slid a few more feet before it all came to a stop. She fixed her darkening sight on a line of brightly colored vehicles that were rushing towards them, moving far faster than what they should be capable of. The ground shook around her as one of the decepticons changed forms and dropped out of the sky with a roar.

The first three vehicles, a big diesel truck, a sporty little silver car, and an electric blue one, all slid to a stop and started to shift and change like the decepticons, only she didn't feel the same sense of fear as when faced with the jets.

_It's okay, Falak, _she thought weakly as she spotted some military vehicles coming towards them. Her eyes drifted shut and the sounds around her faded as well. Sometime before she completely fell into unconsciousness, she felt powerful, _human_ hands taking hold of her and pulling her out of danger.

_It's okay, they found us...they're going to take us home._

* * *

><p>Gears stood outside the room, hands on her head and pulling at her hair. Her green eyes were full of the unfathomable pain she was suffering inside. Every passing moment ripped and clawed at her, causing her such pain that she hardly had the strength to breath anymore.<p>

Rex was squatting on the clean floor across the hall from her, staring down at his painted hands, still crusted and red from trying to hold her son together. Critter was curled up at her feet, wide eyes fixed on the doors that separated them from Pockets.

"He'll make it..."

Gears turned towards the wiry blond, who raised crushed eyes back to her. He repeated after swallowing, "He'll make it, he _has_ to. He can't leave us behind...He wouldn't dare."

"Bubbas really strong," Critter whispered, speaking for the first time since they'd arrived. He pulled his thin legs closer to his body and blinked at Rex, "Bubba can run fast, and carry me everywhere, and he protects me, and keeps me safe...he's strong. Bubbas too strong to go to heaven. God put him here, so he could stay and be with us. He won't take bubba away..."

Those precious green eyes turned up to Gears, who had been holding her breath. His voice broke as he asked, "Right, momma? God won't take him away, right?"

She slid down and pulled her baby into her arms, holding him as tight as she dared. He buried his face into her and cried, entire body shaking with the force of it.

She stroked his hair, and whispered, "It'll be okay, baby..."

But when she turned her eyes back towards the door, it swung open and one of the nurses stepped out. He sent her a pained look and quickly turned away, quickly moving down the hall.

Her heart crumbled.

_No, baby...you can't go..._She squeezed her eyes shut and started rocking back and forth with Critter. Rex seemed to cave in, collapsing on himself. He pushed his gore-stained hands into his hair, ruining the faux-hawk he worked so hard to keep.

_No, it's not okay.. _

The tears came, rolling down in silence. She stared up at the ceiling blankly. _Nothing is okay..._

She couldn't help but hope anyway when one of the surgeons finally stepped out what felt like hours long and fixed her with a serious, but _not_ saddened, stare, and started to explain the 'situation' to her.

* * *

><p>Demona raced through the streets, dodging and swinging around civilians in her rush to get back. She pushed herself, all the while struggling to contain the fear and pain.<p>

_How could she have forgotten?_ She had returned to the junkyard for the sole purpose of drawing out the seekers, to keep them away from the hospital to save her family. Her spark pulsed painfully. She was catching foreign senses of great loss and spark-tearing pain. They belonged to neither, her adopted creator or her new creation.

Gears.  
>Critter.<p>

..._Pockets..._

_No!_ She picked up the pace. Once again, she forced herself to control the emotions when she felt the tiny new femme in her back seat stir uncomfortably with a little squawk.

She swung into the parking lot of the hospital and slipped into the open space closest to the hospital's emergency wing. She tuned up her sensors and scanned the building from top to bottom until she found Gears' signature, then Critters, and Rex's...

_He's..._Demona focused on their area, and caught the faintest beat of a big heart, one that belonged to the older of her brothers. It was slow, and almost uneven, but it was _there._

Sinking low on her wheels, Demona fixed all of her attention on them, waiting, praying, hoping...

_Live, Alec. You are meant to live._

Sundance stretched slowly, spreading and curling her toes. Her long tail slid off her seat and curled under. Demona felt tiny claws experimentally running over her upholstery as the tiny sparkling slowly awoke from recharge. She turned hidden optics on the little red dragon who looked delighted and curious. Delighted, she felt through the bond, because she was still with her femme creator. Curious, because her femme creator looked different, but felt the same.

Ducking her head, Sundance squeaked and chattered cheerfully, trying to bury herself into the seat cushions. The sudden flood of love and joy she sent towards Demona had the larger femme relaxing.

_'why are you sad?'_ the tiny sparkling seemed to ask. Demona softened her seats so she sunk in deeper, which got an excited round of clicks, and sent her feelings of peace in an attempt to keep her from worrying.

She turned her gaze back towards the hospital, catching a familiar face staring down at her from above. The moment she spotted Gears, Prime reached through the bond, _'Starscream and his brothers have retreated.'_

_'Were there any...problems?' _Demona questioned hesitantly. The last thing they needed now was possible offlining of anyone else. Prime sent her a reassuring squeeze, _'No. We did recover a human child though, a girl that was attacked by Starscream.'_

_'Is she alright?'_

_'Injuries to her legs and a wound on her head, but nothing fatal,' _he replied. He hesitated, then asked almost cautiously, _'What news of Alec?'_

Demona fell quiet, once again turning her hidden optics up to Gears, who looked worn and much older than her true age. Gears seemed to know when Demona was looking at her, because her expression softened, and she smiled down, mouthing, _'He's okay.'_

Demona's spark warmed, all the fear and pain lifting in an instant. As if to prove the woman's claim, her sensors picked up a slightly stronger, steadier rhythm from the boy's heart. This time _she_ sent the reassuring squeeze, and told him softly, _'Alec lives, and grows stronger.'_

Sundance turned over on to her back to stare at Demona's dash upside down. There was a tiny smile at her lip plates, pulling back to reveal little dull fang-shaped dentals, as if she were saying, _'see? It's all okay.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay...got a bit of everything in here. Yay! Everyone's okay, even Jo! ^^ Looks like this family is becoming notorious for escaping death...probably going to have a 'chill-period' for the next few chapters...Starscreams going to end up getting his stinkin' hand cut off or something, little shiny bastard...<strong>

**Love to the readers!**

**Demona and her family, Jo and Falak, and the story belongs to me. Transformers does not. **


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Sundance was back to recharging when a familiar little silver Solstice and a blue Chevy Volt pulled into the vacant spaces on either side of her alternate.

It was Jazz who started up the conversation, opening a communications link with her. She settled slowly on her tires when he greeted, _'You're lookin' good, girl.'_

_'Jazz,' _she acknowledged, _'looks as if those seekers couldn't lay a hand on you.'_

Indeed, he was still as shiny and clean as he often looked before battle. She could hear a grin in his voice, _'Nah, not on me they can't.'_

There was minute or two of silence before Jolt joined in, _'Prime said that the boy was recovering...?'_

_'Yes,' _Demona answered with a small smile at his concerned tone, _'He's lost a lot of fluids, but his heart-beat is slowly growing stronger. They still haven't stopped working on him...'_

_'Have you been here the entire time?'_

_'No,' _Demona paused when Sundance chattered softly in her recharge, '_Starscream and Skywarp were still at work nearby, so I went back to the junkyard to draw them away from the humans...'_

_'You faced both of them alone?' _Jolt asked, worried again. Jazz's alternate shook with quiet laughter,_ 'Have some faith in the girl, man. She's one tough lil' lady, she can take care of herself. You should have seen all the stunts she was pullin' two years ago, the Hatchets still stumped on how she made it through.'_

_'Not in one piece,' _Demona reminded softly, _'those were both long recoveries...'_

_'Not the point, Dem.'_

Her smile grew, _'No worries, Jolt. I made it out without much damage.'_

_'And with a lil' baby, too,' _Jazz added, which started an entirely _new_ conversation. Questions came from both sides, like '_is it a femme or a mech?_' '_What does she look like_?' '_How did it happen?_' '_Where is she now?_'

As if she knew that she was the new popular subject, little Sundance turned over in the backseat and wiggled her way to the window on Jolt's side, hauling herself up and peeking through with a curious squeak. Demona started laughing when Jolt jumped when the little red face appeared and bumped on the glass.

Sundance made a low whistling sound, little red optics widening when she saw what color Jolt was. Demona felt her fascination and her automatic love for the color of his armor. It was _so _different than their red, and it was just _so pretty._

Sundance started up an intense sparkling conversation through the window, and didn't even seem to notice or care that it was one-sided, or that Jolt couldn't even hear her. Jazz, again, was amused by the blue mech's reaction. Jolt asked, _'What is she doing?'_

_'She likes the color of your armor,' _Demona explained, pausing when a flood of emotions hit her from the little one, _'she's telling you how 'pretty' you are.'_

Again, Jazz laughed. Jolt seemed at a loss for words, but she saw it when his alternate inched closer, like he was trying to get a better look. Sundance saw it too, and gave a happy little squeal and tried to press her cheek plates against the window, only to become frustrated when her armor wouldn't allow her to go any further.

_'Whats her designation?_'

'_Sundance.'_

Sundance vented sharply and turned away, dropping down. It was then that she noticed the _other_ pretty mech on her femme creator's right, and made her way over. She didn't make it, however, because her little claws slipped on Demona's seat and she tumbled down into her floorboards with a yelp.

Demona smiled.

* * *

><p>Jolt couldn't help the peace he felt when he saw her again.<p>

It only seemed to grow as he took the space on her left, close enough to feel the heat coming off her powerful alternate form. Being so near to the femme had his spark humming, even though he knew that he could not ever openly enjoy her presence...

_That mech better be taking slagging good care of her, _he thought darkly as he listened to them speak on an open link. Fear had coursed through him when she told them that she had taken on Starscream _and _Skywarp at once. Neither of those two seekers were to be underestimated. He knew because he had faced them, and it had been a difficult battle.

She began to speak to Jolt as well as Jazz, but when she finally said his designation, for the _first_ time, he thought his spark was going to spin right out of his chest.

_Primus, she's beautiful..._

The sound of her voice alone put him at ease like nothing else.

And then the little sparkling had revealed herself, shocking him with her sudden attention. He watched as her little, bright red optics widened and fixed on his alternate. Then, shocking him again, she started trying to press closer and tilt her head this way and that to get a better look. All the while, she was just talking away, even though he could hear nothing.

Precious, beautiful, gentle...just like her creator.

_A family...__always hoped for a family..._

_But she is not mine,_ the dark thought reached him, _and will never be mine._

Jazz opened a private link when he stopped speaking to them, asking what his problem was. For a minute, Jolt contemplating sharing his troubles, but he had never been one to put them on someone else. So he answered, _'Nothing, Jazz.'_

_I've found light in all of this darkness...and she is not even my star._

_'Ah, Jolt...' _Jazz seemed to try to put a proper reply together, the link quiet for a minute, '_you've taken a likin' to our Demona, haven't you?'_

Again, Jolt didn't answer. He wasn't sure if he wanted to.

Jazz seemed to sigh, _'I don't get what's wrong, mech. But if you really see somethin' in her, you better make your move. I doubt she'd be into them, but you'll end up having to deal with Sunny and Sides workin' their stuff on her real soon. You know we've been ordered to bring her and the humans to base, and you know how those two are around the ladies.'_

Some part of Jolt noted that Jazz had dropped the accent he'd picked up since arriving on earth, that he was being completely serious. But he abandoned the thought as soon as he registered what the lieutenant had just told him.

His processor nearly glitched as he tried to work through the conversation, and _slaggit, _his spark was soaring it was so light when he realized that he hadn't heard wrong. But all he could get out, not caring how surprised or hopeful he sounded, was, _'...What...What did you just say?'_

* * *

><p><strong>:) Some cuteness since it's been kinda tense lately...Aw, Jolt! Lookie there!<strong>

**Demona and her family belongs to me, Transformers does not. **


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

"If you EVER do that to me again, I will _BEAT_ YOUR _ASS_!" Gears huffed, narrowing her eyes at her oldest son. After days of worrying and praying her heart out, he was finally stable, and actually making a recovery. He was even awake, and talking.

Pockets had enough sense to look sheepish while Rex was huddled in the corner with round, wide eyes, crammed into the place that was farthest from her. Her bedridden son raised his hands in peace, "Mom, will you-"

"NO I WILL NOT _CALM DOWN_!"

Rex squeaked. Pockets blinked at her, and said, "Mom, I was just asking if you could get me something to drink..."

She blinked at him. Once. Twice. He motioned towards his side with a wince, "I'd get something myself, but..."

"What do you want, babe?" Gears asked, switching through expressions in a matter of seconds. She stepped closer and reached down to pull his blanket further up over Critter, who had crawled in while he was asleep earlier that morning. Remarkably, the boy was still passed out, and had a death grip on his big brother.

"Just water, please," he said. She nodded and walked out without another word.

Pockets watched her go, then sunk down with a sigh into the mattress. Rex slowly crept out from his safe little corner and stuck his head out the door to make sure the woman was gone before he turned frightened brown eyes on him, "Dude, I'm _sorry_, but your mom is scarier than Sweeney Todd in the razor aisle at Wal Mart."

Pockets laughed, even though pain shot through him. He had to force himself not to grab his side. He sent Rex a look, "You're not supposed to be scared of anyone, _Tyrannosaur._"

Rex grinned, the fear gone, "Nah man, she'd probably _devour _my ass."

Pockets chuckled quietly, leaning back and closing his eyes for a minute. He lowered a hand and ran it through Critter's hair, not in the least bit bothered by his insistence on being _right there_ with him _every_ second of the day. He opened his eyes again and sent his best friend a curious look when he sat down on the edge of the bed, staring towards the wall. The usual insane mirth was gone from Rex. He looked normal, if it wasn't for the fact he was _so_ skinny. The bruises were beginning to fade.

"It's all real, isn't it?"

Pockets felt his eyes soften. He answered, glancing at his window, "Yeah, it is..."

"So your sister...is one of those things?"

"She's an autobot," Pockets corrected, "there's a _huge_ difference. She's a good guy, a hero."

"And she's...a _car_?"

"That's how they hide," he explained, "they take the forms of real vehicles or planes and just stay like that until they're needed."

"So, technically, I've been crushing on a giant alien robot chick..." Rex said slowly. Pockets looked back at him again, and smacked his forehead when Rex added, "...A _hot_ giant alien robot chick."

"Dude, _really_?"

"_What_?" Rex defended with a shrug, "she may be mechanical, but she's got some curves...and that red color..._Rawr._"

_Oh gawd, _Pockets thought as he tilted his head back with a groan, _idiot best friend hitting on my giant robot sister, and AFTER he finds out about her..._

He shot his friend a glare, "DUDE. You're not even in the same species! You're not even _from_ the same_ planet!_"

"So?" Rex shrugged, "who doesn't like a bit of mystery every now and then?"

"Okay, _Rex_," Pockets tried again, "She's made of _metal_."

Rex blinked, then, with a horrified look, he looked down at his hands. Pockets relaxed, thinking that he _finally _caught on...

"_Oh my friggin' gawd_!" Rex squealed, "If she's the car...shit, Pockets! I've grabbed and slapped her hot ass like _twenty times_!"

_...or maybe not._

Rex sent him a wide-eyed look of fear, "Can you go to jail for harassing giant alien girls? Oh shit..._I'm so screwed!_"

And the expression on his face was just _too much_.

When Gears walked back inside, she settled her eyes on her oldest son, who had fallen out of bed and was gripping his sides in painful laughter. Rex was having a mental break down in the middle of the room, on the verge of tears. She blinked, "What the hell?"

* * *

><p><strong>:D Rex, you moron...Love the Sweeney Todd line...(that is one AMAZING movie).<strong>

**Love to the readers! I'm going to try to get one more update in since I might not have the chance to in the morning.**

**Demona and her family and the story belongs to me, Transformers(and Sweeney Todd, or Wal Mart) does not!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Demona sunk down on her wheels tiredly. Sundance had promoted herself to the driver's seat, and was currently falling into the floorboards in her attempt to get at the break pedal. Demona had taken the precaution of tinting her windows after Sundance had shown herself to the mechs.

_'When was the last time you recharged?' _Jolt asked. Demona thought for a moment.

Jolt was the only one left of the two. It was kind of odd, really, how fast Jazz had nominated himself to return to base with Prime to prepare for the arrival of Demona and her family, as well as the human girl they had saved from the seekers. Prime had made it clear that he didn't want Demona by herself this time around, since she wasn't moving from the hospital until Pockets was ready for retrieval.

And before Demona or Jolt could even respond, the smaller mech was peeling out of the parking lot like Megatron himself was on his aft. _Strange..._Apparently, Jolt didn't know what the frag was going on either. In fact, _he_ was the one to ask _her_ if the saboteur had said anything.

It was fine, though, Demona concluded. It was getting cold out, even for them, and he was close enough that she could feel his warmth. It was nice to have some company, too, even if the conversations were almost awkward.

_'It's been a few days,' _she answered. She gave a small smile when she felt his concern in his tone, _'That's not good, you should-'_

_'I'm fine, Jolt,' _she promised. He seemed to want so say more on the matter, but he switched topics on her, voice suddenly softer, _'You really care for these humans, don't you?'_

_'This is my family,' _she told him, _'these humans...this family saved me from a black path, Jolt. They are the reason why I turned against Megatron, and in the end, they are the reason why I lived. After so many years of being alone and misguided, I finally found something worth fighting for...'_

_'...What was it like, on the other side?' _

Demona struggled for an answer. She turned hidden optics to her sparkling when she finally got her little claws wrapped around that troublesome pedal. She was dipping them into the subtle grooves on the plate, head tilting to the right. Her tail was wrapped around the seat tightly.

_'It was dark, and cold...there was no hope..._' she said honestly, _'No sun, no light, no warmth...just black silence...'_

He was quiet for a moment. She sensed him ease down on his wheels. He said, after long minutes of thinking, _'Recharge. You need the energy.'_

As if he could sense the 'no' she was about to send him, he added, tone still soft, _'Rest. I'll stay up and monitor him for you.'_

Whatever argument she'd been about to start died there. She knew, deep down, that she could trust this mech. There was something gentle in him, something honest...Her thoughts came to a stop as she fell deep into recharge.

Several hours later she was roused when small hands landed on her hood. Her systems started up as the red headed woman crouched down in front of her and and draped half her body almost tiredly over Demona's front.

"Demona," Gears said softly, laying the side of her face on her armor, "you saved his life. I don't know how you got him here so fast, but you're my hero, girl. You're my special angel, sent from the heavens. You've done nothing but give my family hope and joy since you came two years ago...I love you, so much..."

Demona felt her spark soften. She scanned for other humans, and when she found no more in the parking lot, she set her holoform routines into action. Her second body appeared behind Gears, arms calmly at her sides. She said softly, "I hardly deserve such praise."

Gears smiled at her, "Liar." She stood up and wrapped her arms around Demona's fake form, "Now I feel bad about all that grand-baby teasing I put you through..."

Demona tensed. Gears didn't miss it. Slowly, the human pulled back with a suspicious look, "Dem..."

Demona gave her a worried look, "I have something to tell you."

_Fragging woman..._Demona thought when Gears held her out at arms length and raked her eyes down her form, stopping to fix on her stomach. The human nearly shrieked, "You are NOT preg-" She cut herself off and whirled towards Jolt like she was about to rip his tail-pipe off and weld it to his forehead, "Little _bast-!"_

Demona slapped a hand over her mouth, casting a quick look at Jolt as if looking for help, but the slagger was out cold...and _after_ he'd promised to stay up and watch for her. _I'll get you for that later, mech..._

_"Listen," _she said, lowering her voice, "you _must_ understand that this was _not _intentional. I didn't have a choice but to-"

Gears got around her hand, eyes narrowing to her famous hell-fire glare, "Some asshole _raped _you?"

The woman turned away and picked up a piece of wood off the ground and started towards the Volt with a purpose, "Who's ass am I beating, Dem? Is it his?"

_Primus..._Demona vented sharply. She reached out and pulled the human back. She tried, _again,_ "_Gears_, cybertronian sparklings-_babies_-can be born _two_ different ways. One, by the joining of a mech and a femme, or as you humans say, man and woman."

A red eyebrow disappeared beneath her hairline. Demona paused when she felt Sundance start to wake up, "Two, a newborn can be given to a mech or femme to raise and love by the All Spark."

Gears blinked. Slowly, she said, "But it disintegrated in Megatron's spark. You know that! Hell, you were the one to put it there!"

"Yes," Demona lowered her voice, "but a piece of it got caught in my claw-blades. It came loose in the battle against Starscream and Skywarp. It still held the power of the All Spark, and brought a new sparkling into this existence. I didn't have a choice but to claim it, or it would've died."

Gears' organic optics widened, "...What?"

Demona took hold of her shoulder and coaxed her towards her real body. She lightened the tint of one window, and pointed towards the yawning sparkling. She looked at Gears, "I believe your 'line of brilliant, adorable grand-babies' has begun."

Gears stepped closer and touched her window lightly, as if she was afraid to disturb anything, letting out a breathless, "_Dem, oh my G..."_

* * *

><p><strong>*Cackles* She was ready to beat Jolt's ass into the ground...or any mech's, for that matter...and something tells me that she could do it, too.<br>****Aha! So Granny Gears knows now...Might throw up another update tonight. IF you're lucky...Going to see TF3 in the morning with my two best friends...**

**Love to the readers! And alright, 100 reviews! *passes out cookies again* Why do I feel like this is turning into a routine...damn, you guys are expensive to feed...**

**Demona and her family and the story belongs to me. Transformers does not.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Demona watched with a subtle sense of pride as Gears met the bright red optics of her sparkling.

She had pressed both hands against the window by then, and was leaning forward, organic optics wide. She whispered, "This...this is _your baby_?"

"Yes," Demona answered without hesitation, "she is my creation."

"'She'?"

She nodded her holoform's head, and turned her optics towards Sundance when she pulled herself up to the window to get a better look, squeaking and clicking away in curiosity. Gears tore her eyes away from the sparkling to stare at Demona, "This...she's...she's _real._"

Again, Demona nodded. She let her eyes soften, placing her hand beside Gears' on the glass. Sundance knew the holoform was her femme creator as well, and squealed happily, trying to grab her fake fingers through the window.

"Is she..." Gears looked back down, "She looks like my..."

"Yes," Demona clarified, "the All Spark shard fell on your sculpture, but your work was meant to be immobile...so when she came to life, her first hours were spent in agony because her spark could not control her body, and she had no energon running through her."

"Is that what you meant when you said you didn't have a choice but to claim her? So she could lean on your spark, right? Like what Prime did for you?"

"...Before I realized this, she was already pushing to make the bond. In her optics, I was already her 'mother'...I was late returning to the hospital because I was working to save her body."

"_Geez_, Demona..." Gears dropped a hand to open the door, but stopped to cast a suddenly hopeful look at her, "Can I see her?"

"Go around to the other side," Demona instructed, "she's been looking for attention all day."

She smiled when the woman shot around and slipped inside her alternate, shutting the door softly. Demona transferred her holoform to her back seat, watching as Sundance sang in joy, scrambling in her haste to get to Gears. The little red dragon spilled out into her lap cheerfully, reaching up with small claws to wrap around organic hands with a surprising gentleness.

"Oh, Dem," Gears whispered, eyes wide as Sundance continued to explore, "she's...She's _gorgeous."_

Demona leaned her holoform body closer, reaching forward to run her fingers down the smooth plates of red armor that protected her back, "Are you angry with me?"

"God, no," Gears used her free hand to brush over the little femme's horns, which matched Demona's in shape, "she's..."

"Her name is Sundance," Demona informed quietly, smile growing as her creation purred, "and she is your grand-daughter...I think that is the correct term."

Gears sent her a smile that was brighter than the sun, tears glistening in her organic green optics, "Thank you, babe."

"...For what?"

Sundance freed one of her tiny hands and reached out for Demona. Demona shifted her projected form so that she was nestled between the two front seats, leaning on the passenger one. Sundance reached out and wove her claws around her hand. She shifted her tail so that it was laying over both of them, a soft, beautiful hum leaving her body as she sunk into them.

"For giving me a cute little red grand-baby to cuddle," Gears said with a soft laugh. She pushed a hand through Demona's dark hair, "you're going to be an _amazing_ mother, Demona. I _know_ it."

As if in complete agreement, Sundance sent her a big wave of adoration. She squeaked and curled up between them, falling back into recharge with a smile on her face.

* * *

><p>"...Okay, mom, it's like you got a botox while we weren't looking...what the hell is going on?"<p>

Gears leaned back in the hospital bed. Somehow, all three human members of the James family had managed to cram in that little bed, and none of them were the least bit uncomfortable. Rex was off raiding the cafeteria, as he had taken to doing once Pockets was well on his way to recovery.

"Yeah, what are you so happy about?" Critter asked, lifting his head from his brother's chest. Gears closed her eyes, and saw the intricate details of that precious face, the rose red horns that looked like her momma's and that strong little tail..._her _grand-baby.

_How many proud grandmas can say that they're little bundle of joy is a baby red robot dragon? Just one! _She grinned, "Demona showed me something last night."

"Like...?"

Gears turned her head and let the grin fall back into a sweet smile, "How do you like 'Uncle Pockets'?"

He stared at her like she had grown horns until it seemed to sink in, and his eyes just about fell out of his head. He tensed, "_No way_..."

Gears turned on her side and poked him in the nose, "you two have a little red niece..."

Critter spoke up, voice full of excitement, "You mean sissy's a _momma_?"

"That's right," Gears laughed when her oldest almost sputtered, "_What!_"

"I don't exactly understand _how_ it happened," she explained, "but she's the cutest little creature I've _ever_ seen..."

"So she's already born?" Critter continued, a big silly grin on his face, "and she's red, like sis?"

"Same exact red. Her name is Sundance."

_"Wow..._" He whispered. Pockets finally managed to get a hold of himself, "You're serious? Because if this is a joke, it's _not funny._"

Gears nodded, "I freaked out when she told me, I thought some hot-shot autobot got in her pants and got her pregnant...but it wasn't like that at all. Something about that All Spark thing...like_ it_ gave Sundance her life, not Demona."

"What does she look like?"

"She's a little dragon," Gears began softly, "and she's small enough to hold. She's got horns like her momma, and red eyes like her...and she loves to cuddle. She's a very happy baby, the entire time I was with her she was just running her little mouth..."

"That's _insane_..." Pockets muttered, "life just keeps throwing us those curve balls..."

"Good thing this is a cute one."

* * *

><p><strong>8D She was all excited about it when she got over her shock...that's so cute...<strong>

**I think that's all for tonight... O.O Love to the readers!**

**Demona and her family and the story belongs to me. Transformers does not. **


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Demona was fighting the smile that was threatening to spread across her face as Gears jumped all over Ratchet's aft when he jostled Pockets while loading him into the back of his alt form. The medic actually had a look of fear on his face as Gears picked up the same piece of wood she'd been about to shove through Jolt's window days ago and shook it at him menacingly.

The same mech was idling beside her. She could tell that he was amused, too, and so was Prime who was waiting outside the parking lot since there just wasn't a space big enough for him to park.

Sundance was up on her dash, staring out her windshield with a look of bewilderment on her face plates. There was a strong sense of familiarity the little femme already felt when she spotted her 'Mimi', as Gears had decided to be called. Demona's spark warmed. Ever since Gears had discovered little Sundance, she had struggled to split her attention between her and Pockets evenly. It wasn't easy.

_'Does she hound him like this frequently?' _Jolt asked her. She answered, _'She treats anyone that way that's stupid enough to cause her family distress.'_

The conversation took a different turn. When he spoke again, there was a sharp hesitation to his tone,_ '...Demona, do you know Sideswipe and Sunstreaker?'_

_'No. I've never met them, but the stories I've heard about them...I almost don't want to.'_

_'Really?'_ Demona blinked at the relief. She turned her hidden optics to his alternate form, _'Yes, really...is something wrong?'_

'_No. Every things fine.'_

_What a strange mech..._Demona blinked as Rex stepped out with a wary look on his face, skirting around the medic's form and casting her a quick, curious look.

"Rex!" Gears called, "you're riding with us in the hummer!"

"I says okay misses James!" He said, following her. Once everyone was secured, the mech started off. Demona took her place behind him, Jolt tailing her. He kept up the conversation, _'How is Sundance?'_

_'Healthy,' _Demona answered, _'she's happy to be on the move...'_

_'Speaking of which,' _Ratchet cut in, _'I want to see you and that sparkling in the med bay as soon as we finish getting the boy situated.'_

_'I was planning on bringing her by anyway', _Demona assured. The rest of the drive to the docks was spent in silence.

Once they were all on board and on the ocean, they got the okay from Prime to transform. Ratchet remained in his alternate, settling in a empty space. Demona was the last to shift forms, but she felt the eyes of the other mechs focus on her.

When she finished, Sundance was happily chattering in her hand, all riled up from the change in height. She poked her head out between Demona's fingers to look down, and gave a shocked squawk when she realized _how high_ she was. She turned her little head back up to Demona, who said softly, "I won't let you fall, little one."

Reassured, Sundance continued to look around. Demona smiled when she felt a sudden rush of amazement and recognition. She expected it to be Jolt, so she was about to turn to him when Sundance showed her a flash of Prime's armor through the bond. Sundance gazed at the tall mech, little claws gripping Demona's finger.

_'Come here,'_ Demona sent to her adopted mech creator. He blinked at her but walked over. Sundance started up on her chattering the second he made a move towards them, watching him approach with wide optics. When he was finally there, looking down at her, Sundance turned her head back up to her femme creator expectantly.

Demona took Prime's wrist and turned his hand up before settling the little dragon inside, who let out a happy squeal when she realized what was happening. Sundance rolled over to her belly and wrapped her tail around his thumb, starting up an intense one-sided conversation while she spread her claws out over his palm.

"Hello, young one," Prime said softly. Sundance tilted back her horned head and stared up at him.

Sundance turned her head slightly to look at Demona, too, and started to exercise the bond. _This_ mech was _so_ tall, and he was red _and_ blue. And he had pretty blue optics, but not as pretty as Demona's or Jolt's.

Prime ran a finger gently down her back. Sundance curled into his slightly bent fingers with a purr, completely content. She knew her creator trusted this mech with her whole spark, so why shouldn't she?

Demona looked down when she felt a hand on one of her toe-claws. Gears sent her a playful scowl, "I want my grand-baby."

Critter was on her hip and was staring up with a bewildered expression. He asked excitedly, "Can I see her, sissy?"

Without a word, Demona knelt and opened her hand for them to climb up. She stood again, spark warming when little Critter gave a gasp and leaned forward, "_Whoa!"_

"Looks like she's getting to know Uncle Optimus," Gears said softly, she raised her optics to him, "is this the first time you've gotten to hold her?"

He simply nodded, focused solely on the red femme.

"She's so pretty!" Critter exclaimed. Gears smiled and pulled him into her lap, pointing at Sundance, "see how she's got her tail wrapped around him?"

"Can she walk yet? Can she fly? Wheres her wings?" He fired off. Demona answered, "No, she's not strong enough to walk, and she can't fly because she doesn't have her wings yet."

"Why not?"

"Because I didn't get a chance to make wings to put on the sculpture," Gears said quietly, looking at Demona, "but you're making her some?"

"Her second frame will have them," Demona assured.

"She's a cute baby," Critter continued, "wow, sissy, I still can't believe that you're a momma."

Sundance drew her claws down his finger and let out a round of soft clicks when Prime smiled down at her. Then her little optics fell on Jolt, and she started squeaking and clicking rapidly at him, once again telling him how pretty he was. Demona motioned for him to come closer, and he did so, hesitantly lifting a hand toward her. The little sparkling hummed softly when he was close enough for her to grab, and she held his hand there.

Demona watched as his expression softened, and something like wonder showed in his optics. She blinked when she noticed a ghost of pain there, as well...or was it longing?

* * *

><p><strong>Not much to say...except Prime finally got to hold her! YAY!<strong>

**I've got one more to put up after this since I won't be home for most of the day...love to ya.**

**Demona and her family belongs to me. Transformers does not.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Gears felt her momma-instincts start up with a kick.

She didn't know why, but she was tense the entire ride from the docks to the base in Ratchet's alternate. She really had no reason to be.

They were going to be on base for a while, and that meant that Demona didn't have to hide in her car form. It also meant that Gears could openly spoil little bitty Sundance, and even introduce her to Pockets who had been asking like crazy about her after he got over his shock.

She should have been _thrilled_, and she could not understand why her gut was clenching.

But as they arrived at what they called the 'hangar', where the other autobots were assembled to greet them all, she understood.

_Oh HELL no, _she thought when she laid her eyes on the twins. One pair was short and stocky, with some of the _biggest freaking ears_ she had ever seen along with, of _all _things, _buckteeth_. One even had a gold tooth. They were the shortest ones out of the mechs, and their little blue eyes lit up like stars when they landed on the rose red Dodge Charger.

But, as _disturbing_ as those two looked,_ they_ weren't the problem.

No, it was the _other_ set of twins that had her on edge. They were the complete opposite, tall and lean with bright armor that was so shiny it nearly blinded her. They stood straight backed, one a candy red and the other a loud yellow. They looked like deadly opponents, and she would have pointed them out to Demona with a not-so-subtle _'there's some fine-ass males'_ if it hadn't have been for the way the two_ looked _at everything.

They were hot shit, and they_ knew_ it. They were the senior football players, with arms crossed and a smug grin on their face. They stood off to their selves, like no one else was on their level, and when Demona transformed and moved to stand beside Prime, they sent each other this _look._ A look that wasn't too far from the way a couple of kids eyeballed a brand new, shiny toy. She could almost see what they were thinking; _Mine, mine, mine, mine. Easy, easy, easy, easy._

She was the first one out when Ratchet paused to kick Rex out. She left Critter on Pockets' bed, passed out, and strode over towards her little-because Demona would _always_ be her angel, no matter what she was made of or how big she was-girl and sleeping grand-baby. Rex, with a bewildered expression, was right on her heels.

Robert Epps, one of the few soldiers that had been kind to her and Demona since the beginning, walked over with a big grin on his face, "Damn, girls, it's been too long."

"Epps," Demona acknowledged, inclining her head, "its good to see you again."

That grin grew and he offered his hand to Gears, who shook it. She sent him a smile, "Hey, Rob."

"I heard you have a little mini-me," He said, looking up to Demona, "when do I get to see your baby girl?"

"She's resting right now," Demona told him, "I'll bring her to you when she's awake."

He nodded, "Sounds good."

"Demona," Prime started when the soldier wandered off, "have you met either of the twins?"

_Gah, I wish there wasn't any witnesses..._Gears thought darkly as Demona was introduced to both pairs. To her slight relief, Demona seemed tense around them as well. Before the second twins could saunter towards her, Jazz popped up and started yacking with her. Ironhide grunted out a 'welcome back' when he walked past.

Jolt transformed and sent those pretty-boys a sharp look that had her blinking. Gears stared at the blue mech, catching the tiniest signals and warnings he seemed to give off without meaning to. After Demona carefully scooped her and a loudly protesting Rex up, she turned to follow Jazz into the hangar at his insistence. Jolt followed, and Gears finally began to see it.

_Looks like she's already captured his sweet little heart, _Gears thought softly. And honestly, she _didn't_ mind. She remembered when they had rescued him, when he had looked at Demona like she was suddenly the only thing he could see...She realized that he had always been near Demona, but not so close that it was threatening...

Slowly, Gears smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Anyone else get the feeling Jazz is trying to play the big-brother role or something here, trying to buy Jolt time? ^^ I love that little bugger.<br>****Anyway, gotta go. Going to see Dark of The Moon today...oh boy.**

**Love to the readers. **

**Demona and her family and the story belongs to me. Transformers does not. **


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Since Jazz had ran up to her before Sunstreaker or Sideswipe could approach and practically dragged her off into the human structure, Jolt had joined, walking a short distance behind her. The blue armored mech was such a mystery to her, one she had yet to even consider figuring out.

Sundance rested quietly in one hand, Gears and Rex in the other who, as usual, was running his slagging mouth. They happened to cross Ironhide's path again before Jazz led the group to the med bay.

With a musical hum, Sundance automatically leaned towards the heavy mech, red optics widening at his sheer size. She nearly fell right out of Demona's hand, and with one little squeak, the weapon's specialist stopped in his tracks and turned to face them.

Curiously, Sundance chattered to him. He _wasn't_ bright like the others, or as _shiny_. He had scars and scrapes all along his black armor, which her little optics were _just_ strong enough to see. She tilted her head and gave a sad little keen. Ironhide looked to Demona for an explanation.

"She's asking you if you're damaged," Demona answered softly, "she's worried that you're hurt because the scars on your armor."

The battle-hardened mech seemed to give way to a side of Ironhide Demona had never seen before. His blue optics, which were usually cold with the horrors of the war he'd lived through, softened and fixed on her red sparkling. He stepped closer and lowered a huge hand to her, gently cupping his fingers around her small body. He left them loose so she could escape if she wanted, but she was happy to have his touch, and was rubbing the base of her horns against a digit. Sundance was sending waves of sorrow and a need to comfort through the bond to Demona.

"...She wants you to heal..." Demona added, raising her optics to his face.

The mech was focused on the little femme, and said, voice soft, "Sparkling, I am not damaged. They are just scars."

Sundance wasn't convinced, and wiggled her tail free to wrap around his middle finger. He turned his hand slightly, running his thumb down her tail like he was touching fragile glass. She grabbed hold of it and ran her claws over a deep gouge in a pad, clicks and squeaks turning into open concern.

"Don't worry yourself," he told her, giving her a rare small smile, "I will live to see another day."

There was amusement to his tone, but it wasn't in any way demeaning. Sundance raised her red optics back to him and stared in silence as if she were looking for any signs of lying. She let him go when he pulled back, and didn't tear her optics away until he was around the corner and gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally got to go see Dark of The Moon and, um, <em>WHAT THE FUCK,<em> BAY? **

**Ironhide and Transformers do not belong to me.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

Ratchet had Jolt hold little Sundance while he ran scan after thorough scan on her, making absolute fragging sure that she was healthy. Demona stood a short distance away, in her sparkling's sight, but not in the way of the two mechs. As soon as they'd reached the open door of the med bay, Jazz had made a quick exit after offering to take Gears and Rex across the hall to the room where Pockets and Critter was. The humans had agreed, so he had swept them up and left Demona and Jolt, once again, confused. There was _something_ going on, and Demona had a feeling that it somehow involved _her_.

Her optics stayed trained on her sparkling, who was busy talking to Jolt, an arm stretched out so her little claws were wrapped around the edge of a plate of that pretty blue armor she loved so much. The mech had his thumb gently pressed to her other arm so her chest and abdomen was bare, making it easier for the sensitive scans to pick up anything.

At first, she had been excited about meeting Ratchet and wanted to be held by him, but then she had spotted Jolt and had immediately let Demona know that big yellow was nice, but now she wanted her big blue mech. The claim she felt through the bond made Demona tense, causing her spark to tighten for some reason. She wasn't quite sure _why_...and it was beginning to bother her.

Suddenly Demona found herself wondering if maybe Sundance would need a mech creator, as well. The idea did seem logical, but Demona had survived with just one creator...Then again, she had been forced to. She hadn't had a choice, and Sundance did. The base was almost crawling with mechs, all of which didn't have families that she knew of. So was it possible that she may need another parent? And if so, _who?_

There was a hefty pull from Sundance's side of the bond, so Demona left her thoughts and focused on her again, seeing those tiny red optics staring back at her happily. Sundance had finished her 'conversation' with Jolt and was now clicking at her. Demona sent her a squeeze of love back, and the little one squealed and sung.

Demona smiled softly, as did the two mechs.

Ratchet straightened, "She's as healthy as a sparkling can be," he paused to send her an almost curious look, "you rebuilt her body."

"I didn't have a choice," Demona explained, "she was created from something that wasn't mechanical, she had no joints or an engine. Her spark was struggling to control a body that didn't work. I made the bond so she could use my strength, and then I replaced the parts that weren't functioning."

Jolt sent her a surprised look, "So this is all your work."

"Yes."

"You did well," Ratchet said, tone gentle, "she's a beautiful creation."

Demona felt her optics soften. She lifted a hand and brought it close to Sundance who automatically let go of Jolt's armor to reach for her. The sparkling got a hold of her finger and pulled it down to his palm. She wrapped her tail around Jolt and held on to her mother, and raised her gaze to Demona.

_Mine, _she told her without a doubt. Demona blinked, "What?"

_Mine, mine, mine, mine, mine. _The emotions doubled, claiming _both,_ Demona _and _Jolt.

_...What?_

Sundance vented sharply, and squawked at her. She sent her femme creator a look, then dropped her head and nuzzled into Jolt's hand. Demona lifted her gaze to Jolt when he asked, concerned, "What's wrong?"

Again, there was that same sense of wonder in his optics, but at the same time, a painful longing. She was quiet for a moment, just studying him, before she assured, "Nothing."

She turned away from him when Ratchet said, reverting to his business voice, "Your turn, Demona."

With a soft vent, Demona stepped away from her sparkling and let him carry out what little repairs she needed.

* * *

><p>"I wonder whatever happened to Honkytonk-Badonkadonk," Rex asked, leaning back in the seat beside Pockets' bed. Pockets shot him a look, "You're such an ass. Her <em>name<em> is Jo-"

"Holy friggin' hell!" Rex shouted, cutting him off. He nearly shot out of his chair in shock, brown eyes wide. Pockets blinked as a familiar square-toed boot came sailing past his face to slam into Rex's gut.

"_Really_?" Jo huffed, tense. Her fists were clenched at her sides but she was still somehow standing on one foot, the other raised in the air. She glared at Rex, "You two kick me out to ride out into the middle of foreign territory-"

Rex, after recovering, ducked down behind Pockets' bed, leaving only the top half of his head in sight so he could squint at her. He made a cross with his fingers, "_Get back_, Satan!"

Pockets smacked his forehead while Jo switched feet and yanked off her other boot. She raised it threateningly, "I will shove this thing SO FAR up your-"

"What the _HELL_ is going on in here?" Gears shouted as she walked inside with the water Pockets had asked for. Her eyes were narrowed, "Rex, why are you wearing a boot on your face and why are you using my son as a shield?"

"I says hide your children, misses James!" Rex shouted, widening his eyes at her and raising his eyebrows. There was a loud '_thwack'_ as the other boot flew over them. Rex yelped on impact, falling backwards. Gears wasn't amused. She paused when Jo let out a sigh, and looked at her, "Hello..."

"My name is Jo," Jo greeted, offering her hand, "Gears, right?"

"Yeah, why are you throwing shoes at my boy?"

Jo looked apologetic, "I'm sorry, Miss James, I was actually aiming for the other one."

Gears looked at Rex and raised an eyebrow, "What'd you say this time, Rex?"

"NOTHING! I _swear_!" He squeaked.

Jo pushed up her shirt sleeves and took a step forward like she was about to whip some ass, so Pockets cut in quickly, "_So_, Jo, what are you doing here?"

She sent him a sharp look, "I'm _here _because your big alien buddies and your military boys drug me down here so I wouldn't tell anyone about that little decepticon problem..." the anger left her face in a rush as she finally took note of the fact that he was bedridden, "how are you feeling?"

Rex snorted, "Yeah, Pockets here nearly died in that 'little decepticon problem' and you're busy screaming about it!"

Jo reached down to pull off a boot but both were already gone. Rex let out a big laugh, "A-hah! I says you ain't got crap now, toots! _Rawr_!"

His triumph turned into horror when Gears proceeded to reach down and pull off her own shoe. Without a word, she handed it to Jo. Rex dropped but couldn't move fast enough. The steel toed work boot pegged him in the chest.

"...I feel fine," Pockets answered, "what happened to you? How'd you get here?"

"I was riding on Falak," she began to explain, walking around the bed to retrieve her boots. Rex crawled away before she got there, turning over a table and hiding behind it.

"We rode through the night, until I knew where we were. We stopped on a hill to get a better look at our surroundings and Starscream, I think is what his name was, flew out of God-knows-where and knocked us right off. Last thing I remember is seeing that big semi grow legs and some army vehicles, and that's it. They told me that I hit my head and passed out in the tumble..."

"Well, are you okay?"

"Fine, outside the fact that I'm stuck here."

"They'll get you back home," Gears reassured, "they're just trying to keep you safe."

"Well who is keeping my family safe?" Jo asked, "what if they take my little brothers on a joyride like they took us?"

Gears looked her in the eye, "Optimus won't let that happen."

"Optimus? Who's..."

"The semi with legs," Pockets answered, "he's the leader of the autobots."

She blinked at him, "He's the leader?"

"Yep," Gears said, "he's a big guy, but he's a sweetheart. You'll see."

Jo sent them all a disturbed look, "This is _so weird."_

"What do you think we said?" Pockets accepted the drink from his mom. He sent her a soft look, "it's all...crazy, I know, but you'll get used to it."

"I don't know if I want to," she said honestly. They let that settle for a second until Gears noticed something, "Pockets, where is your brother?"

* * *

><p><strong>REALLY crappy chapter...sorry, I feel like I'm sick and I've been nice and slow all day...gah...<strong>

**So, for those of you who were wondering about what happened to Jo...yep. She got locked down at NEST with the others. And she's obviously not too happy about it. **

**Love to the readers...**

**Demona and her family, Jo and Falak, and the story belongs to me. Transformers does not. **


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

"Dem, babe!" the familiar call came. Demona fixed her optics on the doorway as her adopted 'mother' poked her head inside and sent her a stressed look, "is Critter in here with you?"

Demona tensed. She quickly scanned the room, "No...he never entered this room."

"Dammit," Gears hissed, "this is _not_ the time or place to be brave and go exploring..."

"Where was he last?" Demona slid down from her seat on the berth, much to Ratchet's annoyance who wasn't done yet. Gears pointed towards the door across the hall, "in the human infirmary, with Pockets. He must have fallen asleep or something, because he wouldn't let him just take off like that."

"Hey, Big Foot says-" Rex cut himself off when he stuck his nose in, brown optics widening, "_Damn_, Demi, you grew a couple hundred feet."

Demona sent him a sharp look, "Jolt, will you watch Sundance?"

"...Yes?" he sounded so uncertain that she sent him a small smile to reassure him, "I won't be gone long."

"I'll go further down the hall," Gears said, "will you check outside?"

Demona nodded. Rex held up a hand like he was about to point to whatever party he wanted to join when Gears grabbed him by the collar, "No, _you're_ coming with _me_."

With a scowl, he followed her out. Demona made it to the doorway before she was stopped again. Her gaze fell down to the human female she had passed on her way to rescue the boys, who was standing in the hallway, wide blue optics locked on her. The looked afraid and amazed at once. She said, slowly, "Are...are you Demona?"

Demona nodded, "And you are?"

"Jo. Jo Andersen."

"Go with Gears," Demona instructed softly. The child jumped but quickly walked off after the pair. Demona knelt and shifted forms in one seamless motion. Once folded down into her land alternate, she took off, making her way outside. She started up her scanners, tuning up her senses so she'd know where he was...

It didn't take long until she found his signature, located back in the hangar where the autobots recharged or stayed in their alternate forms. She drove past Jazz and then Prime, but didn't stop or say hello to either of them. Her audio receptors began to pick up a pair of similar voices throwing arguments back and forth.

They hushed when they heard the soft rumble of her engine. She turned around a wall of crates and boxes, finding a little nook where her brother was, along with...

_Primus, NO. _

She forced down a groan when one called, "Ooh, look who just rolled in, Mudflap!"

The other nodded, "She jus' couldn't stay away from my fine ass."

"Yo fine ass? _Rust_ wouldn't touch that ass!"

"Yo lookin' for a face-lift?"

"I'll lift yo face with my fist!"

_You have it for me today, don't you? _Demona came to a stop and idled. She didn't have to wait long until the boy popped up in the back with a grin on his face, "Hi, sis!"

"_Sis_!" Skidz sputtered. Mudflap put his hands on his hips, "How's the hell that supposed to work?"

"Come on," Demona called, "your mother is looking for you."

He frowned, "I'm kinda...stuck."

Demona paused. She focused her optics on him, and sure enough, he was in the middle of a mountain of boxes and paper. With a soft vent, she began to transform, the motion silencing the twins.

Demona's toe claws spread on the concrete but didn't punch through. She raised to her full height. Both twins started to saunter towards her, swinging their hips so much she thought they might throw a joint. But they weren't paying attention to where they were going and ended up tripping over one another and rolling past her foot in a struggling ball of red and green. The insults started up with new vigor, fists flew and they proceeded to beat the slag out of each other.

Demona cleared the distance between her and the human sparkling with a few steps, and reached down with one hand. He smiled up at her and wrapped his arms around her fingers in a solid grip. The area filled with his bright laughter when she easily lifted him from the mess. She smiled softly, "It's been a while since I've carried you, hasn't it?"

"Yeah, I miss it!" He said almost sadly. He laughed again when she straightened, turning her hand so the palm was up and he could relax his hold on her. She left the little corner behind, "I do too, brother. What...were you doing?"

"Well, bubba fell asleep. I tried, I really did, but I couldn't fall to sleep again, so I thought it'd be okay if I went to meet the new autobots." He made a face, "Mudflap and Skidz are weird, but funny."

_And useless..._She paused as the same twins barreled past with a sharp yelp and a triumphant, "That's what I thought, dumb-ass!"

He winced, "But they fight _so much_. Brothers aren't supposed to fight..."

Demona cast him a soft look before placing a clawed foot between the two small mechs before they could fling themselves at each other again. She looked down at them and said softly, "Settle, mechs."

They made a show of brushing themselves off and straightened out when the _other _twins made an approach. They turned to retreat, but not before they started running their mouths, not even caring that she was still in earshot, "She can't keep her eyes off us we're so fine."

Critter rolled his eyes, then blinked and stared at the red and yellow mechs moving towards them with a flawless grace. Demona was turning to leave when Critter asked, "Can we please meet them, too? They look really neat."

Venting, Demona waited. It fragging bothered her, but he had asked, so she would do. She knew that these two were bad news, perhaps even more so than the other pair, her spark seemed to harden as they grew closer. The one designated Sideswipe was first to speak, "Demona, is it?"

"Sideswipe," she inclined her head the slightest, then looked at the yellow one, "Sunstreaker."

"So you're the new femme..." There was an appreciative look he sent her that she did not like, "you know your way around?"

"I've been to this base many times before your arrival," she informed, "I helped build it. I'm aware of where everything is."

"Then maybe _you_ can help _us_ around," he raised a hand like he was about to put it on her back and push her along if he had to. Her entire frame tensed and she smoothly ducked out of his reach, "I must return to the med bay, perhaps another time."

Sunstreaker unfolded his arms and straightened his back like he was about to take charge when he spotted Critter and went rigid. He gave her a strange look, "You're _carrying_ one of those around?"

A shot of rage buried itself in her spark. She narrowed her optics at him, "Do _not_ speak of him like that."

Sideswipe slid closer and reached out to grab her hand so he could see Critter, who was just as uncomfortable as she was, if the way how he had his fingers digging into her palm was any indication. He tilted his head, "Is it like your pet or something?"

_I'm about to tear you a new hole in your aft, _she thought darkly. Instinctively, her fingers curled over Critter just enough to shield him. She raised her free hand and clamped it down around Sideswipe's wrist, "Step away, mech."

She had put a strong dose of venomous warning in the words, but it only seemed to draw them in _more_. _Slagging AFTS! _She spun the plates of armor on her wrists when he shot her a handsome grin, "It is, isn't it?"

Her blades nearly slid out but then she felt a sharp squeeze from Prime, one that was painful with it's intensity. His commanding tone reached them, "Sideswipe! Sunstreaker!"

Both mechs shot to attention, straightening. Demona dropped his hand like it was carrion, and silently walked out of the hangar, nearly blind with her rage. She could feel Sundance's great concern, her desperate efforts to wrap her spark with love and peace.

Demona stepped into the med bay and carefully set Critter down on the berth. She ignored Ratchet's griping about stopping repairs halfway through, and Jolt's soft spoken questions. She didn't pull out of her anger until Sundance was placed in front of her. Immediately, her tension died and she opened her hands for her creation, who hauled her little body up and started chattering like crazy, prodding her through the bond to make sure she was okay.

"Sis, are you mad at me?" Critter asked quietly, "I know I shouldn't have gone off like that...but there was nothing to do."

"I'm not mad," Demona told him quietly, lifting her eyes from her sparkling to him. She cupped a hand over her palm, forming a kind of tunnel that had the little one squealing in delight, completely forgetting about comforting her creator as she investigated. She waited until he looked back at her, and finished, "not at you. It...angers me to hear them speak about you like that."

He blinked, "They _were_ rude...and they weren't listening to you. You really wanted to get away, didn't you?"

_No, I wanted to __**beat**__ their afts. _But all she did was nod.

"You must have met that pit-spawned set of twins," Ratchet said, sending them a sympathetic look. He sent her a small grin Demona asked, "Which ones?"

"Sideswipe and Sunstreaker," Jolt said quietly, with a hint of hostility. She cast him an almost curious look at the tone.

Leaning over so he could see Jolt, Critter nodded, "Sis almost beat them up. They were saying some pretty mean things, and they wouldn't leave us alone, even when she told them to go away."

Sundance poked her head out from between Demona's fingers and smiled up at her. Then she saw Critter and stretched out her neck to see. She tilted her head and clicked softly. Critter looked up at her with hopeful optics, "Can I touch her?"

"Be careful," Demona said softly, "don't let your fingers get caught in her armor."

He reached out his small hands and gently touched Sundance, who trilled and squeaked, nuzzling into his touch. Critter smiled, "She's so pretty..."

Demona seated herself back on the berth so Ratchet could finish his work, but held both young ones in her hands. She sensed movement and raised her gaze to Jolt, catching his optics. He was turning to leave, but had stopped to look back at her.

His optics softened when she looked at him. She tried her best to ignore the way her spark warmed just a little.

* * *

><p><strong>:D Well, there you go. Got both pairs of twins in there...<strong>

**Oh gawd, Rex and Mudflap and Skidz. O.O Shits gonna hit the fan when those three hook up.**

**Demona and her family and the story belongs to me. Transformers does not. **


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

"I'm sorry, bubba," Critter repeated, twisting his hand around the corner of the blanket, "I shouldn't have taken off like that."

Pockets put a hand over his mouth before he could say anything and raised an eyebrow, "It's fine, baby brother. Just don't do it again without Mom or sister or I knowing."

Critter nodded. Pockets raised his hand and pushed it through his dark red hair. He looked at Jo who was sitting in the chair his mom often took, but she was off somewhere. Rex was passed out on the floor.

"So...Megadon-"

"Mega_tron_," he corrected. She raised her eyes from the floor to him, "came here some time in the 1800's to search for something called the All Spark, which has the power to give...life?"

She looked hopelessly confused, but she kept going, "He was going to turn our technology into more decepticons-"

At that moment, Rex rolled over and muttered, "Anal probes..."

Pockets sent him a weird look, then returned to her, finishing, "And he was going to either kill us humans or turn us into slaves. Optimus and the Autobots came here to find the All Spark first, and helped us. Demona was originally a decepticon, but she defected when she met my mom and Prime. She was the one that killed Megatron."

"By putting the All-Spark into his..." She scowled, "this is ridiculous."

He shrugged, "It's history."

"No, General Robert E. Lee and the cotton gin is history," she told him, "this is some nerd's dream come true. I mean, _really_? Big explosions and alien invasions, who happen to be giant sentient robots...it sounds like my little brother's comic books on crack."

Again, he shrugged. Critter, completely lost, almost panicked and asked, "You don't think sissy is real?"

"Yes, I mean no," she sighed and put her head in her hands, "I know it's _real_, but I just don't get _how."_

"You can't tell me you've never wondered if we're the only ones here," Pockets said, sending her a look, "if our planet is habitable, then isn't it possible that there's others out there?"

"God made this planet," she said with a huff, "and he didn't say crap about an alien species."

"I failed my calculus test and I didn't tell mom," he argued, "he's got his secrets too, I'm sure."

She threw her hands up in the air, changing subjects, "Do they even _have_ a religion?"

He blinked. Critter tilted his head, "Demona never says anything about God."

"I have no idea..." Pockets added, "I've never really thought about it before..."

"And how do they," she made a vague motion. Pockets blinked, "What?" She rolled her eyes, "babies, Alec, babies."

He blinked again, then his eyes widened when he realized what she was asking, "You mean..._babies_?"

"Yes, _babies!"_

"They're called sparklings," his mom said, announcing her entry. He looked at her and felt his eyes widen when he saw the bundle of rose red in her arms, a pair of shining red eyes staring back at him curiously. Beside him, Jo jumped so bad she nearly fell out of her seat. Gears sent her a look before walking further inside, turning her gaze back down to the little red dragon. She ran a hand lovingly down the sparkling's horns.

"Is that...?" Pockets whispered, even though he already knew. Gears sent him a smile, "I asked Demona if I could watch her while she attended a meeting with the other autobots."

She gently laid the baby on his legs. She was a heavy little thing, but he didn't mind the weight. His eyes stayed fixed on hers and her glinting claws wrapped around the blankets. She tilted her head and started off with a round of clicks and squeaks. Even though they were mechanical, they had to be some of the most adorable sounds he'd ever heard.

"Meet Sundance, your new niece..." Gears said quietly, "isn't she beautiful?"

Pockets slowly lowered a hand to her and brushed his fingers over a horn, "She almost looks like Demona..."

"I know," she sat down on the edge and gave Critter a kiss on the head, "she's got her momma's eyes."

"This," Jo stared wide-eyed, "is this one of their...sparklings?"

"It's sister's," Pockets told her. He smiled when Sundance pushed her nose into his hand and sucked in a sharp breath. She pulled herself closer and touched her claws to his other hand, brushing over his skin like she was afraid to break it.

"You mean...Demona's, right?" Jo leaned forward a little when Critter got into it, reaching for her tail. It automatically wrapped around his middle and he giggled.

"To answer your question, Jo," Gears gave a little grin, "there's two ways they can-" she made the same vague motions the girl had, "make babies. When a male and female get together, and then with the All Spark, which is how Sundance was born."

Jo just stared.

Sundance gave a happy little squeal when Pockets started to lightly scratch at the base of her horns, effectively waking Rex. He shot up and slammed himself against Gears' legs like he was using her as a shield, "I says I didn't take your friggin' bacon!"

Gears put her hands on her hips and looked down with raised eyebrows, "What the _hell_ do you dream about, kid?"

He looked up at her for a few minutes before he seemed to clear up. He then coughed, "Nothing, Misses James."

"Do you really want to know?" Pockets asked his mother. She shook her head.

"What the 'effing hell is_ that_?" Rex abruptly shouted upon laying eyes on the little sparkling. Sundance squeaked when he yelled and scooted closer to Pockets' body, little red eyes wide. Her new protector sent the crazy blonde a glare, "Don't scare her, moron!"

Gears gave him a harmless little kick with a sharp, "And don't talk about my grand-baby like that."

"Grand-baby-_What the hell is wrong with you people!_" He snapped, "First you adopt a sexy twenty foot tall alien robot and then you find another-wait..._grand-baby?_"

He looked back and forth between them. He raised a hand to point at Sundance, voice turning into a girlish squeal, "_Demona's_...?"

Gears nodded. Pockets waited for him to freak out. He watched as Rex continued to glance around. Then, to his surprise, he seemed to settle and that shocked-and slightly horrified-expression left his face. He cleared his throat, "I says, so who did our robo-girl bone?"

Gears' hand came down so fast Pockets didn't register that she had smacked him before he yelped and crawled away. His eyes widened as his mother shot her hell-fire glare at his best friend, "Listen here, _Rex_-"

Before she could finish, Sundance began to sing in joy, nearly falling out of Pockets' arms as she leaned towards the edge of the bed, hopeful, adoring red eyes lifted up. Demona stepped inside, gaze softening when they fell upon them all. Pockets grinned up at her, "I finally got to hold my niece."

Demona seemed to loose focus for a second, but came right back with a smile, "She says she likes the sound of your voice."

He blinked, and looked back down at the baby, but she was still stretching for her mother. Almost reluctantly, he lifted her up towards his sister, only to have her start chattering like crazy as soon as she was in the air. They all watched as she wiggled in the air and flexed her claws, waving her tail around. He blinked, "What's she doing, sister?"

Demona moved closer and knelt. She answered quietly, "flying."

"But she doesn't have wings yet..." Critter said, tilting his head. Demona smiled at him, "she dreams of it every night."

Gears chuckled and touched a finger to the baby's nose, "before you know it, baby, you'll be up there in the clouds."

Sundance nosed her palm then twisted to gaze back at her mother. Reluctantly, Pockets handed her over, "You'll bring her back by, right?"

"Of course," Demona promised, "she already knows that you are her family, too."

"I noticed that she likes Jolt," Gears started, "why?"

"I'm not sure. At first it was because he had blue armor, but now..."

Gears sent her a pointed look, "Have you..._talked_ to him?"

A hidden message seemed to pass between them and Demona almost looked confused, "No..."

Gears opened her mouth to say something when Rex moved into sight and gave Demona a sad stare, "I hate to say it Demi, but this isn't going to work out anymore."

Now, she was _really _confused. Sundance rubbed against her curled fingers with a rolling purr. Demona glanced down at her briefly before returning to Rex, "I...I don't understand."

"You...me..._us_," Rex rolled his shoulders like he had some terrible news. Pockets caught on to what he was getting at and pressed a hand to his temples, "_Geez."_

"_Look_, you're _beautiful_, and you have the _hottest_ ass in all your forms, but I just can't deal with a kid. I says, I'm a free spirit, you know? I gotta be my bad-ass self, I gotta_ roar_ every now and then and I just can't do that with a little brat following me around..."

With a dramatic sigh, he started to walk towards the door, "Don't worry, Demi, you'll find greater loves in your life. I'm only a mere stepping stone. Whoever you find, make sure he's at least half as good looking as me."

Gears looked like she was lost between rolling with laughter and hitting him again. She shoved him out the door, "Get out of here, you freak."

Demona blinked at them, "What...what the frag was he talking about?"

Gears sighed, "Just ignore him, Dem. He's a few fries short of a happy meal. Now, let's have a talk about that _fine-ass_ male..."

Pockets laughed when Demona took on a scared look, their mom grabbing her hand and practically dragging her back out into the hall.

* * *

><p><strong>A little better than the other two updates. :) It's the 4th and I'm very happy because I just found out I have a chance at affording college...and after I had resigned myself to being the third kid in the house not to go. Dreams do come true...<strong>

**Much love to my readers...again, I'm sorry for not responding to your reviews...I've been distracted for the past couple of days, which is why I haven't been updating as quickly as I usually do...but I will get back to you very soon. **

**Demona and her family, Jo, and the story all belongs to me. Transformers does not. **


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

Gears took Sundance back, lifting her up into the air. She smiled when the baby started wiggling and squealing with joy, little red eyes lighting up like stars. Demona, in her alternate form, seemed to sink down on her tires. Her holoform flickered on, leaning against her hood.

At her insistence, Demona had taken all three of them far away from the hangar and any unwanted ears, so they could have this 'talk'. Demona watched with soft dark eyes as Gears turned in a circle, causing Sundance to explode with giggles. She waited until the woman joined her, settled on the hood and scooted back some so she wouldn't slide off. She lowered the sparkling to her lap and ran a hand down her horns, "What did Ratchet say about her?"

"That she's as healthy as can be," Demona answered.

Gears looked at her, "She's a happy baby."

Sundance stretched out so that the front half of her body was draped over her parent, nuzzling into her lap. Demona sent Gears a confused look, "What is it that you wanted to talk about?"

"She needs a daddy, Dem."

Demona blinked at her, "...Sundance?"

Gears nodded, "Every child needs both parents...I never had a chance to find a father for my boys after my husband died...but you're young, and there's males just kinda floating around here...so..."

Demona's real form vented sharply, "Are you really going to drag me into another one of these traps?"

Gears laughed, thinking back on when they had first met Jolt and she had given her the 'settle down and make babies' talk. She patted the Charger, "Oh, sweetie, I was just playing."

Demona gently turned the little red dragon on to her side so she could rub that cute little belly, sinking deep into thought. After a stretched minute, she said, voice uncertain, "I have considered it...I wasn't sure if she would need a mech or not as a creator. I made it with just one, but I didn't have a choice."

Gears shuddered, "It's a wonder you came out as sweet and gentle as you are."

Demona's hand touched hers briefly, "You and your offspring made me into this."

Gears smiled at her, "You changed us, too."

"I'm honestly not sure of who would be suitable," Demona said, carefully pushing them back on track.

Gears raised her eyebrows, "Here, I'll help you...he's tall and _blue_...should I say more or do you get the picture?"

The other sent her a look, "You're quite taken with him, aren't you?"

"Well, considering he's the only one that's not eyeballin' you like a hot piece of cheap woman-meat, yeah. Speaking of which, if you _ever_ hook up with _any_ of those twins I will pop all four of your tires and weld them to your big red booty."

Demona tensed in both forms, sending her a strange look, "Why in the _slagging pit_ would I even consider such a thing?"

Gears kept on going, "I mean I doubt you'll hit it off with those creepy little smurf-bots, but it's those tall, lean, hot ones I'm worried about..."

"Gears."

"...I understand if you've got a thing for them, but just in case you haven't noticed, they're assholes. They have that look about them..."

_"Gears."_

"...And if they ever so much as lay a hand on you I'll dip both of their shiny pretty asses in the biggest pit of paint-stripper I can find..."

Demona vented again, giving up.

"I wanted to tear them apart when they started staring at you like you were easy trash. So, don't EVER fall for them, because then they won't be around for long."

"I wasn't planning on it," Demona promised after a second of waiting to make sure the woman was done, "I'm not interested."

Gears blinked, "Really? They don't even look good to you?" Honestly, she was past relieved, but it still shocked her. Not even _interested_? Hell, those two had better posture and build than the guys she dated in high school.

"No, they don't."

"Wow, babe, you're a tough one, aren't you?"

"I've heard stories from Prime and Jazz about those two," Demona explained, "and they only thing they're good for is battle. They're supposed to be excellent warriors, but they are _not_ excellent companions."

"Good girl," Gears patted her again, "makes me proud to know you can see right through that crap."

"I knew before I spoke to them...they're just not...'appealing' to me."

"Who is?"

She grinned when the other didn't respond. She waggled her eyebrows and said, "I'm not the only taken by that _fine_ blue male..."

Demona gave her a harmless glare, "He's..."

"He's what?"

She dropped her eyes back down to Sundance when she settled into a nap, happily laid out over both their legs. Her dark red eyes softened, "I don't know how to explain it..."

"Dem," Gears said softly, waiting for her daughter to look back at her, "he's in love with you, babe. I doubt he's gotten the nerve to say anything, because he just doesn't have the same confidence as those pretty morons, but he really is. I've been watching him for a little while now...and it's like you're the only thing left for him. You _mean _something to him, you're not just a pretty girl. He sees something in you, and he's just..."

She paused to sigh, "He looks at you the same way my husband used to look at me...like you're his sun."

Demona didn't respond, eyes still turned down. Gears leaned back until she was laying against the Charger, "...besides, that is the _sexiest _shade of blue I've _ever _seen...and for a tin man, he has got one _nice _ass. It's not a flat butt, you know? It's got some shape, kinda sticks out-"

She grinned when Demona sent her a sharp look, "What? Don't act like you haven't taken a few peeks for yourself! And geez, those wings...those are just _so cute_..."

Demona leaned back as well, settling Sundance between them. Gears reached across to brush her hair from her face, "Just promise me you'll give him a chance."

"I will," Demona responded. They fell into silence, watching Sundance wiggle and squeak in her dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>:)<strong>

**Demona and her family and the story belongs to me. Transformers does not. **


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

"So..." Pockets started, turning his eyes up to the ceiling. Jo raised an eyebrow at him, "So what?"

"Whatever happened to Falak?" He asked, turning his head so he could see her, "you haven't brought her up."

Jo seemed to sink down into her chair, "She's home resting...that ride was hard on her, and the fall was even worse. I'm still wondering how she came out of that without a broken leg."

His green eyes softened, "How are you feeling, anyway?"

It had been a few days, maybe even a week, since they'd arrived. He was still restricted to bed rest, but he was getting stronger every day. The bruises and cuts Jo had taken from what Rex liked to call the 'Great Escape' were almost gone, and Rex himself had completely healed. There wasn't a bruise on him, and he was even putting on some weight.

"A lot better than you, I'm betting," she said. Her dark blue eyes narrowed suspiciously when she asked, "Where's that idiot friend of yours at? I thought Gears told him to stay here..."

Currently, the annoying little shit was off causing chaos somewhere. He made a not to tell Demona later that he was leaving messes for Prime to clean up, just to see the look on his face when she jumped his ass for it. Rex had been disappearing a lot, lately, and it was certainly a cause for worry. Pockets' mom herself was off in the cafeteria with Critter to get them all some food. She offered to take Jo along, but she had kindly declined. She was still iffy about the autobots and avoided them as much as she could.

Honestly, it bothered Pockets that she didn't trust them. They had saved lives and dedicated their time here to protecting the human race. He was friends with a few of them, such as Jazz and even Optimus and Ironhide. He saw them as friends...then again, he had been around them for two years. She'd known about them for what, two weeks?

"Probably off stomping around," Pockets told her, "trying to eat someone..."

She sent him a weird look, "You people have the strangest friends..."

He grinned, "Rex is out there. He's a skinny little freak, but inside he's good."

When she stared at him with a raised brow, he laughed, "Seriously. Like the way how he takes care of his mom...his dad walked out on them a long time ago, and she's been kinda...gone since. He always keeps his phone charged and on him in case she needs him. Once he forgot his phone in the Charger and he walked all the way back to the house to get it instead of just waiting for the next morning."

Her expression softened, "But...back there when we were prisoners, didn't you say something about bruises? Does his mom...?"

The grin disappeared. He sunk down into the mattress with a quiet sigh, "I don't know. I've tried getting him to talk to me about it, and so has mom, but he won't budge. And if we do bring it up, he just...turns weird, weirder than he already is. It's like he breaks when he thinks about it..."

She put her elbows on her knees and her chin in her hands, leaning forward. She softened her look, "Do you think...that it's all just an act?"

Pockets felt pain stab through him at the dark thoughts.

It hadn't been the first time he'd considered these things, he'd done it too many times, actually. Rex was a complete mystery to him, and he didn't know if he wanted to dig down to the cold, hard truth or not. He lowered his eyes to his hands, "...Maybe? No one knows what the hell is in that stupid head of his, because he doesn't let anyone inside."

"My dad once told me that the ones who act it out the best are the ones who need help the most," she said quietly, "but...he also said that they're the hardest ones to save."

"Then I'll fight like hell," Pockets promised.

The tension faded when she reached out a hand and placed it on his arm, "Good."

It was at that moment that two of the autobots, the smaller set of twins, shot past the door like bats out of hell, giggling and hooting hysterically. There was a third guy, one that was laughing so hard he was snorting, that sounded mysteriously close to...

"Get back here, you SLAGGERS!" A fourth roared. The ground literally_ shook_ as Ironhide barreled past, cannons spinning angrily around his thick arms. Pockets' eyes widened as he caught the tell-tale '_swish swish_' and a flash of tan on the big guy. He blinked as they disappeared, the booms of the weapon specialist's footsteps interrupting the howls of laughter as they faded. _Was he wearing a...?_

Jo blinked, "Was that...a coconut bra and a grass skirt?"

_Oh hell no..._

* * *

><p><strong>Retarded, I know... But I had to. I got the idea and I just had to...<strong>

**Love to the readers.**

**Demona and her family, Jo and Falak, and the story belongs to me. Transformers does not. **


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

He was the only one in the hangar when she walked in, and like every time he laid optics on her, his spark spun so fast he was half afraid it'd come right out of his chest. He watched her enter, moving so gracefully...the most perfect creature he'd ever seen.

She was alone, even without her sparkling. He knew that she had probably left Sundance with that odd human femme with the red hair, the one that had adopted her.

He still couldn't wrap his processor around the fact that she was unclaimed, that she was without a mate...the hope that he carried now was enough to glitch over it was so strong, but he couldn't help it. Perhaps he had a chance, perhaps this one dream could come true...

Again, Jazz's words played in his processor as she crossed the distance between them. She raised her optics to him, and they softened. His processor stuttered, almost overheating from the gentle warmth she was showing him. _Primus, please help me..._

He struggled to put some sort of greeting together, maybe even ask her if she would drive out with him somewhere so they could talk, but _Primus._ The sunlight was casting sharp highlights on her smooth armor, bringing out that lovely red color so beautifully...

"Jolt," she said, pausing before him, "is something wrong?"

"...No," he finally got out, "Demona, may I...speak with you?"

And how he had managed to get the words out, he had no idea. She seemed surprised, but not in a bad way. Her red optics studied him for a minute before she nodded, "What is it?"

"I..." His processor went blank as he noticed the almost invisible scar along one of her horns, as if it had been completely broken off at one point. He felt his frame tense, the thought of someone hurting her sending a shot of agony through him that burned angrily. Without realizing it, he lifted a hand and lightly touched his fingers to the mark. His voice dropped, "What...happened?"

She inclined her head slightly, almost pressing the horn into his hand, like the memory brought her pain, "In the final battle two years ago, it was one of the first wounds I received. I damaged Megatron, but I couldn't pull away fast enough..."

His spark burned hot when he realized that he was actually _touching_ her, that she was there, right in front of him. But up close, he began to notice_ all_ of her scars, the ones that had healed so well they were mere ghosts on her armor. All of the injuries she'd suffered...

His fingers dropped to the top of her helm, where there was a ragged line left over from when it had been torn in half. He froze when she lifted a hand to wrap around his wrist. Fear coursed through him that maybe she was not comfortable around him, that he had gone too far...but all she did was lower his hand a little. She sent him an apologetic look, "I'm sorry, it still hasn't healed yet..."

Now he was concerned. His training kicked in, and he gently took her face in his hands to tilt it a little so he could see better, "Does Ratchet know?"

"I've told him...he says there's nothing else he can do. It has to heal on it's own."

He wasn't satisfied, and she could see it. He knew because she sent him a small smile, "I'm fine, Jolt."

He vented softly, "There has to be something..."

"What were you wanting to talk about?" She pushed lightly. He dropped his hands from her, missing the contact immediately, "I..."

Again, all thought left him. When he couldn't come up with anything for a long minute or two, she took charge, "Gears is talking to Prime about letting her take the kids to get clothes from home, would you like to come with us?"

_...Did she just...what?_

Did she really just ask for his company somewhere? If his spark shined any brighter, it'd outdo the sun. Unable to speak, he only nodded.

_She wants me to come..._

The realization gave him strength, so he straightened a little and opened his mouth to speak...

...only to be interrupted by the roar of two very loud, very powerful engines. He grimaced, feeling a squeeze on his spark. He knew _exactly_ who these two were, even before they came rolling inside. His optics turned away from her briefly to land on the older set of twins, both folded down into their alternate forms.

He couldn't remember a time when he'd wanted to offline someone so much. All it would take was a flick of his wrists and a strong charge of energy...

They kept at it, revving their engines as they approached, pulling a tight circle around the femme's feet before transforming on either side of her. There was a smug grin plastered on both of their faces as they openly dragged their optics down her form. Jolt slammed down on the urge to electrocute their afts. Part of him wanted to step back, like he usually did when they showed up.

The other part, his spark, told him to stay by her, and protect what he had searched for his entire life. So, for the first time, he straightened up and stood his ground before them. These slaggers had been tempting femmes and breaking their sparks even after the war had started, before all femmes and sparklings were killed by Megatron. He would rather willingly tear out his own spark and put it in Megatron's hand than give them the chance to do the same to her.

To his relief, Demona tensed as well, the softness leaving her face plates instantly. Sideswipe was about to make his move when a certain red headed organic stomped into the hangar with a cold-sparked look that would put the worst of the decepticons to shame. Her tiny hands were clenched at her sides, and she huffed when she laid optics on Demona, seeing her nearly sandwiched between the two.

"What the _HELL _are you two thinking!" She shot. Sunstreaker sent her a disgusted look, "Do NOT raise your voice at us, fleshling."

Jolt blinked when Demona reacted, lifting a foot slightly to plunge a toe-claw into the yellow mech's foot. With a yelp, he hopped back. The human pushed up her sleeves and accused, "You woke the grand-baby! Mimi is NOT _happy_! I'm gonna _beat_ your highlighter-asses into the _ground_!"

Sideswipe was stuck between staring dumbfounded at Demona and sending the human a disturbed look. Sunstreaker stood on one leg and wrapped a hand around his damaged foot, casting a stony glare at the femme, who wasn't even phased. Jolt felt a bubble of pride as he watched her completely ignore the twins.

There was a rattling sound near their feet, and all four glanced down to see the human female return from a pile of scrap metal in the middle of the hangar Mudflap and Skidz had been assigned to sort through earlier that day. She grabbed a plank of wood and wrapped barbed wire around one end of it with a twisted grin.

"Hey! What the slag do you think you're doing-" Sideswipe cut himself off with a horrified look when she took an experimental swing. She said, looking up at Demona, "Are these bastards bugging you, baby?"

Without missing a beat, Demona answered, "_Every_ slagging day..."

One look and both of the mechs shifted down into their alternates so fast he'd have missed it if he had blinked. He watched, astounded, as Gears took off after them, swinging with her hand-made weapon as hard as she possibly could. There was a deafening 'POP' and then the familiar screech of metal on metal.

There was a painful squeal, followed by a, _"MY PAINT_!" before tires spun on the concrete and both mechs peeled out of there. There was a big patch of yellow missing on Sunstreaker's aft where the barbed wire had made contact.

Silence lingered inside the hangar before the most amazing thing happened.

Demona_ laughed_.

Her entire body shook with the force of it and she actually dropped to a knee because she couldn't hold herself up anymore. The sound was beautiful, a soft, raspier laugh that had his spark singing. Her adopted femme creator dropped the plank and wire and leaned against her toe claws with a grin, "I told you I'd strip their paint...one way or another, anyway."

Jolt felt his optics soften down at them. Once the femme was finished with her laughter, he offered her a hand, ignoring the sudden hopeful look in Gears' organic optics. Demona raised her gaze to him and took it, allowing him to help her to her feet. He finally found his voice and his processor, and said softly, "I would like nothing more than to accompany you, Demona."

* * *

><p><strong>Gah, I just love this chapter for some strange reason... ;)<br>Gears finally got her hands on their 'highlighter-asses'. **

**Anyway, going back to some old news...I've gotten around to restarting on the artwork of Demona. I'm coloring her on paper this time, with my brand new prismacolor markers(Which are BADASS) and she's coming out a lot better than she was on the computer. I don't think I'll be putting a background on this one...as much as I love the idea of her standing guard over her human family in a battle-ravaged land, I don't think I'm good enough to actually draw it. **

**Also, a few of you guys have requested to see a picture of Sundance...I've started working on her, but it's kicking my aft. You wouldn't believe how much harder it is to draw a cute little baby metal dragon than Demona herself...geez. **

**Love to the readers! **

**Demona and her family and the story belongs to me. Transformers does not. **


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

"Is it just me, or is Ratchet diabolically evil?" Rex announced his entrance. Pockets glanced at him and started to turn back to the conversation he'd been sharing with his little brother. He froze and swung back around to look at his friend when he realized that the dude's hair was a God-awful pastel pink.

"_What the hell_...?" Pockets started. Rex scowled, "Don't SAY _anything_."

Jo snorted, "What, Joker? one of your master plans backfire on you?"

"Rule number one," he said, "Don't _ever_ piss off the doc-bot. That big yellow bastard gets creative when he's mad. This-" he pointed at his ruined faux-hawk, "-is only the beginning. And this isn't near as bad as what he did to Mud and Skidz."

Pockets shook his head, "Man, I worry about you sometimes..."

Rex grinned, flopping down on the end of the bed. He waggled his eyebrows, "You hear that Bolt or whatever the hell his name is finally got around to talking to Demi?"

"Yeah, he's coming home with us for a few days, she invited him."

"I says how you taking all the giant robots walking around?" He asked, turning to Jo.

"...Well, they're giant, and they're walking, and they're robots," she sent him a look, "how do you think?"

"Can't stay hidden in here forever," Rex shrugged, "Hey, Big Foot, I gots a question."

"What now?"

"They dropped the big evil bad-ass in the middle of the ocean...couldn't the decepticons pull him out and fix him or something?"

Pockets blinked at him slowly. _Megatron...in the ocean?_ He narrowed his eyes almost suspiciously, "What the hell are you talking about? His body isn't even..._here_ anymore."

This time, it was Rex's turn to look confused, "What?"

"Demona said Prime had Ratchet and Ironhide melt down his corpse," Pockets explained, "she argued like hell with the government about it. They _can't _pull some mojo and revive him because his body is _gone_. That's why she told them to do it."

Rex gave a low whistle, "The big boys are in deep shit then."

"What do you mean?"

"Because they _didn't_ melt his big dark ass down. We was walking past the hangar in time to hear your mom jump all over Prime's ass for it in the middle of a big meeting with some moron in a suit."

"Oh _shit,"_ Pockets whispered, "Sisters going to be pissed...they lied to her."

Jo blinked, "I am _so_ lost..."

* * *

><p><strong>Short and crappy...not too funny. The infos kinda spontaneous but it serves a point...And yeah...the humans won the battle over Megatron's 'burial', Prime just never told Demona...<strong>

**Demona and her family, Jo, and the story all belongs to me. Transformers does not. **


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

Primus, it felt like things were spinning out of control.

Demona idled in the hangar, folded down into her alternate form. She waited for her human family to come out. Gears had stolen Sundance away from her when she wasn't looking, the fragging woman...But it did make her smile. She knew the woman truly loved her sparkling.

She sensed movement nearby and cast hidden optics on Jolt as he approached. Her gaze softened as foreign emotions pooled through her, processor turning back to the concern he'd shown over her old wounds and scars. He was an odd one, she had to say, but he was...

Jazz walked by, interrupting her thoughts. He sent them a grin and said, "You kids be good now, you hear?"

Jolt inclined his head towards him before shifting forms. The last plate of his blue armor fell into place the moment the James family and friends walked in. Pockets was actually up on his feet and was walking, although a little stiffly, between his creator and that girl, Jo. He was even carrying Sundance, who was deep in recharge.

Demona eased down on her wheels, feeling the heat on Jolt's form when he rolled forward so that they were waiting side by side. She smiled to herself when Gears sent the mech a warm look before reaching them. Gears patted Demona's hood in greeting, "Hey, Dem."

"Good morning," Demona said. Gears tapped on Jolt's hood as well, making him jump. Gears pulled back with an amused look, "Easy, babe. I don't bite."

"She will if you piss her off..." Rex muttered from the back.

"We're not all going to try to fit in one, right?" Jo asked, sending them an uneasy look. _She still doesn't trust us._

Rex scooted his way around and started to head towards Demona, but froze when Gears brought a hand down on his shoulder. She sent him a sharp look, "We're going to pull the church rule. Boys with boys, girls with girls."

"I wasn't going to do anything!"

"Yeah right," Critter said, giggling. He started towards Jolt, "you're always trying things, Rex."

Gears pushed the boy towards the mech and then took Sundance from Pockets. She spared a hand to ruffle his hair before facing Demona again.

Jolt opened his doors first. He was a little tense, and Demona found herself realizing that this might be the first time he'd ever had a human sit inside his alternate. She opened a link with him, and assured, _'Don't worry, Jolt...it isn't painful...'_

_'It's...strange,'_ he sent back when Critter crawled up inside.

_'You'll get used to it.'_

"Alright, let's go," Gears said. Demona slid the seat belts over them, making Jo jump in the back. The woman grinned back at her, "it made me freak out when she pulled that on me for the first time, too."

"I need to keep my family safe," Demona said softly through the speakers, making the girl jump again.

They pulled out of the hangar, Demona taking the lead as they made their way down to the docks. The humans chattered, using the link Demona and Jolt had opened to talk back and forth. Both, Demona and Jolt, fell quiet until they were on the boat and on their way back home.

"Rex, when did the pink come out of your hair?"

"It didn't, I had to dye it blonde..."

"That's what you get for hooking up with those two," Gears cut in, "and really? You had to pick on Ironhide and Ratchet?"

Pockets threw in, "Dude, do you have a death wish?"

"I says why you gotta be hating on me?" Rex snapped.

Demona settled, sinking down beside Jolt. The mech was still sort of tense, completely new to carrying humans. It was amusing really, how awkward he was with it all. He seemed uncertain and careful about everything, even more so when she was nearby.

Again, she thought back to that moment in the hangar, when Sunstreaker and Sideswipe had come strutting in. She had sensed anger from Jolt at the sight of them, a fierce, almost protective rage, like he was ready to guard her. But, at the same time, there had been a streak of fear in him, as if he had never stood up against them before. He knew they were strong, but he hadn't left her side.

Her spark warmed, humming softly as she thought it through. A mech that stamped down his fears, small or large, for _her_. He hardly knew her, it was still a wonder to her just how he had developed such feelings so quickly.

He knew nothing about her history outside of what stories she had shared with him. He was clueless on her parenting-how would he see her when he realized that she was Megatron's creation?

She shuttered her hidden optics and sunk deeper into herself in attempt to hide from the pain that curled through her spark at the thought. _What the slag is wrong with me? I don't understand...I know no more about him than he does of me...why does the thought of rejection...why does it hurt?_

Small organic fingers spread out over her dash. She tensed slightly, forcing herself to focus. She realized that they were already at the new docks, and Jolt was waiting for her to head out first. She started a little too sharply. Gears sent her a worried look while Jolt tensed beside her. Before he could even get a word in, she rolled off the boat with, _'I'm fine.'_

He vented sharply in reply, far from convinced, and followed.

_Primus, help me._

* * *

><p><strong>Not too happy with this one...sorta had a brain-fart half way through...bad brain. Trying to toss a little conflict in there as Demona starts to develop feelings for him, too...sorry if it's crappy. Like I said. Bad brain.<strong>

**I'm going to try to get a third update in today...after a nice long nap...yeah.**

**Love you all!**

**Demona and her family, Jo, and the story belongs to me. Transformers does not. **


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

"Okay, here's the plan," Gears started, leaning forward in the passenger side. She glanced in the rear view mirror back at the blue Volt, a close, but respectable distance away. She couldn't stop the small smile from spreading on her face when she remembered the day she'd stripped Sunstreaker's left butt cheek. Gears had only seen Demona laugh so hard once or twice before, and from how he had reacted, Jolt had _never_ seen it. And then he'd offered his hand to her and pulled her back to her feet with such honest words. She tapped her fingers on Demona's dash, pulling herself out of the memories to focus on the present, "Us girls will head over to Jo's house. Jolt, take the boys to Rex's place first, and then we'll all meet up at a restaurant in town to get something to eat...and stop back by the junkyard on our way to the docks."

_'Do you have time to stop and refuel?' _Jolt asked.

Gears shrugged, "We'll cram it in there, right Dem?"

Her eyebrows furrowed when her girl didn't respond right away. This time she pressed her hand to the radio, "Are you okay, sweetie?"

Silence reached her. Behind them, the Volt picked up speed with a rev of his engine like he was going to head her off the road until they got answers. Demona seemed to finally come out of it with a little shake, "I'm sure it can be done."

"You sound tired, sister," Pockets said through the dash from the link, "how late were you up last night?"

"Not late at all," she assured, "I'm fine, brother. I've just got a lot on my processor right now."

Gears winced, Demona's words taking her back to the lecture she'd handed to Prime in the middle of a meeting with the liaison. She'd just been walking past the hangar, Sundance in tow, when she'd heard something that had made her freeze.

_Megatron_, 'wasting away', _in the __**ocean**_.

But they had told Demona, no, _promised _her that the decepticon's body had been destroyed. Hell, her daughter had _fought _and _argued_ over it. She wanted to make _absolute damn sure_ that there was _no possible way_ to salvage or revive him. Prime and the rest of the autobots seemed to agree with her, and had sided with her. Optimus himself had driven all the way out to tell her that they had won the argument...

Apparently, they had not.

Honestly, she could care less where the big evil bastard was as long as he was _dead_. What really pissed her off was the fact that they hadn't told Demona about it, who had finally settled down with them, always leaning on the peace they'd give them. A peace that was _false_. She, despite finding a family and a home here on earth, hadn't calmed down until she looked into big bot's eyes and hear him speak the words himself. She _trusted_ him.

_Why would Optimus-freaking-Prime lie? And to Demona? _He _adopted_ her, or whatever the human equivalent was to forming a second creator bond. He had saved her life, had stayed at her side through those heart-breaking hours when she had been on death's doorstep. How could he do that to her? Gears didn't have his history written out in front of her to read, but she could tell that he just didn't have much left outside of his soldiers...Megatron was his brother. His brother was dead. Demona was his niece. His niece was alive. Wouldn't he try to keep a decent relationship with her?

Because Gears just _knew_, without a doubt, that shit was going to hit the fan when Demona found out. Her little girl was going to be beyond pissed. She was being betrayed by the closest thing to a real father she'd ever had. More than anything, she would be hurt. Gears was afraid of what might happen then...Would Demona just take off and leave? Would she suck it up and stay? Would she shut off the bond or what?

The girl thought she was suffering a big head ache _now_...

She raised a hand to rub her temples, feeling her own head ache starting up, "Dem, has Prime said anything to you lately?"

...because he_ had_ looked sad and guilty once she'd broken down on his big sentient ass. At least, before that moronic liaison opened his mouth and said something rather nasty to her...then _he_ became the target of her great and terrible wrath. _The bastard. He could show them some respect, they DID come __all the way down here only to have their planet's last hope destroyed, and then they chose to stay and protect us..._

Demona sounded confused, "No...is he supposed to?"

"Never mind, babe...alright, holoforms up! Traffics increasing!" Gears warned. Immediately, Demona's human form popped up in the seat, a worried expression on her beautiful face. She sent Gears a glance, "May I speak with you?"

Gears blinked at her, "Won't the guys hear?"

"I've closed the link temporarily," Demona explained, "neither Jolt or the boys can hear us."

"Okay, what's wrong?"

"It's about Jolt..."

And the smile was back again. Gears pushed the troubling thoughts to the back of her mind and leaned back into the seat. Her smile grew when she felt the seat change and reshape to her body, warming slightly. She focused all of her attention on Demona, "Did he finally open up to you?"

Her dark red eyes seemed to dim, like she was thinking, "I think he tried in the hangar the other day. Primus, he's so awkward and shy...he might have if he hadn't been for Sideswipe and Sunstreaker."

Gears huffed, "Little shits..."

"...But...I think..." Demona's entire form seemed to lower slightly as she stopped at a red light, a soft huff leaving her, "This is _so strange_."

"You like that boy, don't you?" She sent her girl a knowing grin.

"He's...'growing' on me," Demona admitted with a slight nod, "...at first I wasn't even sure about him, but...there's something...gentle in him. And he's honest...and respectful, unlike a couple of mechs I could name..."

Jo spoke up from the back, surprising both of them, "You're talking about the one behind us, right?"

"Yeah," Gears filled her in, "He's had a huge crush on her since he first laid eyes on her, he couldn't stop staring at her...he's been kind of looking out after her, and he's good with Sundance."

Jo's expression softened, "He sounds sweet."

"In the hangar," Demona started up again when the light finally turned green, "he was intimidated by the twins. It seems as though they've...'put him in his place' a few times. He wanted to step away, but he didn't...he stayed right beside me."

Gears watched as her eyes softened, "He...He barely knows me. I still don't know how he..."

"Fell for you so hard, so fast?" Gears provided quietly, "he practically adores you."

"So what's wrong?" Jo asked, "you act like you're not...happy or something."

The warmth left her expression quickly, replaced by a sharp pain, "I'm afraid."

"What the hell for?" Gears asked, sending her a strange look. Demona glanced out the window as they parted ways, Jolt heading off towards Rex's house. She didn't say anything until they pulled up in front of Jo's house, parking in front of the truck. She opened a door for Jo but let the girl remove the seat belt herself. Demona waited until she was in the house before facing Gears again.

With a yawn, Sundance finally came out of recharge in her floorboards. She stretched out her little arms and ran her claws gently over her interior.

"What will he think of me once he finds out about my creator?"

Gears blinked. _Ouch. Didn't even think of that one._

"What will he think of me when he finds out that I was created for the sole purpose of destroying his friends, his faction? What-"

She cut herself off, eyes landing on Sundance when she crawled up and slid into her lap with a concerned round of clicks and squeaks. Those tiny, glowing red eyes stared up at her. Gears reached over and laid a hand over her's. She said softly, "You're afraid of rejection."

"If I let him in," Demona continued, "If I...love him and he...I honestly don't think my spark could handle being turned away, not after everything else that's happened..."

"I honestly don't think he will, Dem," Gears encouraged, "just talk to him...If he really loves you, he won't care where you come from. He won't care who your parents are. I have faith in him...I don't think he's the type to judge like that. He's too sweet."

Demona bent slightly over her baby, running her fingers over the shining plates of armor on her back. Gears pushed a hand through her soft red hair, "Just give him a chance, babe. Have some faith in him."

They both stopped talking as Pockets' voice came from the dash, "We just left Rex's, heading over to the cafe."

Right on cue, Jo walked out with sad blue eyes, giving a confused and frustrated mother a hug and a kiss before she unloaded her things in the trunk of the Charger. Gears answered him, "Jo's loading her stuff in the trunk, we'll be on the road in a few."

Jo closed the trunk and into the back seat. She stared out the window as Demona put it in reverse and headed out, silent.

* * *

><p><strong>O.O Yikes...<strong>

**Love to the readers. Sorry for a late update. **

**Demona and her family, Jo and her family, and the story belongs to me. Transformers does not.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

Jolt had never suspected that such small organics could talk so much in a single span of time. In the time it took them to go from Rex's house to the cafe, they had jumped back and forth between so many topics so many times he'd ended up blocking them out because it was making his processor hurt.  
>Instead, he sunk deep into his thoughts.<p>

She was acting strange today.

He had picked up a lot of confusion and fear in her, and it was beginning to worry him...especially since she had become unresponsive at one point.

He forced the thoughts away as he pulled into the parking lot of the 'cafe'. The humans didn't exit out of his alternate until Demona rolled into the space beside him. Again, his spark shined at the sight of her, even if she was tense.

The human female designated Gears was the first one out, reaching back inside briefly to press what they called a kiss on the sparkling's forehead. When she turned to face his alternate, she nearly jumped. A small hand came up to press against her chest as she exhaled, "Damn, Jolt, you scared the hell out of me."

He blinked his holoform optics up at her, "I am sorry."

She sent him a soft smile, "It's fine. Very nice holoform...did you design it or is it all Ratchet's work?"

He lowered his false optics to his false hands, clenching them lightly. It was a wonder how his mentor had created such unique projections, ones that they could feel and even channel their strength into...he answered, "I created it under Ratchet's instruction...is it...wrong?"

"No," Demona's voice reached him, making his spark jump slightly. Her holoform walked around to stand beside Gears, facing him. She leaned against her real body and gazed down at him with impossibly dark optics, "you chose well."

"I think you look good," Gears added, "loving the eyes you chose..." She 'winked' at Demona, "Might have to watch out, babe, the high school girls are going to be all over his ass, worse than rust."

Confusion filled him. He looked to the femme for an answer, but she looked as tense and uncomfortable as he was. Gears laughed, "Are you coming inside?"

Demona shook her head as Pockets came around from the passenger's side. He wrapped an arm around Demona's shoulders, "Love ya, sister."

A small smile pulled at her lips when Critter pitched in, "Why don't you and Jolt take a nap while we're inside? Maybe you won't feel so bad on the way home..."

She bent and lifted the human child, who grinned real wide. Held him close and whispered something in his ear, something Jolt could not understand. Whatever it was, it made the child laugh and he hugged her tightly before he was passed over to his creator.

Demona watched them go inside with soft optics, and turned those same optics on him when his holoform exited his alternate. He mirrored her, leaning back against his real frame.

They simply stared back at one another, until he said softly, "You are not well."

She raised a fine eyebrow at him, "Neither are you."

He blinked back at her, and watched as she straightened and came to his side, leaning against _his _real body. Demona softened her expression again, "Jolt...you never had a chance to speak...please, do so now."

_How the slag am I supposed to with you so close...? _He vented unconsciously, turning his gaze away. He'd spent so much time trying to piece together some kind of statement, something that could explain all he felt for her...but there were no words, human or cybertronian, that could tell her how much his spark shined when she was nearby, how peaceful and whole he felt.

He tried again, processor rolling through every possible arrangement of words...it was futile, and he knew it.

So, instead, he searched for some kind of action.

Demona was obviously well learned on humans and their customs...perhaps if he found some gesture that would make her see..._There it is. _He researched the human act of affection a bit thoroughly before making his decision.

Demona was patient. _And beautiful_. He could feel her optics, real and fake, on him. He searched for any search of hostility, although he already knew there would be none. She was so gentle, and the encouragement in her gaze helped him find the strength to do this. He admitted, "I'm not...certain of the appropriate words...but..."

He lowered his hand and gently closed his fingers around her's. Her true form went rigid, and her holoform optics widened. He tensed himself, trying to send his feelings to her through his optics. He waited...and watched...

His spark nearly shattered when she pulled her hand away. He lowered his gaze immediately, trying to force down the pulse of rejection that threatened to break him in half. _I'm such a fool...To think that she would ever accept me..._

"Forgive me," he said out loud, trying desperately to keep the weakness out of his voice, "I did not..."

The soft, warm skin of her 'human' hand touched his again. This time, _he _went rigid and sent her a wide-eyed stare. Her fingers laced with his, as if she were locking him in place. She raised her dark optics to him. All pain and doubt left him in a rush, seeing the soft smile in them. She said quietly, "Is this what you have had so much trouble over?"

"I could never find the words to say..." He trailed off. She squeezed his hand, and provided, "I believe the human phase is, 'actions speak louder than words'."

His spark singing, he smiled back at her.

_My Star, at last._

* * *

><p><strong>For my hopeless romantics...It's about damn freaking time, Jolt.<strong>

**I got to watch like three old episodes of The Magic School Bus. Am I the only one that thinks Mrs. Frizzle would be the most badass teacher? I mean, COME ON, it'd be a thrill just to see what the hell she's wearing when she walks in...**

**Demona and her family and the story belongs to me. Transformers does not.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

Demona felt lighter on the way back to base.

Her spark seemed to spin and shine with a soft joy, one she'd never known before. Was this how it was supposed to feel when a good mech showed interest in a femme? When that same femme realized she had similar feelings for that mech?

But beneath it all, there was still that cold fear...She couldn't help but think that he would turn her away once he found out. She had admitted to him by taking his 'hand' back to what he had admitted to her. She was opening herself to him, but that also meant vulnerability.

He seemed to linger closer now, a sense of peace rolling off his alternate, the kind that was felt down to the very frame. He had said very little since the 'conversation', as if he couldn't believe that it had actually happened. So she was a little thrown when he opened a private link, speaking almost sheepishly, _'I am sorry I waited so long...'_

_'No worries, Jolt,' _she sent back softly, _'I've actually known for some time now...'_

_'...you have?'_

_'Yes'. _

He seemed to think about that deeply for a time. It wasn't until they were on the island that he started up again, _'Can we...'_

_'Talk somewhere?' _she finished for him, driving into the hangar and opening her doors for her passengers to file out. She used her holoform to snap a harmless glare at Gears when she tried to take Sundance with her. Gears huffed, "What? She's my grand-baby!"

_'Yes...there is only so much I know about you...'_

_And you sought out a relationship, anyway..._the thought was sarcastic, but it made her smile. She let her adopted mother take her chattering sparkling out of her back seat. She closed her doors as Jolt closed his, _'I'll follow you this time.'_

"Hey! Where are you two going?" Rex demanded when the Volt pulled a smooth U-turn, followed by the rose red Charger. Neither bothered to answer him, rolling back out into the sunlight. Demona rolled her hidden optics when the shorter set of twins started hooting and laughing.

She followed him to the beach, but far away from the docks, and parked in the sand. He transformed first, the disguise of the Volt folding and shifting away to reveal the mech. He cast unusually bright blue optics down at her as she followed his example.

"I cannot believe..." He started quietly, "that I am here with you..."

She straightened, sending him a soft look before raising her optics to the sun, still high in the sky. She stood next to him, putting her hands on her hips, a habit she had picked up from Gears.

Again, she wondered at the sun, how beautiful it was...casting light and life over an equally beautiful planet. A peace filled her, like it always did when she gazed at it.

Then, she remembered her fears, and began, "Jolt, before we get too deep into this...there are things you should know about me."

"I doubt they would change things."

"They might," she fixed her optics on him, "I was...created some time after the war had started, shortly after the annihilation of femmes and sparklings...and I was born into the decepticon ranks. I didn't have a choice, and I was fed lies and hate by my creator until my spark was black with them. Why? Because I was created for the sole purpose of being a weapon of destruction, a threat to the autobots."

His expression never changed, staying fixed on her. A lot of this, she had already told him the few times they had exchanged histories. She vented almost painfully as she thought over what she was about to tell him. She felt his touch on her wrist, a brief minute of contact that eased her enough to get the words out. Her spark twisted painfully at even speaking him, "but I am...I am _his_ creation, _his _child."

"Who's?"

She opened her mouth to speak the name when her spark suddenly coiled with raw agony. All that left her was a sharp gasp as she came crashing down to her knees. Jolt was there in half a second, kneeling down behind her and placing his hands under arms. His medic training kicked in as he started asking simple but important questions...

But she couldn't make out any of them. Her hand came up to clench at her chest as her spark continued to pulse, spinning irregularly. The pain doubled as she felt some part of her tear open, a part of her that had been sealed two years ago. Smoldering fire tore through her systems as a bond burned open.

It was an _old_ bond, though, one she never thought to reactivate.

He was _gone_. Dead. Melted down. Scrap metal.

_Primus, no...this is..._

Her strength drained out of her as it was pulled from her body through the old bond, viciously attacking her spark for energy. Her hands found Jolt's, and she leaned into him, no longer able to support her own weight.

"No, no, no, no..." she rasped, optics flickering.

Distantly, she was aware of Sundance's sharp alarm, her futile efforts to send her comfort and love, even opening her spark so she could lean against it. Prime, too, was there. The minute he got over his sudden shock of feeling her pain, he reached out with all of his might and took hold of her, trying to protect her from the intruder and demanding the entire time just _what the frag_ was happening.

Cursing, Jolt lifted her. She could feel his fear and his anger, although it was directed at his own lack of understanding and not at her. She was lost to direction and time as _he_ continued to pull from her, nearly ripping her spark apart in his efforts.

Eventually she heard frantic baritones, Jolt's among them as he shouted for assistance. She could feel her body shutting down quickly, a forced offlining from a sudden lack of power. A flash of red and blue crossed her path of fading vision, and she pulled a hand away from her chest to take hold of Prime. He _needed _to know, he _must_. She could say the words, she could warn him. She fought for it, and instinctively reached for the lit brilliance of his spark to send him her message.

But she was stopped cold as a murderous rumble filled her processor and her spark, a dark laugh that paralyzed her. Silver, fatal claws eased towards her through the renewed bond. She felt them almost caress her spark, his voice tearing away whatever hope she had left. Prime panicked when he felt her fall back from him, calling for her out loud as she fell away. Her body went slack, forming to Jolt's arms and chest as he held her. He gripped one hand and squeezed tightly.

_**'I see you, Demona.'**_

The claws spread before snapping shut over her, and she screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>...Yep. Big bastards back up again...And just when they were finally getting somewhere, too...things get worse before they get better...<strong>

**Love to the readers. **

**Demona and her family and the story belongs to me. Transformers does not.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

_Shit, she's so cold..._

Gears spread her fingers over Demona's cheek, cold fear wrapping around her heart. Her girl was laid out on the berth, still as stone. The only assurance she had that Demona wasn't gone was a mere whisper of her unnaturally pulsing park, trying to recover from what Ratchet called a 'savage assault'.

_What the hell is that supposed to mean?_

Gears had come rushing into the hangar the second the ruckus started up, half expecting a decepticon attack...But it was Demona...

All Gears had gathered from Jolt was that she had just..._collapsed._ She had been clenching at her chest at first, over her spark, like she had that time Megatron had used their bond to punish her after the Mission City battle, but it didn't take long before she passed out and went slack in his arms.

Gears saw her reach out to Prime when he dropped down beside them to take her to the med bay. She had seen her fingers wrap around a plate of his armor tightly, how he had frozen and stared intently at her, as if he were waiting for her to speak, but she just couldn't get it out. It was like every ounce of strength had left her.

"What happened to you, babe?" Gears whispered, "how do you keep getting yourself into these situations?"

"Has she moved at all?" Pockets asked, startling her. He sent her an apologetic look, one hand raised to press lightly against his injury, "sorry, mom. Didn't mean to sneak."

"It's okay," she said quietly. She turned back to Demona, "Ratchet says that her body's been exhausted. He says that she won't be back up on her feet for at least a week...it's like someone hooked up a vacuum to her spark and sucked up all of her energy."

"How is that possible?"

"I don't know," Gears said after a minute of trying to put the pieces together, "I think that it's only possible through a bond...but Sundance and Optimus wouldn't even think of it. They love her...they wouldn't ever hurt her."

"You don't think that..." Pockets stopped beside her and touched the scar on her horn from the final battle, "...that _he _did it?"

Gears tensed up, insides turning cold. She didn't speak.

"They didn't melt him down...so it's possible to revive him, right?"

Without answering, the woman turned away and rushed down the steps. Her feet hit the floor and she took off towards the hangar. She spotted Jolt's rich blue armor. He had helped Ratchet try to stabilize Demona, and when they had done all they could do, he had offered to watch Sundance so Gears could worry over her daughter.

Sundance let out a happy little twitter when she saw Gears. Jolt turned to face her, optics slightly darker than what she was used to. He started first, "Any changes?"

"No," Gears told him. She stopped in front of him, "Jolt, if there's _anything _she said or did, _anything _at all that could explain-"

His voice took on a worn edge, "She was talking about her time with the decepticons. She talked as if she was afraid. She was about to speak her creator's designation when she just...fell. She reached for her spark, but was unresponsive to me...it was like she just faded away."

_Creator...Fell...Unresponsive...Faded away..._

Gears closed her eyes as an old agony squeezed her heart. Flashes of Demona's eyes, when they had turned white for the first time, passed through her mind. When her girl had sacrificed herself to end the war...the days of pain and despair her and her boys lived through, knowing that Demona was gone. It had nearly destroyed her when she saw her crash to the ground, lifeless.

"Jolt," she said, voice tense. His eyes focused on her. Gears lifted a hand to rest on his foot, "Demona is unbelievably strong. When...when she first began to turn against Megatron, she gave up her body to save a woman and her baby by using herself to shield them from a collapsing building. And then, even though she was literally crushed and broken into pieces, she dug her way back out. She killed Megatron, but not before she took fatal wounds herself. Both times she held on and survived. She's a tough girl, Jolt. She made it through that, she'll make it through this..."

His gaze seemed to soften. She added, "Just don't quit on her, okay? She may not...completely understand it yet, but she loves you, too."

She wanted to say more, to reassure both of them, but something made her turn and look back towards the med bay. She had a growing sense of dread inside her, instincts telling her that things were about to get worse. Her eyes widened when Sundance started wiggling and singing, trying to get away from Jolt. Her wide, hopeful, adoring eyes were locked on the hangar exit, like they did when Demona was approaching.

There was a subtle roar outside the hangar, seconds later Sundance's mother actually appeared, folded down into her flying form. Her body tilted to enter the hangar and then sharply pulled up into the sky as soon as she was back out. She shot past without even slowing, frame nearly trembling.

"Impossible!" Jolt started, straightening with wide eyes, "She's..."

"She's pissed," Gears said, narrowing her eyes, _Pockets was right, then. Megatron must be back up on his feet..._

"Prime's in a shit load of trouble."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's off...<strong>

**Demona and her family, and the story belongs to me. Transformers does not.**


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

_This isn't real._

Demona struggled for an answer, lost in that distant, black place she had come to know. She stood with her optics shuttered, claw blades extended and clenched around her hands.

_This isn't...possible. _

He's dead.

Ironhide and Ratchet melted his body down under Prime's order. Prime himself had told her so. He was _gone._

_He's still feeding off your spark...He's still using you._

"I killed you," she whispered, "I felt your spark extinguish."

_...Dead._

But he was _there_, weak, but _alive_. And he had his claws wrapped around her spark, squeezing every ounce of strength from her. She could feel his hatred, his thirst for destruction. Once it had never bothered her, but now it made her ill. His dark presence invaded her mind and her spark, threatening to overwhelm her.

_**'You've grown too soft.'**_

She tensed, claw blades spiraling angrily. She tried to fight him, to kick him out and slam a wall down between them, but _primus_ she was _so slagging tired_...

He seemed to entertain himself by forcing into her thoughts. She had just enough time and energy left to take every memory of Sundance and Jolt she had and hide them away, locking them away under layers of firewalls that would be a challenge even for _him _to break through. He knew about Gears and her family. Demona would NOT put her creation and her mech in that same danger.

_'Get...OUT!' _she snarled at him. She pushed, but he held strong, crushing her efforts with a shove of his own.

_What the slag happened? How is he..._

Megatron began to laugh again, a terrible sound that made her energon run cold. Forcefully, the memory of Prime arriving at the junkyard two years ago filled her processor. He had transformed and knelt between the stacks of cars and debris outside to address her. He had looked into her optics, and told her the words. _"The humans have seen that our argument is the most reasonable. Ironhide and Ratchet have already begun to melt down Megatron's frame."_

Shock curled around her, cold and frightening.

_You...he..._

_**'Your precious Prime lied to you.'**_

_No._

_It can't be._

Prime had saved her. He had pulled her from destruction, and then from death. He had made the bond. He had been there, he had supported and made absolute sure she was alright, all the time. She had trusted him.

_I trusted him._

The disbelief turned into a sharp rage.

_I believed him.  
><em>_He lied.  
><em>_He put my family in danger._

The rage grew, an almost painful liquid fire that burned through her. Distantly, she registered that Megatron was pulling back, a sense of triumph coming from him. She ignored him, completely focused on her new realization.

_I trusted him.  
><em>_My family...in danger._

With a snarl, she came crashing back to earth. Exhaustion threatened to offline her as soon as she woke, but she found new strength in this anger. Megatron stopped draining her, although he didn't pull back completely.

Demona pushed herself up, clenching her hands. Her optics onlined, her sight sharp and clear. Prime noted her onlining and started to reach towards her in concern. She shut down on him, closing him off before he could make contact. The sudden wall between them sent a jarring jolt of pain through them both.

Demona twisted her body, settling in a kneel on the berth. Her claw blades slid out and spun almost loudly. She didn't even look when Pockets asked, fearful, if she was 'okay'.

Her toe claws flexed and punched holes into the edge of the berth, and she leaped off, body straining as it transformed into her aerial alternate. She spun once and took off, fixing on Prime's location and rushing towards it. She twisted to get through the hangar, catching a flash of blue and the excited cries of her sparkling.

She forced enough of her anger down to send a wave of love to her creation, albeit a strained wave, before she left them behind.

Demona found Prime in the training area, in the middle of helping Lennox and Epps with instructing a new line of recruits. Ironhide and Ratchet were present, the other two that had lied to her. There were others, but they didn't matter right now.

All optics, organic and autobot, locked on her form as she came at them. She angled her form down and transformed into her bipedal form. Prime had enough time to straighten before she slammed into him and sent him crashing down on his aft.

"Demona!" Ratchet shouted, "What is the meaning of this!"

"I trusted you!" She snarled, getting back to her feet. She slid down into a crouch when he rose. Prime sent her a look of disbelief, "Demona, what-"

"I believed you," she continued, grabbing him by his armor and yanking all thirty-two foot of him back down to the earth, "I let you in, I _trusted_ you!"

Weakness took over and she fell to a knee, nearly falling into a stasis lock. She sensed him come towards her, so she sent him a glare, "_Don't_."

"What is _wrong_ with you?" Will asked.

"You _lied_ to me, Prime," she lowered her voice, "Are our bloodlines built on _nothing_ but betrayal?"

His optics widened. The bands of armor around her wrists lifted and spun dangerously. She had put away her claw blades, but now she was fighting the urge to show them again. She sunk her toes into the sand. All three of the older mechs tensed when she asked, "_Where_ is Megatron?"

Epps sent her a strange look, "You ganked his ass, remember?"

"...No," Prime whispered. Demona grabbed him again, straightening to her full height. She actually _lifted_ him by his chest armor and held him above her body, "_Yes."_

He was shocked, but he was still trying to contact her through the bond. She caught '_human government_' somewhere, and her anger flared up again. She stared into his optics, and told him, "My creator lives, Prime, and your lies and your human government will _not save _**you** or this **planet** from _his wrath_."

She let him fall, casting them all one last, cold stare before she pushed off the ground and shifted forms back into her aerial mode. She left NEST and the autobots behind, spark turning to her precious Sundance and into her embrace, the only solid ground she had left. She would come back for her little one, she would take her back into her hands once she had found some place safe enough for her.

_Do not call for me when he brings this war back to you, Prime...I will not answer._

* * *

><p><strong>Demona and her family and the story belongs to me. Transformers does not.<strong>

**Love to my readers...**


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

Gears crossed her arms, leaning against the big semi, whom had been quiet since Demona had made her exit. She knew that he was trying his damnedest to speak to her, but she was ignoring him. She was ignoring all of them, but Sundance, who missed the presence of her mother but was still happy, like Demona was still sending her feelings of love and comfort. Jolt seemed to close himself off. Critter was depressed, because he just couldn't quite understand why Demona would just leave without saying good bye. Even Rex was mellow. He hadn't been terrorizing the locals with Mudflap and Skidz, which was...odd.

"Why didn't you just tell her?" Gears asked softly, no edge or anger in her tone. She had lost whatever grudges she had against him when she saw him come as close to falling apart as Optimus Prime could. Demona must have really unloaded on his ass. Gears could understand...she'd done the same thing when she'd finally heard.

She blinked at him when he opened his door, silently inviting her to sit inside. Gears hauled herself up into the seat, nearly slipping and busting her ass on the way. She was a little tense, realizing that she was sitting inside the thirty-two foot tall autobot leader, but he pulled that seat-forming thing that Demona liked to do and she relaxed almost immediately. She waited for him to speak, folding her arms over her chest again.

"It seemed as though we were winning the conflict," his voice filled the cab, "for the most part, the humans agreed, but for some reason, they changed their mind and told us to leave him in the ocean. Demona had been pushing so hard for it...I knew she would never be at peace if I told her the truth."

Gears nodded slowly, "...You're right."

He sunk down with a soft sigh, "Please understand...I did not want to lie to her..."

"I understand," she told him, "has she responded to you yet?"

"No."

"If it helps any," Gears laid a hand on the dash, "Demona knows who her family is. She loves you, Optimus...As soon as she remembers, she'll come back...now, do you have any idea where Megatron is?"

"No," he vented sharply, "we can't find his signature anywhere. He's up to something."

She raised an eyebrow, "A big evil villain? When are they _not_ up to something?"

When he didn't respond, she pushed a hand through her hair, "Demona tore him up pretty bad before he finally kicked the bucket. He's probably healing right now...that gives us enough time to think of some way to counter him."

He seemed to take a deep breath, but then he went rigid. Gears blinked at him, "What's wrong?"

Jazz came racing into the hangar. He popped up on two legs before his wheels stopped spinning, and ran over, "Optimus, pickin' up decepticon signals!"

Gears was already half out of the seat when he opened the door. In a blur of silver, Jazz changed forms again and rushed back out. Gears stepped back as the semi started with a rumble and took off after him.

She watched them go, catching a flashes of loudly colored armor, a deep black tossed in there somewhere as the autobots assembled. Out of habit, she looked behind her, hoping like hell to see the familiar rose red of a certain Dodge Charger. She expected to see Demona roll out after them. Her heart squeezed when all she saw was an empty hangar.

She walked out and made her way back into the medical wing. She entered the human infirmary, and quietly settled herself on Pockets' bed. Both of her sons were out cold, stretched out beside one another. Critter was curled up against his side, and Sundance was draped over his legs. Her little red eyes lit up when Gears laid down. With a little squeak, her grand baby moved towards her and wrapped her claws in her hair. Gears whispered, "Where's your momma at, Sundance? Tell her that we want her home, baby...tell momma to come on home..."

The little dragon nuzzled into her neck before falling back to sleep.

_Fate, you picked the crappiest time to start jacking with people's hearts..._

* * *

><p>Mission City was a ghost of what it had once been.<p>

Demona rolled through the cracked streets, casting hidden optics over the lingering damage. It seemed as though the humans had tried to bring this place back to it's old glory, but had given up sometime half way. Compared to it's population two years ago, very few humans remained.

She recognized some of the places, such as the place where she had faced Prime for the first time. The street she had first met Blackout. The building Gears and her sibling had taken refuge in. But she was not here to see any of those places.

Prime was trying to pull at the bond again. He could tear down her wall if he tried hard enough, but each contact he tried and failed to make was still gentle. She could feel the conflict inside of him, and part of her spark wanted nothing more than to comfort him. He had done so for her before. He had taken her in...

_He lied to me._

She slowed to a stop in the middle of the road, shuttering her optics. Whatever humans were walking by merely spared her alternate a quick glance before they went on their way.

Pain pulsed through her.

_**'You will always be alone, Creation.'**_

She started again, turning down a different road. She didn't know where she was going, she trusted her spark to lead her in the right direction. It had brought her here for some reason.

_'You know nothing.' _

Demona's frame tensed as he invaded her mind once more, taking away whatever strength she had found on her flight out here. She was still so weak. She was fighting temporary offlining. He threw the memory of Prime's lie back to the front of her processor, then the way how he had looked when she had confronted him on it. The slagging autobot hadn't left her alone since. He was trying his absolute fragging hardest to reach her, but even with his desperation, he never caused her harm. He never broke through, just tested lightly.

A police cruiser pulled out of a parking lot as she passed, tailing her. Something was off about it, but she couldn't sense anything. But, focusing on it, she realized that it was far too clean or powerful to be a human vehicle. The cruiser seemed to give a little shake before it abruptly shot towards her. She detected the signature.

_Decepticon. _

_Barricade. _

_**'Alone'**_, Megatron repeated. She set her transformation routines, but was forced to stop halfway as his claws clenched around her spark, tearing her open from the inside.

She raised one hand to clutch at her chest while she used the other to push her body back as the black and white mech glided through his forms. The earth shook as he landed near her. He bared sharp dentals at her in a feral grin, snapping black claws mere feet above her.

_**'You will perish.'**_

Demona focused her optics on him. The claw blades of her free hand slid out, and her battle mask snapped into place over her face. She snarled, "What are you waiting for, mech?"

With a dark, metallic laugh, Barricade plunged his claws down towards her.

* * *

><p><strong>O.O<strong>

**Love to the readers.**

**Demona and her family, and the story belongs to me. Transformers does not. **


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

Barricade pulled back with a snarl as his sheared claws clattered to the ground. With a flash of red, Demona rolled back and out of reach, forcing herself to her feet as a lifetime of battle training kicked in. She split her attention between him and fighting Megatron. Demona climbed to her feet seconds before being attacked again.

He slammed her into a building, undamaged hand pushing against her chest armor harshly to tear it open. Demona took in a sharp breath and wrapped her hands around his head. She yanked, _hard._

At the same time, her creator increased the pressure of his hold and she nearly offlined as a result. The wall she had thrown up against Prime crumbled, and he immediately reached through and filled her with his strength. Demona sent her own assault at Megatron, stunning him long enough to shove him back. She focused her gaze on Barricade, and grinned right back at him.

He actually stepped back, and she swept her claws across his front, leaving deep, sparking gouges in his armor. He staggered away, clenching at the wound. She went for him again but the slagger dropped down and folded down into his alternate before taking off.

_'Your underlings are cowards', _she snarled at him, jumping between forms so fast her processor nearly spun. She hit the cracked pavement hard and took off after him, clearing away the distance rapidly until she was upon him again. She transformed and flipped over his body to land right on top of his hood, punching through his armor with her toe-claws.

Tires squealed and his frame nearly caved to her weight. She spun her claw-blades, lowering a foot to the street to stop their motion. Smoke rose up all around them, thick and hazy. The sound of his engine struggling filled the air. She waited until the agonized sounds died before she stepped off of his frame.

"I am stronger than I was before," she said softly, "you were a fool to send only one."

Her optics then turned to the scene around her, and she felt her spark twist with memory. Without processing what she was doing, she moved away from the felled mech to stand before it.

Her red optics fell upon the ground, scanning over the weathered rubble. _The humans left this one...they didn't even try to rebuild it._

She could still see the hole in the center of the pile, the one she herself had made in her attempts to escape an early grave. The stones shattered beneath her claws, falling away into dust. She stood at the edge, wondering just how her travels and her battle had led her here. _Of all places...it had to be...this one._

She could still hear the woman's desperate cries, screaming as loud as she possibly could for help. The way how she had held her creation close to her body and pulled both of them away as far as she could...the loss of hope in her organic optics when she heard the thunder of the building as it snapped beneath Starscream's assault. The way how Demona herself had abandoned everything, even Megatron's orders, to save them. a choice that had changed her life. Sparing the life of a fragile creature instead of destroying it for it's weakness...turning against her own faction.

_He lifted you from death._

She stepped up the mound, careful because much of the debris was loose and easily knocked away. She made her way to the top and gazed down into the rough tunnel inside. It was dark, but she could still make out the marks left from her hands and her toes from two years ago.

Demona remembered reaching for her mech creator, only to be rejected. She remembered turning to Gears' for comfort instead, spark trusting her even then. She remembered handing the woman and her child over to Ratchet...she remembered Prime reaching for her and lifting her up into the air.

Demona raised her gaze to the sky, watching as the sun began to fall.

_"You will always be alone," _her creator had said.

..._Lies._

Sundance pulled on her spark, sending her a clear message with the emotions she was flooding Demona with, _Come home._

Demona reached through and wrapped herself around her sparkling, filling her with love and promise. She felt her little one begin to sing, all those miles away. _Soon._

With one last look at the destroyed building, she pushed off and transformed, spiraling up into the air. Prime was still there, keeping the link open, but he had pulled back, distracted. She was feeling a stab of fear on his side. She could tell that he was pushing himself to get somewhere on time. The only word she caught from him was, _'Sam'._

* * *

><p><strong>Okay...so we are now in RoTF storyline...The story might move a little faster now. I'm hoping that it'll be done before the ninth, since that's when I start college...That way you guys don't have to wait a week to get an update. <strong>

**I wanted to make the battle with Barricade longer, but for some reason every time I tried to write it, it ended right there, so...sorry, I guess. **

**Anyway, love to my readers. **

**Demona and her family and the story belongs to me. Transformers does not. **


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

He could not see Sam.

He scanned the ground between throwing Megatron back and knocking Starscream down, but he rarely caught a flash of the boy's clothing or heard his rushed footsteps.

Fear was wrapped tight around his spark, sharp and almost painful. _Keep moving, boy..._

The earth trembled as Blackout descended, rapidly shifting through forms. He knew he would be alone in this battle. In his rush to get to Sam first he had left the others behind. It was a foolish thing to do, but Sam's safety was important...the boy had done nothing but help them, and he had become Bumblebee's most cherished friend. The scout would be broken if anything was to happen to him.

Sam appeared, darting out of the shadows of a felled tree. Acting immediately, Optimus spun out of Megatron's reach and went after him, extending his glowing energon blades as he crossed Starscream's path. Shots of pain laced through his back armor as Blackout let a round loose on him, but he stayed on his feet and stopped the seeker in his tracks.

At the same time, Megatron broke through the trees, swinging his claws down to make a grab for the human, but Sam had already outrun him twice before, and slipped right out of his grasp. So, the larger mech turned on Optimus with a snarl, spouting the same dark threats and hollow promises of 'peace' he'd heard throughout the war. He swept at Optimus, a disturbed grin twisting his face plates, red optics glowing with wrath and insanity.

"You are alone, Prime," he growled, "no one will witness your death."

Starscream climbed to his feet and slammed into Optimus from the side, Blackout charging forward to knock him on to his back. There was no way out, so he braced himself and struck them once they were close enough. The battle completely took over his processor, and he spared mere seconds to check on Sam's progress between blows.

Weapons clashed and energon spilled.

The battle raged on, but even he could not push the thought away...

He wasn't going to leave this one alive.

* * *

><p>Demona shot across the sky, making no effort to hide her form as she rushed towards Prime.<p>

She was so _close_.

The presence of both mechs was beginning to fill her, spark recognizing their signatures. She could sense two others, Starscream and Blackout, but they weren't important right now. Her entire frame tensed as Prime took damage. His spark flared and faded, but he was back on his feet and dealing out even more injuries to all three decepticons.

Her optics dropped down, searching the trees. She began to see the path of destruction that often followed her mech creator. Less than a second later, Demona saw the four warring mechs, optics narrowing as she set her transformation routines in action.

Megatron cast one glance at her before coming up behind Prime and driving his blade through his chest. The autobot's entire body tensed before going slack as he tore up, right into his spark. Demona's body exploded with the same agony. With a startled cry, she hit the earth and crumbled the minute Prime dropped. He fell to his side, flickering blue optics unfocused as he whispered the human's name.

Demona struggled, she fought to reach out towards him through the bond, but there was nothing to reach out to. His end was shut down, gone, and the sudden absence had her spark screaming. She tried to shove the pathway open, willingly offering every ounce of her life to save him. _No._

There was a loud round of dark, rumbling laughter. The ground beneath her shook with heavy footsteps, and a silver set of claws reached down and took hold of her by her chest armor, lifting her into the air. His crimson optics smiled at her, and he said, "You failed, Demona. You have failed everyone."

Part of her wanted to shove her claw blades into his chest, to give him the same parting he had handed to Prime, but the sudden overwhelming emptiness that filled her crippled her. He let her fall back to the ground.

Demona ignored him. She hauled her body towards the fallen mech, grasping desperately for the strength, the comfort he had always given to her.

But he was gone.

She reached for him with one hand, the other clamped over her tormented spark. Distantly, she was aware of Sundance's sudden confusion and pain. She was feeling this through _her_ bond, and was screaming. The sparkling wrapped herself around Demona's spark with all of her might, as if she was afraid of loosing her, too.

"...Prime," Demona whispered, touching her fingers to his broken blue helm. His optics were dark now, and she could no longer hear the sound of his systems for feel the warmth of his powerful spark.

Cannon-fire broke through the numb silence she was hearing as the other autobots arrived. Megatron issued a rather gleeful retreat, and the two remaining mechs out of the three shifted forms and blasted away.

Minutes later, large hands took hold of her and pulled her back. She wanted to stay at his side, but she didn't have it in her to fight. Ratchet dropped down beside him and turned him over to his back. He sent one look at her, and she watched as his optics lost all hope once he took in her condition. He turned back anyway, shouting for Jolt. Demona sunk deep into herself, hiding away from it all.

* * *

><p><strong>:(<strong>

**Demona and her family and the story belong to me, transformers does not.**


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

She wasn't responding to anyone.

Ratchet turned to the femme and asked her to tell him what happened, but it was like she was lost. Her optics were dim and all strength had left her. Ironhide lifted her slightly, unusually gentle. Although he wasn't showing it, Jolt knew he was concerned.

"Demona," Ratchet tried again, reaching out to put a hand on her shoulder, "answer me."

"Why is she..." Jolt trailed off as he ran a scan on her. The only injuries she was suffering was the exhaustion from when she had just passed out on the island, and her chest armor was damaged. There was stress to her spark chamber as if someone had tried to force their way in...the information made his chest hot with rage, but he reigned it in. He looked to his mentor for an answer, "Why is she unresponsive? The damage isn't extensive enough to cause this sort of reaction."

"When she killed Megatron," Ratchet began without looking back at him, "she suffered fatal wounds, and we almost lost her. Optimus made a creator bond with her to save her."

Jolt felt his optics widen, "How...how is that possible? They can't possibly be related...can they?"

Venting, Ratchet took her from Ironhide, "I keep forgetting that you younglings don't know about her true heritage. She is Megatron's creation."

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker nearly glitched on the spot, having crowded closer sometime during the conversation. Sunstreaker seemed dumbfounded while Sideswipe sputtered and fumbled for something to say. Ratchet pointed a wrench he'd pulled out of thin air at them with _the _look, "Before you start up with your accusations, remember that Demona sacrificed herself in the battle two years ago to kill Megatron, and that she was one of the very first active cybertronians of NEST. She is just as much of an autobot at spark as you are."

"Optimus made the bond to save her from offlining when she destroyed Megatron's spark," Jolt said slowly, putting the pieces together, "when he was revived, she felt it and collapsed. But...if Optimus made a second creator bond, how is it possible that she is still...?"

The medic cast a solemn look at their Prime, slack frame a mere broken shell. They had realized very quickly that he was gone, and that there was nothing to be done about it. They were waiting for an aircraft to come in and take the mech back to an airstrip for the journey home. Ratchet had turned to Demona once he ran scan after thorough scan in case Optimus had miraculously survived. The femme was still alive, but Jolt knew that she was far, far away from them.

"My guess is that Sundance has something to do with it," Ratchet answered, turning his gaze to Jolt, "Demona is hanging on for the sake of her sparkling, or maybe the sparkling is hanging on to her."

_Primus, _Jolt shuttered his optics, _of all mechs...Megatron? This...this is what she was trying to tell me..._

"...I tried to get here in time," the femme started, soft voice shocking all of them into silence, "I knew that he was fighting alone...I tried...to get here..."

"We know, young one," Ratchet soothed.

"He's gone."

No words of comfort this time.

Jolt watched the pain cross her face. Nothing else was said. The sound of chopper-blades reached them. She shuttered her optics and seemed to fall back into herself as Ironhide and Ratchet split the role of giving orders. Ratchet cast Jolt a quick but deep glance, like he was seeing something in him that he hadn't noticed before, and said, "Jolt, take her. Try to reach her, ask her to transform so we can return to the airstrip."

Wordlessly, the younger opened his arms for the transfer. Jolt knelt slowly, supporting her back against his leg and arm. He lifted a hand to touch her face and began to speak to her quietly. At first, nothing happened, so he lowered his hand and closed his fingers around her's, "Come back to me, Demona. I need you here."

Minutes passed as humans in uniform dropped to the ground from the sky, others emptying out of their vehicles. He was about to resign himself to just carrying her when her optics finally lit. They weren't the same beautiful, shining red he loved, but it was enough for him. The tightness in his spark eased when her fingers shifted and slid into the spaces between his, squeezing weakly.

"We need to go back," he told her, "can you stand?"

In answer, she tensed and pushed herself up. Jolt moved back a little, just enough to give her room. He rose first, helping her to her feet and steadying her when she appeared unstable. Despite the situation, his spark warmed and hummed when she leaned against him for support. He put an arm around her to keep her upright, raising his optics to Ironhide when he gave the order to transform and head out, avoiding the words Optimus used when doing so.

Jolt stepped back and watched as Demona folded down into her dark red alternate. Her armor was scratched and dented, but it still gleamed in the sunlight like nothing else he'd ever seen. His gaze softened. _Beautiful._

He looked up when alloys clanked and metals groaned. They lifted Prime into the air and flew away.

Demona didn't move. She stayed beside him, even though he was one of the last ones to shift forms. Once he was compacted into the Chevy Volt, he rolled forward to gently push her with the front of his alternate. She started up with a soft rev of her engine and followed the others out of the trees and back to the road. They fell into place after Ratchet, the twins taking up spaces behind them.

* * *

><p><strong>Love to the readers. <strong>

**Demona and her family and the story belongs to me, Transformers does not.**


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

Demona wanted nothing more than to just fade away into the deepest, longest recharge possible. She wasn't hurting anymore, but a massive piece of her was gone, and she just wasn't the same without it. She spared just enough attention to keep moving behind Ratchet. When she was going too slow, Jolt would lightly bump her from the back, and she would come to attention and speed up.

Her processor was numb. Nothing seemed to be working right. Her body wanted to shut down on her, to offline. It seemed as though her mind already had. But there was little claws wrapped around her pulsing spark, and she was constantly being fed big waves of love and strength. Her sparkling spoke to her as well in that special way of hers, sending messages through expression. She was telling her how much she loved her femme creator, how much she longed to be back in her hands. She was telling her that she missed Prime too, but right now all she wanted was her. She was flooding Demona with calm and comfort, completely focused on her.

Demona let the layers of her sparkling's affection coat her. They wrapped around her spark like a big, warm, soft blanket. The sharp cold that had taken over her slowly receded.

Demona slowed to a stop behind Ratchet at some red light, and sunk low on her tires in exhaustion. Jolt rolled to a halt mere inches away from her, so she could feel the heat from his form. He was still there, he hadn't left her. She wasn't alone. She had Sundance, and she had Jolt...

_But he had no one._

Pain lanced through her, and she barely had enough strength in her to contain it and shove it back before it came even close to touching her young one. Jolt shifted forward and made contact with her form again, and she started after Ratchet, following him. She tried to turn away from the dark whispers, she tried to fight them, but they slipped past her efforts and wove around her spark like cold, black hands.

_He died alone._

_You could not save him._

The image of his unfocused optics flickering out passed through her, and she nearly stopped in the middle of the road.

_You failed._

_You weren't there. _

_'Demona,' _Jolt opened a private communications link between them. He pushed her from behind, _'Please fight it, femme. I will carry you if I must.'_

Demona forced herself to keep going, although it was getting harder to. She tried to reach for him through the link like it was a bond, but she could not. So she made her processor work, and spoke instead.

_'Don't leave me.'_

There was an almost painful silence on his end before he promised, tone soft, _'Never.'_

They made it to the military airstrip mere moments after Prime's body was dropped. Ironhide stopped and Ratchet pulled up on his right. Demona stopped a short distance away. Her spark almost panicked when Jolt left her for a brief moment, but he circled back and idled close beside her.

The twins took the space between the four of them.

All five of the mechs' frames went rigid as military jeeps full of armed soldiers rolled out and formed a tight circle around them. In a rush, Ironhide shifted forms and spun his cannons into existence, fierce, cold blue optics passing over them quickly as he demanded what was happening. Ratchet and Jolt changed next, followed by the twins. Demona remained as she was, rolling back a few feet when Jolt posted himself in front of her, charging his weapons menacingly.

Demona's optics focused and turned towards a human in a suit as he slipped out of one of the armed vehicles. He fixed them in a hard stare. Rage coursed through her, hot and new, when he opened his mouth and started talking, interrupting Lennox. He raised a folded sheet of parchment, turning on them in determined anger, "An alien blood feud has been brought to our shores for which our soldiers are paying the price!"

He turned smoldering optics to Sideswipe and Ironhide, "The secret is out! This is our war now! And we will win it as we always have, with a coordinated military strategy."

Ratchet spoke up, putting in his piece. Lennox tried to reason. Only Jolt and the soldiers on their end saw her set her transformation routines into action, pushing the change as hard as she could. For a moment, the weakness left her. The last plates of her helm slid into place and she lifted her red optics from the ground. A few of the soldiers went rigid, a hysterical cry cutting into the conversation, "_Decepticon_!"

Demona swept a hand down to deflect a round of shots with her thick wrist armor. She turned her optics to them and said, tone soft but commanding, "Put away your weapons soldiers, I am not your foe."

Expressions of awe and fright filled their faces. Apparently, she was the first femme they'd ever encountered. Slowly, they lowered their guns, and she turned her gaze upon the human in the suit, seeing his optics locked on her, and began, "This was never your war, human. Your 'coordinated military strategies' did not save you two years ago-"

"And what, _you_ did?" He interrupted. Her optics narrowed. Lennox spoke up again, "With all due respect, _sir_, her name is Demona, and she was the one that killed Megatron, so yes, _she_ did."

"Obviously you failed," the man shot after a moment of thought. Demona felt a pierce of pain through her chest as the words clenched at her. He continued, "because he's obviously back up on his feet and wrecking havoc on-"

"He would still be offline," Demona cut him off, toe claws sinking into the concrete and cracking it, "if you humans had listened to us and let us destroy his corpse. Tell me, _fleshling_, if we go and you attempt to face the decepticon forces on your own, who will save you when your 'strategies' fail you?"

"No, _you _have failed," he took a bold step closer in her direction, "perhaps _you _were in on all of this, perhaps _you _are the reason why there is a heap of dead scrap metal over there-"

Her red claw blades slid out slowly, spreading around her hands and then clenching shut around them, "I would rather give myself to be slave to the Planet Eater's will than betray my faction."

"You've already done it once before," he reminded, "if I was told correctly, you were once a decepticon yourself. How do we know you won't turn on us like you did on them?"

"Enough," Ratchet stepped in. He cast her a quick look and she sheathed her blades before shifting back. She waited beside Jolt as Lennox continued his argument, even if it was futile.

The final orders were given, and one by one, each one of them shifted back down into their alternate modes and were herded like cattle into the human aircraft. Demona settled in the far corner. Her wrath gone, she felt exhaustion take over. The pit inside of her seemed to grow, so she avoided it and leaned into her sparkling. But try as she might, she could not escape the torturous whispers that threatened to crush her.

_You abandoned him, left him. This is what Megatron wanted, and you gave it to him._

_You are still nothing more than his tool._

* * *

><p><strong>Love to the readers...things are kinda dark right now, but they'll get better...<strong>

**Demona and her family and the story belongs to me. Transformers does not.**


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

The flight back to base seemed to be the longest any of them had known.

Minutes after taking off, Demona had sunk deep into a much needed recharge, and it took much encouragement on Jolt's side to wake her. She rolled out ahead of him and started out towards the hangar.

Her spark warmed when she heard excited squeals and chirps. She pulled inside the structure and was greeted with the sight of her human family. Gears sent her a soft smile and slowly lowered her young one to the floor. Demona stopped in her usual space, slightly confused. Why wasn't she bringing Sundance to her? The sparkling was still to young to be walking...

The confusion morphed into surprise as the little red dragon shakily stood up and waddled towards her, baring her dull little fangs in a smile. Demona transformed, kneeling down unto the ground and putting her hand down when Sundance tripped over her own feet and went rolling towards her. She wrapped her fingers gently around the femme, who was sending so much love and joy over the bond that for a moment, she forgot about the hollowness inside.

Demona lifted her wiggling sparkling to see how much she had grown. She was a little bit longer than the last time she had seen her, and was rounder in the middle. Sundance nuzzled into her palm and wrapped herself all around her fingers.

Demona looked down when she felt a small hand land on one of her toe claws. Gears was standing there with Critter at her side. The boy pulled himself closer and hugged one of her toes, "You came back..."

_Not soon enough._

She felt her optics dim, and Gears' smile faded to a look of concern. The woman placed both hands on her armor now, "Dem, what's wrong?"

"Optimus has fallen," Demona said softly, watching as their organic optics widened, "I could not reach him in time to save him."

"...No..." The woman whispered, "he..."

Demona shuttered her optics, "Forgive me, Gears...but I must rest..."

Pockets approached next. From the look on his face, he had heard. He opened his arms towards her, "Do you want us to take Sundance?"

"No," Demona said quietly, "I...I need her with me now."

Gears picked up her youngest son and stepped back, "Okay, babe..."

Demona looked over them one last time, her _family_, then folded back down into her alternate without another word. Sundance pressed into her seats once she was finished, but fell into recharge before Demona could, and curled up with a soft round of clicks. Demona remained online long enough for Gears to pass a hand over her hood and whisper, "It's not your fault, Demona. Sweet dreams."

She fell into that place of darkness willingly, and wandered in her dreams, searching for peace once again.

It was far into the night when she woke again to Sundance's claws carefully running over her upholstery, as if she were memorizing it. The sparkling felt it when she was fully aware and started up a conversation with her, climbing into the front seat and curling up. Her small red optics stared at Demona's dash, glowing with her love.

She began to sing when Demona reached for her and and wrapped around her spark through the bond, holding her close. Demona listened as she slowly pulled out of her space and drove down the aisle between the lines of recharging autobots. She left the hangar and moved across the island to the beach where she stopped and watched the waves push and pull beneath the moonlight.

She transformed when Sundance became restless, and let her little one play in the sand.

The young femme was delighted, she had never seen sand like this and the ocean was a complete mystery to her. She used her claws to dig through the sediments, tilting her head this way and that, chattering to herself the entire time. Demona knelt and took a handful of it, letting it fall on the dragon's red armor. Sundance squealed in surprise but didn't try to shy away.

Both of them jumped when someone spoke up from behind, "She's growing fast."

"Shouldn't you be resting, Jolt?" Demona asked, turning her head to glance at him.

"I haven't been able to," he said honestly. His bright blue optics were soft and fixed on the ocean. Demona let the silence fall over them, returning to her sparkling. She lifted another handful of sand over Sundance, and watched as she started squeaking and twittering. Pain coursed through her when he started up again, "no one blames you, Demona."

"Megatron drained me of my strength when he was revived," Demona said softly, "when he forced his way into my processor, he found memories...and shoved them at me. I was consumed in my wrath when I realized that Prime had lied to me, and I left. I left him, Jolt...if I had stayed, maybe I could have..."

He shifted to kneel in front of her. The minute Sundance saw his armor she struggled towards him, rubbing into his foot with a soft hum. Demona looked into his optics, "...I failed...I am still Megatron's pawn..."

He raised a hand to the side of her face. She leaned towards him, resting her forehead against his. She shuttered her optics, "I am still hurting others..."

"You have failed no one," Jolt told her, "I don't care who your creator is, I don't care about what you were destined for. You are nothing like Megatron. You are strong, and beautiful, and gentle, and you will pull through this. I need you here, with me, and I will not rest until you see that..."

"Why have you chosen me, Jolt?"

His optics gentled with a smile, but he said nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>So I was watching RoTF the other day to kinda refresh my memory on the 'original' storyline...and I saw something interesting. When Prime is battling them in the woods, he rips Starscream's arm off and bitch slaps him with it...I think my respect for him just grew. <strong>

**Love to my readers. **

**Demona and her family and the story belongs to me. Transformers does not.**


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49**

"Oh, _hells yeah_," Rex grinned real wide, "I says we hit the jack pot, Big Foot!"

"I swear, if we get our asses handed to us for robbing a military closet, I'm shaving your head," Pockets hissed, poking his head back out to make sure the coast was clear, "_hurry up_, Rex!"

Rex gathered up their finds, "Hoo boy, this is some _bad_ shit!"

"What the _hell_ are you boys up to?" A very familiar voice demanded. Rex yelped and dropped his precious cargo. He snapped a glare towards his bigger friend and hissed, "Yo, man! I says distract her! Send her off somewhere!"

Outside, Pockets sent his mother a sheepish grin, "Hey, mom."

She had her hands on her hips and an eyebrow raised, green eyes almost laughing. Pockets backed out a step when Rex tripped and slammed right into him. The smaller hit the floor and whatever it was he had found spilled out around them. Pockets took one look and then raised a hand to his face, "_Really_?"

Rex shot him a sharp look, "C'mon, man! Don't be hatin'!"

"Are those..." Gears blinked down at the bright, plastic objects, "_water guns_? At a _military base_?"

"And look," Rex reached around and pulled something round, flat, and yellow from his pocket. He flapped it back and forth, "I ain't seen one of these since I was a punk!"

"A _whoopee-cushion_?" Gears raised both eyebrows this time. The first thought to cross her mind was, _Oh, HELL no._

"And paint!" He got up and kicked out a bucket of the most God-awful puke brown paint they'd ever seen.

"What are you going to do? Paint Ironhide's rims or something?" Pockets snapped. He forced back a groan when those crazy brown eyes lit up like stars. Gears smacked him in the arm, "Don't give him any ideas."

"Nah, not yet," Rex grinned, "poor guys been kinda down."

The smiles faded. Gears asked softly, "Now isn't the best time to be improving your prank reputation, Rex."

"Don't you get it?" He argued, "we gotta keep the team spirit up! We won't be worth shit if some dick-dah-cons attack home base when everyone is still moping around! Gotta whip them robots in shape!"

With that he started off with a purpose, whoopee-cushion in hand. He cast a meaningful glance at the bigger senior, "We're confiscating the paint and guns, hide them away in the evil lair."

With that he took off, giggling madly.

"I hope he knows what he's getting in to," Gears looked at her son, "because if he doesn't watch it, someone's going to step on him and turn it around like it was some accident."

It was then that Jo walked in, carrying Critter on her back. He had a big smile on his face and had been in the middle of telling her one of his wild stories when they'd turned the corner. Her dark blue eyes focused on Pockets and softened. She came to them, "What's going on?"

"Let's just say," Gears answered, crossing her arms, "that you need to sleep with one eye open for a few days. Rex found the mother-load of dangerous weapons..."

Jo grimaced, "_Great._"

She let Gears take Critter. Pockets watched as she looked down at the water guns and paint, and blinked when a cruel grin spread across her face. He raised a brow, "Do I even want to know-"

"Come on, I need your help," she said, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him over to the pile.

Gears rolled her eyes and headed off to the hangar to see if Demona had returned yet.

A few hours later, Rex was tip-toeing his way into the hangar, eyes set on a certain black truck. A stupid grin was plastered on his face as he eased up, nice and slow...

"_Bonzai_!"

Rex had enough time to let his mouth drop before a large figure popped up out of the truck's bed and hosed him down with the ugliest, smelliest crap he'd ever seen. A second person poked over the towering roof of the Topkick and joined in.

"What the friggin' hell!" Rex sputtered and spat, raising his arms to shield his face, "what the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"Pranking your crazy little ass!" Pockets laughed, crouching back in the bed because he couldn't stand straight anymore. Jo kept at it with a surprisingly accurate aim, laying flat on her stomach above them. There was a grin on her face, "It's about time someone gave it back to you."

By the time they both ran dry of ammo, Rex was soaked in brown paint that smelled like old onions and garlic. He scowled at them, "This is some serious shit, man. _Literally._"

Pockets laughed harder, "_Dude_!"

Jo smirked, "You look like the poo-monster in my little brother's comics."

If it was even possible, Pockets started up even harder, the action shaking his entire frame. Rex huffed, "Yeah, Yeah, laugh it up. Unlike _some _of you guys I can actually take a prank every now and then."

He yelped when a water-gun smacked him in the chest, "What_ever_!"

Pockets got over his fit and gave the truck a pat on his armor, "Thanks, Ironhide."

The mech gave a low rumble, but Pockets got the feeling that he had gotten a laugh or two out of it as well, even if they were quiet. Jo was the first one down, landing on her feet like she'd been climbing down huge trucks since she was a kid. She tensed up when Rex opened his arms and waddled towards her, "Come give Rex a hug, Calamity Jane!"

"I'd rather have my hands broken off," Jo said, ducking out of his reach. He took off after her, laughing.

Pockets climbed out and stood a minute to watch their antics. He blinked when his adopted sister, in car form, rolled inside, followed by Jolt. He squinted at the blue Volt, _Gonna have to give him the 'don't-mess-with-my-sister' talk..._

He found himself laughing again when Rex abruptly changed course and ran towards her, only to freeze halfway when she revved her engine so loud the hangar actually _trembled_.

"I love my family..." he muttered out loud.

* * *

><p><strong>O.O Rex with a whoopee cushion...<strong>

**I had a really shitty day today, and I logged on this evening and saw new reviews. Really guys, you have no idea how much it made my day to hear from you...I'll be sitting down to respond soon, but I won't have much of a chance to update this week. Places to go, people to see...blah blah blah...**

**After much procrastination, I finished the artwork of Demona. It's not the best and I'm still working on her design, but on my profile page you'll see the link to my DA, where you'll find her. **

**Love ya.**

**Demona and her family, Jo, and the story belongs to me. Transformers does not. **


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50**

Demona watched from the corner as the remaining soldiers and the autobots gathered together in the center of the main hangar to discuss and plan. Every mech and femme was present minus Ratchet, who was working on repairing Prime's body for a proper cybertronian burial. She felt numb, but distracted herself from it by focusing on her sparkling, curled up in her palm.

It hurt her to think of the battle, but Sundance was speaking to her through the bond and Jolt was nearby. Her human family was in the cafeteria, a short distance away from the hangar. Everything was okay. _Everything is okay._

"...We don't have anything," a soldier spoke up, "we don't have anything at all."

"We don't know where they are, we don't know what their plans are..." a second agreed, "I hate waiting, but we don't have a choice. We haven't picked up anything so I think it's safe to say they haven't fully mobilized yet-"

He cut himself off and turned to her almost curiously as if he'd just remembered something. His organic optics gleamed with a sudden realization. He said, raising his voice to address her, "You're Demona, right?"

The others turned to look at her. Knowing that she could no longer be an inactive part of the discussion, she stepped forward, back straight. Sundance, far stronger than she was the day of her creation, climbed up her chest armor to nuzzle in a safe spot by her throat.

"Don't you have some kind of connection with Megatron or something?"

Demona didn't respond right away. Her optics dimmed slightly as she turned towards the three bonds she had. She forced herself to ignore the cold empty one, and focused on her creator. As far as she could tell, the mech was online but immobile. She could still feel his sense of triumph over Prime's death, but there was something else...

She trained all of her attention on him, being careful not to accidentally reach through the bond in her efforts. She heard one of the autobots shush someone else, heard another murmur some explanation of what she was doing. Demona blocked them out after that...

_'Prime is dead,' _he was thinking, _'at last...no one will stand in my way...it is almost time.'_

"Megatron gloats over Prime's defeat," Demona began softly, coming back to the present, "the decepticon forces are not mobile yet, but very soon they will be."

Her optics returned to their usual color and focused on the soldier that had addressed her first, "He's about to set his plans into motion."

"What plans?" Will asked, "what else can you tell us, Demona?"

"Not much, I'm afraid," Demona answered with an apologetic look, "we're not exactly on speaking terms, and there's only so much I can gather without using the bond."

"Well can't you use your bond to do some jedi-knight mojo and make him talk?" Another human asked from the back, "can't you get inside his head?"

"No," Jolt spoke up, an almost sharp edge to his tone, "she's still weak. Megatron completely drained her strength when he onlined, we ran the risk of loosing her. If she had not had the bonds with Prime and Sundance, she would not have had the energy she needed to pull through."

The soldier scowled, "Well, she had enough _energy_ to slam Optimus around then take off."

Demona forced herself to remain where she was when the urge to move back into the shadows hit her. She couldn't stop her body from tensing, though, and Jolt noticed. He sent her a soft look and used the communications link he now kept open with her, _'It's not your fault, femme.'_

Then he went back to sending the organic a piercing glare, "_No_. She has not completely recovered from Megatron's assault, and is now suffering the loss of another bond. She is in no condition for combat, internal or otherwise."

The human looked like he was about to argue, but the junior medic's stare hardened, and he shut his mouth real fast. Her spark warmed and her stance relaxed slightly. She raised her eyes to Jazz when he asked, "Do you have any idea of where they are?"

"Far from here," Demona answered, "across the earth. I'm not sure of the exact location, but I know we cannot get there by road."

"Well, it's something," Epps said after a moment of thoughtful silence, "Keep an eye on things, Dem. Let us know if anything changes."

She inclined her head.

"You wanna know what I think?" a new voice asked, causing a few of the humans to jump in surprise. Demona blinked and turned half way to lay optics on her adopted human. She crouched and lowered her hand for Gears to climb into when the woman stopped beside her foot, then let her down on the tall structure the humans stood on when talking to the autobots.

Gears patted her hand before she completely drew it back, "Hey, babe."

"Whatcha got on your processor, Gears?" Jazz moved forward a step, arms crossed over his chest armor.

"Why the sudden rush to," she paused like saying the words hurt her, "defeat Optimus?"

An odd quiet fell over the hangar. Gears raised a brow at them, looking at each one, mech, human, and femme, in turn. She continued, "I get that he's evil made solid, but when has he pushed so hard to destroy Optimus since he came to earth? Two years ago before she defected, he had Demona doing all of his dirty work. What's so different this time?"

"He wants us weak with grief," Ironhide answered, the plates of his cannons spinning around his thick wrists, "he wants us to be no more than sad sparklings when he makes his move."

Demona blinked again as she felt a pull on her spark, although it wasn't from any bond. It was the pieces of some twisted puzzle coming together, although she had yet to envision the finished image. Her optics narrowed, "What if Prime is the only one that can stop him from his goal?"

_Primes...Primus. First creations. The Thirteen...Betrayal. Traitor..._

Her processor worked hard, spinning out options and possible solutions. She crossed her arms, shifting her weight to one foot, yet another habit she had picked up from her human family. The others started up again, throwing out possibilities and theories.

_Only a Prime...Thirteen brothers...Twelve brothers, One...One fell..._

The need for recharge made itself known as her limbs became heavy. Sundance chattered, rubbing into her throat cables. She was tired, too, and was asking her creator to leave these 'noisy voices' and go find somewhere nice and quiet. Jolt sent her a quick glance and then told her, _'Get some rest.'_

_'The discussion isn't over.' _

_'Go, Demona. I'll tell you everything once you online in the morning.'_

She vented softly, but dismissed herself and left them to go back outside. She stopped a good distance away from the hangar and the others. She folded down into her alternate and waited for her sparkling to settle before she let exhaustion drag her into recharge.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright! New updates in the middle of the friggin' night! And yay for chapter 50 and 200+ reviews! Bad-ASS, guys...<strong>

**Anyway, just fyi...the next chapter is kind of a tear-jerker. (and don't read it while or right after eating.)**

**Love to the readers.**

**Demona and her family and the story belongs to me. Transformers does not. **


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51**

The dark world she often walked in her dreams was gone, replaced by a familiar place. She stood among towers of stacked vehicles and junk. Her red optics scanned over the area before landing on the shop and the house, both still in tact. She felt a surge of relief when she heard the low rumble of Gears' favorite dog. The heavy black guardian was standing on the roof of a '67 Impala, big head tilted back and large ears perked.

"Crixus," Demona said softly, using the creature's designation. The dog gave a low growl, but kept his dark organic optics on the sky. Demona stepped closer and raised her gaze up to it.

The sun was a smoldering circle above them, warm and casting brilliant light over the planet Demona had come to call home. She sunk deep into the comfort it offered. Briefly, she wondered what Cybertron's sun had been like, if it had even ever had one.

Crixus gave a thunderous bark, mane bristled and tail raised. He hunched his shoulders like he was preparing to pounce on an enemy. When she glanced down at him, he was still watching the sun, so she returned her full attention to the massive star.

Her optics widened as a great wind slammed into her frame, almost strong enough to topple her. She braced her body against it, sinking her toe-claws into the dirt and gravel to hold her ground. She swept a hand down to catch the canine when he went tumbling off the car. He got back to his feet but didn't fight to get back down. He had grown used to her company long ago.

Fear clenched around her spark like a vice. Her instincts were screaming at her, and her processor was turning almost painfully fast, trying to understand. An ear-splitting whine filled the air, distant but still deafening. A thick beam of blue sliced across the sky, shooting towards their sun.

Demona watched in horror as the blast of energy cut straight through the distance and struck the sun. At first, nothing happened, and for a second she wondered if it was all some harmless nightmare.

Then the star seemed to suck itself in, shrinking before her very optics before exploding outward in a light so bright she had to turn away and raise a hand to shield her face. The sound was so loud she went deaf the moment it touched her audio receptors, and the earth quaked so hard that the stacks of metal frames around her went crashing to the ground.

The light remained. An intense heat fell upon them, the lesser alloys native to the planet melted into bubbling puddles at her feet. She tried her fragging hardest to protect Gears' dog, layering her hands over him then bending over him to cover him with her body. But she still felt the creature 'pop' in her hands, coating her fingers in his fluids.

_No!_

She fell to a knee, forcing herself to look at the house and garage in time to see the glass turn to liquid and run down the sides of both buildings. She had to duck her head then, processor warning her that she would loose her sight, too, if she didn't. So she shuttered her optics tight and waited, feeling her spark shatter into a thousand tiny pieces as all of her worst fears passed through her mind.

The air shuddered, and suddenly the light and heat were gone. Even then, she waited, only partially aware that her entire body was trembling. A sudden blanket of cold fell over her, and slowly, very slowly, she uncurled.

Demona avoided looking down at her hands. She felt a few of the animal's bones get caught in between the pads of her fingers, but she just couldn't look. She lit her optics, and her spark nearly died then and there once she registered what she was seeing.

_Darkness._

Not a light in sight, save for the glow her optics cast. She looked up, searching desperately for a sun, a star, a moon...

_Nothing._

"_No._"

She turned on her head lights as she stumbled her way towards the house. Demona stared almost blindly forward, processor stuttering to come up with some kind of reaction. Her spark pulsed and faded.

The sun was gone.  
>The sky was black.<br>The earth was cold.

_This isn't...this isn't happening...not here...not..._

She reached the house, shaking hands reaching forward, down towards the door to knock as she had learned too months ago. Halfway she froze, remembering Crixus' fate all too clearly. _Heat...exploding...blood...dead..._

_Humans...Gears...Critter...Pockets..._

_No, no, no, no, no, no._

She couldn't stop the choked cry that left her as she ignored manners and settled for completely ripping off the roof with one swipe of her claw blades. The melted materials, still bubbling, came free with no resistance, and folded into a hot pile on the baked earth. She stared down, searching...

She didn't have to look hard.

She nearly came crashing down as her spark cried in absolute agony, optics landing on the kitchen, coated in blood. Organs dripped and slid down the cabinets. Somehow, a piece of the organic remained in tact-a small, soft-skinned hand wrapped around the handle on the refrigerator door. The small, thin fingers, the clean nails, and the bracelet Pockets had bought her one year for mother's day..._She's gone._

Demona moved away, hoping despite everything, hoping to Primus or whatever living gods there were, that _someone_ had survived. She found the older boy's room first, and felt another piece of her crumble and break away. It was in no better shape than the kitchen, perhaps worse because there was more of him everywhere.

"_NO_!" She snarled, tearing away.

_He must be alive...he must be...Primus, please...please, please...He..._

She turned to his room, but it was clean other than whatever materials could not last through the heat of the explosion. She started running scans, deep, thorough scans to save time. Hope soared through her when she caught the faintest heart beat.

She tore down a wall to reach him instead of walking around the house. She dropped her hands to his tiny, fragile form, and very gently scooped him up, like he were the most delicate thing.

The child was shuddering harshly, green eyes wide and glazed. His hands closed and opened weakly at his sides, his body ripped open from the inside. His insides slid out to drop between her fingers. His malformed legs were shriveled and dead.

Demona turned him away from the house. She sunk down into the dirt and brought him close to her dying spark. She whispered, voice cracked and broken like the earth, "I'm here, Alec. I'm here for you...please don't leave me. You must live, you must..."

His heart skipped and clenched sickly. His entire body went rigid before slackening, hands stilling and eyes losing all life. Demona watched, helpless, as he died there in her hands.

She could not move.  
>She could not see.<p>

Until she lost every ounce of her strength. She fell to the ground, and did not even try to rise again. She brought the human sparkling close to her. She didn't fight when everything shut down inside. She welcomed it, actually, because she could not live in a cold, black world without her family.

Once her optics faded in that hell, she woke, startled, to the soft touch of a human hand on her hood. A voice whispered, "Babe, what's wrong with you? Why are you shaking?"

Before the woman could move away, Demona put her holoform routines into action. Once her second body materialized beside Gears, she wrapped her arms tight around her and buried her face in her thick red hair. She squeezed her false optics shut.

Gears was tense at first, and for a moment, Demona was afraid that she'd try to pull away. But Gears' arm closed around her, and she used her free hand to gently run it through her 'hair'. She soothed, "Shh, baby. I'm right here, mommas not going anywhere. It's okay, you're okay."

Demona said nothing. She simply held on, and swore in her spark that she would never let her family go.

* * *

><p><strong>D': Poor Dem...that's gotta be one of the shittiest nightmares I've ever heard of...<strong>

**Anyway, on a much _happier _note, I got a little surprise for you guys, but you'll have to wait until tomorrow to get it. ^^**

**Love to the readers as always.**

**Demona and her family belongs to me. Transformers does not. **


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52**

"She hasn't moved since she woke up," Pockets said, crossing his arms and staring out the hangar door at his sister.

He couldn't help but be in awe when he saw her, even if she had been apart of their little family for two years now. She stood straight-backed outside, her arms crossed over her chest with her face turned up towards the sky. The growing sunlight was casting sharp highlights on her dark red armor.

So completely alien and different, yet he loved her dearly, like his mother and brother.

"She was shaking," Gears said quietly, standing beside him, "I woke her up and she formed that hologram thing and hugged me so tight I couldn't breathe, like she was afraid that I was going to go floating off. Something scared her really bad, some kind of nightmare from hell or something."

"Did she say anything?" Jolt asked. Both looked over at him curiously.

He was still in his alternate form, and had been just sitting there silently. Pockets knew that he wanted to comfort her, but she wasn't really talking to anyone. It was like she was lost within herself.

"All I got out of her was something about the sun dying," Gears answered, raising a hand to push through her hair, "and then she just kinda shut down."

"The sun? Dying?" Pockets blinked at her, "like how?"

Gears shrugged, "I don't know, but you know what the sun means to her...and a world without a sun...I can't even imagine what she saw."

"What who saw?" Critter asked. Gears looked down and smiled warmly when she saw her son sliding towards them, Sundance waddling at his side, her belly practically dragging on the ground. She had a big grin on her face, her head was held high.

She was getting better at walking, and she was _very _proud of herself.

She picked up her youngest when he reached her and opened his arms expectantly. Sundance paused at her legs to nuzzle and squeak a greeting before she slipped around Pockets' feet and rubbed against Jolt's front tire.

"Sister had a bad dream," Pockets said, reaching over to ruffle the boy's hair, "and she won't talk about it."

The boy frowned, "But the best way to get over a bad dream is to tell someone."

"Yeah," the older looked back outside. She hadn't moved. He turned completely towards her and started walking, tossing over his shoulder, "I'll be right back."

The walk outside wasn't long, soon he was standing beside Demona, eyes turned up. She didn't greet him or glance down, so he raised a hand and tapped one of her toes, "Sister."

Slowly, she turned her gaze his way. His breath caught when he saw the emotion in her eyes, sharp pain and a gripping fear. He softened his voice and asked her, "What did you see, Demona?"

She wouldn't answer at first, and even looked back at the sun. So Pockets made himself comfortable and leaned against her foot. He crossed his arms and studied the landscape of Diego Garcia.

"I lost you."

The sudden whisper made him blink. He tensed in surprise, "What?"

"I lost all of you," she continued, "in a matter of seconds. My family, my home...gone."

"Because the sun died, right?"

"It was destroyed," Demona clarified, "and all life with it."

_Destroyed?_ He thought, _How could someone destroy the sun?_

"Do you know what did it?"

Her tone seemed to change. It became cold with some kind of harsh truth, as if she'd come to some kind of solution. "A legend," she answered him.

He raised his eyebrows at her, but it was Gears who asked, "A legend killed our asses?"

Jolt was there, too. He was up on two legs and had Sundance in his hand, held close to his chest. Pockets' niece sounded very happy, just talking away to him. The blue mech reached out towards Demona and slid his fingers around her elbow. She finally changed her posture, unfolding her arms. Without a word, she took his raised hand in her's. She turned her gaze to him, "A machine, a dark creation that destroys life. Jolt, what do you know about the Sun-Eater?"

His eyes widened.

* * *

><p><strong>Wasn't quite sure what to call it. 'The Machine' doesn't sound grand enough for it, 'Sun-Harvester' is too long, so...We're calling it the 'Sun-Eater' in this story. She's really starting to put things together now, hopefully we'll be seeing Jetfire soon(I love that old guy, cracks me up), and the story might start picking up again. <strong>

**As for my little surprise I promised you...go to my profile and check out the new link I added, beneath the one for Demona's design. ^^ I hope you enjoy it...**

**Love to my readers.**

**Demona and her family and the story belongs to me. Transformers does not.**


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53**

"A _Sun-Eater_?" Gears repeated. She felt a shudder ran down her spine, "what the hell_ is_ that, Dem? It sounds...horrible."

"Is that what was in your nightmare? Its scary," Critter added softly.

"Impossible," Jolt said softly. His eyes seemed unfocused, like he was deep in thought. He was tense, but Gears noticed that he never shifted away from Demona or dropped her hand. He actually had his fingers locked between her's.

_Wait, are aliens supposed to hold hands? _Gears blinked, and with a little scowl she shoved the random thoughts right out of her head, "You said that it's a machine, right?"

"It's just a legend," Jolt started, focusing on Demona, "you honestly believe...that it exists?"

"What else would have the power to obliterate a sun?" Demona asked, "think about it, Jolt. The first Primes were the ones to build it, only a descendent can destroy it."

Gears raised an eyebrow, looking back and forth between them. She let Critter down when he started to wiggle, and he crawled over to Sundance who was busy trying to bury herself between Demona's toes. The little baby squealed happily when Critter wrapped his arms around her from behind.

Apparently, she'd made a good point because the boy didn't say anything for a long minute. He seemed to slacken a little in defeat, "This is not good."

"What are you two going on about?" Gears finally cut in, "c'mon, clue the poor 'fleshlings' in on what the hell you're saying."

Demona cast her an apologetic look, "The Sun-Eater is just as it sounds. It is an ancient machine that harvests energy by destroying suns."

Gears felt her heart squeeze. She stared up in silence. Pockets was the one to ask, "and it's _here, _on Earth?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?" Jolt asked.

"Yes. I remember Megatron speaking of it once, long ago. It's been here all this time."

"What do we do?" Gears said softly, lifting her eyes to the sky. _The_ _Sun-Eater_... "If Megatron activates it..."

"All life on earth will perish," Demona replied, "this planet will become an empty husk."

"Like Cybertron," Jolt added quietly.

"So, basically...our only hope is to find the machine first," Pockets looked at Gears, "and pray like hell we can get rid of Megatron."

"Even if we found the machine, we would not know how or have the power to destroy it," Demona corrected, "'our only hope' is to find the key before they do."

"Wait, there's a key?"

"Well, a key is a light term for it...but yes. Megatron needs to locate the key before he can activate the machine," Jolt passed his gaze over Gears and her sons before he looked back at Demona.

"Great...how do we find it?" Gears asked.

Demona faced the blue autobot, "Would Ratchet or Ironhide know...?"

"No, this is before them, before any of us," he answered, "How will we find it?"

Gears looked back and forth between them. After a few turns, she settled her eyes on her daughter, watching the way how she turned her gaze towards the horizon in her search for answers. Her gaze seemed to brighten and she turned back to him, "A Seeker."

"A _what?_" Gears asked, taking a step back. _A fucking seeker? Starscream? Oh hell, girl, you've really gone off the deep end now..._For a brief moment, she considered calling Ratchet to make sure she was still good in the noggin, but then she looked up at Jolt. He wasn't at all worried. Surprised maybe, but not worried. The surprise turned into confusion, "Seekers?"

"No, _one _Seeker."

"What the _hell _are you thinking, Demona?" Gears snapped, "you plannin' on having Starscream and his amigos over for lunch or something? You going to discuss shoes and purses over tea?"

Pockets stiffened, grimacing. She knew he was remembering the day he spent in that damnable cage. In a single motion, Demona dropped down, careful not to smash any of them, and sent the boy a soft look, "No, Gears. Not _those _seekers. Many years ago, before any of you were born, a decepticon designated The Fallen sent Seekers out to search for the key to the Sun-Eater. They have been dormant on earth for hundreds of years."

Gears' eyes widened, "You mean those bastards have been here all this time?"

"Yes."

"I don't see what the difference is, considering they're _still _decepticons."

"I agree," Jolt stated, also kneeling beside them. He sent her a concerned look, "what good could possibly come from finding them?"

"Not all of them," Demona gently lifted her baby and Critter in her hands, keeping them cupped together so the two had room to stretch out, which they did happily. "He's a powerful Seeker that risked his life to throw The Fallen off course when they grew close to finding the key."

"He defected, like you?" Pockets seemed to snap out of his memories.

Demona nodded, "And I bet you he'd be willing to help."

"Demona..." She lifted her eyes almost innocently to Jolt at his tense tone. He squinted at her, "whatever you've got planned in your processor..."

Gears smiled despite the gravity of the conversation when she tried, "We need to find him. I won't be gone long, Jolt-"

"_No_," Jolt said, "not by yourself."

"Then come with me," her eyes gentled, "and I won't be alone."

He hesitated, but caved in with a simple nod. Pockets asked, "Do you even know where to look?"

"I have an idea," Demona answered, "but we need to leave _soon_."

"The docks are closed."

"Then we'll open them."

"That damn liaisons going to be all over our asses," Pockets muttered. Gears blinked at him, "Who gives a crap?"

"Sis, what's this guy's name?" Critter asked. Demona turned her red eyes down towards him and gently ran a thumb down Sundance's side.

"His designation is Jetfire."

* * *

><p><strong>Kinda a blah chapter... whoops. Sorry guys. ^^ and OMG, Jetfire! :3<strong>

**Love to the readers. **

**Demona and her family and the story belongs to me. Transformers does not.**


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54**

"Where did Jolt and Demona go? Are they out doing dirty things behind the bleachers or what?" Rex asked, strolling over to their table in the cafeteria.

Gears took one sniff and leaned away from him with a raised brow, "What the hell have you been bathing in, boy?"

Rex scowled, "I says you can thank your angelic son and his cow-poke sidekick for that."

Pockets grinned, lifting his eyes from his tray, "Hey man, you asked for it."

"And they went off on a job," Gears answered, "we don't know when they'll be back."

"What kinda job?" He asked, sitting down beside them. He grimaced when everyone promptly scooted away, "Damn guys, you act like I smell like fart-breath or something."

"You do smell like fart-breath," Critter clarified, pointing a finger at him, "you should take a shower."

"I've taken like six."

"Well take six more," Jo cut in, turning back to her lunch. She made a face, "is cafeteria food _always_ this bad?"

"Oh hell girl, you ain't seen nothing until you eat high school cafeteria food," Rex shuddered. Pockets added, "that crap _moves _across the tray."

"Anyway, getting back to the job-" Rex stopped and squinted his crazy brown eyes at them, "-are you _sure _they ain't boning on the beach?"

He yelped when both, Gears _and _Jo hauled back and smacked him. He rubbed the back of his head, "Okay, okay!"

"Death is practically on our doorstep," Gears told him, green eyes narrowed, "Demona and Jolt are across the ocean, trying to find our last hope."

He just stared like he wasn't getting it. Pockets sighed and began the process of dumbing it down so the blonde could understand, "Megatron's got the mother of evil machines on his side. Once he turns it on, everything goes boom. Demona figured it out and left to try to find someway to blow up the machine."

"Ah...okay," he nodded, "so what do we do now?"

"Try to relax," Gears answered. She reached over and stole a 'french fry' off of Pockets' plate when he wasn't looking, "Demona's brilliant. It still amazes me how she can put things together so fast...if anyone can find this 'Jetfire', it's her."

"Jetfire?" Rex blinked, "Whose that?"

"The guy sister went after," Pockets answered, "she thinks he knows what to do."

"Well, _who_ is he?"

Gears opened her mouth to answer with some smart-ass remark when the earth shook. She grabbed Critter and hunched over him, Pockets doing the same to Jo and Rex. "What the hell!" Rex shouted.

"Please, don't be..." Gears cut herself off as the lights died. The earth shuddered again, explosions roared outside. Her heart dropped when she heard Ironhide bellow outside, "_Decepticons_!"

* * *

><p><strong>Crappily written, I'll admit that I'm kinda in a rush, I've gotta go somewhere but I wanted to give you guys a quick update before things get chaotic... <strong>

**Much love.**

**Demona and her family, Jo, and the story belongs to me. Transformers does not.**


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter 55**

_'Where are we going, Demona?' _Jolt asked, faithfully following her as she rolled off the boat and left the docks without pause. Sundance was deep in recharge in her floorboards. Demona could feel the red plates of her armor expanding and contracting with each intake. The feeling was a warm one, it eased her worn spark and gave her hope.

_'There are only a few Seekers left on earth,' _Demona answered, taking a right turn, _'we'll go through them one by one if we must.'_

_'And if he's offline?'_

_'Do you trust me, Jolt?'_

It wasn't until they were at the first red light that he responded. He stopped then shifted forward a few more inches to make contact with her alternate. _'With my life.'_

She smiled. Her tone softened, _'I know what I'm doing, mech...'_

They drove on for a time in silence. She could tell that he was deep in thought over something, but upon entering Gears' junkyard he came back to the present, _'Demona? Is Gears hiding a Seeker in her home?'_

Demona transformed, shifting so smoothly that Sundance remained at rest. She curled her fingers around her sleeping sparkling and spared a minute to look down at her. She still couldn't quite wrap her processor around the fact that she was now a 'mother', that this small wonder was _her_ young one. She lifted her eyes to Jolt when he changed forms. He turned his electric blue optics to her and said, "I am still confused."

She offered him her hand with a small smile, "There is something here that will help us if he is offline."

His gaze brightened when she opened her hand and he took it. Demona looked towards the caved in garage and lead him towards it, "This is where Sundance was born."

He blinked when she used her toe-claws to push away some of the debris until a tiny sliver of alloy caught her eye. Without a thought, he knelt and reached for it. She followed his example, "Although the Cube was destroyed, the surviving shards still carry the essence of Primus. This has the power to online a downed mech."

There was a look of awe in Jolt's optics as he turned it gently in his palm. Demona watched the piece shine in the sunlight, "I believe...that Megatron was revived with an All Spark shard...there was word of the humans failing to protect another. That is the one that brought my creator back to life..."

"Demona," he started softly. She felt his fingertips brush over her cheek, "why are you so set on this...plan?"

"It's the only one we have," she explained, "even if it is strange and confusing...I must believe in it, Jolt, I must believe that _something _can save my home and my family."

When he didn't reply or move, she turned her optics to him, "I will _not_ let this planet die. I will not let it be torn to pieces by our war like Cybertron. Before I arrived on Earth, I knew nothing but black skies and the silence of a dead world. I will die protecting this if I must."

Pain shined in his optics when she spoke the last sentence. He looked as if he were about to start up with his over-protectiveness when Sundance came awake with a yawn. She stretched out in Demona's palm, wrapping her tail around her thumb lazily. Her little optics blinked online, and she smiled up at her with a squeak.

"I want her to live a life of peace, Jolt...I don't want her to grow up fighting and hiding, like us."

He stared down at the little one, that same painful longing in his gaze. His hand reached towards her almost hesitantly, fingers hovering over the red dragon. Sundance trilled happily when she saw his blue armor and stretched out towards him, wrapping all four sets of claws around his pointer digit. She turned her head to gaze up at Demona, _Mine._

_'Perhaps someday,' _Demona soothed through the bond. Sundance nuzzled into her hand cheerfully.

"We should get moving," Jolt told her, tone quiet as he watched the youngling, "we don't have much time."

"No, you don't," a cold voice whispered behind them.

In an instant, Demona's battle routines kicked on and she took her sparkling and placed her in her hold for the first time. Her claw blades slid out into the light. Jolt slipped into a stance beside her, the blades of his whips extended out of his wrists, sparking with blue electricity.

Demona felt her optics widen when she found herself staring into the crimson optics of a femme, her pearl-like white armor shaped into menacing angles and sharp edges. She felt Jolt tense up in shock beside her, but he never left her side. Sundance shifted and turned inside her hold, afraid. _How the slag did she...why couldn't I sense her!_

Demona quickly ran through all of the decepticons she had encountered in her life, but no signature or face matched this one. She was an all-new foe, mysterious and alien. Demona could feel it in her spark that this unknown decepticon was _deadly_.

"_Who are you_?" She asked, spinning her claw-blades.

"Greetings Demona," she said, voice smooth like silk but cold like ice. Demona's frame tensed.

"I've heard much about you, you are quite popular among the ranks...they call you _'The Red Blade'_, the _'Slayer_'..." the plates of armor on one arm shifted and pulled back in a liquid-like motion to form a thick, slightly curved white blade, "but they call me _'The Reaper'_."

A red-tinted visor flipped down over her optics, not too different than the one Jazz wore. _Saboteur, _Demona thought. Her spark pulsed at the realization. This _wasn't_ just _any _pawn, not just _any_ common foot soldier.

"My designation is Paradox," she opened her arms, "and I have come to reap your spark and send it to The Pit."

* * *

><p><strong>Getting attacked from both sides...<strong>**While I was at my sister's this weekend, I was trying to hash out the details on meeting Jetfire, when Paradox just kinda 'poofed' up out of my imagination, much like Demona had before I wrote _The Guardian_. I really like her character, or how she is in my head, anyway...We'll see if anything happens with her.**

**Holy crap I'm tired...that's all you're getting today, folks, sorry.**

**Demona and her family, Paradox, and the story belongs to me. Transformers does not.**


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter 56**

"Mom!" Pockets shouted.

Gears pulled Critter close to her, covering him with her body as the entire cafeteria trembled and shook. The tables and chairs rattled on the tile. Cannons fired outside, smoke filtered in through the open doors.

"_Mom_!" he tried again. Gears tore her eyes away from the doorway to fix on him when his hand wrapped around her arm. Jo was crouched beside him, dark blue eyes wide. Her loose blonde hair fell in her face. Rex was kneeling on Pockets' other side, his expression unusually serious. His brown eyes scanned around the room, searching.

"We need to mo-" Pockets cut himself off as the west wall suddenly folded inwards like a sheet of paper, tearing through the center. The oldest of her sons somehow managed to drag all five of them out of the way as a familiar tattooed jet tumbled through. A thunderous snarl left the seekers throat as he slipped through his forms. Claws slammed into the floor, shattering the tile and the concrete beneath it.

"_Go_!" Jo ordered, shoving at the two older boys when Sideswipe and Sunstreaker crashed inside after Starscream, blades extended. Pockets was the first up, wrapping a hand around Rex's arm and hauling him up onto his feet. Gears started to stand but fell right back when the damn thing shot back up into the air, the blast from his exit knocking all of them back on their butts.

"Slag!" One of the twins snapped.

Gears finally got to her feet and lead her family out seconds before the rest of the building collapsed.

"_What_ the_ hell_!" Rex shouted, ducking and covering his head with an arm as Ironhide barreled past, "What the hell do we do!"

"Run like hell, that's what!" Pockets answered, taking Critter and pushing Gears along. Jo and Rex took up the rear as they ran, ducking and dodging their way across. Autobots and decepticons battled, great, metal titans that tore into each other almost mercilessly. The remaining, faithful soldiers of NEST scattered in the dirt, lifting their weapons to their shoulders and firing whenever they had a clear shot.

"Down!" one of the boys shouted, and each one dropped to the ground before they were decapitated by another seeker.

"Dammit, Dem, of all times to run off..." Gears whispered, "_now_ had to be the day you went on your little adventure..."

"Over here!" Jo called, moving ahead of them. She was forced to pull back when a familiar autobot medic hit the ground ahead of them, blue optics flickering as a sharp whine left his body.

"Ratchet!" Gears cried, reaching for him.

"Mom, _no_!" Pockets grabbed her arm and hauled her back. The earth shook with the landing of the same seeker that had nearly taken their heads off only minutes before.

He cast down a wicked grin, sinking the claws of his foot into the downed mech's chest armor. He raised a hand to finish him, but pulled back and pushed back into the air when a low howl echoed across the base. Two more seekers, including Starscream, shot past, the third falling into formation beside them.

Gears watched them leave before she dropped down beside Ratchet and looked into his optics. They were dim, but still lit. She turned and shouted in Ironhide and Jazz's direction, "Get your shiny asses over here! He needs help, _now_!"

_Please be okay, _she thought desperately, scanning her eyes over the area as the two came rushing towards them. Aside from big yellow, all of the autobots, even the annoying triplet girls, were on their feet. Scraped and dented, but alive.

_I hope Demona is having better luck than us..._

* * *

><p><strong>I hate doing that crap to Ratchet, but he'll make it. <strong>**Probably post one more update today if I can get around to it...**

**love the readers.**

**Demona and her family and the story belongs to me. Transformers does not.**


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapter 57**

Paradox was near slagging impossible to catch.

She completely ignored Jolt, slipping out of his attack range and solely focusing on Demona. She swung her blade with a deadly accuracy and a lethal grace Demona had never seen before. But it didn't mean that she could not match it.

Demona lashed out with her claw blades, tearing gashes in the decepticon's armor. Paradox didn't so much as blink, and retaliated with a strike that shook her down to her core. With a snarl, Demona stepped back and out of range, taking a short moment to check on her sparkling through the bond. Sundance was behaving, staying stone-still and silent inside her carrying hold.

"The stories do not do you justice, Demona," Paradox said in her chilling voice. She spun towards her, easily avoiding the stacks of vehicles and junk. _Primus, she's a quick one, _Demona thought, _not even Jazz could match her..._

"Did Megatron send you?" Demona asked through clenched dentals as she blocked the bone-white blade with her claws. The alloys of both weapons creaked and groaned beneath the weight as each one tried to best the other. Paradox's face remained wiped clean of any emotion. She leaned closer, right into Demona's face, "Megatron has no hold over me. I fight only for myself."

"Then why the slag are you here?" Demona growled.

"Must I have a reason?" she answered, "I live to hunt, I live to destroy."

Demona felt her face-plates twisting into an expression of anger, "That's no way to live."

"Not all of us femmes have such soft sparks, _Slayer_."

"What could possibly come out of defeating me?"

She winced when Paradox twisted her blade to an almost impossible angle, slipping through her bent claws to cut into her helm. Paradox's visor seemed to darken, "_You_ were the one to slay Megatron, _not_ Prime. When word finally reached me, I couldn't make myself believe it...A femme, a decepticon that let her spark be overrun by human affections. How could someone like you even hold a threat to someone like him? What gave you the power extinguish the light of his twisted spark?"

Demona pulled free and swatted her back. Paradox slid back into her stance but didn't move to attack again. Demona narrowed her optics at her, "I'm the only one you want here."

"No mech has ever overpowered me," Paradox explained, "I knew the hour I learned of you that I must find you, and see this power for myself."

_She may not be completely allied with the faction, but she truly does have the spark of a decepticon..._Demona drew the claw blades of one hand back, "If I fight you, will you let the others go?"

"They mean nothing to me, I will not pursue."

"Demona," Jolt said, tone tense, "_No._"

Demona fixed her gaze on the femme until she took a step back in silent agreement. Demona straightened and turned towards her mech, keeping her sensors on high alert in case Paradox tried anything.

Demona opened her hold and placed Sundance in his hands. She looked him in the optic, "Go, mech. There is no time for argument, take the shard and find the Seeker."

"I'm not-"

Demona turned away from him before he could finish, "If you don't get moving, I'll kick you in the aft."

She took her place across Paradox again. She reactivated their link, _'Just now you said that you trusted me with your life. Prove it. Trust me.'_

Her spark clenched when he whispered back, _'Demona, please...'_

_'This is bigger than us, Jolt, the planet will die if we don't find the key first, now go.' _She heard him transform down after a few moments, Sundance giving a worried squawk. Demona reached through the bond and wrapped the little one tight with her love. She promised the mech, _'I'll return to you.'_

His answer was a rather angry roar, his engine revving almost painfully loud. He'd never done such a thing before, and Demona knew in her spark that he was hating himself for leaving her. However, it was clear to both of them that he didn't have a choice. Their time was running out, Demona could feel it in her spark.

Paradox waited until he was gone before she raised her blade, "He is your mate." It was a statement, not a question.

Demona couldn't see the femme's optics, but she could tell something had changed, she could see it in her posture. The battle mask slid into place over her face, and Demona took a step closer. Without warning, the white femme shot forward. Demona moved on instinct spinning out of the way and slamming her elbow into her back. Paradox ducked around her and took a firm hold of her armor with one hand and flipped herself completely over Demona's body.

Before she could land, Demona reached up and took hold of her ankle, throwing her into a pile of cars. Paradox sprung back to her feet and came at her again, and this time she moved a bit too fast for Demona to keep up with. The sharp edge of the blade slid deep into her side, severing wires and cables. Pain lanced through her, but she had suffered worse and easily pushed it aside. Before her enemy could escape, she snapped the blade right off with a clench of her claws.

She twisted, slamming her other arm into Paradox's chest. She took hold of her helm and yanked her back, but before she could do anything else the femme was gone again. _Slaggit...at this rate he'll be out of state by the time I finish this..._

So Demona reverted to 'simpler' methods. She sensed Paradox come up behind her, and dropped to avoid that lethal blade. While she was closer to the ground, she stretched an arm out, grabbed a little minivan, and whacked the femme with it hard enough to send her falling to her aft.

Paradox didn't even _pause_. Demona watched, impressed, as the femme just rolled away and popped back to her feet. She dropped into a kneel and placed her hands together beneath the blade. Demona tossed away the now flattened vehicle and quickly rearranged her armor the moment Paradox did, both forming menacing cannons.

Silence fell over them as they studied one another, cannons aimed at each others spark. It was Paradox who spoke first, "Why did you turn against your creator, Slayer?"

"'Must I have a reason?'" Demona repeated, optics narrowing. Paradox gave a low snarl before a light pulsed through the barrel of her weapon, followed by a fatal blast of red energy. Demona fired as well. Both shots came into contact halfway, setting off an explosion that nearly blinded her. As expected, Paradox came for her in the middle of it all, brandishing a new blade in place of the old one. Her armor shined, the energon she'd shed during the battle glistened faintly. She truly did look like death made solid, with her sleek, lean form and her curved blades, gliding through the smoke and fire.

Demona pushed off the ground, knocking the white weapon away with one arm and wrapping the other around her shoulder armor as the crossed paths. Focusing her strength in that arm, Demona hauled the femme forward, breaking the momentum her body already had. She threw Paradox as hard as she could, a wall of dirt and gravel rousing from the earth on impact. Before the saboteur could get to her feet, Demona landed, spreading her toe claws over her middle, clenching them around the armor on her abdomen. The femme's armor cracked and caved beneath the pressure, biting into her sensitive insides and unleashing new rivers of energon. She placed her other foot on the femme's blade, "Is this the strength you were searching for, _Reaper_?"

She countered it with a command, "_Kill_ me."

Demona stared down at what she could see of her face. Her claw blades spun around her wrists rapidly, stretching and straightening as if they were hungry for more fresh energon. Paradox waited, still and silent, as if she had already given up and was simply awaiting the final blow. She was ready to offline, she was ready to leave this world...

"No."

The visor was down but Demona could still see the shock that filled the white femme upon hearing her answer. Demona sheathed her claws, lifting her optics to the sun. Distantly, she remembered that she could lose this sun, this light.

"...But you..."

"You asked me why I turned against my creator, how I found my strength," Demona sent a squeeze of love to Sundance when she felt her become restless. Immediately, the little one settled down, already far, far away from them. Slowly, she turned her gaze back down to the decepticon, "I found something here...something precious...and I found peace."

"There is no such thing as peace," she almost snarled. Demona felt a shock of recognition pulse through her, remembering the time two years ago when she had said the same words to Prime. Paradox kept going, "all that's precious is gone, perished in black fire and spilled energon. You are a fool, Demona, to believe such things still exist."

"Am I?" She stepped back, leaving the femme to lay there. She turned away. She knew in her spark that the decepticon wouldn't pursue.

Demona turned her thoughts to her sparkling and the mech carrying her. She reached through the bond with her young and wrapped her hands around the little one's spark. Sundance started sending her wave after wave of love, distracting her from the pain of her wounds.

She shifted down into her alternate and tore out of the junkyard, locking on her sparkling's location and rushing towards it.

* * *

><p><strong>Demona and her family, Paradox, and the story belongs to me. Transformers does not.<strong>


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter 58**

"Hey!" Pockets called, dropping beside a felled soldier, "Got another one over here!"

Will Lennox himself was the first over, eyes still occasionally darting up to the sky to search for the seekers. The attack had actually only lasted minutes, but the damage those three assholes had caused was huge.

Ratchet was down, their _only _autobot medic, since Jolt was across the sea with Demona and Sundance. Each of the other autobots had sustained some kind of damage that they could not repair on their own. So far no humans had been killed, although more than half of the remaining flesh and blood members of NEST were wounded, scattered across base. Pockets and his family was rushing to find them before it was too late.

"Good work," Lennox stated. Pockets nodded, "do you need help moving him or-"

"Go ahead and keep searching, I'll get him inside."

"Yes sir," Pockets got back to his feet, hand moving to rest on his bad side. It had still been sore before the attack, but now it was beginning to throb with pain again...all of that running and diving had really him out.

He spotted his best friend not too far away, actually serious and focused for once. Rex was kneeling down beside another fallen, speaking to him softly while he waited for help. Pockets started towards him.

He stopped cold when a now familiar whine filled the air all around them. Rex's head snapped up, and he shouted, "WHAT_ the hell_!"

Starscream shot past, followed by his two buddies. The last one, a blue one, transformed in the sky and landed with a 'boom' that shook the island. Cursing vividly, Pockets ran towards the two and hauled the injured up, "MOVE, Rex!"

Rex kept up with him as he rushed towards the structure they'd chosen for their 'infirmary', since the original one _and _Ratchet's med bay had been crushed sometime during the first assault. _The wrenches are going to fly when he finds out about that,_ Pockets thought darkly. He looked up as the triplets shot past, working seamlessly as a team as they attacked the seeker.

Starscream landed next in front of them. Unfortunately, his glaring red eyes fell on them and seemed to light with recognition. He crouched over them, blocking their path with his thick legs, "_Fleshlings._"

"Oh _shit no_!" Rex snapped, "Theres no way in friggin' hell that you're taking us for another 'joy ride'!"

"I'm going to _crush_ you," the gray seeker whispered, reaching towards them. Pockets spared hand to take a fistful of Rex's shirt, and practically tossed him through the gap between the decepticon's feet. Pockets managed to duck, in a not-so-graceful manner, around the clenching claws and slipped through to join Rex behind him.

He couldn't have timed it better, because Jazz, joined by Sideswipe, came flying at Starscream and tore into him. Pockets turned to take the man inside. When Rex wouldn't move, he raised his foot and kicked him in the ass. With a yelp and a glare, the skinny little blonde darted inside. Pockets followed.

"What do we do, Pockets?" Rex asked, following him deeper inside and to a room full of hastily arranged cots and medical equipment. Pockets set the soldier down. He checked the man's pulse. It was weak, but there.

"Mom and Alex are still out there," Pockets started, sweeping his gaze over the room, "so is Jo."

"Okay, lemme say it again..._what do we do_?"

"Well, _I'm_ going to find them," Pockets started back towards the entrance.

"Dude, _no,_ you're going to get your big ass blown up." A skinny but strong hand closed around his arm. Pockets pulled free, "My family is out there, Rex, I'll die before I let them go."

"Then I'm going with you."

Pockets sent him a strange look, "Stay here."

"No, because you're my brother, whether you like it or not, and _I'll _die before I let _you _go out there alone."

Pockets blinked, but gave a small smile and walked back outside.

* * *

><p>Gears slowly lifted her head, although it hurt like hell.<p>

She was laying face down in the dirt. Distantly in her numb brain, she noted that her clothes were wet. She realized that her body wasn't quite..._there. _Even worse, where the hell was her son? He had been with her, in her arms..._My baby...where..._

Dark laughter echoed above her, and forced herself to lift her eyes to a red gaze. _What the hell...what happened?_

A claw stretched out and lifted her chin, "You were the one to weasel your way into Demona's spark...you were the first. How could something so pathetically fragile completely change the ways of a decepticon?"

"Where's..." Gears swallowed when warm fluid filled her mouth, but not before some escaped and started to run down her chin, "where is he..."

_We were running.  
><em>_Towards the shelter...I was taking him...so he wouldn't get hurt in case...jets...explosion...smoke and fire...screaming...screaming...pain..._

_...Blood._

The mech waited with a twisted smile. She clenched her teeth and managed to get out, "Where is my son?"

He opened his other claws, the motion drawing her eyes. Her insides tore in half when she saw what rested in his bloodied palm. He said, "You were too slow, human."

He watched, still, as her world collapsed around her and her heart fell to pieces. When he pulled back, she fell back into the dirt with a scream, wrath and pain and sorrow tearing through her like ugly dragons, twisting and burning her from the inside out. He chuckled and rose to his full height, turning away, her youngest one still spread out in his hand.

"You..." Gears dug her fingers into the now red sand. She forced herself up, climbing to her feet. The bastard kept walking, a certain pride to his gait. "_bring him back._"

She clenched her hands into fists, agony and grief giving away to the overwhelming rage. She couldn't think in complete thoughts, everything was scattered and her head hurt to horribly...she couldn't quite feel her legs, her arms were shaking violently. There was a searing burn in her side and back...but she moved anyway, the first slow steps unsteady but progressing into the fastest sprint she had ever pulled. Somewhere along the way a sharp plate of broken armor ended up in her hand.

The seeker turned in time to see her flinging herself at his ankle and hacking away at cables and wires. She easily slipped past his armor. The sweet roar of her anger filled her ears and her mind until there was nothing left. She could not even hear his pained screech as he swept down towards her with claws open to kill.

* * *

><p><strong>:'(<strong>

**Demona and her family and the story belongs to me. Transformers does not.**


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter 59**

"We don't have time for this-" Demona forced down the childish urge to bite when Jolt covered her mouth with his hand. She settled for glaring at him instead.

He sent her a_ 'no-buts'_ look, "I'm sorry, and no amount of 'aft-kicking' is getting you out of this. Let me do my job."

After several hours of nonstop driving, she had finally caught up with the two, and upon seeing her damaged armor, Jolt had stopped everything and nearly drug her off the road to some secluded area where he could tend to her injuries. Unlike before the battle with Paradox, she could not sway him.

"I understand," Jolt softened his voice, shifting his hand to press it to the side of her face, "this planet and your human family were the first ray of light in your life, weren't they? Your spark must be torn...but you won't have the chance to save them if your injuries overcome you. So please, lay back."

His optics seemed to lighten when she vented and leaned back. She reached up and took Sundance from her spot around his neck. The little sparkling squeaked happily, reaching for her face with her tiny claws. Demona paused, holding her above her face so she could see how much the young one had grown.

She let Sundance down to curl into her neck cables when Jolt started working, sealing broken cables and rewiring. He moved quickly, but gently. Every touch was soothing, not painful.

The sky was dark when he finished. She had dimmed her optics and let herself be lost in her thoughts, but focused on him again when his fingers touched the scar on her horn. She could see that there was something heavy on his processor, something that he wanted to tell her. It was the look he had often worn when around her before finally confessing. She softened her optics when he leaned down over her. His forehead touched hers and he shuttered his optics.

Her spark hummed, a deep peace flooding her and driving out exhaustion and whatever aches remained from her most recent battle. The rush her processor had been in to locate Jetfire calmed, switching to a different subject altogether. Paradox had called him her 'mate', her beloved. Demona had not even thought to correct or deny it.

Upon reaching this realization she became aware of soft sound, a light hum. At first she thought it was Sundance's spark, but the sparkling had fallen into recharge sometime during repairs and was quiet.

Well, it surely wasn't _her_...that left only one other. Demona gazed up at him, "Are you alright, Jolt?"

"Yes," he answered quietly after a moment, optics still shuttered. There must have been _something_ wrong, because his spark was loud enough for her to hear. He very nearly hit the ceiling of the abandoned structure in his surprise when she touched her fingertips to his chest. She blinked up at him, "I wasn't going to hurt you..."

Sundance uncurled with a little growl and started giving the mech what-for, angry at him for waking her up. A look of apology and confusion filled his optics, "I...I'm sorry."

Sundance vented sharply in annoyance. She _still _wasn't happy with her favorite mech, even if his blue armor was pretty and he had apologized...Demona laughed.

"What-" he paused to take a breath, "What were you doing?"

Demona took her griping sparkling in one hand and sat up, motioning for him to come close again. He knelt in front of her. She took his hand and placed it on his chest armor, over his spark, "I can hear you, Jolt."

He blinked at her.

"Is it...healthy for your spark to be so loud?" she asked uncertainly. In all the years of her life, she had never encountered such a problem. "You're not hurt, are you?"

His optics warmed with a soft smile, "I'm fine."

Demona started to lower her hand but his fingers wrapped around her wrist, preventing it. He pressed her hand back to his chest, "_You're_ causing this."

Although she didn't catch what he was saying at first, her spark seemed to understand the second the words left him. It almost burned with emotion, spinning rapidly. Her processor caught up and she pulled her hand out from under his, placing it on his face.

Before she could say anything, her spark abruptly went cold.

Jolt tensed beside her, stepping closer and raising his arms to her shoulders when she nearly fell back. Demona leaned into him for support as her optics dimmed, sinking deep inside as foreign emotions filled her, feelings and thoughts that were not her own.

Not Sundance.  
>Not Megatron.<p>

There was sharp tension, a crushing fear...hope, pain, tears. Images of destruction and rising smoke, of blood and energon spilled out across the sand. _Diego Garcia._

_Decepticons.  
><em>_Seekers.  
><em>_Starscream._

An exhausted sense of relief as the assault eased, a sense of haste as they rushed to find their wounded. More fear...Ratchet's motionless frame on the ground.

_Searching...searching for..._

She was face down, away from the others, and she couldn't feel her limbs and her mind was slow. But she didn't care..._fear. Fear. Fear. Blood, smoke...pain and tears, blood...fear._

Then, loud and clear, Demona heard the agonized thought, _'Where's my baby?'_

"Gears..." Demona whispered out loud. Jolt was speaking but she wasn't paying attention, because she could actually _see_ now.

Gears was searching, wet, red hands gripping the dirt as she tried to pull herself along. _Where's Alex?_

A flash of armor, chilling words, an open claw...  
>A body. Thin legs, bloody red hair...<p>

_No..._

Torn away from the battle, Demona came slamming back into the present as a frozen whisper curled around her torn spark...

_**'Bring me the key, Demona, or your precious human will die screaming.'**_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay...threw a bit of fluff in there...<br>Demona knows whats going down over at base, and she's probably not too happy about it...**

**Love to the readers.**

**Demona and her family and the story belongs to me. Transformers does not.**


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter 60**

Gears wasn't sure when she when her hands began to burn, but somewhere in the middle of wrapping herself around sparking wires and smoking cables so the big metal bastard couldn't throw her, she began to take note of the pain her body was suffering.

The decepticon screamed and cursed, stomping around. Once or twice he tried to impale her with his deadly claws, but she always sensed the movement, and buried herself like a tick beneath a plate of his armor. That way, if he wanted to get to her he'd have to damage himself first. He always stopped mere inches away from stripping away his own armor, and started stomping around instead. A few times he started to transform, but she'd stick her hand deep into his vulnerable insides and start ripping into him with her bare hands, shaped into claws.

She'd been forced to drop her 'weapon' the first time he'd tried to take off so she could hold on with both hands. Her eyes kept seeking out weaknesses, but every time she closed them she saw her child, broken and still. The mech was still holding him with one hand, and she was fucking determined to get him back, even if it meant tearing this asshole apart piece by evil piece.

She made her way up, sinking raw, skinless fingers into anything that wasn't protected. Soon she was soaked in energon as well as blood, the foreign fluid entering her wounds and searing like acid. She didn't care.

She was reaching his waist when he twisted and the tube she'd been trying to break through snapped open. He staggered with a shriek, sending a fleeting triumph through her before the spray of hot energon shot straight across her eyes. Her hands came up to guard on instinct, and down she went, falling towards the soaked earth.

All air was slammed out of her as she hit the ground, body becoming rigid. The earth shook all around her as the decepticon stepped away. She forced herself to come back, trying her hardest to open her eyes and see...but her skull felt like it was on fire, and no matter what she tried, she could see nothing but black.

The clanks and whines of a painful transformation reached her. A hot blast of wind struck her as the seeker took off.

Gears resigned herself to defeat, even though her failure nearly killed her inside.

She had failed to save her son.

She had lost him.

A pit yawned open inside of her, so wide and so dark it swallowed her whole. She didn't so much as flinch when voices shouted around her some time later, or when hands pressed against her face. Questions and demands, worried tones.

She was lost to them all.

* * *

><p>"<em>Mom!<em>"

Pockets hit the ground and slid to her side, green eyes wide as he took in her body.

If her skin hadn't been burned off, she would've been bleeding rivers. Her hands were the worst, finger nails chipped and torn and knuckles all screwed to hell. They were gnarled and red and glistening, ruined.

His frightened gaze ran up from her hands to her bruised and busted arms, up to her shoulders and two the still smoking burns across her face, her eyelids sealed shut. Her hair, too, had been singed and burnt, half the length it once was. Tenderly, he lowered his hands to the sides of her face, half afraid that he'd hurt her. He called to her, trying to get her to come back to them. He knew she was alive-her chest rose and fell almost harshly, like she wasn't getting enough oxygen.

Rex dropped down beside him, and turned his brown eyes away after a quick sweep, a slight tremble running through him. The smaller whispered, "What the hell..."

"Mom," Pockets tried, pushing his fingers through her damaged hair, "mom, talk to me."

The earth shook as one of the autobots thundered towards them. Ironhide's pale blue eyes focused on them, narrowing once they took in the oldest of the three humans.

"Why isn't she talking?" Rex whispered, "Alec, why is she..."

"This is..." Pockets hesitated, lowering a hand to her clothing. The big black bot answered, "Energon. The dirt is soaked with it."

Jo was there next, Epps right on her heels. She wasted no time, tearing a strip off of her shirt to press into a gash on her side, "It looks like they've retreated-"

"But knowing our luck lately, those bastards will come right back," the soldier muttered. He looked defeated, "Let's get your momma out of here, Alec."

"Wait!" Jo cut in, abruptly scanning their surroundings. She fixed panicked blue eyes on him, "Where's Alex?"

Pockets felt his insides go cold.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for an extremely late update...this college crap is kicking my ass. And I really need a nap...a nice long one...<strong>

**Love to the readers.**

**Demona and her family, Jo, and the story belongs to me. Transformers does not. **


	61. Chapter 61

**Chapter 61**

"The decepticons have Alex," Demona said softly, "Gears has been seriously injured."

She took Sundance back from the blue mech, who hesitated before asking cautiously, "Is the boy alive...?"

Demona focused, allowing her optics dim as she dug deep inside her spark and searched for the ghost-like presence of her human family. It had occurred to her sometime after Pockets, Rex, and Jo had been kidnapped several weeks ago that she had developed something like a bond with these humans, although it was complicated and distant, hard to reach.

Pockets was afraid. She could pick him out among the three because he had the strongest life force, undamaged but smothered in his fears. She could catch the faintest whispers of his mind, repeating questions asking where his brother was, would his mother make it, and what would happen if neither of them survived this battle.

Gears was weak. If Demona had not given the search her full attention, she would have missed the dimming light of her heart. She was in complete agony from her wounds, but it was nothing compared to the crushing grief that was rolling through her like a tidal wave. She was so sure that her son was gone, that she'd never see the child again.

Critter was even harder to see than Gears, but she waited anyway. Hope coursed through her when she felt a soft stir in his mind, half-complete thoughts coming together. He was waking, very slowly, but he was struggling to hold on to unconsciousness. The boy knew something was horribly wrong, he knew that, wherever he was, he did not want to open his eyes.

"He lives," Demona said softly, "but he is very weak, very frightened."

She tried to send a pulse of strength to him, but it was not a true cybertronian bond. All she did was barely touch him, not enough to comfort or promise a rescue.

"Megatron wants the key," Demona continued, "he wants to make a trade. The Key for the child. He has given me less than forty-eight hours."

"He thinks we have it already," Jolt summed up, "but, how..."

"He knows we've been tracking Jetfire."

"What are we going to do?"

Demona fell silent. That was the golden question, wasn't it? They didn't have the key. Even if they did, Demona couldn't possibly hand it over to the decepticons...but she would offline and smolder in the pit before she ever turned her back on the boy she'd come to call her brother.

The first creature to ever wrap a hand around her spark. He had tied himself all around her hand like a human pretzel, and had never let go.

Her spark wrenched inside of her, and she turned pain-filled optics to him, "I can't leave him, Jolt. He's..."

His gaze gentled, "I know."

Demona raised her optics to the sky, watching as the first rays of sun spread across a dark canvas.

_I can't leave him. _

"We have two days," he started, hand closing around her's comfortingly, "we must keep searching for Jetfire...you said we were close to his location. We'll figure something out on the way."

"And if I'm wrong?" The question was a whisper, twisting her spark in a different direction.

"I believe in you," Jolt told her, "I trust you. I know in my spark that you'll lead us to him."

Demona curled her fingers around her sparkling, no comments or words coming to mind. They left the old structure and transformed down in a blur of twisting, colored alloys. She started moving when she felt him give her a light push from the rear, finding the main road and setting a course for some type of museum.

* * *

><p><strong>No, neither Gears or Critter is dead...but they're both in serious trouble...after all of this crap, I'm really looking forward to writing the chapter where Demona finally gets her hands on those damned seekers and turns into a total badass on them...<strong>

**Love to the readers, sorry for slow updates...**

**Demona and her family and the story belongs to me. Transformers does not.**


	62. Chapter 62

**Chapter 62**

The Smithsonian Air and Space Museum was spread out over a large slot of land. It was massive, even in comparison to that pit-spawned school her oldest brother attended.

Demona's hidden red optics narrowed. Her frame was tense, processor keeping track of the amount of time they had left before any hope of saving the boy was lost.

Minutes had bled into hours, and even though they had pushed their bodies to the limit in their haste, they had lost time.

Too much time.

_'I can sense something here,' _Jolt said slowly. Demona waited a minute before she answered, sending out a deep scan through the structure. Very few humans were left, ones she immediately knew were guards by the primitive weapons they were carrying. It seemed as though the museum was closed to the public. The results of the scan also told her that there was a cybertronian within those walls, a _powerful_ one. _'It must be him.'_

_If its not, all is lost._

Jolt said nothing.

Demona rolled forward, circling around the building as her sensors pinpointed the location of the offline Seeker. She drove right over the grass rather than worry about winding roads or signs. Jolt stayed beside her, the soft rumble of his engine bringing some comfort to her.

Before they broke inside, Jolt sent out a charge of energy that shut down all human equipment inside. It passed her form and sent a shiver through her, but she quickly pushed it away before it distracted her. In one motion, she slid to a stop and shifted forms. Sundance squeaked in surprise at the sudden shift in height but quickly settled back down once she opened her hold and guided her inside.

Jolt stepped ahead of her, letting the very tip of his whips, the blades, slide out from the armor around his wrists. He swept them across the doors. They folded and fell with a sharp whine. Demona walked inside when he motioned for her to enter first, and scanned her optics across the different air-crafts, all from different eras.

Their search lead them to a huge but sleek alternate, black as night with scars littering it's surface. Demona stopped before it, a safe distance away but close enough to be in awe of the size of the mech.

"Is it him?"

"He was the last of the airborne Seekers," Demona said quietly, "A true Seeker among seekers. The shard, Jolt..."

The second he loosened his hold on it, the sliver of the All Spark flew from his fingers and struck the nose of the Blackbird. A pulse of blue energy ran across the black alloys, and the Seeker's body gave an almost sharp shudder. A mechanical groan issued from his middle, and the smooth surface broke into thick plates of armor. The nose arced down as the neck bent up, thick showers of dust and dirt raining down across the floor. The wings separated down the middle and spread, stretching outward with the grate of rusty metal.

Demona watched as two arms emerged, hands with fingers, _not_ claws, spreading to support his weight as he pushed up, thick legs forming beneath him. Despite the tears in her spark, despite the urgency to find the Key, she could not help but be amazed. _It's him. It's Jetfire._

Of course, that amazement dimmed when he started coughing harshly, entire body shaking from the effort. He smacked and punched some stubborn armor on his leg that wasn't moving into it's place and used his other hand to push at what would be the cockpit windows out of his glowing crimson optics. He wrinkled the different plates and pieces on his face around his nose and snorted, squinting his optics around, "What sort of hideous mausoleum is this? They will suffer the wrath of Jetfire!"

Demona caught Jolt blink beside her, face holding a surprised, clueless expression. Under different circumstances, she might have laughed at the look alone.

"Show yourselves, you useless pawns!" The old Seeker went on, turning slowly. Wires sparked in his limbs and he leaned his weight on a piece of his armor that looked like a cane. Was he really _that _old? She knew he had been around far longer than her, maybe even her mech creator, but he was falling a part right there inside the museum. If that wasn't bad enough, he was looking all over the place and sprouting curses and insults as he stomped and stumbled around, completely oblivious to them. _Primus. We're doomed._

He lifted his cane and smacked at a much smaller plane suspended in the air above them when he spotted the 'doorway' Jolt had created. Before he could get away, the thing swung right back and knocked him in the helm. "Useless, blasted-" He cut himself off with a sharp vent and stormed outside.

"This is our last hope?" Jolt asked uncertainly. Demona vented, "He's been offline for a few centuries. It's expected for him to be...odd."

She went after the black mech, quickening her steps to keep up with him. She still heard it when Jolt muttered, "Odd? His processor is fried..."

"Jetfire!" Demona called. The giant mech swung around a little too fast and nearly fell right on his aft. He grabbed at the wing of a human plane to steady himself, the metals bending to shape to his hand. He turned squinted, almost crazy red optics around, searching for her, "No, _I_ am Jetfire! Who dares to..."

He trailed off, gaze finally settling on her and widening. Slowly, Demona took a step closer, "Yes, Jetfire, I know who you are."

"A young femme," he muttered to himself, "I thought femmes and younglings alike had died out..."

He leaned towards her, "What is your designation, young one?"

"I am Demona," she said. She felt Jolt come up behind her and automatically opened her hand for him. Her spark eased slightly when his fingers closed around her's. She added, "This is Jolt."

He raised an optic ridge, the rusted plates and strips that made up his 'beard' clinking together as he moved closer, supporting himself on his cane, "Has that cybertronian civil war ended yet?"

"No," Jolt answered.

"Who's winning?"

"The decepticons," Demona answered quietly. Jolt sent her a quick, saddened glance.

He cursed again, slapping at another piece of armor, "I changed sides to the autobots."

"So did I."

He moved even closer, bending down until his face was mere feet away from her's. She felt Jolt tense beside her, like he was about to pull her back or step between them, so she squeezed his hand and said, never taking her optics away from the Seekers, "Can you help us, Jetfire?"

In answer, the huge mech fell back on his aft, stretching his old legs out.

"Megatron-"

"That blasted little bugger," Jetfire interrupted, "I remember when he was nothing more than a squirming, useless runt that could fit in the palm of my-" he paused to lean over and scratch at his back, "-blasted rust-hand."

"-has located the Sun-Eater."

Immediately, he fell still, once again leaning towards her, "The machine the Primes built?"

Jolt nodded, "He's searching for The Key."

"The Matrix of Leadership."

"Yes."

Those piercing crimson optics shifted elsewhere as if in thought. He turned back do Demona when she added, "We don't know where it is, that's why we came to you. Do you remember, Jetfire?"

He raised a hand to tap his fingers against his beard, taking his cane with the other hand and using it to carve an old cybertronian symbol in the dirt, "Dagger...Kings..."

Demona listened, watching him as he kept writing in their ancient language, one so few knew now. She focused, trying her fragging hardest to put the pieces together...She could read a few of the symbols. While Megatron had made the majority of her child hood hell with battle-training, he had made sure that she knew the history of the decepticons. She had picked up bits and pieces of cybertronian from those lessons.

_Dawn...three...doorway..._

Her spark clenched in her chest and she nearly collapsed from the sudden pain. Her optics flickered and she lost sight of what was happening around her. Her spark wrenched with pain and fear, rushed, frightened thoughts of her oldest human brother.

_Another attack._

A cry, loud and clear, came from Pockets; _'Where the hell are you, Demona!'_

She forced herself to come back to them, optics focusing on concerned electric blue optics. She said before Jolt could get a word in, "Diego Garcia is under attack again. Jolt, they're weak. They can't hold out much longer."

"Where?" Jetfire asked, drawing their attention. He was up on his feet, although very shaky. He grunted and reached a hand around back to scratch at his aft while he stepped closer.

Jolt quickly listed off coordinates. He pulled Demona close and covered her body with his when Jetfire reached them with, "Stay still or you'll die in agony!"

Demona shuttered her optics, sending wave after wave of comfort and love to her sparkling when she squeaked with surprise, sensing the sudden unbalance of energies in the air. _Please, be safe._

The air sucked in around them, creating such an intense pressure her little sparkling would have been crushed had she not been in Demona's carrying hold. Then the solid earth was gone from beneath their feet. The pressure eased and Demona immediately righted herself, taking Jolt with her once she realized that they were in the air.

The sound of fierce battle silenced around them, every mech and femme and human falling still as Jetfire hit the ground with a loud shout half across the island. Jolt was still with her, but he let her hand go to flick out his already sparking whips. He dropped down before her, immediately getting to work. Demona caught a glimpse of him rushing to Arcee to take over her battle. The femme rolled back with a grateful look, clenching at her leaking wounds.

"_Demona_!" Someone growled coldly when she landed. Demona stayed, bent into a predator-like crouch in the energon-soaked sands. Her spark pulsed and burned with rage when she heard the rapid, unsteady footsteps of a human running towards her. She knew the sound of the boy's feet, she had come to memorize his and his mother's and brother's gait long ago.

_You hurt my family._

Her optics burned and sharpened, her sight clearing. Her claw-blades slid out and her battle mask fixed into place with an audible 'chink'. A low snarl rolled out of her throat, "_Starscream_."

* * *

><p><strong>She's Ba<em>aaaack<em>...**

**O.O OMG Jetfire. I need to find a place to stick the 'rust in my arse' line somewhere in there...**

**Demona and her family and the story belongs to me. Transformers does not.**


	63. Chapter 63

**Chapter 63**

Sister was there.

Pockets had felt it, he knew she was on her way seconds before she appeared out of thin air several feet above them. He didn't know how he knew, and he didn't know what the hell kinda trick she'd pull to pop up out of no where in the middle of the battle, but he was freaking happy. Or, as happy as he could get with his brother missing and his mom in critical condition.

Starscream just happened to be in the middle of lifting a struggling Jazz into the air. The damned seeker had finally managed to get his hands on the silver autobot, because the guy was _fast_, and was just about to end him when Demona _and_ Jolt arrived. _They're both here. They'll help us. Demona will kick Starscream's ass across the earth._

Pockets ran for her the second she touched down, body sliding down into a crouch that made her look scary as hell, like a predator that had just laid eyes on it's prey. He slid to a stop once he was safe in her shadow, beneath her, and raised a hand to touch a toe-claw.

Even though he knew she would _never _harm him, his insides went cold when she growled the seeker's name. Starscream moved first, rushing towards her. The earth rattled beneath him as he moved, coming at her at an angle. He bent slightly and slammed his shoulder into her body, but it didn't even budge her.

Pockets shifted back a step when all six of her toe-claws lifted and plunged into the earth with a sharp crack, locking her in place. She wrapped her hands, hidden beneath her clenched claw blades, around his head and shoved him right back. She twisted from the waist up and practically bitch-slapped him across the face with her claws, sending him spiraling into the ground with a shout.

"Brother," Demona called, bending towards him. She was careful not to touch him with her lethal weapons, "run, Alec, seek shelter!"

He took off, rushing towards the shelter they'd found for their wounded. He knew in his heart that Demona could handle this, that she'd make those decepticons scream in agony. He had seen it in her burning white eyes-someone was going to suffer.

* * *

><p>"You've threatened my family for the last time," Demona told him, plunging her toe-claws down into one of his precious wings, "where is the boy?"<p>

Starscream wrapped his claws around her ankle, but her thick armor protect her. She spread her claws and held them above his spark, using her other foot to step on his chest plates and force them open, "Speak quickly, mech."

He laughed, "Your precious fleshling will die!"

"Not before I tear your spark from your chest and send you to the pit," Demona promised. She pulled back to strike, but stopped when a very soft, very near 'pop' echoed in the air above her.

She barely had enough time to swing her blades up before Skywarp fell upon her. She sliced through the tips of his claws and pushed her elbow back into his chest when he dropped down behind her. He swung towards her, missed, and warped away.

By then Starscream was folding down into his alternate and taking off with a cackle. Demona fixed her optics on him, putting her transformation routines into action. _Not this time._

She pushed off the earth and changed into her aerial alternate, taking off after him. He was fast, but she was faster. She arced out around his form before cutting across right in front of him, hitting his nose and knocking him off course. He spun wide, trying to right himself. She transformed directly above him, sinking her toes into his back armor and locking around his frame. He hit the ground hard enough to bend his very frame, sliding several feet. Demona remained where she was, like she was surfing through the dirt. Before he came to a stop and tried to shift forms, Demona rolled forward to stand on her hands while she focused her strength in her legs and threw the seeker with her feet. The shriek of breaking alloys filled the air as he rolled and crashed forward.

His systems gave a sharp whine before falling silent. Once his body stopped, he didn't rise again.

Demona spun her claw blades, walking towards him. With one swipe she cut through his wings.

"You cannot win, traitor," someone growled behind her, "the human rat has been delivered to Megatron, you are too late."

Demona turned to face Skywarp, Thundercracker at his side, weapons prepped.

"If his creator could not save him, what makes you think you can?"

"You took him," she said softly, the realization sending a shock of anger through him, "you're the reason why Gears is fighting death."

"She's still online...good. I want to crush her myself."

"Yous is outnumbered," Mudflap started, running out of the dirt and dust to come to her side. Skidz was right on his heels, "Wes gonna bust yo big ass up, bitch!"

The familiar whir of a cannon arranging sounded on her other side. Ironhide looked tired and even had a slight limp. He was still strong though. Thundercracker stepped back. Skywarp snarled.

"I'm going to tear you to pieces and leave you to bleed in the dirt," Demona started, "I'll send you to the pit in a way that will make Unicron look like a saint."

Skywarp tensed, searching her gaze. What he found made him shift back with his comrade, "You have less than ten hours, Demona. Time is running out."

With that said, both of them pushed off into the air, leaving Starscream behind as they tore away. Demona watched them go.

"Where the hells have you been?" Mudflap snapped, "we's gettin' our asses handed to us out here!"

"They won't come back."

"And what makes you think that?" Ironhide rumbled, slowly lowering his arm. Sideswipe rolled over, blades still deployed, "And what did he mean by 'time is running out?'"

"Exactly that."

* * *

><p><strong>I was looking for something more epic, but theres noisy family over and my parents expect me to come out mingle. bleh. <strong>

**Demona and her family and the story belongs to me. Transformers does not. **


	64. Chapter 64

**Chapter** **64**

Less than ten hours.

Demona crouched and slipped inside the shelter, ducking her head to avoid knocking her horns on the doorway. Her red optics scanned over the wounded...Very few of the human soldiers remained on their feet, and even they were worn and covered with dirt. Their eyes seemed empty.

She found Pockets, standing over his creator with Rex and Jo beside him. Demona shifted to the back of the structure, out of the way, and settled. Her optics dimmed as she activated her hologram. She walked her fake form towards them, keeping her gaze forward so she didn't have to see bloody bandages or glazed organic optics. Pockets raised his gaze to her, then looked back down at his mother, and whispered, "Demona's back, mom. She came back."

Demona reached them, stopping on the side closest to her. The three younglings were crowded around the side opposite of her, so she had room. Demona narrowed her optics, first locking on her heavily bandaged hands then shifting up to the wraps around her face. Slowly, she lowered a hand and touched the woman's arm on the place least damaged.

The still body suddenly moved, chest expanding as she sucked in a shaky breath of air. Her head turned in Demona's direction. Her lips were cracked and burnt, and as they moved to form words, a scab broke free and a spot of fresh blood formed, "...I couldn't save him..."

Demona shuttered her optics and bowed her head. She shifted her hand to place on the thin mattress on the woman's other side and leaned down until her dark hair landed on the blanket. She didn't even try to raise her voice, whispering back, "You tried."

"...My babys gone..." Gears seemed to sink into the sheets, "...I lost him..."

"Alex lives. Megatron is keeping him-" Demona paused to take a breath because the words lanced through her, "-hostage."

The rough surface of bandages touched her face. Demona opened her optics, realizing that it was Gears' hand. She seemed to be struggling to stay awake, and her raised arm was shaking violently with weakness and pain. She still said the words though, even if her voice was a breaking rasp, "No, he's gone...I saw..."

_She's already given up. _An ugly wave of emotion crashed through Demona. She placed her hands on her face, careful to avoid her eyes, "No. He's alive, and I will find him and bring him home, even if it kills me. I will not stop, I will not rest. I will bring him home, mother, this I promise you."

All Gears did was let her hand fall and turn her head the other direction. Even though her eyes were masked, Demona could see the look of agony and grief, one she had never seen the human wear before. She pushed her ruined red hair from her face. She raised her optics when she felt a large hand on her shoulder. There was tears on Pockets' face, but he said nothing.

Demona pulled the thin blanket up further over Gears' body before she let her holoform die. She moved her real body on out when more wounded were rushed inside. She paused outside the shelter, taking in the damage.

The hangar the autobots had originally stayed in was a pile of debris. One wall of Ratchet's med bay was left standing. The several different buildings and wings that made up NEST base were toppled. The smaller set of twins, along with Sideswipe, were hauling Starscream's body across the island to be taken care of.

Demona opened her hold to retrieve Sundance, who was awake but unusually quite. She held the little one closer, looking down when the sparkling curled around her fingers and nuzzled her face into her chest. Demona started walking, heading towards the second structure left standing.

She stepped inside once she reached it, automatically turning her optics towards hastily crafted berths. Ratchet was spread out over one. A quick scan told her that Jolt had repaired his damage and that the medic was simply deep in recharge. Sunstreaker was on another one, also offline, which explained why Sideswipe had been on his own during the battle. There was others, each one resting.

Jolt was among them, on his own berth in the corner. Demona approached. Sundance let out a happy squeal when she spotted his blue armor and reached for him with her small claws. Demona touched her fingers to his arm, looking down at her creation, "Take care of him for me, little one."

Sundance blinked up at her. Demona lifted her gaze to Jolt's face, "Jolt."

It took a minute, but his optics lit and his body tensed slightly as he came back online. He blinked once or twice, before focusing on her. His optics filled with confusion, then concern. He sat up, "What's wrong?"

"I have four hours left."

She watched the emotions flash across his face before he seemed to remember. Immediately, he took her free hand, "We don't have it."

"Megatron doesn't know that."

"Demona..."

"I may not survive this, Jolt," her voice was soft, "I am faster than Megatron, but he and his pawns will be merciless once he knows I don't have the Key. I'll save enough energy to return to base to make sure the boy makes it."

"You're not going alone."

"We need you here, love," she once again looked at the other resting mechs. When she focused on him again, there was a crushing sorrow in his gaze. She added, "there is not enough time to reach him by road. I must go alone."

He glanced away, "I just found you..."

"I know," She placed Sundance in his hands, "If I don't make it, I want you to be her parent. She loves you...so do I. Promise me you'll make the bond."

When he didn't answer, she settled beside him on the berth and pressed her forehead to his, shuttering her optics, "Do you remember the night on the beach, the day Prime was defeated?"

"Yes." His voice was cracking, and it drove a spear through her to hear the weakness in it. This was not her Jolt. He was uncertain and awkward, clueless at times, but not weak. Never weak.

"You didn't answer my question...why did you choose me?"

"Come back to me and I'll tell you," his fingers touched her cheek. She slowly nodded and stood again. She dropped a hand to run her fingers over Sundance's back, earning a happy little purr. He followed her outside, and watched as she turned her optics up to the sky. She pushed off the ground, shifting down into her aerial alternate, and reached through her bond with Megatron.

_'I have the Key.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Love to my readers...I'm going to make myself sit down and answer reviews here in a minute...I've neglected them for a ridiculously long time...<strong>

**Demona and her family and the story belongs to me. Transformers does not. **


	65. Chapter 65

**Chapter 65**

"What the hell are you doing out here?" Rex asked, raising an eyebrow at his friend. Pockets sighed, "They kicked me out because mom was resting."

"That's stupid," Jo snorted, crossing her arms, "its not like you're going to keep waking her up or anything."

Pockets didn't answer. Jo's dark blue eyes softened and she moved to his side, wrapping her hand around his arm, "She'll be okay. Demona said she'll bring your brother back."

"Jolt said she went alone," he said, walking away. The two followed. "The last time she faced Megatron alone, she died. We still don't know how she came back, but she died."

"Ah, whoever this Mega_douche_ is, he won't be a match for our Demi," Rex waved off his concerns, "if anyone can find little ole Critter, it's her."

Pockets sent him a grateful look, "You really believe in her."

"Well...yeah," he scratched the back of his head, "I says listen here, Big Foot, I've known you guys for about two years now. I ain't ever seen her turn her back on you, I ain't ever seen her get impatient or angry...you can just _see_ it in her eyes and the way she acts around you. She adores you, she'd do anything to protect you."

_A guardian._

Pockets didn't say anything in response, but the words managed to bring some comfort to his torn heart. They walked on in silence until a familiar voice shouted, "What the hell? Who the hells is you!"

Naturally, Rex somehow magically got ahead of them and was first to investigate, eyebrows raised as he followed the voices of his favorite fellow pranksters. All three of them stopped and blinked when they came across a completely new bot, a _big_ one.

"This guy..." Rex started as the giant black mech stomped towards the Chevy twins, back bent over and a clinking beard of metal plates on his face. He smacked at Mudflap with a cane looking thing, "Useless pawns! Behold the eternal glory and infinite wrath of Jetfire!"

"You miss'd yo meds today, didn' you?" Skidz called. Mudflap jumped up and grabbed at his butt cheeks, "That hurt, man!"

"Come here you blasted runts!" He started towards them again, legs shaking as he swung at them with his cane.

"Oh hells to the no!" Mudflap yelped, taking off. Skidz was right on his heels with, "Wait up, 'Flap!"

The older mech promptly turned around and started slapping at his thigh where some wires were sparking, muttering, "When dawn alights the Dagger's Tip-" he swung that same hand around and yanked and grabbed at a plate of armor on his ass with a scowl, "-Itchy, wretched rust in my arse!-three kings...three kings what! _Bollocks_! Damn it all!"

Pockets blinked. Jo was still standing beside him and muttered a, "_Really_?"

Rex stepped towards him, "Yo! 'Itchy Arse'!"

The earth shuddered as the mech swung around and fixed narrowed red eyes on them. He raised his cane threateningly, "I said my name is Jetfire! Don't mock me!"

"Whoa, home fry, calm down!"

"_You're_ the Seeker Demona wanted to find?" Jo added.

"You know Demona?" he asked, suddenly leaning down towards them. Rex took a step back, "Um, no."

Pockets elbowed him sharply, "_Yes_. She's the guardian of my family."

"A guardian, too?" The mech tapped his fingers to his beard, "that youngling is full of surprises..."

"Do you know where the Key is?"

But he was back to muttering senseless things to himself, lowering his red eyes to the ground and using his cane to draw symbols in the sand.

"Hey!" Rex snapped, "man, someone needs to sign you into an old-folks home!"

Again, Pockets elbowed him. He squinted his eyes up at the bot, "We have to find the key before Megatron. Can you help us?"

"Dawn alights the Dagger's Tip...Three kings will reveal the..." Again, his hand reached around and scratched at his can, "Three kings..."

Rex rolled his eyes, "Death is practically at our doorstep or whatever-" Those old red eyes brightened, and he pointed a finger at him, "That's it! When dawn alights the Dagger's Tip, Three Kings will reveal the doorway!"

"English, please!"

"How does that help us?" Pockets asked. Jo crossed her arms, lowering her eyes in thought. She began slowly, "Are they directions...?"

"Yes! A map to the Matrix!"

"The Matrix? Whats the Matrix?" The biggest of the three asked. Rex piped up, "Hey! That's a badass movie!"

"In the beginning, far before your time, boy," Jetfire started, moving closer and fixing his eyes on Pockets, "there was thirteen Primes, our original leaders. And they set out into the universe, seeking distant suns to harvest. The Primes set out with one rule; never destroy a planet with life. One of them tried to defy this rule, and he was forevermore the Fallen."

He fell back on his aft. Pockets stepped forward, "The Sun-Eater, right? It collects energon?"

"It is the lifeblood of our race. Without it, we'll all perish, oxidize and rust into oblivion, like my wretched self!" Rex sighed when he waved his cane, "Do you have any idea what it's like to slowly fall apart and die?"

"It must be horrible," Jo soothed, "no one should suffer like that."

His eyes swung to her, then narrowed and settled on Rex when he snorted and said, "You're a little dramatic, aren't you?"

"Please, continue Jetfire," Pockets said, yet again elbowing his best friend. Jetfire raised a brow, but did so, "He despised the human race, and he wanted to kill you all by turning on that machine, but the only way to activate it is with a legendary key, called the Matrix of Leadership. A great battle took place of the possession of the Matrix, but the Fallen was stronger than his brothers. They had no choice but to steal and hide it from him. In the ultimate sacrifice, they gave their lives to seal the Matrix away in a tomb made of their own bodies. A tomb we cannot find."

"So these directions...'When dawn alights the Dagger's Tip, Three Kings will reveal the doorway', will lead us to it?"

"We Seekers were sent to earth by the Fallen to search for it, it was my mission."

"Is there anyway we can blow up the Sun-Eater?" Rex questioned, "wouldn't that be easier than searching for the Key?"

"The First Thirteen Primes were the ones to build the machine, only a descendent can destroy it."

"That's why Megatron was in a rush to destroy Optimus," Jo said softly. Pockets nodded, "That's why Demona started to search for the Key instead of the Sun-Eater."

"Where do we even start?" Rex muttered, rubbing the back of his neck, "just one big wave of crap after another...Hey! What the _hell_ are you doing you old shit!"

Pockets blinked, torn from his thoughts when Jetfire's shadow fell over them. He was back on his feet and bent over them, hands spread. Blue energy sparked between his fingers. He grumbled, "I hope this doesn't make their insides boil and explode..."

Rex panicked, "Boil! _Explode_? Oh _HELL_ NO!"

But before he could get away, Pockets wrapped a hand around his shirt and held him to his place. They all huddled together and squeezed their eyes shut as the air sucked in around them. The pressure nearly crushed them and for a frightening second or two, none of the three could breathe.

Then they were suddenly torn apart with a blast of sharp, hot wind. Pockets couldn't stop the shout of pain that left him when he slammed into the ground and rolled head-over-heels down a slope. Somewhere nearby he heard the unmistakable curses being screamed by Rex.

He kept rolling, stopping only when he hit a smaller, softer body that yelped. He finally landed on his back with a hissed, "_Damn_..."

"That frigging hurt-" Jo cut herself off when he scrambled to his feet, reaching down to help her up with an apologetic look. He started, "I'm so sorry, Jo-"

They both winced when Rex shouted, "WHAT! THE! _FUCK_!"

It was then that Pockets took note of his surroundings. Blue skies...dunes...some rocky landmarks...and sand.

A _crap-load _of sand.

"Where in the world are we?" Jo whispered. Pockets felt his stomach drop, desperately searching for _something _that was familiar. _Something_ that would tell him just where the hell they were.

"Where the _hell_ did you take _us_! CRAZY OLD SHIT!" Rex kept going.

"I don't know," Pockets whispered, turning, "I have no idea where we are."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, real quick, I know in RoTF, there was seven Primes. But I've been researching for a third installment of the series and I read in more than one place that there was thirteen original Primes, and since I'm STILL not happy with Bay, I've decided I'll go with that instead...<strong>

**Second, Dear Sister is past the half way point. Translation, it'll be over here soon. As for the above-mentioned 'third installment', I have been trying to put together a new plot to make a triology out of this, and it's going painfully slow. I don't even know, after all the drama and crap in this one, if I will make it...depends on what you guys think. If so, then it may be different than Dark of The Moon, because I really wasn't big on it...but like I said, it depends.**

**Also, an interesting bit of information for anyone else that's clueless like me. I was watching RoTF earlier today, and "Bollocks" is like Jetfire's favorite curse. I had no idea what it meant because I'm a moron so I looked it up. It's Anglo-Saxon for testicles. So he's stomping around, waving his cane, and shouting 'Balls'. ^^ I love Jetfire.**

**Still trying to get around to those reviews...Love my readers.**

**Demona and her family, Jo, and the story belongs to me. Transformers does not.**


	66. Chapter 66

**Chapter 66**

"HEY! Old School!" Rex shouted, limping down a dune. Pockets watched, arm raised for Jo to lean on since her knee had got all screwed up in the 'landing'.

He rolled his eyes when his skinny blonde headed friend abruptly tripped on his own feet and went rolling down, sending up a spray of sand. A loud curse was emitted every time he completed a roll. "Damn-crap-hell-shit-anus-damn-OLD-Freaking-SHIT!"

Jetfire, on the other hand, was laid out flat on his back and staring up at the sky in a daze, "Well, that wasn't so bad...at least they're still in one piece..."

Pockets winced when Rex hit Jetfire's side face-first with a muffled shout. Jetfire completely ignored him, slowly pushing himself up. He groped around in the sand until he found his cane, then used it to push himself up, shakily, to his feet. Jo took a deep breath, "What the hell was that?"

"Boil and _explode_!" Rex started up, "What the _hell! _Are we even on the same friggin' planet? You've got some serious screws loose in the head!"

Jetfire smacked the end of his cane down on the ground dangerously close to Rex, who yelped, "Don't raise your voice at me, boy!"

Rex fixed his hair and puffed out his chest and opened his mouth to say something else. Pockets slapped a hand down over his mouth before he could start up and sent Jetfire a confused look, "Jetfire, why did you bring us here?"

"Somewhere in this desert," the big mech started, scanning his crimson eyes over the land, "the Sun-Eater rests. The Matrix, too."

"Are we..." Jo raised a hand to shield her eyes from the sun as she looked around, "are we in _Egypt_?"

"_EGYPT!_" Rex exploded. He sunk down and put his head in his hands, "we're so gonna die..."

"Go!" Jetfire swung back around and squinted at them, "time is running out! Find the key before they find me and you!"

"We never agreed to anything!" Rex shot, recovering from his breakdown, "how the hell do we even get anywhere? We won't get far by just _walking_!"

Pockets glanced down at Jo when he felt her small hands shift on his arm. She was turning, squinting to see better, "There's a village, down yonder, and I bet you they've got _something_ that can help us."

"How do we even know where we're going?" Pockets tossed in. He looked up at Jetfire, "you dropped us here without giving us a chance to prepare!"

"Bollocks, fleshling! There is no time to prepare! Go!"

"Out there," Rex waved his arms around his head dramatically, "in the thing closest to hell on the planet? _No_. You better take us home right now, and none of this boil-and-explode shit!"

"When dawn alights the Dagger's Tip..." Jo started quietly, her fingers squeezed his arm, "I know where that is."

"What?" Both boys asked, turning to her. Jetfire fixed his gaze on her as well. Jo looked at Pockets, "He's right. We need to move, before Megatron finds out that Demona doesn't have the key."

"You actually _know _where we're going?"

"Yes," she took a step away from Pockets and nearly collapsed on her bad leg. Pockets quickly took her by the arm again, sending her a sharp look, "You're not going anywhere without us."

"Well you sure as hell aren't moving fast enough!" She snapped.

Pockets sent one last look at Jetfire, "Thank you."

Jetfire inclined his head, and before he could get on to them for still standing around, Jo yanked at Pockets' arm and lead the three of them, tripping and cursing, through the sand and towards the village.

"What the hell did you thank him for?" Rex snapped, "he just dropped us in the middle of Arabian hell!"

"We have to find the key," Jo reminded, "or the sun explodes and the world dies, remember? We really don't have a choice!"

"We're three average cracker high school kids, remember that?" the skinnier boy argued. Pockets cut him a look, "Average, Rex? _I_ got a big alien robot chick for a sister that cuts up decepticons on the weekends, _you_ got a thing for my big alien robot sister's ass even after you learned about her, and _Jo_ is insane or dumb enough to still hang around us!"

"Yeah, well since when did we become the last hope in a big ass alien war, huh?"

"Since now," Jo broke in, pausing to lean against Pockets when she almost fell again. She sent a glare at the third member of their little team, "Whether you like it or not, we're stuck here, and we can't just magic ourselves back to our normal, _peaceful _lives before this. So suck it up!"

"_Peaceful_? Listen here, _Elly May,_ not all of us had a perfect, _peaceful _life on a ranch, with a cookin' ma and a workin' pa! Not all of us get to stay at home all day and play in the barn with some stupid little horse!" Pockets tensed, stopping. The other two stopped with him. Jo was almost shaking in her rage, blue eyes darker than usual. Pockets opened his mouth to stop an all-out war before it happened, but Jo beat him to it. She sent a cold stare at Rex, "You're an ass-hole, you know that?"

Rex blinked.

It was the first time Jo had ever said something worse than 'hell'.

"My _pa_ is dead," her voice was steady and void of emotion, her gaze changed, losing any light, "my _ma _is dying."

His brown eyes widened. Pockets stayed silent.

"You're not the only one that's suffering at home, Rex. Do you know how hard it is to look into my baby brothers' eyes, and tell them about a father they don't remember? Do you know how hard it is to act like every things fine, all day, every day, when you know that your mother is growing weaker, and you can't do a damned thing about it?"

Quiet spread out between them, neither of the guys spoke. Rex looked away after a long moment, "We should...get going."

Jo kept a firm hold of Pockets and started off without a word.

* * *

><p><strong>They are officially searching for The Matrix. Got a peek into Jo's life, Rex finally pissed her off enough to bite back...Wonder how Pockets is going to keep them from ripping each other's heads off?<strong>

**Late update, and it's not too funny. O.O ****Well hey, good news is that I'm caught up on reviews! ^^ ****I added some more artwork on my DA. Go to one of my links on my profile page and check out the gallery...**

**Love you guys!**

**Demona and her family, Jo, and the story belongs to me. Transformers does not.**


	67. Chapter 67

**Chapter 67**

Sundance was chattering away, nestled in her favorite spot by his throat cables. Although he was getting a strange look from Sunstreaker, and a rather curious one from Arcee, he was happy to have her there. Primus, the little sparkling was the only thing holding him together at the moment. The warmth her little body was putting out was bringing him comfort, and the sound of her constant clicks and squeaks distracted him from dark thoughts. With every passing moment, she was becoming more and more precious to him, much like her mother. He couldn't help but pray and hope that someday she could become _his _sparkling, too.

He paused in his work as the thought sent a bolt of pain through him that was so strong he nearly fell into a stasis lock. The words Demona had spoken before she'd left him behind, _again_, about choosing him to be Sundance's creator if she were to fail. _No..._

"Jolt?"

He focused his optics on Arcee, but it was Sunstreaker that stated bluntly, "You're worried about the femme."

Sundance curled up tighter, turning bright red optics towards the yellow mech. She fell quiet, simply staring at him.

Jolt was quiet, contemplating whether or not he should share his troubles. But his spark was aching and strained, and he didn't know if he could hold himself together much longer. He tiredly reversed his medic routines, transforming his tools back into a hand, "She went alone. I know she's strong...but Megatron has never shown mercy to those that have betrayed him. She promised me she'd make it back, but..."

"You think she won't survive," Arcee's tone was softer, her optics sad, "you love her, don't you?"

Jolt said nothing. He raised a hand to run his fingers over Sundance's back. She purred happily, turning away from his neck to nuzzle into his palm. He raised his optics to Ratchet when he came back inside, Ironhide behind him. Ratchet had onlined a short time ago and had immediately left to hunt down Ironhide. He turned his gaze to Jolt upon entering, "Where's Demona?"

"She left to find Megatron and retrieve Alex."

"Yes, but _where?"_

Jolt turned and leaned against the berth. Sundance shifted to his fingers, wrapping her strong little tail around him. He kept his palm open once he lowered it, turning his optics to her. He dimmed his optics, focusing...

Demona hadn't closed the communications link.

The realization eased the pain in his spark a little. He almost tried to reach through it like a bond but remembered at the last moment that they weren't bonded. _We may never be.._. _'Demona.'_

He waited, curling the fingers of his other hand over his palm to form a tunnel for the little dragon. She sang cheerfully, poking her nose through the gaps between his fingers curiously. She had her head and half her neck out, grinning up at Ironhide with soft optics, when her creator finally answered him.

_'I won't turn back, Jolt.'_

_'I know,' _he tried to keep the weariness out of his tone, _'please tell me where you are, Demona.'_

A long pause, then, _'...Jolt...'_

_'Why do you have to do everything alone?' _He hadn't honestly expected to ask the question, and if the tense silence on her end was any indication, she hadn't either. But it was like his spark had taken hold of his processor, and now he couldn't stop. _'Why do you keep sending me away? What are you so afraid of?'_

_'...Megatron is located in Egypt,' _she finally answered, _'I've just arrived.'_

Jolt focused his gaze on Ratchet, "Egypt. That's where Megatron told her to meet him."

"Alright," Lennox said, announcing his arrival. He gave Ironhide a pat on his foot plates, "Let's get going, she'll need all the help she can get."

Sunstreaker hopped down from the berth, following the heavier of the mechs out. Arcee rolled out after him. Ratchet sent Jolt a softer look, "We'll find her, Jolt."

Jolt watched his teacher leave, then made his way out and towards the human infirmary.

Gears was resting, turned away from everyone. Her skin was unnaturally pale and her temperature was high, but the human medics were keeping a close optic on her since she had received some of the worst injuries. Carefully, Jolt bent and laid Sundance over her lap, careful to avoid wounds. The sparkling yawned and sent him a half-shuttered curious look before settling down into recharge.

He followed the rest of the autobots to a hastily prepared aircraft for transportation. He was inside and folded into his alternate when Demona's whisper reached him, nearly breaking his spark with the emotion in it, _'I'm afraid of losing you.'_

Jolt slowly sunk down on his tires, preparing to rest for the war he knew was ahead of them. His processor turned her words over repeatedly. He wished that he could reach through a bond and wrap her in his love. _If we make it out of this alive, _he swore to himself, _I'm going to ask her. _

Despite his wishes, he could do next to nothing to comfort her. He settled into a rather uncomfortable recharge, spark pulsing with pain and longing.

* * *

><p><strong>:( well, at least we know she's got help on the way. Hope they get there in time. Next update we'll hopefully be with Demona...and hopefully we'll see some serious aft-kicking...<strong>

**Love to the readers. **

**Demona and her family and the story belongs to me. Transformers does not.**


	68. Chapter 68

**Chapter 68**

The golden sand slid between her toe-claws. She stood straight-backed, optics carefully scanning over the land. The towering forms of pyramids surrounded her, weathered with scars. Dread squeezed her spark. She could almost _sense_ the ancient threat, resting somewhere in these sands..._This is the location, _she thought after checking the coordinates for the third time, _he should be here._

_**'Patience, Demona,'**_ Megatron's voice rumbled through her thoughts. She felt him pull at the bond. She recoiled immediately, settling her optics directly in front of her just as he landed, a wall of sand rising around him from impact. He straightened slowly, raising crimson optics to her. Distantly, she found herself comparing the color of them, a color she had loved not so long ago, to the spilled blood of the humans he'd already killed in this ancient war. She tensed and held back a snarl, a dark anger curling around her spark as she remembered Prime, as much as it pained her, and how the light had left his gaze...how she had _felt_ his spark struggle and die. _None of this would have happened if those fragging humans had listened to us..._

_Not the time, _she told herself. She stared back at her mech creator without fear, "Where is the boy?"

"In one piece," he answered, "but that will change if you don't give me the Key."

"Alex first," Demona dropped her tone to a stone-cold voice that left no room for argument. She narrowed her optics, "I am no fool, Megatron."

He chuckled darkly, clenching the claws of one hand, "What a shame that those useless piles of slag corrupted your precious mind. You would still be mine if not for them..."

There was a round of 'shinks' as her claw blades slid out of her wrist-armor, "Where is he."

Megatron's lip plates twisted into a cruel smile, jagged dentals bared. He turned halfway, never taking his optics from her. Demona spared a glance in time to see Scorponock break through the side of one of the pyramids, rapidly shifting forward on his legs until he was in sight and she could see the limp boy carefully positioned on his tail. She moved forward a step but froze when he swung his tail over his back, holding the child directly above his spread claws.

"Where is the key?" Megatron pushed. Demona's optics flew back to him, then fixated back on Critter when he came awake with a frightened gasp. He looked around hurriedly, finding Demona and reaching towards her with bruised hands. His cries for her were frantic, rising in pitch when Scorponok abruptly jerked him to the right.

"Not until I have him back," Demona whispered, turning back to Megatron, "now."

He seemed to study her. Around them, more decepticons revealed themselves. Skywarp landed atop one of the pyramids, glaring down at her. A repaired, whole Barricade rolled out, lights flashing but siren silent. Ravage stalked into view, body slung low to the ground. There were a few others, but Demona could sense that there was _more_ nearby.

"Demona," Megatron started. She swung her attention back to him when she sensed him move closer. Ravage drifted nearer, single red optic fixed on her with malicious intent.

"She doesn't have it," Ravage growled, stalking around her, "the only thing I can smell on her is that useless slag of a medic..."

"Oh, what a shame..."

Demona spun her blades, "This is the last time I'll ask, mech. Give. Me. The. Boy."

"_Demona!_" The child screamed, now dangling upside down. He writhed in the air. Demona's sight sharpened as he spark raged in her chest, screaming at her to attack, to save him. Her processor calmed. Battle routines kicked on.

Scorponok stepped to the side and dropped her adopted brother to the ground directly in front of him. The predacon snarled, "If you want the fleshling, come and get him."

_No time for any of this. I have to make it back to base, he could be injured...,_ she thought. Ravage finally lunged, baring sharp fang-like dentals. His claws spread outward, curving to make the kill. Demona dropped to a knee and twisted her body from the waist up. She managed to avoid all four sets of claws and the teeth, and even wrapped her claw blades around his body. The purple seeker warped into being above her, giving her just enough time to throw Ravage right into his face. Sputtering, Skywarp fell right on his aft, on top of Barricade's hood. Immediately, the cruiser let out a loud stream of profanities, in human and cybertronian languages. Although things were far from humorous at the moment, she couldn't help but think, _Slagging morons._

But then Megatron forced open their bond and plunged his silver claws right into her spark. With a soundless cry, Demona's body folded and hit the sand. Her sight faded as his real claws stretched towards her. He growled something like 'all traitors will suffer' when Critter stopped screaming for her completely and just broke down into undecipherable screams and sobs. He was horrified and frightened out of his processor...Demona had never seen him this way before.

She almost stood back up, she almost forced him back out, but he was stealing all of her strength again..._Why can't I fight him? Every fragging time..._

_**"You failed again, Demona."**_

_No. _

_Never again. _

Demona turned almost painfully, spreading her claw blades and swiping them downwards until she cut deep into his armor. At the same time, she slammed down on the bond, cutting him off completely. The sudden absence was a shock, but she shoved it to the back of her processor. It didn't matter.

Demona slid back in the sands and channeled her strength into her legs. She ran at him, pushing her shoulder into him and forcing him back. She was raising her claws to attack when a flash of movement caught her attention, followed by a shrill wail of pain. She went cold down to her core, turning her optics towards her brother as he curled in on himself, hands clenching at one of his legs. Blood was rapidly blooming in the sand.

"Alex!" Megatron forgotten, Demona rushed Scorponok, who was still standing over the boy. His optics fixed on her and he stilled. The barrels on the 'stinger' of his tail began to spin, the barrel lighting with energy. A round of shots flew at her, but she charged through them, numb to the pain. All she could see, all she could hear, was the human sparkling.

The predacon was quick but not as agile as Ravage. He left Alex to sob in the sand and came at her. Barricade, still folded down into his alternate, came racing towards them. Skywarp vanished, Ravage circled...

_He's hurt. No time for this...I need to get him home. Now._

She changed course, avoiding the cruiser and the seeker. She was closer now...she could reach him, he was right there...

She saw him, the glint of harsh Egyptian sunlight on his armor, but she couldn't move fast enough. Claws closed around her and stopped her cold, tightening around her until her thick armor began to cave. She struggled as he lifted her into the air. She raised her blades to cut herself free.

Her spark stilled in her chest when a newcomer, voice void of any warmth of kindness, reached them, "Put her down, mech, or your precious pawns will spend their miserable days collecting the scattered pieces of your broken frame."

"_You_," Megatron snarled.

Demona's optics widened..._It can't be. Why is...? _

Standing over Critter, Paradox stared towards them with masked optics, bone-white blades gleaming with a lethal light.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm aware of the inconsistent spelling of Scorponok's name. I really don't fucking care right now, maybe I'll go back and fix it later. It bothers me that Demona sounds weak here, because in all honesty she's NOT, but I didn't know how to bring Paradox in outside of this. Yes, she's back...<strong>

**Shitty chapter.  
>I don't care.<br>**

**Transformers doesn't belong to me. **


	69. Chapter 69

**Chapter 69**

"This chick is fucking crazy," Rex hissed, poking his head out of their shelter to squint down into the village. Pockets yanked him back inside the shadows, "Sit down and shut the hell up. You're going to get us busted."

Rex sat down but went on talking, "I mean, _really_? Who the hell _is _she?" Then he leaned forward, _again_, and stuck his head around the corner. Pockets gave up and let the smaller scan for the third member of their party, who had nominated herself to walk right into a completely foreign Egyptian village.

Pockets blinked when Rex whispered, "What the hell is she doing?"

He, going against his instincts, followed Rex's lead and cautiously looked around. The sun was beginning to fall, _thank God, _and the little 'cave' they'd found a short but safe ways away from the village was nice and cool inside. Well, about as cool as something could get in the middle of a desert. There was a cloud of sand just sort of floating over the ground...moving shapes inside of it. Pockets blinked once he registered what he was seeing.

A trio of horses was swiftly making their way towards them, savagely beautiful heads and long tails lifted. A gray Arabian was leading them, and on it's back was Jo.

"She jacked some poor wrinkly bastard's ride!" Rex exclaimed, "dude, that is _so _hot!"

He yelped when Pockets elbowed him.

Jo pulled her horse to a stop, one hand on the reigns and the other holding the leads of the other Arabs. She sent them a look, "Don't just stand there!"

"Did you really just...steal those?" Pockets asked, raising his brows. Jo huffed, "Yes, I did. Would you rather walk the entire way to the Dagger's Tip?"

"Um, do you remember the fact that we can't tell a horse's head from it's ass?" Rex started, staring at the three snorting animals like they were alien life forms. She sent him a sharp glare, "We don't have time for this, it won't be long before-"

A startled shout reached them from down in the village. Pockets got to his feet, hauling Rex up beside him. He gave him a hard shove towards the shorter of the two remaining horses, a stocky little bay that was eyeballing them just like Rex was. Rex gave them a panicked look when the colt raised his head and flattened his ears, forcing air out of his flared nostrils. He squeaked, "What do I do with it?"

"Well, you can't do anything until you mount-"

"_WHOA_!" Rex jumped back and waved his arms around, "WHOA! Whoa, whoa, _whoa_! Did you just say _mount_?"

"What's the matter, Rex? Afraid of a little doggie-style action?" Pockets halfheartedly joked. His voice was tense as he walked up to the last of the three, a true black with a white snip down his face. The horse sent him a cool look, touching his soft nose to his outstretched fingers.

Jo sent a narrow-eyed glance back towards the village then focused on the boys, "Put you're foot in the left stirrup and drop your leg over his back. Stick your _other_ foot in that stirrup, take the reins."

Rex gave her an insane look while Pockets did as told, although it was awkward as hell. He wiggled to center himself in the saddle, looking over at Rex to see how he was doing.

He was still squinting at the horse like it would turn around and jump him for his wallet. Jo saw it too, and snapped, "Jiminy, Rex, _get on the horse_!"

The noise was escalating down below. Jo turned in the saddle to stare down with her dark blue eyes. Pockets switched from watching her to Rex. The skinner of the two finally puffed himself up and marched over. He stuck his foot in the left stirrup, like Jo had said, and...

...Ended up facing backwards in the saddle.

If things hadn't been so ridiculously screwed for all of them, he would've laughed until he was rolling on the ground. He actually started shaking from the effort of keeping it inside when Rex patted the horse's back and butt, "Hey...what the hell?"

"Hang on!" Jo ordered, grabbing the reins to his Arab. She turned her gray around once, getting her attention, then fixed her eyes on Pockets, "Give 'em a little kick to get him going, but not too hard! Rex, hold on to the saddle and don't let go!"

"What are you-_holy hell!_" Rex shouted when Jo's mare took off, his going with her. Pockets stalled briefly, "how the hell do you steer this thing?" He did as told, and soon the long dark legs of the black carried them to the others.

"Steer! Mine doesn't even have a head!" Rex told him, "What am I supposed to do? Slap the butt cheek that's in the direction I want to go? Yank the tail when I want it to stop?"

"That's a no-no," Jo answered, "unless you want to go flying face-first into the sand."

They rode until there was a fair amount of distance between them. By the time Jo had them all stop, Rex looked half-dead and Pockets didn't feel much better. She instructed them on how to dismount. Pockets managed to drop down and remain standing, as hard as it was. Rex on the other hand fell flat on his face with a muffled curse.

"How was your first ride, boys?" Jo asked.

"Oh. My. Go-" Rex dropped his head back in the sand, fingers twitching from the strain of having to hold on to the saddle the entire way.

Pockets couldn't be sure, but it looked as if a smile was on her face.

Later, Pockets and Rex were sitting side-by-side in the sand, the later trying desperately to rub the soreness out of his legs. He grumbled, "It feels like I took a tornado for a joyride."

Pockets watched Jo as she tended to the Arabs, who all tended to like her. The gray was almost all over her, sticking her soft nose in the folds of her flannel shirt. Jo ran a hand down the black colt's face, "You'll get used to it."

She turned away and joined them, slowly sitting down. Pocket's eyes narrowed, focusing on her bad knee. Somehow, even after their ride, she was still walking on it, although she had a bad limp. He knew it was painful... "How's your leg?"

"l can still ride, if that's what you're getting at," Jo started, "I'm fine, Alec. I've lived through worse."

"Yeah..." Rex eased his way inside their conversation, looking at the ground, "what I said earlier...I'm sorry."

Her expression softened, "It's okay, Rex."

"And what you said..." he shifted his legs, stretching them out in front of him, "I don't have any brothers or sisters. My dad isn't dead. So I don't know about that...but my mom is dying too."

Pockets stared at his friend, wondering just what the hell had gotten into him. In the two years they'd known each other, Rex had never even mentioned his father, or the fact that his mother was sick. Jo had a similar expression on her face, but she didn't say anything. It was like the walls Rex had built up around himself were broken tonight.

"She's sick, but in the head sick," he tapped on his forehead, "dad left us when I was a kid, and since then she's just been slipping away from me. At first, I thought I could save her, that I could change things. But every time I tried to help her, she'd hate me a little more...and now she can't even look at me."

"Rex..."

"I know what it's like to love someone with every piece of myself, I know what it's like to watch them fall to pieces. I know what it's like to be completely powerless to save them."

"But you still try, don't you?" Pockets said quietly. Rex turned empty brown eyes on him, "She's my mom, Alec. I can't help but love her."

"Do you miss her?" Jo asked.

"Yeah," he nodded, "hell, I even miss her yelling...Jo, how did..."

She caught on, raising her eyes to the stars, "Dad was out riding when a big storm hit. Before things got too dangerous, he turned around and tried to come back home...his gelding slipped down an incline, and they fell. We didn't find him until the next morning."

"Mine was just a useless drunk," Rex said after a moment. He turned to Pockets, "What about you, big foot?"

"He died in a car accident," Pockets answered, "before I was born. Mom won't say much about him, but I know she loved him."

"That sucks."

He shrugged. Jo pushed a hand through her hair, "Let's get some rest. We're not far from the Dagger's Tip, we can get there and further tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>To my readers, thank you. I had a horrible night last night, and when I logged on today and read the reviews, it made my day. <strong>**So...the guys have officially had their first lesson in horseback riding...I don't think Rex enjoyed it too much...**

**Demona and her family, Jo, and the story belongs to me. Transformers does not. **


	70. Chapter 70

**Chapter 70**

Paradox moved seamlessly. Watching her dodge and attack, Demona couldn't help but still be amazed by her skill. 'Reaper' was a perfect alias for her. Unlike before in the junkyard, they were on the same side, and Demona was grateful for that. There was no way she could face Megatron and worry about her at the same time. But _why_? _Why_ was she helping her? Only days ago, the slagging femme had been trying to kill her...

She didn't have time to dwell on things. Barricade was in front of her, Skywarp above her. Paradox was nearby, still standing guard over the boy but effortlessly thwarting every attempt of an attack Ravage was making. A mech with a construction alternate was rapidly approaching her from the side. Megatron was out of sight, he'd even left her through the bond...her spark went cold when she realized it. _Where is he..._

She reached up and sunk her claw blades into Skywarp's wing. He recoiled with an angry cry and warped away, although a little less gracefully. Barricade filled her vision, red optics squinted at her in wrath. She jumped back when the armor shifted on his shoulders and he started wind-milling his arms, claws turning into lethal blades. He started towards her. Demona stepped back, spinning her claw blades as she tried to come up with some solution.

Paradox provided one, catching Ravage mid-leap with a single hand. Demona caught the motion in the corner of her sight, and turned just in time to catch the cat when it was thrown at her. Without killing the momentum, she faced forward and sent him soaring at Barricade. Barricade spat out a curse when Ravage smacked him in the head.

Demona rearranged the armor on her arm to create a cannon, firing right above Paradox's head to take down the construction mech. Paradox sent her a look, but Demona couldn't tell what it meant because of the visor. She closed the distance between them, retracting her weapons so she could pick up her brother without harming him. Paradox said, "His legs broken, but that's the extent of his damage-_Demona_!"

She dropped down into a crouch, energon still rolling down her blades. Demona felt the tell-tale pull on her spark that signaled her mech creator was close. She spun around to face him, but the mech was dropping in from the sky, much like she had in the final battle two years ago. Her armor caved beneath his weight as he slammed into her shoulders. Demona couldn't stop the gasp as agony laced through her frame.

Paradox pulled back and lunged, managing to knock him down. Demona forced herself to move back, even if it was nearly impossible. The attack had screwed her armor to the pit, molding it _into _her body so every movement was almost blinding with pain. Paradox slid away from the mech, standing in front of Demona and Critter.

Demona gently scooped Critter up in her hands, sparing a look to scan. Paradox was right, the worst of his injuries was his broken leg, but his organic skin was split, and blood was spilling out...too much. There was too much. Acting out on instinct, she ripped open the bond she had with Megatron and reached through with every ounce of her pain and anger. The effect was instant.

A strained snarl left him as he nearly collapsed, one hand flying up to clench at his chest armor above his spark. His optics flew to her. Demona gave him a frozen look before she rapidly shifted down into her ground alternate. She almost chose her aerial, but a quick scan informed her that the damage to her armor would make flying difficult if not impossible. _Frag it all..._

Paradox cast her one glance before doing so as well, folding down into a 2010 Dodge Viper. She peeled ahead, opening a communications link with Demona, _'Move, youngling.'_

Demona kept up with her as she shot across Egyptian sands, sending up a spray of gold in her wake. They didn't stop until the sun had fallen.

Paradox transformed first, raising hidden optics to the sky as Demona slowly followed. She held Critter in her hands like he was made of fragile glass, and activated her holoform so she could do something about his wounds.

"Alex," Demona said softly through her second body. She pressed her hands against his face, waiting for him to open his eyes. When he did so, the tears started flowing again. He whispered, "It hurts..."

Demona shifted her hands down to his shirt, tearing away a long strip from the bottom. She didn't have what she needed to completely help him, but she could stop the blood flow. She set to work.

Paradox moved closer, "Why do you care for the humans so much?"

"They're my family," Demona answered without pause, "they saved my life. If not for them, I'd still be Megatron's tool. I'd still be taking lives and destroying homes."

Critter fell into an unsteady sleep, curled up against her holoform body. She kept it running just for him. He kept one hand wrapped around hers. Demona turned her real optics towards Paradox, "Why did you come back?"

"You showed me mercy. Why."

"Because someone showed me mercy," Demona answered, "besides. I don't think you wanted to kill me. You only fought because you wanted to fail. You want to die, don't you?"

"When you spend a life time killing others, you eventually end up killing yourself," Paradox settled beside her, although not too close, "I spent years hacking away at Megatron's forces on Cybertron, driven by hate. I wanted nothing more than to destroy him, to watch his empty frame hit the ground. The image kept me strong, but one day I looked at the carnage that had become of our home, and I realized that I didn't have that drive anymore. I had no purpose. I had no will."

"Why did you do it?" Demona glanced down at Critter when he shifted, pulling himself on to her holoform lap. "Where did all of this hate come from?"

"You can't change who you are. I was rebuilt to slaughter, so that's what I do."

"Lies. I was created for the sole purpose of being a weapon. I changed my path, so can you."

"Yes, you did..." Paradox studied her.

"Thank you, I wouldn't have made it if you hadn't come."

"Tend to your wounds. If you want to leave this place, you'll have to go by air."

"Sis, I'm scared..." Critter drew their attention. His eyes were squeezed shut, face turned into her holoform. He kept going, "please don't let them take me again."

"I'm never going to let you go," Demona promised.

* * *

><p><strong>I feel like these last few chapters have been all about 'sharing and caring'. (shrugs) Well, since it's armagedden alien style, things are just a little bit emotional...hopefully all the sappiness will clear up soon...<strong>

**They both managed to kick some ass, and Demona FINALLY got Megatron back...**

**Love to the readers, hope you enjoy.**

**Demona and her family, Paradox, and the story belong to me. Transformers does not. **


	71. Chapter 71

**Chapter 71**

"Rex, what in the world are you doing?" Jo turned narrowed eyes on him.

"I can't turn my back on him," Rex whispered, squinting from behind Pockets' arm and at the shortest of the three horses. The colt stared right back. He flicked his tail back and forth.

Jo turned back to the gray with a shake of her head, muttering, "Moron..."

Pockets took a step forward, pausing when Rex followed him, using him as a shield. "Dude. _Really?_?"

"Okay kids," Jo took the reins to the two colts and led them forward. She gave them a look, "since the burden of saving the world rests heavily on our shoulders..."

"Oh no, I am _not-" _Rex didn't even get to finish. Jo raised a fine brow, dark blue eyes leaving no room for argument, "_Get on the horse._"

She turned towards Pockets, "I know I'm the only 'honkytonk' here, but we don't have time to go through every thing. You'll learn as you go, and _Rex_, please make sure you're facing _forward _this time."

But the blonde was having an intense stare-down with a certain colt. The bay flared his nostrils, ears folding back. Rex narrowed his eyes and slowly raised his hands to fix his hair back into a faux-hawk. Jo sighed and motioned for Pockets to come towards her. "Remember how to mount?"

"I'm pretty sure my legs are going to explode into flames this time..." Pockets started, but he approached the black anyway, stroking his hand down the animal's powerful neck. Jo pushed her fingers through his mane, "Hows your side?"

"Sore," he answered, "but I can ride."

"Are you sure?"

She scowled when he turned it around on her, "Hows your knee?"

"Fine," was all she said. She whipped around when Rex yelped and the bay snorted, "Hey! Cut that crap out!"

"What!" Rex sent her a wild-eyed look, "he started it!"

"A crazy-ass idea for three teenagers to ride across the desert on stolen horses, in a race to save the world. One country kid and two city boys that don't know the difference between a bit and a saddle...Am I the only one that thinks we're doomed?"

"_Ow! _Shit!" Rex shouted. Jo threw a look over her shoulder in time to see the colt toss his head up, a strip of the blonde's shirt clenched between his teeth. She turned back to Pockets with a raised brow, who shrugged. She walked back over to the gray and swung up into the saddle, "Lets go, boys. We can put in some distance before the sun starts burning down..."

Pockets spared a minute to run a hand down the black's neck before he hauled himself up. After much encouragement and shouting, Rex mounted up and the three of them headed out.

"The Dagger's Tip," Jo started, "is an old name, but I remember. It's a piece of land that separates the Red Sea into the Gulf of Suez and the Gulf of Aqaba, like a blade. 'Three Kings' sounds familiar..."

"English, please!" Rex chimed in.

"How far?" Pockets asked. Jo cast him a quick glance, "I managed to get _something _out of the villagers. Jetfire dropped us directly in the middle of the 'Dagger'. We can make it to the point today if we pace ourselves."

"And you don't remember what Three Kings is?"

"Not yet..."

They fell quiet, trying to put together some type of solution in their heads. Surprisingly, the answer came from the rear. Rex was eyeballing the horse's head, who was still carrying that piece of his shirt like a trophy, and said loud and clear, "Stars."

The gray came to a stop. Pockets followed her lead, turning in the saddle to give him a confused stare, "_Stars_?"

"Yeah. They're also known as Orion's Belt, but they're called 'The Three Kings' because three pyramids were built in the same pattern, just opposite..." He blinked and raised his gaze to stare out over the sands, "like an arrow..."

"Pointing towards...?" Jo pushed.

"Jordan, I think. The Mountains of Petra?"

He finally took note of the odd expressions he was receiving and squinted back at them, "_What!_"

"How the hell could you possibly knows this?" Pockets asked. Rex's eyes changed, shifting down to his hands, "Mom loved the stars. She wanted to be an Astrologer."

Jo's gaze softened, "That's good, because I'm pretty sure I'd never remember something like that."

She faced forward again and turned everyone around, "Alright, new route."

It wasn't until the sun was high in the sky when Rex snapped, "Do you even know where the hell we're going?"

Jo sent him a cheesy grin.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm...Not sure whether I like this one or not. Everythings kinda scatter-brained, but I'm trying to make the trip shorter so it ties in with Demona and Paradox and their battles...eh.<br>****College starts on the ninth. I'm going to try to finish Dear Sister before I start so I won't have to worry about updates...**

**Anyway, much love to the readers. **

**Demona and her family, Jo, and the story belongs to me. Transformers does not.**


	72. Chapter 72

**Chapter 72**

Demona onlined her optics when her heightened sensors picked up movement. Her gaze immediately fell upon Paradox, who was crouched in the entrance of their small shelter. Harsh desert sun filtered through around her form, gleaming off her white armor. Her hidden optics were turned outwards, searching for enemies. She looked every bit like the perfect predator.

Demona lowered her gaze to the human boy still curled in her hand. He had passed out shortly after she finished taking care of his injuries and hadn't so much as stirred since. She slowly stood up, feeling the strain of battle on her frame and the bite of bent armor. Critter remained in recharge as she approached Paradox.

"I can smell them," Paradox said when she knelt beside her. The white femme's visor was black, expression emotionless. "they're hiding, buried in the sands..."

"Megatron isn't among them," Demona added after carefully checking the bond. Paradox turned her masked optics to her, "is he nearby?"

"No," Demona looked up at the sky, "he finally has a chance to offline his worst traitors, and he leaves pawns to do it..."

"You think somethings wrong."

"I _know_ somethings wrong," Demona said softly, "I know my mech creator...he wouldn't pass this chance up..."

"No, he wouldn't," she agreed, turning back to the sands, "we're safe for a while longer...there hasn't been any movement that I can detect."

Silence fell between them. Both of them stared out, on alert. After several minutes, a question formed in her processor, and it continuously bothered her. Demona glanced at her unlikely comrade, "Earlier, when I asked you why you were full of hate...you said you were 'rebuilt'..."

"I did."

"Why?"

"Why are you so interested in my history?"

"You're treating me like a comrade when only days ago you were attacking me like an enemy. Don't you find that odd?"

Paradox's lip-plates turned up slightly at the corners in a small smile, "I thought you'd appreciate the help, young one."

"You still haven't told me why."

"I was an autobot once, long before your creation..." Her tone seemed to change, "before decepticons took my frame and my processor, and warped it into Paradox, The Reaper. But no matter what faction I was born into, the same goal remains. Megatron must die. I will do whatever it takes."

"How does a dead femme kill the leader of the decepticons?"

"How does a weapon turn against it's master?"

A shock of anger pulsed through her spark. She shifted topics, "You were an autobot?"

"A medic, I graduated from the academy alongside Optimus Prime himself."

Demona focused her full attention on the mysterious femme, "What was your designation?"

"It doesn't matter," Paradox stated, "that femme died years ago."

* * *

><p><strong>I finally get home from a week at my aunt's on saturday, I finally have the ability to start updating regularly and I find out the internet is dead down here...over twenty-four hours later and it's up again. <strong>

**Okay, a little history on our mysterious Paradox...**

**Love to the readers!**

**Demona and her family, Paradox, and the story belongs to me. Transformers does not.**


	73. Chapter 73

**Chapter 73**

_Somethings wrong._

Demona stared out with narrowed optics, watching the surrounding dunes as one by one, the signatures of the decepticons became distant and then gone altogether. It was her turn to stand guard. Paradox was further back, deep in a much needed recharge. Critter was still asleep, curled up in her palm.

Her spark was uneasy. Instincts told her that something had changed, and not in a good way.

"Whats happened?" Paradox asked, emerging beside her. Demona didn't answer at first. Her processor was busy spinning out questions and solutions.

"The decepticons are leaving," she finally responded, "they're going back to the pyramids."

"The pyramids..." Paradox stepped outside, straightening to her full height.

"That's where Megatron is," Demona added, "I'm not sure why..."

"The Sun-Eater. It rests in this desert. What structure could be strong and large enough to hide it all these years?"

Demona's body tensed, "That's why he told me to meet him there...the Sun-Eater was there all this time..."

"Why did he call them back?" Paradox wondered quietly. Fear curled around Demona's spark, "What if he found the Key?"

"Where are your autobot allies? Didn't you say they were on their way?"

"My mech hasn't contacted me since they left base," Demona answered.

"You might want to tell him to hurry. As lethal as two trained femmes can be to a pack of useless pawns, there is still the threat of being overwhelmed. And what are you planning to do with the human? You're not seriously going to take him into battle with you..."

"I don't have a choice," she turned her gaze down towards Critter, "I won't leave him."

Critter stirred and opened his green organic optics. He shifted in her hand, pulling himself closer to her thumb and wrapping his arms around it. _Primus, he's weak..._Demona softened her voice, "Alex, I'm going to put you in my hold."

She ignored the weird look Paradox sent her, obvious despite her visor. Critter looked confused, "Your...'hold'?"

"It'll be dark, but safe."

"You won't leave me?"

"No," Demona promised, "I'll be with you."

He nodded slowly and loosened his hold on her. Demona opened her chest plates and placed him inside, as strange as it felt. It was even more awkward than the first time she'd placed Sundance inside. Critter scooted to the back, closest to her spark, and leaned against it's casing.

"You are insane, you realize that?" Paradox asked. Demona ignored her, leaning down as she shifted down into her alternate. Paradox shook her head but followed her lead. Demona checked the link she had open with Jolt. _'Jolt.'_

The response was immediate, _'What happened?'_

_'Nothing terrible. We're all still alive, but Megatron is gathering the decepticons at the pyramids. Where are you?'_

_'Landing. You?'_

_'Heading towards Megatron. He may have found the key, he must be stopped.'_

_'Demona, please be careful.'_

_'Just hurry, mech.'_

She focused on the battle ahead of them then, knowing deep in her spark that this would be the greatest one yet. She prayed to Primus that she would survive it. If not, she would push on long enough to get her brother in safe hands. And she would push on long enough to see Jolt, and her sparkling...

Megatron was speaking to his soldiers when they arrived. They were scattered between the pyramids, some folded down into their alternate forms and others standing on two legs. Ravage and Scorponok were not in sight. She concluded that they were waiting in shadows for the perfect time to attack.

Going against her usual caution, Paradox swung out and into the open, revving her engine so loud it echoed over the sands. Heads whipped around, crimson optics widened then narrowed with deadly intent once they registered who they were seeing. Demona flew out behind her, knocking the legs of a constructicon out from beneath his body. He hit the sands and waved his arms and legs around as he struggled to get up.

Paradox shifted forms in a liquid-smooth motion, blade sliding out into the light. Demona was still moving when she transformed, sliding through the sands. She spared a second to check on Critter. He was still huddled against her spark casing, but he was alive and awake. She extended her claw blades and slipped into her stance. Her optics focused on Megatron, who looked amused if anything. He asked, "Tell me, Demona, what makes you think you can save this worthless planet?"

"This 'worthless planet' is my home," Demona swore, "and I will _never_ stop fighting for it."

"It ends today, Megatron," Paradox added, "your reign of destruction and death is over."

"Two injured, traitorous femmes..." he mused, "what to do with the two of you..."

_This is possibly one of the most suicidal things you've ever done, _a thought reached her, _you KNOW you won't come out of this alive._

_I can kill him. I've done it once before, I can do it again._

Demona's battle mask shifted into place. Paradox's visor tinted red. Weapons gleamed, blades pointed. She shoved back her fears and awaited the first move.

* * *

><p><strong>Two chapters since updates have been super slow...<strong>

**So...  
>Tired...<strong>

**Love you guys!**

**Demona and Paradox and the story belongs to me, transformers does not.**


	74. Chapter 74

**Chapter 74**

Waiting for the plane to land seemed to last longer than flight out. The rest of the autobots were transforming, pulling off the shipping nets with grim expressions of determination. Jolt stayed folded down, as patient as he could possibly be at a time like this.

The human aircraft touched down. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe exited as soon as they could, stepping out into the near-blinding sunlight. Jolt was one of the last, rolling down the ramp. He transformed once out, feeling the desert heat on his armor immediately. He scanned his optics across the sands, and informed his comrades, "Demona is facing the decepticons at the pyramids."

Ironhide spun his cannons while Mudflap exclaimed, "What we standin' around here for?"

"_Jolt_!"

He blinked, turning in time to see three very familiar humans come rushing towards them on the backs of equines. _Alec? _He stepped forward. The human female with blonde hair pulled her mount to a stop, staring at them with narrowed blue optics, but it was the annoying male that snapped, "It's about damn freaking time you showed up!"

"_What_ are you doing here?" Jolt asked, "How did you..."

"Long story," the largest of the three said, he glanced behind him like he was expecting Scorponok to emerge from the sands. Jo spoke up, "We know where the Matrix is."

The mechs fell still as the gravity of the claim settled on their soldiers. Ratchet was the first to recover, "Where?"

Rex turned in the saddle and pointed towards east, "Jordan-"

Jo interrupted, earning a scowl, "The horses are tired-"

"-We're still a ways away-"

"-We've been chased off course by some decepticon-"

"That evil bastard nearly cut our heads off-"

"-I still have no idea how we got away."

"Mudflap, Skidz," Ratchet turned towards the smaller twins, "take them the rest of the way, _protect _them."

One of the two gave a mock salute then both shifted down. The doors opened as each of the three slid off the horses and made their way-albeit very stiffly-over.

Jolt transformed down when the two little Chevys were peeling away. He took off once he knew the others were in their alternates. He tore through the sands, checking his link with Demona. It was still open, his only assurance that she was still online. _She will survive this. She must._ Pushing his frame to the limit, he lead his comrades into battle for the first time.

* * *

><p><strong>It's a shorty, but I'm already almost done with 75 and that bitch is going to be <em>badass<em>.**

**Anyway, I'll maybe get three or four updates in today. Much love to you guys!**

**Demona and her family and the story belongs to me, Transformers does not.**


	75. Chapter 75

**Chapter 75**

Demona winced as a lancing pain pulsed in her side. She twisted her body from the waist up and sliced her claw blades clean through Barricade's fingers. Before he could pull back, she took hold of the same arm and arced her other set of blades down, completely severing his arm. She shoved him back and faced forward in time to plunge her claws into Ravage's body. The panther-based decepticon gave a choked howl, frame jerking.

Paradox rolled past, falling into a kneel and taking aim with a cannon. Seconds later a mech half across the field went down in a squirming, flaming mass. _I'm glad she's on my side this time..._

Demona's spark squeezed and she spun around to face her mech creator just as his shadow fell over her. Up close she could see the hideous scarring around his chest where she had torn him open and forced the All Spark into him two years ago. She knew that he had not yet healed, that it still caused him pain...

Demona dropped into a stance, spinning her blades. Megatron pulled back, silver claws glinting dangerously, and lunged. She stepped out of the way and made her own strike. Paradox flew past, knocking a sneaking mech on his aft before he could get to Demona while her back was turned.

Breaking away before Megatron could retaliate, Demona plunged her blades into the fallen mech's chest. Paradox took her place, slamming into Megatron and cutting across his chest with her blade. He let out a snarl, making a grab for her. Paradox jumped over his arm and landed on his shoulders, swiping at his neck.

Demona turned away to tear into another construction mech. Her spark tightened when Megatron bellowed, "_Devastator!"_

"Demona!" Paradox shouted, "Demona, fall back, _NOW!"_

Demona jumped away from her opponent, one hand raising unconsciously to her chest when she felt her brother shift inside her hold. The construction mechs rushed to each others aid, and before her very optics, joined frames in a show of twisting, melding alloys. A monstrous shadow fell over them all.

Paradox removed herself from Megatron and landed beside her, lip plates twisted in a grimace as she watched a giant mech form. The leader of the decepticons grinned slowly.

"Slag," Paradox hissed, "of course he would throw _Devastator_ of all mechs at us..."

"Devastator?" Demona repeated, feeling the strain of the battle taking it's toll on her body. Paradox steadied herself, raising her blade to attack, "it doesn't matter. He will fall like the rest."

And with that, the white femme glided towards the giant before them. Demona paused briefly, taking in the sheer size of the decepticon. _Primus, this is...insane._

She joined in, leaping up into the air. She anchored herself to his arm by locking her toe-claws around his armor. Paradox was already flipping through the air above him, loosing round after round of fire at him. Devastator swung his heavy head and opened his jaws wide. Rings and gears spun beneath his helm and in his throat, green optics glared towards Demona.

A fierce wind kicked up, pulling her towards his glowing maw. Demona looked back at his thick armor and slipped her arm through a gap in it. Her blades sliced through cables and cords. He staggered with a low whine, the pull of the winds increasing so much it nearly tore her away.

Paradox tried to get down to her, sliding down mismatched plates of armor. Demona managed to climb up despite the constant pull on her body, until her claws slipped and she was air born. Demona reached for something to hold on to, but her body was spiraling towards Devastator's head.

"Behold!" Someone shouted above her, "the glory of Jetfire!"

Relief coursed through her as the Seeker dropped out of the sky and landed on Devastator's head. He landed on his aft and went right to work swatting and smacking at the decepticon's face with his cane. Devastator coughed and shook his head, the gears stilling in his neck as he tried to shake Jetfire. The old mech was still strong though and was holding on. He was even griping about the decepticons, mentioning 'kids these days' somewhere in there.

Demona landed back against the giant mech's arm and quickly climbed up. "Stay above him or below him," Paradox instructed, grabbing Demona's arm and pulling her up. She went back to attacking whatever weak points she could find, never staying in one area too long, just like a true saboteur.

Demona scanned her optics over Devastator's armor, searching for something that could cripple him, when a purple jet warped into existence above her and crashed down into her body, sending her tumbling back down into the sands. She cursed and flipped them before he could recover. She sunk her toe claws into his chest armor, crumbling it like paper. She sensed movement behind her and lifted her foot. Demona reached down and hauled Skywarp up and threw him right into Thundercracker's chest.

She turned upon Megatron next, plunging her blades into his leg. His claws came crashing down on her shoulders, shoving her damaged armor even further into her frame. Her optics flickered from the rush of agony, but she forced it all down. She spun away, slipping away from him. Both froze when one of the lesser decepticons cried, "_Autobots_!"

On cue, a certain blue Chevy Volt came flying around one of the pyramids, a line of brightly colored mechs and femmes following.

Try as she might, she couldn't fight the smile when he transformed without stopping, flipping through the air to land on his feet. Both whips cracked through the air, alive with electric blue energy. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe swerved around him, slamming into the legs of other mechs and sending them to their afts.

Silver claws closed around her throat, cold but wet with energon. Megatron shoved her down to her knees, leaning down over her. He whispered, "I will split his armor from his frame and crush his spark, I will make you watch him die."

Demona narrowed her optics, seeing an expression of complete wrath fill Jolt's face. She set a complicated routine into action, tilting her head back to ease the pressure on her throat cables, "I won't rest until the sand is stained with your energon."

He laughed, a deep, chilling rumble, "I'm not afraid of you, _creation._"

"You should be," Demona countered, feeling plates of her armor shift back painfully. The wings of her aerial mode stretched out from her back and she forced herself back to her feet. Megatron started to pull back but she sunk her blades through his arms and into her own armor, trapping him there. She pushed off the earth before Jolt could reach them, and spiraled high into the air.

* * *

><p><strong>^^ They've finally joined the battle...the end grows nearer, hopefully we won't be in Egypt for much longer...<strong>

**Love to the readers!**

**Demona and her family, Paradox, and the story belongs to me. Transformers does not. **


	76. Chapter 76

**Chapter 76**

Jolt watched as she left him behind. _Again._

_That's going to be the first thing to change, _he thought darkly. His attention was drug to the biggest mech he'd ever seen. Jetfire was there, taking out Devastator's optics one by one with that trusty cane of his.

Ironhide rolled into sight, dropping to a kneel as he powered up his cannons and fired at Devastator's impossibly thick chest plates, blowing them away one by one. He jerked his whips around, the bladed ends burying deep in the chest of an approaching decepticon. His entire frame shook and shuttered as strong pulses of energy coursed through him until smoke started to rise and boiling energon exploded out of his cables.

Jolt pulled back, jumping back to avoid another. His optics once again turned to Devastator when he gave an angry bellow. Jazz had joined in the battle and was all over the mech, ripping pieces of armor off and causing as much damage as he possibly could. A familiar white femme was hard at work doing the same thing..._Wait...Paradox? _Now he was confused.

He moved forward, cutting through the distance rapidly. The whips flashed forward and wrapped around Devastator's outside ankle. Jolt pulled with all of his strength, and the decepticon came crashing down. As if it were all timed, the pyramid closest to them shook with an explosion as Demona and Megatron fell upon it.

Megatron was the victim this time around, pieces of his glinting armor rolling down the staggered stones of the pyramid's sides. Demona rose from the smoke and dust, wings still protruding from her back. A deep sense of pride filled him upon seeing her, damaged but still strong. He turned back to Devastator, having a new faith in her.

* * *

><p>Demona clenched her toe claws on the crumbling stones, claw blades dripping with energon. Megatron choked and snarled at her feet, holding on with glaring crimson optics. He bared serrated dentals at her. Abruptly, his half destroyed claws shot up and closed around her chest plates, directly over her hold. The plates caved beneath the pressure, she jerked back before he could do too much damage. Megatron pulled himself back to his feet. Demona swung a foot at him, knocking him back and dangerously close to the edge.<p>

His claws closed around her leg before she could pull back, and he yanked her towards him, throwing her clear off the pyramid and right into Devastator's face. Jetfire reached down and took hold of her before she fell, and pushed off into the air himself. He landed in the middle of the battle field, setting her down on her feet, "Let me show you how we handled things back in the day."

With that, he promptly stepped on Ravage's head as he tried to squirm away, and smacked another in the aft hard enough to send him on his face with his cane.

Demona spun away, cutting through a third. Her attention turned to Devastator in time to see Jolt lodge the points of the whips directly into his exposed spark. A powerful charge of blue energy and the entire bulk of the giant decepticon collapsed with an agonized moan.

Demona shifted back quickly when Megatron slammed down into the sands before her. His claws tore into her side, stripping away plates of armor and exposing her frame. She recoiled, pulling back sharply.

"_Demona_!"

The cry was shrill, full of panic, and it made her spark freeze in her chest. Someone shoved her harshly into the ground mere seconds before Skywarp appeared above where she had been. A spray of hot energon spilled across her damaged armor, her wide optics fixed on her savior as a sharp whine left their systems.

Skywarp's face plates twisted into a cruel smile, "I thought the Reaper was dead to emotion..."

Paradox's body was rigid, dentals clenched and visor dark. His claws, shoved through her middle, spread, widening the hole. Energon flowed down. Demona moved to help, but Megatron had regrouped, and a sudden explosion of pain had her falling. _If I die, so do you. _She hit her knee and plunged her blades directly into his chest, tearing them down. A strangled yell left him.

Across from her, Paradox gathered enough strength to raise her blade and severe Skywarp's arm. Screaming and cursing, the seeker took to the air just as Megatron issued a weak retreat.

Her brother shifted inside her hold, awake and worried. Demona managed to keep from completely collapsing, slowly retracting her claw blades and her battle mask. Sand flew up around them as both medics rushed over. Jolt knelt before her and steadied her, a look of panic on his face. She leaned against him, face in his chest. She could hear his spark. The hum was inconsistent, troubled, but it was enough to settle her processor and help her into recharge, but not before she heard him speak three words.

* * *

><p><strong>I originally had this big, bad ass battle planned where Dem totally owned Megatron's ass, but for someting else I needed to hurt 'em. :( I hate doing it to them. No, Demona is not dead. She fell into 'recharge', she didn't 'offline'. Paradox actually showed some of her autobot-ish-ness. <strong>

**(Wonder what those three words were...hmmm...)****I feel bad because I didn't give Jolt much attention, but come on...he totally kicked Devastator's aft. (With some help from Ironhide, Paradox, and Jetfire).**

**Love to the readers!**

**Demona and her family, Paradox, and the story belongs to me. Transformers does not.**


	77. Chapter 77

**Chapter 77**

_She's alive..._

He laid her down on her side, transforming his hand into the tools that he needed. The wound was deep, she was rapidly losing energon, but it had miraculously avoided anything vital. It was directly below her spark chamber, and had grazed the casing directly over a recent scar. It had even avoided her carrying hold which...held something _alive..._

Carefully, he slid his fingers between her damaged chest plates to ease them open further. He traced the seam of her carrying hold until it opened for him, revealing the very human she had almost willingly sacrificed herself for. The boy blinked up at him with frightened green optics. He seemed to recognize Jolt, and almost climbed right into his hand, "J-Jolt, you're here!"

"We came as soon as we could," he informed, running a scan on the human. His leg was broken in several different places, but Demona had wrapped it the proper way with whatever materials she had found. The boy turned in his hand and looked down, "Sis will be so happy to...Demona!"

Jolt lowered him to the ground, "She'll live, but I have to work. Just stay there."

Numbly, he nodded, pulling himself closer to her body and wrapping his arms around a plate of her armor. Jolt returned to the femme, sealing split and severed cables. He repaired the worst of the damage.

Ratchet was busy behind him, tending to that odd decepticon, Paradox. She was a complete mystery to him...she had made it clear that she wanted to fight Demona until one of them offlined days ago, and only _minutes _ago, she had saved Demona's life. _Primus..._

Once he had done all he could, Jolt retracted his tools and closed her hold and chest. Her back armor was a problem as well, several plates were crushed or bent into her frame. There was damage to her side where she'd been stripped of it. Several other small wounds covered her frame, but most had already healed from self-repairs.

"I've done all I can do for her here," Ratchet stated, "but she's still very weak. We need to return-these two need a place to rest and recover. Jolt, report."

"Same," he answered, "I've taken care of the worst of her injuries, but it looks as though she'll be out for a while."

His mentor nodded. Ratchet turned to Ironhide, "Any sign of them?"

"No," the weapon's specialist answered, "they're gone. What of the wounded?"

"We'll have to carry them," Ratchet eased his arms beneath Paradox's body as he spoke the words. Jolt turned back to his femme and did the same, lifting her into the air. The boy was reluctant to let her go, but he soon attached himself to Jazz when the mech walked up to him and started talking. Apparently, Jazz was good friends with the James family, like Prime and even Ratchet. Critter trusted him.

Jazz situated the boy in a safe place on his shoulder, and they all started off. Luckily, it wasn't that long of a trip towards the aircraft. They were greeted by a rather annoyed looking small group of human soldiers. Each one of the males was worn from the battle on Diego Garcia.

"Those wretched twins haven't come back," Ratchet grumbled, "we'll have to wait..."

"We could just leave them behind," Ironhide suggested.

"Now _there's_ an idea," Jazz piped in.

Jolt shook his head, stepping inside. He nearly jumped when he felt Demona shift in his arms. Shock filled him when he looked down and saw that she was awake. Her optics were dim and dazed, but they focused on him and softened. He settled somewhere in the very back, laying her down, "You should be resting."

_How was she even awake? _She should be deep in recharge for several more hours...what could have woken her?

"Where's..." she paused, shuttering her optics, "where's Alex?"

_Of course. She always puts them first... _"Safe. He's with Jazz."

"And Paradox?"

"Wounded, but alive."

He could tell that she was fading again, but she was fighting it. He lowered a hand to her face, "Please rest, Demona. We'll be home soon enough."

He was relieved when she didn't argue. Her body stilled as she fell back into recharge. He ran his fingers over her scarred horn, watching over her as she slept.

* * *

><p><strong>Not much to say...<strong>

**Love to the readers!**

**Demona and her family, Paradox, and the story belongs to me. Transformers does not.**


	78. Chapter 78

**Chapter 78**

"Oh. My. Gawd." Rex stepped into the plane and promptly fell on his face. An expression of pure bliss filled his face, completely oblivious that he was blocking Pockets and Jo. "It's soooo _cold_..."

Pockets stepped over him, raising a hand to push tiredly through his hair. Jo followed him, eyes downcast. Lennox approached them, "Did you find it?"

"Yeah," Pockets said, "but it's gone now."

"What do you mean 'gone'?" One of the autobots scoffed.

"It's just a pile of dirt and dust," he answered, "as soon as we touched it, the whole thing just...fell apart."

"It was all for nothing," Rex grumbled, "do you realize how horribly shitty that is?"

"Rex, get off the floor," Jo said, moving around him and limping away from them. Pockets offered him a hand and pulled him up to his feet. Rex shot the blonde a look before turning back to the others, "Just look at it this way, if we can't get it, they can't either."

Pockets started off after Jo, who had been shut down since they found the Matrix, but stopped cold in his tracks when someone shouted, "_Bubba_!"

He turned in time to see Jazz scrambling to hold on to his brother, who was squirming like crazy to get away. The saboteur made a face of concentration, "Now, hold your-"

Little Critter got free and started towards Pockets, but the second he shifted a thickly bandage leg, he fell into a boneless pile, whimpering in pain. Pockets rushed over, dropping down beside him and lifting him to his lap. He carefully arranged his broken leg, and then hugged him close. Critter wrapped his arms around him and squeezed as hard as he could, burying his face in his chest and crying quietly.

"I was so scared," he whispered, "I didn't think sister could find me...now she's hurt..."

"...Hurt?" Pockets repeated.

He raised his eyes and scanned over the interior of the plane. The three of them had been so worn and defeated when the twins had brought them back that he had not even stopped to look for her. Demona would've been the first to welcome them back...He saw Jolt in the back, and beside him was something red. Pockets stood up, still holding on to his brother, and made his way over.

Demona was resting on her back, shut down in 'recharge'. Half her armor was stripped from her body and he could see a number of fresh injuries on her body...her chest and abdomen was the worse, though, with a gaping canyon-like hole. He looked up to Jolt for an explanation.

"She'll survive, the damage isn't fatal."

"Every time she fights that bastard she comes out like this..." Pockets said softly, freeing a hand to touch her arm, "I have no idea how she survives it."

"Neither do I," Jolt agreed tiredly, "did you find the Key?"

"It's just dust now..."

Jolt's eyes seemed to dim, but he focused on the oldest autobots once they alerted them of the take-off. Pockets moved back when Jolt stood and folded down into his Volt form to make room for the others. It was then that Pockets noticed a completely new bot.

He could tell it was a she, because her shape resembled Demona's. Her armor was white, and she was laying on her back like Demona...there was a huge hole in her stomach that seemed to go all the way through...

He didn't walk over and investigate. He climbed up Demona's armor almost easily, since he had done it a number of times before, and settled in that safe spot on her chest. Critter passed out in his arms son after, sinking into the warmth and protection surrounding him. Pockets started to doze as well, until Rex squeezed in on one side and Jo, although a little more cautiously, on the other. Rex muttered, "Damn, she's warm..."

"What is that...sound?" Jo looked around slowly, searching for the source. Pockets leaned back, "It's Demona's spark."

"Her...'spark'?"

"It's like her heart, you're hearing her 'heart-beat'." He closed his eyes, the same sound lulling him into a much needed nap. Not long after, He felt Rex stretch out while Jo turned towards Pockets and rested her head on his arm. Pockets smiled despite his crazy-as-hell week and the failure of losing the matrix.

_It's okay,_ he told himself, _we're together...that's all that matters._

All four of them slept through the entire flight home.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally on the way back to Diego Garcia...<strong>

**Demona and her family, Jo, Paradox, and the story belongs to me. Transformers does not. **


	79. Chapter 79

**Chapter 79**

Gears was lost.

She was in a place so vast, so dark...so far away from anything even remotely familiar. There was no light. There was no warmth. Distantly, she wondered if this was what it was like to lose your mind.

She laid on that old scratchy cot, feigning sleep as medics and nurses shuffled around her, checking her injuries and vitals. They often tried speaking to her, but she never responded. _Just bring my son back to me..._

Somewhere she knew something was wrong. Her oldest boy hadn't been in to check on her at all in the last couple of days. Was he gone too? Did they steal him away? And then there was Demona...what if she didn't return either? They were all..._gone._

Sundance was curled up on her legs, the only thing left that was keeping Gears alive. She had her claws wrapped tight in her clothing, and waited with her in silence. It lasted for weeks, it seemed, until Sundance stiffened in her lap and stood right up with a happy squeal. Something in Gears' heart squeezed, after being cold and broken for so long.

"She's given up," one of the nurses said softly, "the place she's in now...you can't reach her there."

"I'll drag her back if I have to," someone swore. His voice was familiar, one that had her coming back from that dark place. A hand pressed against her forehead, the same one spoke softly to her, "we're not letting you go, mom. We'll fight for you."

Sundance was lifted, replaced by a someone new. Tears burned in her bandaged eyes when she felt small hands reach up and wrap in her tangled, ruined hair. She managed to choke out, "Alex...Alec..."

She couldn't see them, but she _knew _it was them. She raised her arms and opened them. Her youngest crawled up to rest on her chest while her oldest sat down beside her. Critter buried his face in her neck and whispered, "I'm home, momma."

She held her babies close to her and smiled for the first time since the battles.

* * *

><p>Sundance wormed and squealed excitedly in his hand, bright red optics focused on the makeshift med bay the entire way. Jolt smiled softly. She hadn't so much as touched his blue armor like she usually did, she was completely and utterly fixated on her femme creator.<p>

Once he was inside he had to use both hands to hold on to her or she'd jump right off and hit the floor. Demona was coming out of recharge when he entered. She was still weak with exhaustion, but she was a little stronger this time around. Jolt let Sundance down on her chest before her optics lit, and watched as the little femme scrambled over her mother's armor and piled her chunky little body over her throat cables.

Demona raised her hands and took the chattering sparkling and lifted her. He helped her sit up, hand remaining on her back for support. Sundance was talking away, wrapping herself all around Demona's fingers and nuzzling into her palm. Demona smiled down at her, "Hello, Sundance."

"She's missed you," Jolt said softly, leaning against the berth. He fell quiet as the two femmes spent time together. A few minutes later, Sundance finally turned back to him, and reached for him. He moved closer so she could get her claws on his blue armor, as fascinated by it as ever. She started chirping and clicking. He looked to Demona for an explanation. She opened her mouth to explain, but a look of shock filled her face when a tiny voice stated perfectly clear, "Pwetty bwue..."

His spark tightened, but in a light way. His optics brightened, flying back to the sparkling. She squinted in concentration, still staring at his armor. She tilted her head then looked up at his face, "Pwetty. Bwue. Daddy."

_Did she just...?_

His processor spun frantically, overheating rapidly as he tried to figure out just _what _he had heard. While his mind was in a rush, his spark shined brightly. Out loud he finally managed to stutter, "W-what?"

She huffed at him, narrowing her optics in annoyance because she had to repeat herself, "Bwue, _daddy_."

And Jolt glitched on the spot.

* * *

><p><strong>Reunion chapter.<br>****Gears got her babies back...and Sundance spoke! OH MY GAWD! *freaks out* HAHAHAHA! Jolt! :D They're going to be such a cute little family. :) **

**Love to the readers! I'll probably have another up later...**

**Demona and her family and the story belongs to me. Transformers does not. **


	80. Chapter 80

**Chapter 80**

"I believe this is turning into a routine," Ratchet started when he walked in and saw Demona awake, standing even, "if in two years I catch you in here again, I'm welding you to the wall."

Demona sent him a smile, "I just wanted to visit you Ratchet, that's all."

He gave her an amused look, catching the humor in the words, "Those blasted twins haven't told you? I _despise _visitors."

She laughed softly, even though it sent a jolt of pain through her frame. She raised a hand to press to her middle, Sundance stirring against her neck lightly. The sparkling fell back into recharge after casting her tired eyes over the room. Demona sent her love through their bond as she walked over to the berth Ratchet was standing at. She stayed on the opposite side so she wasn't in his way, "How is she?"

Her red optics fixed on Paradox's still face, her cracked visor...she hadn't woken up at all since they'd arrived.

"Better," he answered, "but not best. She's still very weak...it's a mystery to me how she survived. She has your knack for surviving through impossible odds."

"She was a decepticon," Demona added, "we were built to survive."

He paused to switch tools, and changed topics, "Alec told you about the Matrix."

Demona's spark chilled, "Yes." Her optics turned towards a second prone form in the back of the structure, one that hadn't been touched for several days. She felt that empty vastness in her spark that had been Prime. Now that things were slowing down...what would they do with him?

"May I leave the med bay?" she abruptly asked. Ratchet stopped and raised an optic ridge at her. She continued, "I want to check on Gears. I haven't seen her since I left."

"Demona..."

"I'll come back," she added, "just for an hour?"

"An hour," he waved a wrench, "no later, or I'll send Jolt after you."

_Oh Primus, the lecture I'd get if that were to _happen...The mech was more protective of her and Sundance than ever. she nodded and stepped outside.

The walk to the human infirmary was shorter than she remembered. She took her sparkling in her hand so she wouldn't fall when she ducked inside. Demona spotted Gears, happily sandwiched between her sons. She was content with just watching, but the fragging woman somehow sensed her there, and called softly, "Dem?"

She activated her holoform, and reached out with her 'human' hand. Her fingers touched Gears' arm. The woman wrapped both bandaged hands around her's, and whispered, "You brought them back to me."

"I take care of my family."

"I...I gave up," Gears whispered, "I gave up on them, on myself, on you...I just gave up...how could I...?"

Demona stayed with her, offering whatever comfort she could. By the time her hour was up, Gears was asleep.

She dropped her holoform and turned to leave when someone called for her. Demona found herself staring down at Jo, sporting a knee brace and a tired expression. She said softly, "Demona, can we...talk? Outside?"

Demona studied her dark blue organic optics, seeing something odd in them. She nodded, and let the human girl lead the way out of the building. She knelt in the dirt, ignoring the way it irritated her injuries. Jolt would give her what for if he found any seals or repairs undone. The thought made her spark warm, annoying as it was. She gave Jo her full attention, "What is it?"

"We spent two days traveling through the desert with no supplies on stolen Arabs, we were shot at by that scorpion looking thing at one point, and just when I thought we'd die out there, the others showed up. And even _then_, after _everything_...we did all of that for a pile of dust?"

She hesitated, before pulling out a weathered bandanna from her pocket. It was tied at the ends to form some kind of bag, and it was full of something...Demona's spark squeezed in her chest. Jo looked down at it, "As stupid as it was...I couldn't bring myself to let it go. Everyone was willing to make sacrifices for it, it just wasn't right...I don't understand why I brought it...but..."

Demona opened her hand for it and Jo dropped the remains of the Key in her palm. Jo stared up at her, "My dad told me once that no sacrifice went unnoticed. You were ready to give your life to save us, and you aren't even from this planet. Maybe you can do something with it, I don't know."

"The Matrix holds a part of Primus' essence. It is a raw, ancient energy like no other," Demona said softly, "it can't be destroyed."

Jo sent her a weird look, "It's _ancient_. As soon as it was exposed to air, it fell to dust."

"Thank you, Jo," Demona carefully closed her fingers around it. Jo sent her a weird look, "You seriously think there's still magic in the dust."

"I have to believe in something, don't I?" With that said, Demona stood up and made her way back to the med bay.

"You're late," Ratchet said without turning.

"I have a good excuse," Demona countered as she stepped around him. He straightened and faced her, putting his hands on his hips, "Like what?"

Demona paused and met his optics. Her processor was still on the 'magic dust' in her hand. Dust or not, it was the Key, the Matrix of Leadership. _A raw, ancient energy..._

_The All Spark was a part of Primus. It was a raw, ancient energy. It gave life._

Her optics left Ratchet and fell upon Prime's corpse in the back.

_Energy.  
><em>_Life._

Demona started to walk towards him, "I'd rather show you than tell you."

She stopped beside him, settling Sundance back on her shoulder so she had a free hand. She pulled back the tarp, revealing her adopted creator. His armor was clean, all damage had been repaired.

"Demona, what in Primus' name-" Ratchet exclaimed, moving towards her.

"Please, Primus, let this work," Demona whispered, "let me save him."

She squeezed her fingers just enough to tear the fabric, glittering sediments spilling out. She held her hand above his chest, guiding his armor apart to reveal his dark spark chamber with her other. Inside her spark, she reached towards the empty bond, pulling at it. The remains of the Matrix slid out of her hand, falling towards him.

_Please work..._

all the tiny pieces froze mere inches away from Prime's body, hovering. Ratchet had finally reached her and stared, still, once he saw what was happening. The dust pulled in on itself, forming a solid sphere, before exploding outward in a show of blue light.

Demona raised a hand to shield her sparkling from it, shuttering her optics. When she opened them again, the Matrix, in it's original form, spun and glowed above his spark. Ratchet breathed, _"Impossible..._Primus_."_

Demona opened her hand and held it above it. The Matrix responded as if she'd actually touched it, dropping down in proportion to how much she'd lowered her hand. She said softly, "Yes, Primus."

It was a beautiful thing, emitting it's own light like a spark. She continued to guide it down until it slipped inside Prime's chest. A wave of energy pulsed through the mech's entire frame, and his body jumped. Ratchet pulled Demona back a step as Prime's spark lit like a star, burning blue and spinning rapidly in his chest. The Matrix shifted further down on it's own, disappearing inside his body.

Demona watched his face, hope soaring through her when she felt his side of the bond tear open with new life. It was painful, but she easily pushed it aside and opened her spark to him, sending him waves of strength. She reached through and took hold of him, refusing to let go this time around. _'Come back to us, Prime,' _she told him, _'take what you need from me, and live.' _

She smiled when his optics lit and turned to her. "Welcome back," she said softly.

* * *

><p><strong>Kind of random, maybe a little off...but who cares! :) Ugh, it took so long but big bots back in business! Yay! Now all we need is for Jolt to pop the question...which will be soon, hopefully...<strong>

**Much love to my readers! Oh, and I hope you'll be happy to know that this _will_ become a triology, but it will _not _follow Dark of The Moon. I'm still pretty pissed at Bay for all of that crap...**

**Demona and her family, Jo, and the story belongs to me. Transformers does not. **


	81. Chapter 81

**Chapter 81**

"You came back," Prime said.

Demona was standing beside Paradox, arms crossed over her chest as she studied the femme's face. Now that she had the chance, the femme looked oddly familiar to her. She had been trying to figure out just who she was...but once Prime spoke, she turned her full attention to him.

He was still seated on the berth. He was fine, but his body was exhausted. He'd been leaning on her spark for support since his revival, which had rapidly become the most popular topic on base. After getting over his shock, Ratchet had grounded them both to the med bay. Prime because he was weak. Demona because the closer she was the easier it he could use her strength. She supported him without complaint. The opposite, really.

This mech had saved her life, had become more of a father to her than what Megatron could ever hope to be, even if she didn't get to see him often. She was ready to help him in any way she possibly could.

"I was wrong to leave," she answered after a strained minute. She was still wrapping her processor around the fact that he was _here_, that he was _online_. "I played right into Megatron's hands when I let my anger control me...Once I realized it, I rushed to your side...but I was too late, and you were gone."

She leaned against the femme's berth, lowering her optics to the floor as Sundance wobbled past. The sparkling was absolutely convinced that Jolt was hiding somewhere in there, and had insisted on being on the floor. Demona had let her, even though she knew better. Jolt was gone. In fact, he hadn't been in the med bay for a while and it was beginning to worry her. Usually he stayed in there, between Ratchet's teaching and keeping up with her.

"I should have told you," he continued tiredly, pressing a hand to his face. Demona fixed her gaze back on him, "If you had, I never would have settled. I would have kept hunting for him."

He didn't argue, but she felt his apology through the bond. It was almost painful with intensity. She sent him a small smile, "I should be the one apologizing."

He shook his head. The smile faded, and she walked over to him, "You need to rest, Prime."

She pushed his shoulder until he laid back and left him once he was deep in recharge. Demona turned her optics down, searching for her sneaking creation. The little one was chirping away somewhere...

She walked around quietly so she could listen. She dropped to a knee when she caught a flash of red dart through the shadows, wincing when the motion pulled at her sore middle. She reached out for Sundance but she shot away with a giggle. Venting, Demona pulled at their bond, _'Come here.'_

Sundance poked her head out and smiled up at her, pulling back. A look of heavy concentration filled her face and she vented before trying, "m-ma-"

Ratchet picked that moment to online, sitting up and asking as soon as he saw Demona settled on the floor instead of resting, like she was _supposed _to be doing, "Shouldn't you be-"

Sundance exploded with annoyed clicks and sharp whirs, sending him a fiery look for interrupting her. Ratchet blinked, falling into shocked silence as Sundance continued to go off, going as far as to stomp around in circles. Demona laughed when she saw the medic's wide optics, "She was speaking, and you interrupted."

Sundance vented sharply, glaring at him. He said slowly, "I'm sorry, sparkling."

Demona gathered her seething sparkling and stood up. She walked over to her berth and sat, allowing her systems to slow down for recharge. When she laid back, Sundance crawled down and put her tiny claws on her lip plates, and stared down into her optics. The dragon took a breath, and tried again, "M-ma...ma...mom-ee."

_Who is she learning this from?_ The question didn't last as her spark warmed. She wrapped her fingers gently around her young and lifted her, "Sleep, Sundance."

In agreement, Sundance opened her jaws in a yawn and slid back down to Demona's throat cables where she curled up. Demona let herself slip away, making sure her spark was still open to Prime before hand.

Not so long after, she was jolted awake when a loud crash nearly shook the walls of the structure. Her defense routines kicked on automatically and she snatched up her sparkling and stashed her inside her hold. Sundance let out an indignant squawk before she settled inside next to her spark chamber.

Demona rolled off the berth and landed on her feet, optics flying to Ratchet as he spat out a curse. He was on his aft half across the floor, rubbing at his helm. She focused on Paradox's berth in time to see her unclench her fist, visor turning red.

Jolt charged inside, but Demona was already at the femme's side, placing her hands on her shoulders and pushing her back. "Paradox! Stop!"

The femme fought her, nearly throwing her as well. Jolt came to her aid, taking hold of Paradox's arms and pulling them back. Demona took hold of the femme's face, "Paradox, you're safe! No one here wants to hurt you!"

"Lies!" Paradox snarled, "your scientists turned me into this!"

_Scientists? _"There are no scientists here-_look _at me."

Demona stared hard at Paradox, who fell quiet and slowly loosened. She whispered, "Demona...?"

Jolt let her go, and she pressed her face into her hands, "Primus..."

"Are you...alright?" Demona asked slowly, "you threw Ratchet almost clear across the floor..."

"Bad experience in med bays," Paradox explained tiredly.

"We can see that," Ratchet added, getting to his feet. Demona studied her, "When you were rebuilt...decepticon scientists...?"

Paradox didn't answer. She pressed a hand to her abdomen, but Ratchet had already taken care of the worst damage.

After much encouragement and ordering, she laid back again. It wasn't long before her systems slowed down into recharge.

Demona sighed, crossing her arms. Jolt asked, "Who _is _she?"

"I honestly don't know," Demona answered quietly.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it probably feels like I'm <em>draaaagging <em>this out for as long as I possibly can, but I honestly don't mean to. Just a few more chapters, I promise, and we'll start off with the third one...(never written a third story for one series before. It's always been a dynamic duo or ultimate uno, never a terrific trio.)**

**Um, we got some kinda awkward-ish time with Dem and Prime...and, of course, Paradox's nightmare/freak-out. O.O Last one for today...Kinda worn out...  
><strong>**Decepticon scientists. *shivers* that's jacked up. **

**And am I the only one that shamelessly sings and dances to "drop it low" off of Rio in the middle of the house while doing chores? Gah, I love Pedro...**

**Much love to the readers! 8D HOLY HELL, 80 chapters, 100,000 words, and 300 reviews. I never would have gotten this far without you guys! **

**Demona and her family, Paradox, and the story belongs to me. Transformers does not.**


	82. Chapter 82

**Chapter 82**

Paradox was missing when Demona roused the next evening. It was dark inside the structure, but she could make out Jolt's form on a berth near her's. Ratchet was across the room and Prime was in the back. Each one was 'dead to the world', as the human phrase went, and none of them were disturbed when she stood up and walked out. She laid Sundance down on Jolt's chest when she passed him, managing to do so without waking the sparkling and suffering her wrath.

She stepped outside, optics turning up to the sky as the moonlight fell upon her.

"Don't let the medic catch you out here."

Demona almost jumped, optics swinging to the very femme she was searching for. Paradox was standing straight backed, white armor still scarred from their most recent battle, but in much better shape than before. Her face was turned up, to the sky, and for the first time her visor was gone.

"You're in worse shape than I am," Demona finally responded.

Paradox fell quiet, still staring up. Demona studied her face. Her optics were a fierce scarlet, the most vibrant red she'd ever seen, and they glowed in the darkness. They were beautiful, but something was _off_...

"Angelus." She finally said, breaking the silence. Demona blinked, "'Angelus'?"

"Was my designation. The war began. I left the medical field and trained myself into a warrior when the mech I loved twisted himself into a killer. All that belief, all that hope, died inside me during those long years...until she came...my sparkling..." Her expression softened with an old sorrow, the kind that never left, "I despised her at first, because she was the creation of something traitorous and evil...but over time, she became the only thing worth living for, and I came to love her. The moment I held her in my hands, all that belief, all that hope, came rushing back. But...Megatron...he tore her from me, and pierced through my spark..."

Demona's optics were wide, fixed on her. Her spark twisted painfully in her chest.

"I onlined after to find my thoughts bent with wrath, my spark black with hate...the need to hunt and kill was impossibly strong. My optics were red, and the autobot badge was cut out of my helm. Decepticon scientists stood around me, marveling at the hunter they'd made out of an autobot corpse...I stood up, and I killed them all."

"You..." Demona started. Her processor felt numb, she couldn't get the words out. Those scarlet optics fell upon her.

Paradox stared at her, wiping any emotion from her face plates, "They'd erased my memories, but as cold and empty as it was, my spark remembered. A great joy after such a long period of loss, and a crushing pain as that joy was ripped away...for so long I searched for the reasons...all that I knew was that Megatron was the cause, that he must die for destroying everything. I cut through his soldiers until every one of his mechs left on Cybertron lay empty of life on the stained ground. I came to Earth then, to finish the job...and I heard the oddest news. The leader, the founder of the decepticons, was offline. His own _creation _had sacrificed herself to destroy him."

"You can't be..." she tried again. But the visor was gone, Demona could see her entire face, and the familiarity was stronger than before.

"I set out to find you, to test this strength...you were _his _child, you _survived _it. How could you possible come out the way you did? How could you possibly turn against him? I kept wondering as we fought, trying to put the pieces together but always coming up with nothing...it was when you spared my life, when you spoke of your 'peace', that I truly remembered. That's why I returned to you, Demona."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm a destroyer. In this lifetime I've become so far from what I used to be...I am not proud of it. I can't be anything to you until I can curve this thirst for energon."

"So you're just going to leave?" She whispered, not caring if she sounded weak. There was so much emotion raging inside of her. Paradox? Angelus? _She...she's been alive all this time..._

"I'll come back," Paradox promised, "whenever I'm needed."

Demona shuttered her optics and pressed a hand to her face, "Primus..."

She felt a hand land on her arm, and looked back at Paradox. The older femme studied her for a moment, before saying, "This is where you belong. You've always had goodness in you, you've always been an autobot."

Demona watched, silent, as Paradox stepped back and folded down into her alternate. The femme took off, heading towards the docks. Demona stayed outside long after she left, and turned her optics back towards the stars, trying to fight the pain and confusion.

* * *

><p><strong>Annnnnd there you have it. <strong>

**Love to the readers. **

**Demona and her family, Paradox, and the story belongs to me. Transformers does not. **


	83. Chapter 83

**Chapter 83**

The sand spread between her toe claws. Demona turned her optics to the waves, watching them push and pull...her spark was strained with all that had happened. Meeting Jolt, bonding with Sundance, the revival of Megatron, losing her brothers, Jetfire, the death of Prime, Egypt, finding Paradox...she was tired, even though she'd spent the last week on lock-down in the med bay until both, she and Prime, had their strength back.

Ratchet had finally let them go. Prime was as relieved as Demona was, and would've been the first one out if she hadn't been closer to the door. Ratchet and Prime were gone now, along with a few other mechs. They were returning to Egypt to destroy the Sun-Eater.

She shifted her gaze to Sundance when the sparkling let out a squeal of shock. The water had rolled up the sand and touched her claws, apparently for the first time, and she was sitting there staring at it with wide optics like it was some monster. Sundance tilted her head back and stared up at her; _Make it go away!_

Demona crouched, "It's just water, little one, it won't harm you." She dipped her fingers to show her, and then lowered her hand for Sundance to inspect. The sparkling took firm hold of her fingers and watched the drops of water run down with squinted optics. She trilled up at her, raising her gaze to Demona's face. Sundance looked past her and started chattering cheerfully, climbing up into Demona's hand and balancing on her back legs as someone walked up to them.

"_Bwue_!" Sundance chirped. Demona turned her head and smiled at Jolt, "I thought you went with the others to Egypt."

"I'm surprised you didn't go," he countered, kneeling beside her. He turned soft optics to Sundance and slipped his fingers between Demona's. Sundance squeaked happily and latched on to one of his fingers. The softness faded, replaced by a pained look. He turned back to Demona, "Don't ever leave me behind again, Demona."

"Jolt..."

He didn't stop, "When you left...it was the hardest days of my life...Please, don't do it again."

"I promise." She studied his face, but he was looking towards the ocean. He seemed to be deep in thought, like he was trying to piece something together. Above the sound of the softly rolling waves, she could hear that familiar hum again. His body tensed slightly when she spread the fingers of her free hand on his chest. She said softly, "I can hear you."

His optics turned to her. He freed his hand and took her's in both, "I was created after the war began, I've never seen peace. As a soldier, I've had to watch thousands of mechs die. As a medic, I've always tried to save my comrades, but there waas those that I just couldn't help. I gave up on hope, on peace...there was nothing left but the war. And then I met you, and everything changed."

Her spark warmed, all thoughts leaving her. He continued, tone steady unlike the first few times he had tried to speak to her, "My spark has never shined so brightly, and it only happens when you're beside me. I've never...felt this way before...that is why I've chosen you, you've brought me a peace I never expected to find."

He held her gaze. Demona's processor was trying to wrap around what he was saying, while her spark burned and spun so fast that she was afraid it'd break out of her chest. "I..." The steadiness he had shown seemed to crumble. He vented softly, dropping his gaze, "_Primus_..."

Sundance slipped out of her hand and went back to investigating the water. She always stayed out of reach of the waves. Demona raised her hand to his face, making him look at her. The memory of the first time they'd stood on this beach presented itself, the day he'd taken her hand for the first time. She smiled softly at him, "I cannot believe that I am here with you."

His optics brightened, and she knew that he recognized the very words he'd said to her. She went on, "but there is something you should know about me..."

He played along, thumb stroking over her palm, "I doubt it'd change things."

"I don't let go, mech. I'm going to keep holding on to you, and I will _never _let you go."

His optics softened. Finally, he managed to speak the words. His hands squeezed her's, "You are my star, Demona, there is no one else. I want you with me, always, as my bonded."

She had been expecting it, but to hear him say the words had her spark singing. Any complete thoughts were gone as she pulled her hands free and pushed him back into the sand. He sent her a confused look but it was gone when she leaned down over him until their foreheads touched. He asked with a tint of amusement, "Is that a yes?"

Before she could answer, an explosion of frustrated squeals and chirps snagged their attention.

Sundance hadn't been paying attention this time around and that pesky water had crept up and got her right in the tail. She stood tense with her little optics narrowed, mouth running to gripe at it. She turned and stomped off towards Demona and Jolt. Demona opened her hand and the little one climbed up. She settled the sparkling on Jolt's throat cables, where Sundance happily curled up. The mech slid an arm around Demona and gently pulled her closer. She laid flat against him, cheek on his chest plates and optics turned towards the ocean.

"'Actions speak louder than words'," she reminded softly in answer. His arm tightened around her, a sense of utter peace coming from him. She understood it perfectly, for it was her's as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Kinda corny, but heartfelt...I used 'bonded' because it sounded sweeter than 'sparkmate'. a lot of references from old chapters...don't know if you'll remember them. Anyway, there you go! He finally did it...<strong>

**Love to the readers!**

**Demona and her family belongs to me and the story, Transformers does not.**


	84. Chapter 84

**Chapter 84**

"Oh, it's _beautiful_," Gears whispered when Pockets pulled the blindfold off. Her green eyes were faded in color now, surrounded by heavy scarring that spider-webbed across her face. She couldn't see as well so she had to wear glasses, and Ratchet had told her to rest her eyes often. She didn't have the glasses, and she hadn't rested since the docks, but she could still see the brand new, _big_ shop that took of the space of her old one.

"It's a _shop_," Rex pointed out with a raised brow, "what's pretty about paint and sheet metal?" He yelped when his friend elbowed him in the side.

Gears was sitting in Demona's passenger seat. The door swung open for her, and her daughter's holoform appeared beside her, helping her out. Demona, even with her projected form, was strong and steady. She easily supported Gears, and did so without complaint. Gears leaned on her since her legs were still weak. Ratchet had wanted her to stay longer, but after a month and some odd weeks of being stuck in a cot in his med bay for close inspection over 'energon poisoning', she was about ready to beat him with his own favorite wrench.

She was happy she'd left when she had, as soon as Demona and Jolt had finished the new shop, which was simply gorgeous. Painted and all. Gears knew that it was about ten times stronger than the old one since it had been built by cybertronian hands.

"Dem," Gears started, "you have to let me go inside. Right now."

Demona smiled and guided her towards the door. Pockets, with Critter on his shoulders, stepped ahead and opened it for them. Rex took up the back, while the Charger and Volt waited for the electronic car-doors to raise. They rolled in, taking up spaces on a painted concrete floor. Even with both of them inside, there was tons of room.

She scanned her weak eyes over the inside, seeing a couch parked in front of a TV near the back, a basic little kitchen in the corner complete with a fridge and a microwave. On the other side there was all of her tools, organized just the way she liked it. Her eyes widened when she spotted something big and red hung up on the same wall.

"Are those...?" She turned to her kids. Pockets nodded, "Yeah, we made 'em last time we came out here. All three of us worked on it."

"I painted!" Critter chimed in. Gears smiled at him, and shuffled closer to the spread wings mounted on the wall, made out of scraps of metal. Rough but beautiful, and all shades of red. They were massive, one wing easily longer than her body was tall. She raised a hand and touched a feather with her stiff fingers.

Demona stood back and watched, Jolt's holoform popped up at her side, amazing blue eyes soft. He slipped an arm around her waist. Demona lowered a hand to his and laced their fingers together. She asked quietly, "Do you like it?"

"I _love _it," Gears grinned, turning to walk back to her. She hugged her girl tight, pressing a kiss to her cheek, "thank you, babe."

She moved to Jolt next, who tensed when she put her arms around him. She laughed softly, "Relax boy, I'm not going to hurt you."

She moved on to her sons next, squeezing each one and kissing them both on the heads, "You three...I don't know what I'd do without you."

She blinked and looked down when someone started chattering at her feet. Sundance planted her butt on the toes of Gears' boots, back to her knees, and stared up at her with big red eyes. Slowly, Gears bent and lifted her grand-baby. Sundance smiled and nuzzled into her neck happily. The woman cooed, "Hi baby girl, I bet you helped momma and daddy and your uncles too, huh?"

A thought formed in Gears' head as she watched Sundance continue to be cute and sweet. She turned a mischievous grin towards Demona and Jolt, "Soo...now that you two have 'bonded'..."

Again, Jolt tensed a little. He was still awkward around the James family, and about discussing his bond with Demona out loud, but he was never rude about it. Demona was at ease. She squeezed his fingers lightly, and sent Gears a _'behave, please' _look. Gears waggled her eyebrows, "where's my Jolt-juniors?"

The expressions on their faces had the humans laughing. Jolt averted his eyes and lifted a hand to scratch at the back of his head while Demona raised an eyebrow at her. Gears walked back over to the couple and offered Jolt Sundance. He took her and managed to support her with one arm. The little dragon didn't mind at all, she was really quite happy to be in his arms and instantly reached up to touch her claws gently to his face.

Gears studied each member of her family. It was growing still, first with Demona then with Rex, and Sundance, now Jolt and perhaps even Jo...the war had left it's mark on them, but they were still strong. Megatron and all of his dark, evil crap was just pulling them closer to each other, building bonds of steel that would last through anything.

Her eyes met Demona's. Those dark eyes of her's seemed to understand the thoughts in her head, calm and steady.

_As long as we're together, _she thought, _every thing will be okay. We are stronger now than we have ever been before._

For the moment, there was peace, and they were all together...that was all that mattered.

* * *

><p><strong>The familys back together! Yay! After 84 Chapters, Dear Sister has finally come to an end. I was looking for something better, but I couldn't get past this, so here it is. <strong>

**I will most likely post a sample of the third one(which should be up today or tomorrow) in another update on this story, like I did on The Guardian if I don't get the actual story up today. I'm still kinda sorting through things, so I don't know. **

**Anyway, love to the readers! Thank you for sticking with the story for so long!**

**Demona and her family and the story belongs to me. Transformers does not. **


	85. Teaser

**Here's a little sneak-peak into the three-quel. Whether or not this one will pass the other two in quality is a mystery to me...I'd like to tell you that it'll be just as good but I have no idea. I'm trying something _different _in this one, so I'm depending you guys to tell me if it sucks or not. Anyway...onward!**

**The third installment is called _'The Last Flight_'. Sounds kinda depressing, huh? _Oops_.**

**_Summary:_**** It's been four years since Egypt, and she is stronger than ever. The appearance of an old enemy shatters her temporary peace, but it is the birth of a new nightmare that threatens to destroy them all. Set after 'Dear Sister', DOES NOT FOLLOW DOTM.**

**First chapter is looking great, it should be up sometime tomorrow! Much love to you guys, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The lights turned on when he made his entrance, revealing a long table with tools and half-built weapons.<p>

He turned to one, a large cannon-like weapon. Even from way up there, her sharp optics could make out the tiny details. How long it must have taken him to create something like this..._Don't attach yourself to the enemy,_ she thought harshly, _he is prey._

She shifted forward slowly, claws making no sound. She tensed her body, focusing her strength into her legs, and leaped high into the air. She spiraled silently down in a fluid motion, spreading her claws for the attack. Below, the monstrous mech was pulling the half-made cannon towards him, picking up tools to continue his work. He was completely oblivious as she fell upon him with a snarl...


End file.
